Les revers de la guerre
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: UA. Tsume est un soldat parti en guerre. Toboe,lui,est un jeune garçon qui ne connaît rien de la guerre mais qui désire encourager un soldat.Entamant une correspondance avec Tsume,il apprendra à connaître cet homme qui souffre en secret.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici une petite fiction sur Wolf's Rain, si certains lisent encore ce genre de choses :). _

_C'est une petite idée qui me trottait derrière la tête depuis quelques temps, j'espère donc que ça vous plaira. _

* * *

><p>-Approchez, Approchez ! Venez lire les nouvelles de la guerre !<p>

-Encore des vendeurs de mort…

Attablés à un bar, regardant la foule s'entasser autour des marchands de journaux comme un vulgaire troupeau de bœufs, Kiba, Hige et Toboe discutaient, bien loin des considérations de la guerre et du malheur qu'elle répandait tout autour d'elle. Kiba bien plus encore que les deux autres, détestait les médias et les nouvelles parfois mensongères qu'ils diffusaient pour se faire de l'argent.

-Comme si acheter un ou deux journaux sauveraient les vies qu'ils ont envoyées au combat.

Il vida le verre de bière que le barman venait de lui servir, tentant de calmer sa haine à travers l'alcool. Il ne comprenait pas comment un tel comportement était toléré : parler ainsi de combattants peut-être déjà morts comme si c'était le dernier ragot de village le répugnait. C'est pourquoi il n'achetait jamais les journaux. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans le cercle vicieux des vendeurs de mort, comme il les appelait.

-Nous avons encore perdu la dernière bataille ! Plus de deux milles morts, qu'ils disent !

En entendant cela, Toboe pensa que Kiba avait raison : les médias devaient mentir, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Comment pouvait-il déjà y avoir autant de morts alors que la guerre avait commencé il y a quelques semaines à peine ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il ne concevait pas qu'une telle violence puisse exister. Pour lui, la vie se résumait à bien peu de choses : les journées qu'il passait avec ses amis et les longs voyages qu'ils entreprenaient ensemble.

La seule véritable blessure que lui avait infligée la vie était la perte de sa grand-mère deux ans auparavant. Mais il avait eu la chance inouïe de tomber sur Hige et Kiba ils étaient un peu devenus comme sa seconde famille et il se complaisait dans cette situation. Alors imaginer que des milliers de jeunes hommes à peine plus âgés que lui se faisaient tuer de la sorte… ce n'était pas imaginable pour lui. Et pourquoi mouraient-ils au juste ? Personne ne le savait réellement. On savait juste qu'ils étaient partis, gonflés d'espoir et de fierté, persuadés de revenir très rapidement, et qu'ils n'étaient pas encore revenus.

-N'oubliez pas de leur écrire, c'est encore le seul soutien qu'il leur reste face à la mort.

-Ecrire ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait, lâcha finalement Toboe, qui était décidément bien peu informé.

Les deux autres lui envoyèrent un regard blasé, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la plus grosse connerie qu'il ait jamais dite. Mais Toboe n'était réellement pas au courant. Il pensait que rien ni personne ne pouvait atteindre ces contrées qu'on décrivait si terrifiantes, si pleines de désolation.

-Bien sûr que si, Chibi. Ceux qui le veulent peuvent correspondre avec les soldats. Certains disent que cela les aide à tenir face à l'adversité qui les décime.

-Je ne savais pas, répéta-t-il.

-Si, d'ailleurs j'ai un cousin là-bas, dans les tranchées. Mais je ne lui ai jamais écrit.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le petit brun, visiblement choqué par cette révélation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami n'envoyait pas ses encouragements à son cousin, s'il savait la situation qu'il devait endurer chaque jour.

-A vrai dire je ne le connais pas trop, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Et puis Tsume est quelqu'un de très fermé, je ne suis pas certain qu'il me répondrait.

Tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison valable aux yeux du brun. Si lui avait dû correspondre avec un soldat, il n'aurait pas attendu de réponse en retour. Il aurait simplement été heureux d'amener son soutien et, peut-être, de raviver une lueur d'espoir dans les cœurs affaiblis par la guerre.

-De toute façon, c'est une excuse totalement débile. Comme si un bout de papier pouvait les protéger contre les balles et les obus. Ceux qui partent à la guerre savent qu'ils ont très peu de chance d'en revenir vivant et ça, même les lettres ne peuvent rien y changer.

Ça, c'était Kiba et son éternelle pensée négative. Le brun avait beaucoup souffert par le passé, et il croyait très peu aux promesses d'avenir florissant qu'on leur faisait aujourd'hui. Il était persuadé que leur armée perdrait et qu'ils seraient vite envahis par l'armée de Darcia, beaucoup plus prestigieuse que la leur.

-Tu es injuste, Kiba. Peut-être que ces soldats ont justement besoin de réconfort et…

-Arrête tes conneries, Toboe. Personne ne pourra les sauver, surtout pas toi et ta bouche en cœur. Alors je te conseille d'oublier cette idée.

Son jeune âge et sa naïveté voulaient laisser croire à Toboe qu'il pouvait réellement faire quelque chose pour aider ceux qui souffraient en silence, prisonniers d'un devoir insensé et d'une détresse sans nom. Alors, même s'il était bien conscient que de simples mots couchés sur du papier à lettre ne pouvaient pas les protéger contre le métal froid qui les menaçait à tout instant, il était persuadé qu'au moins, ces mêmes mots pouvaient leur mettre du baume au cœur, rien qu'un peu.

-Mais Kiba…

-Non, la discussion est close, Toboe. Laisse-les faire ce qu'ils doivent faire. Ton devoir n'est pas de divulguer des paroles d'espoir là où il n'y en a plus. Contente-toi de vivre ta vie, ici.

A ces mots, Kiba se leva et partit, certainement très en colère, comme toujours ces derniers temps, lorsqu'il était question de la guerre. Hige posa alors une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du petit brun, froissé par les paroles de son ami et surtout, blessé par tant de pessimisme et de résignation.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Chibi. Tu sais que Kiba souffre beaucoup en ce moment. Il ne veut pas en parler, mais je suis certain que quelque chose de terrible lui est arrivé.

-Oui mais…je ne comprends pas pourquoi il baisse les bras, comme si tout était déjà joué !

Oui, c'était vraiment ça qui blessait Toboe que Kiba baisse les bras. Il n'était pas habitué à le voir ainsi. En effet, leur ''chef'' les avait habitué à plus de détermination, à plus de force. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient allié tous les trois, Toboe avait toujours beaucoup admiré son aîné pour son courage, qui justement disparaissait aujourd'hui. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider il se sentait tellement inutile.

-Toboe. Kiba a toujours été une personne très refermée sur elle-même. Il nous en parlera quand il se sentira prêt, pas avant. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, rien n'est de ta faute, et puis…

Le châtain marqua un temps d'arrêt, semblant réfléchir avant de continuer sa phrase. Il n'était pas certain que son idée soit vraiment bonne, et puis Kiba pourrait lui en vouloir toute sa vie si leur cadet en souffrait par la suite. Même s'il le cachait foutrement bien, Kiba était très attaché à eux.

-Quoi, Hige ? Dis-moi !

-Peut-être que je pourrais…te filer le nom de mon cousin ? Pour que tu lui écrives, si tu veux vraiment te sentir utile.

Un large sourire prit place sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Visiblement, cette idée le ravissait beaucoup. Il imaginait déjà ce qu'il pourrait bien dire au cousin de son ami pour raviver son cœur meurtri.

-Mais ne t'emballe pas. Je te l'ai dit : Tsume est quelqu'un de très froid, de très indépendant aussi. Ne t'attends pas à recevoir une réponse de sa part.

Qu'importe, Toboe voulait bien prendre le risque. Il était persuadé que son acte serait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, bénéfique. Il pourrait ainsi montrer à Kiba que tout n'est pas perdu, qu'il reste encore de l'espoir. Alors oui, même s'il ne recevrait aucune réponse, il voulait au moins envoyer ses encouragements au cousin d'Hige.

-Je m'en fiche. J'accepte de lui écrire.

Le châtain lui glissa alors un petit bout de papier sur lequel étaient griffonnées toutes les informations qu'il devait avoir pour correspondre avec Tsume. Ensuite, les deux amis partirent à la recherche de Kiba, qui devait certainement les attendre dehors. Ils avaient tous les deux sentis que le brun avait besoin d'être seul, mais à présent il serait probablement remis de son excès de colère.

-Eh, Toboe, pas un mot à Kiba, d'accord ?

Le petit brun hocha la tête en signe d'approbation : il ne dirait rien à Kiba avant d'être certain que ses lettres atteindraient le but qu'il espérait.

* * *

><p>-Repliez-vous ! Repliez-vous !<p>

Tirant à l'aveuglette, tentant vainement de distinguer à travers le brouillard épais les ennemis des alliés, Tsume courait. Une fois de plus, son bataillon se retrouvait en mauvaise posture face à l'armée de Darcia alors il n'avait que ça à faire : Courir. Courir pour sauver sa vie, en dépit de celles des autres. Son regard était à l'affût tout en faisant abstraction des corps étendus tout autour de lui. Il voyait des visages familiers, des corps recroquevillés, hurlant à la mort. Demandant à l'aide, pleurant leur mère et leurs proches laissés derrière eux quelques semaines plus tôt.

C'était devenu son quotidien depuis un peu plus de deux mois : la mort. Le sang, les blessures, les cris, l'odeur des cadavres, la perte de ceux qui partageaient son malheur dans les tranchées quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'y était presque habitué, à cette chienne de guerre.

Alors maintenant, il courait. Il courait pour rejoindre sa tranchée, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : les obus qui risquaient à tout instant de lui tomber dessus ou retrouver des hommes mutilés, à moitié fous là-bas, dans les tranchées. Parce que c'était ce qui l'y attendait : les soldats étaient à bout de force, las de leurs défaites répétitives, désespérés de revoir un jour ceux qu'ils aimaient. Le manque de plus en plus conséquent de nourritures et les rats qui cohabitaient avec eux renforçaient encore cette sensation abominable.

Finalement, il parvint à rejoindre son poste. Sa tranchée. Son abri. Sa maison. Parce que oui, c'était sa maison. L'endroit où il vivait, l'endroit où il mangeait, l'endroit où il dormait. C'était là qu'il rêvait à un avenir meilleur et c'était là aussi qu'il se disait que tout était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

A peine glissé dans sa tranchée, il entendit les gémissements, les cris parfois d'agonie des soldats blessés qui s'étaient traînés jusque-là, parfois pour y mourir. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils perdent d'autres hommes pendant la nuit qui suivait la bataille, succombant à leurs blessures. Ils manquaient cruellement de matériel médical, si bien que certains, pour qui il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, restaient seuls sur un côté, agonisant parfois durant de longues heures sans aucune aide, sans aucun soin.

Mais là, parmi les corps mutilés, les hommes épuisés, pleurant la perte d'un ami, parmi la mort et la désolation, certains souriaient. Et Tsume trouva cela vraiment déplacé.

-Le courrier est arrivé, lâcha finalement un de ces hommes qui souriaient, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma femme !

Et il bouscula presque Tsume avant de s'affaler sur un tas de terre, commençant la lecture de sa lettre, finissant comme toujours en larmes. Mais des larmes de joie, cette fois. Tsume trouvait cela puéril de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un bout de papier sur lequel de vaines promesses étaient écrites. Lui ne recevait jamais aucun courrier, n'ayant aucune famille proche. Et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas que des gens qui ignoraient tout ce qu'ils vivaient ici, à la guerre, lui écrivent. A tous les coups, ils lui diraient qu'il ne devait pas baisser les bras, que l'espoir était encore possible, mais ils ne savaient rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il vivait, ici, entouré de morts et sang.

Non, personne ne pouvait comprendre à part eux, qui vivaient ce calvaire jour et nuit, inlassablement.

* * *

><p>Il était plus de vingt heures lorsque Toboe rentra dans sa chambre. Le petit studio qu'il partageait avec ses amis ne payait pas de mine, mais au moins il s'y sentait en sécurité. Et c'était plutôt confortable, compte tenu de la situation.<p>

Aussitôt, il s'attabla à son bureau, sortant d'un tiroir du papier à lettre et un stylo bille. Il resta longuement devant une feuille blanche, ignorant ce qu'il pourrait bien écrire, ne sachant même pas par où commencer, ni ce qui était ou non autorisé à écrire. Il n'avait jamais écrit à personne auparavant…alors correspondre avec un soldat, c'était bien loin de ses habitudes.

_Cher Tsume..._

C'était déjà ça de fait. C'était bien ainsi qu'on commençait une lettre digne de ce nom, n'est-ce pas ? Tout du moins, c'était ce qui lui semblait le plus convenable d'écrire. Cher Tsume. Ce n'était rien, juste un nom, une interpellation, mais Toboe sentit alors l'inspiration monter en lui.

Il imaginait cet homme, à peine plus âgé que lui, envoyé au combat et qui tentait jour après jour de rester en vie. Il le voyait sur le champ de bataille, dans la peur du moment présent, dans l'incompréhension de sa situation. Il voyait ses traits se dessiner devant lui, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu auparavant. Ce simple nom prenait forme, il devenait réellement la personne à qui il écrivait.

Par-delà les contrées, malgré les kilomètres qui les séparaient, il voyait cet homme, il sentait sa présence comme s'il était là, avec lui, dans cette chambre, attablé à ce bureau, à peine éclairé par la lampe de chevet. Tsume était là, avec lui. Il était partout où son regard se posait. Il était partout et nulle part à la fois.

* * *

><p>-On va tous crever, de toute façon. Comme des chiens. Sans personne. Seuls. Et on nous oubliera. On ne sera même pas capable de reconnaître nos visages, de rendre nos corps à nos familles.<p>

Transis par le froid, trempés jusqu'aux os par la pluie qui leur tombait sournoisement dessus, les soldats étaient entassés dans les tranchées, serrés les uns contre les autres, cherchant vainement un peu de chaleur. Leurs vêtements rendus lourds par l'eau du ciel se collaient les uns aux autres, témoins du malheur qui les liait. Et là, entre eux, un soldat abattu, déprimé par le manque de sa famille leur crachait à la figure mille et une vérités.

Oui, c'était vrai, ils allaient tous y passer. Tous, sans exception. Ils ne seraient plus rien que des morts morts pour rien. Que des corps sans nom qu'on plongerait dans l'oubli et que, peut-être on honorerait, parfois.

Tsume repoussa de l'épaule le jeune homme qui se collait contre lui. Il n'appréciait que très peu le contact physique et son humeur maussade ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment. Il ne voulait pas se lier d'amitié, avec personne. Il savait que demain, ou dans quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois, cette personne serait morte d'une balle dans la tête ou dans le thorax. Alors il refusait de se lier d'amitié avec l'un d'entre eux.

L'homme fut coupé dans son monologue funeste par l'annonce du courrier qui arrivait. Comme presque tous les jours, quelques lettres parvenaient aux soldats.

-Tsume, c'est pour toi.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers un autre soldat, qui lui tendait une lettre.

-Tu dois faire erreur.

Il n'avait pas reçu une seule lettre depuis qu'il était arrivé ici il ne voyait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui cela serait différent.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul Tsume ici, pas vrai ? Et c'est toi.

Sans un mot de plus, le soldat fourra la lettre entre les mains de Tsume, le laissant déjà seul pour aller lire son propre courrier. Tsume considéra le courrier quelques secondes, toujours intimement persuadé qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne. Pourtant, il finit par l'ouvrir.

_Cher Tsume,_

_J'ignore si tu recevras un jour ma lettre, car j'ai toujours du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse se faufiler sur les champs de bataille uniquement dans le but de vous faire parvenir du courrier. Mais je prends le risque que mes mots se perdent et j'espère que, si finalement ils t'arrivent, tu prendras plaisir à les lire._

_Je m'appelle Toboe et je suis un ami de ton cousin, Hige. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pris connaissance de ton existence et que j'ai décidé à t'écrire. A vrai dire, je suis très maladroit avec les mots et je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est la première fois que je fais cela, correspondre et mon ignorance rend mes phrases un peu gauches, je m'en excuse à l'avance._

_Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je veux non seulement t'envoyer tous mes encouragements et, si je le peux, te rendre le sourire dans cet enfer que tu dois vivre. J'ignore tout de la guerre, étant encore trop jeune pour m'engager, mais les nouvelles que nous en recevons ici sont suffisantes pour que je sache que c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Et je trouve cela très courageux de se battre ainsi pour le pays._

_Dans ces sombres moments que tu dois traverser, j'espère pouvoir amener un peu de joie et de chaleur, aussi éphémères soient-elles. J'espère simplement que tu ne trouveras pas ma requête déplacée et que tu accepteras de partager tes états d'âme avec moi. Je ne veux nullement m'imposer à toi. C'est pour cela que ma première lettre s'arrêtera ici. Je pense y avoir dit l'essentiel. Libre à toi maintenant de choisir si oui ou non tu veux me répondre._

_Sache seulement que d'ici où je suis, je t'envoie tous mes encouragements et tout l'espoir qu'il me reste. En espérant recevoir très vite de tes nouvelles._

_ Toboe._

_Ps : Ci-jointe mon adresse._

Tsume n'en revenait pas. Il n'y avait vraiment que son imbécile de cousin pour lui refiler des gamins curieux et encore innocents. Comme s'il avait besoin de s'enticher des états d'âme d'un môme même pas encore majeur. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il n'était pas là pour jouer au babysitteur.

-Alors, cette lettre ?

Il haussa les épaules, déjà prêt à refiler le bout de papier à qui était à la recherche de l'amour et des encouragements inutiles d'un gosse.

-Tu vas y répondre, pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

-Mais enfin, Tsume ! Qui que ce soit, cette personne à sacrifier de son temps pour toi. Pour t'écrire. Pour te libérer un tant soit peu de ta solitude. Je sais que tu répugnes à ce genre de contact, mais crois-moi, personne ne peut réussir seul dans cette guerre. Tu auras besoin, à un moment ou à un autre, d'une épaule sur laquelle te reposer. Et qui que ce soit, celui qui a écrit cette lettre pourrait bien être cette épaule, justement.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires, tu veux ?

Tsume finit par fourrer la lettre dans sa poche avant de partir un peu plus loin, là où les soldats étaient bien trop occuper à pleurer sur les mots ringards qu'ils recevaient et lui foutaient la paix.

Comme s'il allait correspondre, et avec un gamin en plus ! C'était juste impensable ! Il ressortit la lettre de sa poche, prêt à la jeter sur le sol lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur l'écriture fine et hésitante. Ce n'était pas juste une lettre écrite dans le vide, non. Tsume voyait bien que les mots avaient été choisis avec soin, évitant de le blesser. Les courbes des lettres avaient été dessinées avec application sur le papier, si bien que le jeune homme n'eut pas le cœur à jeter ce travail.

Ce soldat avait raison : Toboe avait vraiment pris de son temps pour lui écrire. Il avait dû longtemps chercher ses mots avant de les lui envoyer. La moindre des choses aurait été de lui répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais répondre quoi ? Il ne connaissait strictement rien de ce garçon qui venait de lui écrire.

* * *

><p>-Est-ce qu'il y a du courrier pour moi ?<p>

C'était la même question depuis deux jours. Dès que Toboe rentrait de son petit boulot, qu'il avait trouvé pour participer au payement du loyer, il se jetait presque sur Hige et lui demandait si une lettre lui était destinée. Et c'était toujours la même réponse négative qui lui revenait…et qui brisait un peu plus son petit cœur gonflé d'espoir chaque matin.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, son ami lui envoya un petit sourire tout en tirant de la poche de son sweat un morceau de papier.

-Faut croire que tu as visé juste, Chibi, j'aurais jamais pensé que cet asocial te répondrait.

-Merci Hige !

Lui arrachant presque la lettre des mains, Toboe monta les escaliers quatre à quatre avant d'aller s'enfermer à double tours dans sa chambre, là où personne ne pouvait être témoin des mots qu'il allait lire. Il souffla un instant, anxieux à l'idée de se faire rembarrer par le soldat paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir froissé dans son orgueil. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il finit par décacheter l'enveloppe.

L'écriture qu'il lisait était maladroite et rapide. Quelques gouttes d'eau avaient séché sur le papier, étalant certains mots, preuves d'une rédaction faite sous la pluie.

_Cher Toboe,_

_Tout d'abord sache que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne qui attache de l'importance à une quelconque correspondance. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quiconque dans la vie et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer. Cependant, je voulais te remercier pour ton attention._

_Je ne pensais pas recevoir de courrier un jour, encore moins de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. J'étais donc très réticent et je ne te cache pas avoir longtemps hésité avant de te répondre. Je suis très peu habile au contact humain, mon abruti de cousin a certainement dû te le signaler. Je ne te promets donc pas de t'écrire de longues lettres heureuses par la suite. Mais si, malgré cela, tu éprouves encore l'envie de m'écrire, et bien j'accepte ta correspondance._

_Peut-être qu'un jour, j'éprouverai le besoin de parler de ce calvaire incessant que nous vivons chaque jour et si tu es toujours là, peut-être seras-tu l'épaule sur laquelle je me reposerai._

_ Tsume._

Le petit brun replia soigneusement le bout de papier. La première lettre de Tsume. Celle qu'il enfouirait au fond de son tiroir, la relisant chaque soir pour se remémorer que, là-bas, dans les trancher, sous le poids de la guerre, quelqu'un guettait son courrier.

Parce que oui, Toboe était fermement décidé à lui écrire encore. Il se préparait d'ailleurs déjà à lui répondre. Il souhaitait vraiment devenir l'étoile qui rassurerait le soir, l'emblème de l'espoir. Oui, il voulait devenir la personne à qui Tsume se confierait, plus tard. Celle vers qui ses pensées se tourneraient lorsque, opprimé par la peur, il ne verrait plus la lumière. Oui, Toboe parviendrait à briser le mur de glace qui semblait empêcher Tsume de se livrer. Il y arriverait, il en était certain.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le chapitre 1, laissez-moi vos avis :)<em>

_Bisous bisous!_


	2. Chapter 2

C'était un moment d'accalmie. Le premier depuis de longues heures. Ils avaient regagné leurs tranchées, toujours dans la même atmosphère glauque et morne. Ils venaient de rassembler leurs morts, et Tsume ne s'étonnait même plus de voir l'énorme monticule de corps qui s'entassait devant ses yeux. Il y était habitué : c'était terrible de dire ça. Leur colonel décida que les corps seraient enterrés plus tard dans la nuit, quand les troupes adverses seraient endormies –si réellement il leur arrivait de dormir, ce dont Tsume doutait- car c'était bien trop risqué de s'exposer à nouveau à une autre rafale d'obus. Il y avait déjà assez de pertes comme ça.

Alors, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils se permettaient de souffler un peu, de se détendre, même si ce mot était loin d'être approprié à la situation. Il n'était pas rare de voir des soldats se recueillir car, à chaque fois qu'un des leurs mourrait, c'était un ami, un frère, un confident qui s'éteignait. Et la perte était douloureuse pour tous, bien plus que leur propre mort. Alors la seule chose qu'ils leur restaient à faire, c'était prier. Prier pour leur salut de leur âme, prier pour ne pas être les prochains. Et espérer. Encore et toujours. Espérer avec un espoir qu'ils n'avaient plus.

Mais Tsume était bien loin de toutes ces considérations. Il n'avait pas d'ami, pas de frère, pas de confident dans la compagnie et donc, les morts n'étaient pour lui que des inconnus à peine entrevus. Il savait que beaucoup le méprisaient pour son détachement émotif, mais il était comme ça. Il avait toujours vécu en solitaire et ce n'était pas prêt de changer, même pas pour la guerre. Et puis, il avait encore reçu une lettre ce matin. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il correspondait avec ce dénommé Toboe et, même s'il refuserait toujours de l'avouer, il appréciait le lire. Bien sûr, ce n'était encore qu'un gamin, mais un gamin qui comblait un peu sa solitude, par son courrier. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lire la lettre qu'il avait reçue, sans cesse assailli par l'ennemi. Mais maintenant que les bombardements s'étaient calmés, il pouvait se consacrer un peu de temps.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe dans un geste lent, reconnaissant déjà l'odeur vanille qui s'en dégageait. Il soupçonnait Toboe de parfumer ses lettres avant de les lui envoyer. Pathétique. Attendrissant. Il déplia la feuille lignée qui renfermait les mots parfois hésitants mais toujours justes de son correspondant. Il se surprit même à sourire légèrement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son propre prénom, presque calligraphié. Il devenait mièvre et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

_Tsume,_

_J'ose espérer que tout se passe au mieux pour toi. J'étais heureux d'apprendre ce matin que vos troupes avaient un peu avancé. Bizarrement, depuis que je t'écris, je m'intéresse beaucoup plus aux infos que l'on diffuse. Oh, ne crois pas que votre sort ne m'importait guère avant, mais j'éprouvais un besoin moindre de m'informer personnellement de vos agissements. Et puis il y a Kiba…C'est le troisième membre de notre petite bande. J'ignore pourquoi mais il répugne à prendre des nouvelles de la guerre. Il dit que ça ne sert à rien, qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Mais je refuse d'y croire. Et je ne veux d'ailleurs pas embrouiller ton esprit de paroles aussi insensées. Il reste de l'espoir toujours. _

_Parle-moi de tes journées, de tes combats, de tes états d'esprit. J'espère que ta cohabitation avec les autres soldats se passe mieux. Je sais à quel point ça peut parfois être difficile de vivre avec des gens qu'on ne connaît pas, mais je ne sais pas ce que cela fait lorsqu'on partage des moments si terribles avec eux. Cela dit, je pense sincèrement que vos contacts peuvent s'arranger et qu'il existe parmi eux une personne différente avec qui tu apprécierais converser (et je sais pourtant que tu n'es pas une personne bavarde, Hige me l'a dit). _

_Mais je m'arrête ici je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que l'adolescent de 17ans que je suis ose te faire la morale. Mon intention n'est pas de t'imposer quoi que ce soit, simplement d'essayer de t'aider un peu. Car, je te le répète, je serai toujours cette épaule sur qui tu pourras te reposer. J'espère que tu en es conscient et l'acceptes. _

_Je vais arrêter ma lettre ici car Hige et Kiba m'attendent pour notre promenade quotidienne. S'il te plaît, donne-moi de tes nouvelles rapidement. Malgré les kilomètres qui nous séparent, tu es dans mes pensées. _

_Toboe. _

Tsume replia soigneusement la lettre, la déposant dans une petite boîte avec les autres. Il trouvait toujours les écrits de Toboe trop mielleux, mais il les conservait tout de même. Par respect pour le temps qu'il y investissait. A la guerre, la valeur du temps qui passe était décuplée, si bien que Tsume savait à présent que chaque seconde était précieuse et qu'il ne fallait pas les gaspiller. Intérieurement, par-delà les barrières qu'il imposait à son cœur, il était touché que quelqu'un sacrifie un peu de temps à lui écrire.

Il s'adossa un instant contre le mur de terre derrière lui, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les silhouettes autour de lui. Certains se recueillaient encore, d'autres regardaient de vieilles photos qu'ils avaient emportées. Lui n'avait aucune photo, aucun visage à qui se rattacher. Il se souvenait vaguement de celui joufflu et rieur de son cousin, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une image dont il aimait se souvenir. Il se demanda un instant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Toboe. Il essayait vainement de s'imaginer son visage, la couleur de sa peau, la forme de ses yeux, la longueur de ses cheveux.

Mais il secoua bien vite la tête. Il était dans une tranchée, entouré de soldats plus morts que vifs, l'armée de Darcia à ses trousses, pouvant reprendre les tirs n'importe quand et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était d'imaginer les traits d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Vraiment, il devenait pathétique. Puéril. Il saisit sa mitraillette, bien décidé à aller chercher des munitions pour se changer les idées.

* * *

><p>-Suis-moi, et ne fais pas de bruit, tu pourrais réveiller Kiba !<p>

Une lampe de poche à la main, Hige tirait Toboe à travers la nuit. Kiba était allé se coucher tôt, prétextant un mal de tête foudroyant et, comme presque chaque soir, les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre du plus jeune pour discuter. Toboe voulait tout savoir du cousin de son ami. Il voulait qu'il lui raconte tout ce dont il se souvenait : des petites années d'enfance à son départ. Mais Hige ne pouvait pas lui en apprendre beaucoup car selon ses dires, Tsume avait toujours instauré beaucoup de distance entre eux. Il avait apparemment beaucoup souffert dans son enfance de la perte de ses parents dans un incendie et s'en était toujours voulu. Depuis ce jour, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, refusant tout autre contact avec sa famille.

De son côté, Hige aimait avoir des nouvelles de son cousin par l'intermédiaire de son ami. Il était toujours étonné lorsqu'il trouvait dans le courrier une lettre adressée à son ami : il était persuadé que Tsume aurait coupé court à leur échange, mais non. Et puis Toboe avait voulu savoir à quoi il ressemblait mais Hige, très peu physionomiste, n'avait pas vraiment pu le renseigner. Il savait avoir laissé au grenier une caisse dans laquelle trainaient de vieilles photos de famille, dont une de Tsume avant son départ. Et évidemment, Toboe avait voulu la voir. Absolument.

Ils en étaient maintenant réduits à marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter que le plancher ne craque sous leur poids, manquant ainsi de réveiller leur ami. Hige n'était pas certain que Kiba aurait apprécié savoir qu'il poussait leur chibi à entretenir une telle relation avec un soldat. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre à quel point Toboe était fleur bleue et à quel point il pouvait vite s'attacher aux autres. Il s'en voudrait voulu si Tsume mourrait et qu'une part de leur petit brun s'en allait avec lui. Mais il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer. Il avait pris sa décision.

-Tiens-moi ça.

Toboe saisit la lampe de poche pendant qu'Hige ouvrit une grosse boîte en carton avant d'en sortir un petit album photo. Tournant rapidement les pages, il s'arrêta net sur l'une d'elles tout en sortant une petite photo carrée.

-Regarde, dit-il en la lui tendant.

Fasciné par cette découverte, ressentant aussi l'excitation d'enfin voir à quoi ressemblait l'homme avec qui il écrivait, Toboe hésita tout de même un instant, voulant garder le suspense jusqu'au bout. Et puis il finit par la regarder, ne pouvant déjà plus en détourner les yeux. Hige s'amusa de son regard ébahi. C'était vraiment très mignon de voir Toboe rougir devant une simple photo. Que dirait-il s'il voyait Tsume en vrai ?

-C'est vraiment lui ? Demanda tout de même le plus jeune, voulant s'assurer que son ami ne lui faisait pas là une mauvaise blague comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Bien sûr que c'est lui.

Toboe voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais des pas dans les escaliers les firent tous deux sursauter. Remettant très vite l'album photo en place, intimant à Toboe de cacher la photo dans sa poche, Hige reprit la lampe de poche et sortit du grenier, suivit de près par Toboe. Devant eux, la silhouette fatiguée de Kiba les surplombait comme le jeune homme les perçait de son regard bleu-gris.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On…on cherchait un jeu de cartes !

-A près de minuit ?

-Et bien, c'est qu'on s'ennuyait un peu…

Kiba ne sembla pas en croire un mot, et pour cause : Hige mentait très mal. Derrière lui, Toboe serra instinctivement sa poche, craignant que son aîné ne découvre l'entourloupe et ne lui prenne ce bien qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de connaître. Il ne voulait pas que l'image de Tsume le quitte déjà.

-Tu mens, Hige.

-Non.

-Bien sûr que si.

Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent un instant du regard, ne voulant ni l'un ni l'autre s'accepter vaincu. Kiba voulait savoir la vérité tandis qu'Hige refusait de réduire à néant les espoirs de leur chibi. Toboe semblait bien plus épanoui depuis qu'il avait entamé cette correspondance bien plus vivant aussi. Il lui lança un petit regard et, en voyant sa main serrée sur sa poche, il sut qu'il ne devait rien dire.

-Je te dis qu'on cherchait un jeu de cartes. Mais on a rien trouvé. Maintenant tu nous excuseras, Kiba, mais tout le monde n'a pas été faire une sieste.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il passa devant lui. Toboe le suivit de près, tout de même très chamboulé par cette altercation. Oh bien sûr, ses amis avaient l'habitude de se chamailler, mais jamais de façon aussi sérieuse. Il avait l'impression que Kiba se détachait d'eux qu'il leur échappait volontairement. Et Toboe n'aimait pas cette idée. Il voulait qu'ils restent soudés tous les trois. Pas seulement lui et Hige. Il voulait que Kiba redevienne comme avant.

Il quitta Hige devant la porte de sa chambre et, une fois à l'intérieur, il se jeta sur son lit tout en sortant de sa poche la petite photo, comme le plus beau des trésors. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en imprégner dans le grenier maintenant il pouvait observer son correspondant à loisir. Il détailla longuement la mâchoire saillante, la peau halée, les yeux verts, la chevelure blanche, le nez fin et la nuque entourée d'un col de cuir noir. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Tsume était très beau. Il dégageait un certain charme et Toboe fut incapable de décider si c'était le contraste avec sa peau mat et sa chevelure claire ou la lueur sauvage au fond de ses yeux qui lui donnait ce charme. Il était heureux d'enfin voir à quoi ressemblait ce soldat partit en guerre pour sauver son pays. Il pouvait enfin mettre un visage sur le nom qu'il écrivait.

Il eut soudain une idée lumineuse : posant la photo sur sa table de chevet bondissant sur ses pieds, il farfouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche de sa dernière photo d'identité. Lorsqu'il l'eue enfin en sa possession, il se dit que peut-être, il pourrait lui aussi lui envoyer une image de lui histoire que Tsume sache aussi avec qui il écrivait. Très fier de son idée, exténué par sa journée, il s'allongea une nouvelle fois sur son lit, se laissant porter au pays des rêves par ce nom qui avait désormais un visage : Tsume.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, s'étirant comme un chat, laissant les quelques rayons du soleil de juillet chauffer doucement sa peau, Toboe émergea lentement des brumes de son sommeil. Son regard se posa sur la photo à ses côtés et il ne put empêcher un sourire radieux de prendre place sur ses lèvres.<p>

-Bonjour, Tsume !

Il se dit qu'on allait le prendre pour un fou, si quelqu'un le voyait en train de parler à une photo mais il se fichait bien de cela. Il voulait saluer Tsume et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il se redressa en position assise, balayant sa chambre d'un regard encore embué de sommeil. Il était prêt à se recoucher lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une enveloppe glissée sous sa porte. S'extirpant des draps encore chauds, il courut presque pour attraper la lettre, sachant déjà qu'elle était de Tsume. Et il ne s'y trompait pas. Il ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir l'enveloppe, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, plongé dans sa lecture.

_Toboe, _

_Ne crois pas que je cherche d'une quelconque façon à instaurer un lien entre les autres soldats et moi. Au contraire. Je ne veux pas m'attacher à des cadavres. Je refuse de devenir l'ami d'âmes éphémères car c'est que nous sommes : passagers. J'ai depuis longtemps perdu l'illusion d'une possible victoire, ou tout du moins d'une possible victoire dont je ferais partie. Nous sommes ici pour mourir et c'est ici que nous mourrons. Tous. Ou presque tous. Je préfère me dire que ma fin ici plutôt que de m'inventer un avenir au tracé incertain. _

_Nos journées se ressemblent et pourtant, j'ai chaque jour l'impression que tout est plus sombre, plus difficile encore que le jour avant. Chaque jour, je vois de nouveaux visages, de nouveaux sourires remplis d'espoir et ensuite, je vois ces mêmes visages sans vie, avant d'en revoir de nouveaux. J'ignore s'il y a encore parmi nous un homme envoyé au front le même jour que moi. Je me dis que, peut-être, je suis le seul qui reste de ce jour. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout cela. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mon imbécile de cousin te l'a déjà dit : je ne suis que très peu bavard. A ce propos, j'espère qu'il ne te bassine pas trop d'histoires anciennes. N'écoute pas ce qu'il te dit, tout ne sera que mensonge. _

_J'ai parfois du mal à croire que tu n'as que 17ans, tant il est facile de parler avec toi. J'ai connu beaucoup de jeunes de ton âge par le passé et tous me semblaient bien moins matures que toi. Dis-moi, quel est ton secret ? J'espère que ton âge n'est pas une couverture que tu inventes j'apprécierai très peu de me faire avoir de cette façon. Et pourtant, je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier tes dires : je m'en remets donc à tes paroles avec une confiance que ne me ressemble que très peu. _

_Il y a peu à dire en ce moment, si ce n'est de mauvaises nouvelles. Je ne désire pas abattre tes journées d'annonce de morts. Sache simplement que je vais bien. Et que tes lettres posent toujours sur moi les pensées positives que tu m'envoies. A ton tour, parle-moi de tes journées et de mon imbécile de cousin. _

_Tsume. _

Sans perdre une minute, Toboe s'attabla à son bureau. Il refusait que Tsume croie une minute de plus qu'il pouvait lui mentir sur son identité. Il voulait conserver cette confiance naissante entre eux. Et puis, il ne voulait pas qu'il reste dans de tels états d'esprit pessimistes. Il n'était pas là pour mourir, jamais. Il allait vivre. Il allait gagner la guerre, avec sa compagnie. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de penser que la victoire était perdue. Elle était bel et bien là, au fond de leurs cœurs. Toboe tenait absolument à le lui rappeler. Et puis, du coin de l'œil, il n'oubliait pas sa petite photo, qu'il tenait absolument à glisser avec sa lettre.

* * *

><p>-Bon alors tu vois, c'est pas bien difficile. Tu serres comme ça jusqu'à ce que le sang arrête de couler et puis tu pries pour que le doc rapplique rapidement, ok ?<p>

Tsume soupira en voyant le jeune soldat qui lui faisait face : il semblait totalement effrayé et perdu. C'était un nouveau soldat à peine sorti de son service militaire et il n'avait aucune expérience sur le terrain. Tsume essayait donc de lui expliquer comment faire un garrot efficace si, un jour, il devait en faire un. Il avait pourtant choisi des mots clairs et précis, pour aller directement à l'essentiel, sauf qu'apparemment le jeune soldat n'y comprenait rien.

-V-vous pouvez recommencer ?

-Ecoute, petit, quand tu seras sur le champ de bataille tu ne pourras pas t'y reprendre à deux fois. Si tu n'es pas un peu plus vif, tu vas te faire descendre.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait le nouveau, puisque la terreur dans son regarde ne fit que s'accroître.

-Je…je ne voulais pas v-venir ici.

Un léger rire franchit les lèvres de Tsume : pensait-il vraiment qu'eux avaient choisi de prendre part à la guerre ? Jamais. Personne. Aucun d'eux ne se serait engagé s'ils avaient su l'enfer qui les attendait. Tsume avait presque pitié pour le gamin, presque prêt à fondre en larmes. Lui se souvenait très bien du sentiment qui avait pris possession de son être lorsqu'il avait vu le champ de bataille pour la première fois : de l'effroi. Il pensait que ce n'était rien. Il pensait être habitué aux petites bagarres, sauf que dans ses bagarres de rues, il n'y avait jamais de mort. Jamais de sang.

Il allait repartir, laissant le jeune homme planté derrière lui, sans aucune explication supplémentaire. Et puis il se dit que ce gamin devait être à peine plus âgé que Toboe. Il se dit que, peut-être dans quelques mois, son correspondant serait envoyé ici lui aussi. Quand il serait majeur. Peut-être que c'est son visage baigné de frayeur qu'il aurait en face de lui. Et, aussitôt, il ressentit un peu de compassion pour ce garçon qui aurait pu être Toboe.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-Kobe.

-N'oublies pas, Kobe, à la guerre on a pas le droit à une deuxième chance.

Il serra ensuite fortement son épaule avant de partir pour de bon. Il allait lui laisser le temps de réfléchir : le gamin en avait visiblement besoin. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point sur son arrivée ici, comme chacun d'eux avait dû le faire et, qui sait, peut-être ne se ferait-il pas tuer tout de suite.

-Tsume, du courrier pour toi.

Presque machinalement, le soldat tendit la main pour prendre la lettre qui lui était destinée. Il était loin, le temps où il jurait haut et fort ne vouloir recevoir aucun courrier. Aujourd'hui, il attendait presque les lettres du jeune garçon. _Presque_.

_Tsume,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre à peine après avoir lu la tienne. Je ne veux pas te laisser croire que cette guerre est perdue d'avance, car elle ne l'est pas ! Tout est encore possible, tu dois y croire. _

_Et crois-moi, c'est bien un adolescent de 17ans qui te dit cela. Je t'en prie, tu dois me croire. Je suis celui que je dis être et non quelqu'un d'autre. Tu trouveras d'ailleurs ci-jointe à cette lettre une photo d'identité qui me représente. Hige a retrouvé dans de vieilles photos une de toi, avant ton départ à la guerre. Il m'en a fait __cadeau. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Pour ma part, je suis très heureux de pouvoir enfin savoir à qui j'écris. Je pensais que peut-être, tu voudrais aussi savoir à qui tu t'adresses. Et, par la même occasion, t'assurer de mon identité. _

_C'est étrange que tu traites Hige d'imbécile, car c'est une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup. Bien sûr, il est parfois un peu lourd, mais c'est une personne profondément gentille, je crois. Je suis en tout cas très fier d'avoir un ami comme lui. Et puis, sans lui, nous serions nous jamais parlé ? Je l'ignore. Hier, nous sommes allés faire une promenade en campagne. C'est très agréable de pouvoir savoir la tranquillité, loin de la ville et ses remous. Je suis persuadé que tu aimerais cet endroit. Sais-tu si tu auras un jour une permission ? Je te conseille vivement cet endroit de campagne pour te ressourcer. Si, par le plus grand des hasards tu devais y venir, peut-être pourrai-je t'accompagner ? Je ne veux aucunement t'imposer ma présence. _

_Dans tous les journaux locaux, on ne parle que de la guerre. De la nouvelle progression de Darcia. Je trouve cela terriblement injuste que vous ne receviez pas plus d'aide du peuple. Si seulement j'avais l'âge, je m'engagerai directement pour venir à votre secours. Peut-être qu'un jour je serai capable de vous venir en aide, par un quelconque moyen. _

_Tu trouveras dans cette lettre ma photo. J'attends déjà avec impatience de tes nouvelles. _

_Toboe. _

Ce gamin était définitivement bien trop naïf : il fallait être complètement fou pour désirer s'engager à la guerre. Il n'avait même pas idée de ce que c'était, ici. Il voyait la guerre avec les yeux de la presse, et le point de vue était tout de suite différent. Bien sûr, qu'on leur cachait la vérité. Il devrait le lui signaler prochainement. Il trouva effectivement la photo jointe à la lettre et, étrangement, son être se remplit d'une douce chaleur lorsque son regard croisa celui, figé mais pourtant plein de vie de Toboe. Il dégageait tellement d'ondes positives que c'en était presque inhumain. Son regard doré et pétillant ravivait au fond de lui un espoir perdu depuis longtemps.

Il voulait croire que, s'il existait encore sur terre des gens comme Toboe, à la mine joyeuse et resplendissant de bonté malgré cette guerre qui les accablait tous, alors tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Oui, il voulait réellement croire que cette guerre finirait par cesser et qu'ils rentreraient tous chez eux. Il espérait alors qu'il pourrait croiser au moins une fois ces prunelles vivifiantes qui venaient de lui redonner un nouveau souffle de vie.

* * *

><p><em>Voici le 2eme chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez. <em>

_Bisous à tout le monde!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello :)_

_Désolée pour ce retard mais avec mes examens, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire pour cette fic..._

_Mais voilà le chapitre 3, un peu court mais je vous promets que le prochain sera plus long :)_

_Bisous bisous et merci de me lire! 3_

* * *

><p>-Soldats la compagnie est fière du travail que vous avez fourni. Suite à notre progression, nous avons décidé de vous octroyer quelques jours de repos. Vous regagnerez la civilisation d'ici trois jours et pour une durée d'une semaine. Vous pouvez disposer.<p>

Tsume ne faisait pas partie de ces soldats surexcités à l'idée d'enfin retrouver leur famille. Lui n'avait jamais de famille où aller et, en général, les permissions signifiaient pour lui une grosse perte d'argent qu'il dépensait pour passer la nuit à l'hôtel. Alors non, il n'était pas ravi de repartir dans la ''civilisation''. Au moins dans sa tranchée, il risquait peut-être de mourir mais il ne s'embêtait pas seul dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il devait être le seul à penser ainsi et, pour cette simple raison, il se tut. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa désapprobation alors que certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas cette ''chance''.

Il pensait encore à tous ceux qui étaient morts le matin même et qui auraient été ravis d'entendre cette grande nouvelle. Peut-être que, s'ils avaient retrouvé leur famille, ils auraient été plus forts pour continuer le combat. Peut-être qu'ils ne seraient pas morts aujourd'hui. Certainement. L'amour faisait faire des miracles, il paraît. Mais ils étaient morts de toute façon, alors ça n'aurait pas été correct de sa part de refuser cette permission et puis…il y avait Toboe…Oh non, il ne devenait pas sentimental, loin de là, mais le jeune brun lui avait proposé de le voir si un jour il revenait alors pourquoi pas ?

Il tira de sa poche la photo un peu froissée sur laquelle le visage de Toboe lui souriait. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne lui avait plus écrit, faute de temps alors pourquoi pas en profiter pour lui glisser cette allusion et voir ensuite s'il serait encore aussi enjoué à l'idée de le rencontrer ?

-Euh s-salut ! Alors tu vas aller en perm' toi aussi ?

Tsume releva la tête pour tomber sur Kobe. Le gamin avait encore survécu à la bataille du matin il était impressionnant. Au début, Tsume ne lui mettait pas plus de deux jours avant de rejoindre les autres en enfer mais le petit avait très vite développé un potentiel hallucinant pour battre en retraite très rapidement, ce qui lui permettait de toujours réussir à se mettre à l'abri avant que les obus ne lui tombent dessus.

-Oui, je pars avec les autres.

-Oh ce…c'est cool pour toi. Tu as de la famille ?

-Non.

Tsume ne rajouta rien. Kobe avait tendance à un peu trop le coller à son goût et il ne voulait pas de ça. Ce n'était encore qu'un môme. Il devait être à peine plus âgé que Toboe. Alors il était hors de question qu'il se laisse approcher de plus près par ce gamin-là. Il n'était pas méchant il était même plutôt gentil mais ça ne changeait rien. Tsume était et resterait un solitaire.

* * *

><p>-Eh oh la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille !<p>

Toboe grogna légèrement comme Hige claquait des doigts devant son visage. Vraiment, ce que son ami pouvait être exaspérant parfois !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hige prit alors place aux côtés du brun, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis tout à l'heure. Kiba était rentré un peu plus tôt et, automatiquement, il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre, comme tous les 23 du mois. Que s'était-il donc passé à cette même date ? Personne ne le savait, mais Kiba ne serait pas disponible avant le lendemain, Hige le savait. Mais si en plus leur jovial petit Toboe se mettait à tirer la tête lui aussi, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter. La vie était déjà bien assez triste à l'extérieur pour rester enfermer à déprimer !

-Tsume ne m'a plus écrit depuis la dernière fois…peut-être qu'il n'a pas apprécié ce que je lui ai dit ?

Parce que oui, Toboe était vraiment très inquiet de ne plus recevoir de nouvelles : Tsume était peut-être en colère contre lui mais pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été désagréable…C'est là que d'horribles pensées venaient envahir l'esprit du petit brun : peut-être que Tsume était…mort ? Ou blessé ? Mon Dieu, son correspondant n'était peut-être plus de ce monde et il ne le saurait jamais !

-Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang, Tsume est comme ça tu sais. S'il n'a rien à te raconter, il ne t'écrira pas. Ne t'en fais pas je suis certain qu'il va bien, on ne se débarrasse pas de lui si facilement !

Un léger sourire vint alors prendre place sur les lèvres de Toboe : Hige avait toujours le chic pour le remettre de bonne humeur, même quand il était fermement décidé à broyer du noir.

-Et si on allait faire un tour, mhm ? Il faut profiter des quelques rayons de soleil qui se profilent à l'horizon !

Toboe jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir le ciel bleu et dégagé qui l'inspirait déjà tant. C'était le début du printemps, le moment que Toboe préférait. Il appréciait particulièrement les balades à travers champs durant lesquelles il pouvait admirer les bourgeons sur les arbres et les fleurs sur le point d'éclore. Il était toujours admiratif devant tant de vie. C'est donc sans plus attendre qu'il quitta l'appartement avec Hige. De toute façon, Kiba préférerait certainement rester seul pendant cette journée si douloureuse pour lui.

Alors qu'ils refermaient doucement la porte derrière eux, ils croisèrent le facteur qui s'apprêtait à leur déposer le courrier.

-Je m'en occupe, déclara Hige, je ne voudrais pas que Kiba se dérange.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose pour vous, répondit le facteur en lui fourrant entre les mains quelques publicités et autres niaiseries. Par contre j'ai une lettre pour toi mon garçon.

Toboe n'y croyait plus ! Quand il reçut la lettre, son cœur loupe un battement : à coup sûr c'était Tsume qui lui écrivait. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il était vivant et ça, ça lui ôtait un énorme poids sur la conscience. Toboe était déjà fortement attaché à son correspondant et, même si personne ne le savait, il avait pris l'habitude de prier pour lui chaque soir. Il craignait vraiment qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Tu termineras de t'émerveiller plus tard, dit Hige en le tirant par le bras pour qu'il le suive dans les escaliers.

Vraiment, s'il n'était pas là pour secouer son ami, Hige était certain que Toboe aurait bien été capable de passer des journées entières à fixer ses fichues lettres ! Il ne pensait pas son cousin capable d'un tel pouvoir d'attraction mais visiblement, son jeune ami brun n'était pas insensible à son charme. Hige en fut même jaloux un moment : Toboe était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un très joli garçon il transpirait de fraîcheur dans tout ce qu'il faisait et, même si Hige n'était pas du tout amoureux de lui, il enviait tout de même son cousin d'avoir autant de chance. Surtout que Tsume, lui, n'était pas vraiment un exemple de bonne humeur si bien qu'il craignait parfois que son pessimisme ne déteigne sur Toboe mais visiblement, les batteries de son ami étaient résistantes. Tant mieux.

* * *

><p><em>Toboe, <em>

_J'espère ne pas t'avoir inquiété de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles ces derniers temps mais peu de choses se sont passées ici. Je doute que connaître le nombre de morts que l'on compte chaque jour ne t'intéresse vraiment. Soit. Je ne t'écris pas parce qu'une chose exceptionnelle s'est produite mais simplement pour te dire que j'ai reçu une permission d'une semaine dans la région. Tu semblais enclin à ce que nous organisions une rencontre et donc, je te propose que nous nous rencontrions à cette occasion. _

_Ne réponds pas à ma lettre car je rentre au pays dans deux jours et donc je ne pourrais pas la recevoir avant mon départ mais, si tu souhaites toujours me voir alors je t'informe que je me trouverai à la gare centrale ce mercredi vers dix heures. J'espère t'y retrouver. _

_Prends soin de toi,_

_ Tsume_

-Ferme la bouche Toboe, tu vas finir par avaler une mouche !

Hige avait bien tenté de lire par-dessus son épaule mais l'écriture minuscule de son cousin était illisible à plus de quinze centimètres. Et à voir son ami rester sans réaction, Tsume devait certainement lui avoir appris une grande nouvelle ce n'était pas juste : pourquoi était-il toujours le dernier au courant ? Après tout, sans lui, Toboe n'aurait jamais rencontré Tsume !

-Tob' ?

-Tu ne croiras jamais ce que je viens de lire, murmura le petit brun.

-Dis-le moi toujours.

-Tsume…Tsume a une permission et…il voudrait qu'on se voie.

Oh mon Dieu ! Problème, problème, problème et avec un P majuscule. Si le fait de correspondre avec son cousin mettait déjà Toboe dans un tel état, il n'imaginait même pas l'effet qu'une rencontre pourrait avoir sur lui ! Il serait bien capable d'en tomber amoureux tiens il ne manquerait plus que ça !

-Oh s'il te plaît Hige, laisse-moi y aller.

Comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire, lui ! Si Toboe avait envie d'aller le voir, rien ni personne ne pourrait le retenir alors il se demandait même pourquoi son ami lui demandait la permission. Il n'était pas sa mère ! Par contre il se demandait comment il pourrait bien expliquer à Kiba que Toboe s'était fait la malle pour aller roucouler avec son cousin, fraîchement revenu du champ de bataille…pas certain que cette version plaise au grand brun ténébreux et protecteur. Il ne laisserait jamais Toboe voir un soldat, Hige en était certain.

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien à te dire, Toboe, mais Kiba…

-J'inventerai une histoire ! Il n'est pas obligé de savoir la vérité après tout. Je vais juste rencontrer Tsume quelques heures, ce n'est pas comme si je disparaissais plusieurs jours sans laisser de nouvelles !

Eh bien, sous ses airs angéliques Toboe pouvait parfois avoir de véritables pensées machiavéliques ! Depuis quand cet innocent petit brun était-il capable de mentir sans culpabiliser pendant des mois ? L'influence Tsume faisait-elle déjà son effet sur lui ?

-Bon très bien, je dirai à Kiba que tu es parti de bonne heure pour prendre l'air mais je compte sur toi pour ne pas traîner surtout et pour ne pas faire de bêtise. Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose je m'en voudrais toute ma vie !

-Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Ce n'est que Tsume !

C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait rendez-vous avec la pire canaille au monde et avec une dangereux meurtrier mondialement recherché. Ce n'était que Tsume, et Tsume ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il en était certain. Après tout il s'était engagé envers son pays et Toboe était persuadé qu'un tel homme n'était pas capable de commettre de mauvaises actions. Evidemment, il avait déjà volé des vies humaines mais c'était eux ou lui ! Il n'y croyait pas : il allait enfin voir Tsume. Il allait rencontrer celui avec qui il correspondait depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Il allait pouvoir le toucher, entendre sa voix, lui parler… Il allait le découvrir autrement que sur papier…

* * *

><p>Tsume regarda autour de lui son sac jeté par-dessus l'épaule, une main sur la hanche, il venait tout juste de descendre du train. Il avait oublié à quel point la ville pouvait être bruyante ! Il venait à peine d'arriver et déjà, cet endroit l'exaspérait au plus haut point. La guerre l'avant rendu encore plus solitaire qu'avant maintenant qu'il savait à quel point la perte d'un être cher pouvait être douloureuse. Dans cette société où régnait la loi du plus fort, on ne pouvait plus compter que sur soi-même et ça, Tsume l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, quand il était encore à la rue, les gens passaient devant lui sans même le regarder, sans un sourire, bien trop préoccupés par leur petite personne.<p>

Tsume soupira à ce souvenir. Cette vie faisait partie du passé aujourd'hui il était un autre homme et son caractère était bien différent. Il s'était forgé une carapace derrière laquelle il pouvait se retrancher pour empêcher quiconque de lui faire du mal. Oui, aujourd'hui il n'était plus l'homme vulnérable d'autrefois il avait changé. Bousculé par plusieurs personnes pressées de partir, déjà exaspéré par toute cette pression il se mit à avancer, sans réellement savoir où il allait. Il devait trouver un hôtel avant la tombée de la nuit il ne voulait dépendre de personne.

Visiblement, Toboe n'était pas venu…tant pis. Le brun avait peut-être eu un empêchement ou bien avait-il tout simplement changé d'avis. Après tout, Tsume ne s'était pas fait d'illusions il savait à quel point il était facile d'être déçu. En ne se réjouissant de rien, il ne ressentait aucune déception. Si Toboe n'était pas venu eh bien c'est qui ne devait pas le voir, voilà tout. Pourtant il ne pouvait cacher que, quelque part dans un coin de son cœur, une part de lui-même avait espéré avoir un peu de compagnie pour une fois. Il avait pensé que Toboe serait venu.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la gare, il vit une silhouette y entrer. Son regard olive croisa le sien, doré et étonnement brillant. Le jeune garçon en face lui avait le souffle court, signe d'une course récente. Ses épaules se soulevaient avec rapidité, faisant retomber sur ses épaules ses longs cheveux bruns. Il le détailla un instant, n'ayant pas imaginé que Toboe était si…mignon. Un peu enfantin mais mignon. Il le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'un léger sourire vint maladroitement prendre place sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour…je suis Toboe.

Tsume n'avait pas imaginé une voix aussi douce et mélodieuse. Non, il devenait totalement fou : avoir vécu en solitaire pendant si longtemps l'obligeait à s'émerveiller devant le plus commun des mortels. Il devait très vite retrouver son masque impassible.

-Salut, se contenta-t-il de répondre comme le sourire du petit brun face à lui s'élargissait d'avantage. Pourquoi diable lui avait-il donné rendez-vous ?

* * *

><p>Toboe avait bien cru ne jamais arriver à destination : une fois parti de chez lui, il avait rapidement été hélé par leur vieille voisine qui l'avait chargé de lui ramener un pain frais. Il s'était donc exécuté et, après avoir réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de la vieille dame, il s'était élancé vers la gare, avec le vain espoir d'arriver à temps. Il voulait tellement voir Tsume qu'il s'en serait énormément voulu de le rater. Il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit, appréhendant leur rencontre comme jamais. Il avait peur de ne pas le reconnaître, de ne pas lui sembler intéressant. Il avait peur que cette rencontre ne mette un terme à leur correspondance.<p>

Pourtant, une fois qu'il fut arrivé à destination, quand son regard croisa celui de Tsume, il sut que c'était lui. Lui et personne d'autre. Il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait alors bafouillé quelques mots, auxquels son correspondant avait répondu d'une manière brève et précise. Hige l'avait prévenu son cousin n'était pas bavard. Et maintenant ils étaient là, ensemble, à se regarder sans détourner les yeux, détaillant l'autre, tentant de le comparer à celui qu'ils s'étaient imaginé dans leurs rêves. Et Toboe ne savait pas quoi dire : Tsume était si impressionnant !

-Tu comptes passer la journée ici ou bien tu te décides à me faire visiter ?

Toboe releva alors les yeux vers lui. Tsume le regardait d'un air hautain qui allait à la perfection avec sa personnalité. Malgré son cynisme, Toboe continua de sourire, comme toujours. La jovialité était une caractéristique qui lui correspondait très bien. Tsume voulait visiter ? Eh bien soit !

-J'attendais que tu me le proposes, dit-il en marchant vers les portes, Tsume sur les talons.

Apparemment le cousin de Hige ne semblait pas très enclin à la discussion. Il se contentait de marcher à ses côtés sans rien dire mais cela ne posait pas de problème au brun. Il pouvait très bien tenir une conversation à lui seul. Cette journée promettait d'être riche en surprises. Il sentait déjà qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de cet homme à l'air froid et distant…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu! J'essaie de poster la suite rapidement. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Helloooooooooooooooooooooo..._

_Alors qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? Que la suite arriverait plus vite? *pars se tapir dans un coin pour les 10 prochaines centaines d'années*_

_Pardoooooon T_T. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, mais je vous avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. L'inspiration ne venait pas et je me suis donc principalement concentrée pour l'écriture de mes deux autres fictions (oui parce que je suis incapable d'écrire mes chapitres à l'avance donc ce genre de petites ''pannes'' peuvent arriver...bref) et puis...j'ai eu une illumination! Je vous annonce donc que l'inspiration est de retour et que je sais déjà ce qu'il se passera dans mon prochain chapitre. _

_Merci de me suivre 3. _

_Bisous!_

* * *

><p>-Oui, et alors avec Hige, la première fois qu'on est venu ici, il faisait nuit alors je ne te dis pas comme on a eu peur quand on a entendu les branches craquer : on ne voyait pas plus loin qu'à deux mètres devant nous, on pensait que c'était peut-être un ours ou une autre bestiole terrifiante du genre. Mais comme tu le vois, il n'y a rien de tout ça ici. C'est un endroit calme et relaxant, très beau en plus de ça.<p>

Où était le bouton d'arrêt ? Tsume n'était pas croyant même pas du tout mais là, à l'instant même, il était prêt à implorer n'importe quelle divinité pour que Toboe se taise ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la gare, le brun n'arrêtait pas de piailler des histoires à dormir debout dont Tsume se fichait totalement. Bon d'accord, Toboe avait une voix très agréable à entendre mais tout de même, trop c'était trop. Surtout que maintenant, le plus âgé n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : fermer les yeux et profiter pleinement de cet endroit merveilleux que le brun lui avait fait découvrir. Oui, sauf que la voix de ce même brun résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête et l'empêchait de profiter pleinement du moment présent.

-Et le soir, quand le soleil se couche, c'est encore bien plus beau, tu dois absolument voir ça !

-Tu ne te tais donc jamais ?

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te taire, parfois ?

Toboe resta un moment interdit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Tsume lui parlait de la sorte : il pensait que ça lui aurait fait plaisir d'entendre d'autres histoires que les récits de guerre auxquels il était confronté chaque jour mais visiblement non, son aîné n'appréciait pas ses récits. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour lui changer les idées tout en essayant de le connaître mieux ? Parce que oui, Toboe voulait vraiment apprendre à découvrir Tsume. Il voulait devenir son ami, vraiment. Tsume, lui, profitait pleinement de ce moment de calme qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit s'imprégner du chant des oiseaux, du parfum des fleurs et des rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient doucement sa peau. Mais ce moment de répit ne fut que de courte durée.

-Désolé, je parle beaucoup.

-Beaucoup trop.

-Mais toi tu ne dis rien, alors…

-Je n'ai peut-être rien à dire.

-Mais je voudrais te connaître mieux, j'ai tellement de questions à te poser ! Est-ce que je peux ?

-Non.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-J'ai dit non.

Et puis quoi encore ? Si le brun pensait vraiment qu'il se confierait à lui, il se trompait. Avait-il déjà oublié ce que Hige lui avait dit ? Il était un solitaire, il vivait et se débrouillait seul, toujours. Sans l'aide de personne et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que les choses allaient changer. Il n'était pas un faible et il savait que s'il se laissait aller aux confidences, sa carapace aurait vite fait de se briser il ne voulait pas cela. Sa carapace était son seul rempart contre les coups de la guerre, sans elle il ne tiendrait certainement pas bien longtemps au front. Toute sa souffrance, toutes ses blessures l'aidaient à se protéger contre les autres assauts auxquels la vie le confrontait. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un gamin vienne fouiner dans sa vie privée il s'en sortait parfaitement seul. Il avait toujours vécu seul et ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait correspondu avec le brun pendant quelques temps que ça lui donnait tous les droits.

Toboe lui, ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Tsume refusait de lui parler. Se serait-il trompé sur son compte ? Il pensait que Hige avait exagéré le caractère de son cousin, que Tsume n'était pas si froid, si fermé qu'il le lui avait dit mais il s'était apparemment trompé. Son aîné était vraiment insondable, imperméable à toute forme d'assistance. Toboe ne voulait pas être encombrant, il voulait simplement se montrer gentil pour aider Tsume à lui faire confiance mais visiblement Tsume ne voulait pas lui faire confiance. Il refusait de laisser quiconque l'approcher et cela brisait réellement le petit cœur sensible du brun.

-Je veux simplement t'aider, murmura-t-il finalement face au visage fermé dont son regard ne voulait plus se détacher.

-Qui t'a dit que j'avais besoin d'aide ?

-Je pensais, avec ce que tu as vécu, je croyais que…

-Eh bien tu pensais mal. Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien de ce que j'ai vécu, enduré toute ma vie. Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui ne connait encore rien de la vie. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête de chercher à comprendre, je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi m'avoir proposé cette rencontre, si c'est pour ne pas me parler ? Tu semblais différent à travers tes lettres, je pensais que tu voulais qu'on devienne amis.

Un rire cynique lui répondit. Amis ? Tsume n'avait jamais eu d'amis ou quand bien même il en aurait eu dans un lointain passé, il les avait tous trahi. L'amitié n'était qu'une illusion éphémère et légère comme le vent. L'amitié n'existait pas, ce n'était qu'un rêve trompeur et mensonger destiné à nous détourner de la réalité de la vie, Tsume le savait très bien.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton amitié. Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est simplement parce que j'ai eu pitié de toi, c'est tout. J'ignorais que tu t'inventerais de pareilles histoires.

Toboe fut blessé par ses paroles, vraiment. Il s'était déjà tellement attaché à Tsume malgré la distance qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop idéalisée leur rencontre. Maintenant il réalisait que jamais Tsume ne serait cet homme, cet ami, ce confident dont il avait rêvé jamais. Le retour à la réalité était rude. Il se releva doucement, le regard toujours fixé sur le visage de Tsume, qui restait impassible et, toujours avec la même voix teintée de tristesse, il dit :

-Je pense que je ferais mieux de partir, puisque je te dérange tant que ça. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embêté mais sache que malgré ce que tu m'as dit, je pense toujours ce que je t'ai écrit dans mes lettres je serai cette épaule sur laquelle te reposer si un jour tu en as besoin. Au revoir Tsume.

Et le brun partit presque en courant, ne pouvant plus retenir les larmes qui dévalaient maintenant ses joues : Tsume était injuste avec lui. Le plus âgé lui, sembla ne même pas remarquer l'absence de son correspondant. Il appréciait simplement ce moment de calme et de silence, sans le bruit des obus, des tirs et des hurlements de douleur sans la voix de Toboe qui lui vrillait les tympans.

-Ce type a vraiment un problème !

* * *

><p>Et voilà que Toboe se mettait à parler tout seul maintenant de mieux en mieux. Il était vraiment blessé que Tsume l'ait rejeté de la sorte et surtout, qu'il l'ait traité de gamin. Il était peut-être plus jeune que lui mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vie au contraire. Il avait perdu sa grand-mère et après ça il avait dû apprendre à vivre seul, avec Hige et Kiba. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait ni la guerre ni toutes les choses horribles qui s'y rapportaient mais il avait une autre expérience, peut-être tout aussi douloureuse.<p>

Il poussa la porte de leur appartement et y trouva Hige et Kiba, qui s'activaient dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Aussitôt, son ami un peu joufflu lui lança un regard perplexe Toboe lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas tôt et le voilà déjà qui revenait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tsume ? Ce dernier avait encore dû jouer la mauvaise tête, si bien que maintenant Toboe vivait une parfaite désillusion. Hige l'avait pourtant prévenu mais le brun n'avait pas voulu le croire quand il lui avait dit que son cousin était invivable. Il avait tellement idéalisé ce soldat pour l'homme qu'il était que maintenant il lui était impossible d'accepter la réalité.

-Toboe, je peux savoir om tu étais passé ?

-Je faisais un tour !

-Tout seul ?

-Oui tout seul.

Le brun partit en direction de sa chambre, laissant Hige et Kiba seuls dans la cuisine la discussion était close. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, surtout que si Kiba savait qu'il voyait un soldat, il le tuerait probablement dans les plus brefs délais, il en était certain. Oui parce que son ami ne supportait pas qu'ils un contact avec les forces de l'ordre. Depuis ce jour-là, il avait déclaré qu'ils devaient éviter au maximum de se mêler de cette histoire. La guerre pouvait bien faire des milliers de morts, ce n'était pas leur problème. Et quand Kiba décidait quelque chose, mieux valait ne pas le contredire.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Oh tu sais l'adolescence, les changements d'humeur, la rébellion contre l'autorité…Enfin toutes ces réjouissances par lesquelles nous sommes tous passés !

Hige était un très bon menteur et là, il devait user de tous ses talents parce que Kiba n'était pas une personne facile à duper. Au contraire il était même très perspicace et le châtain devait protéger Toboe et son secret. L'existence de Tsume ne devait pas être révélée au brun jamais. Surtout qu'il n'était pas certain qu'une dispute serait la bienvenue : le moral de Toboe semblait déjà être au plus bas et Hige détestait le voir comme ça. Bon d'accord, le plus jeune pouvait être très chiant parfois, mais il l'aimait bien quand même il était drôle sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une crise d'adolescence. Il nous cache quelque chose.

Alerte. Kiba était encore plus perspicace que prévu.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, il a peut-être ses règles.

Kiba lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement ''fous-toi encore une seule fois de ma gueule et je te fais bouffer le bidon d'huile d'olive qui est en face de toi'', si bien qu'Hige, qui tenait encore à sa santé physique et mentale, se rétracta aussitôt en lui précisant qu'il plaisantait et que ''s'il ne pouvait même plus rire alors la vie deviendrait bien monotone''. C'est vrai quoi, c'était le seul qui mettait un peu d'ambiance et répandait sa bonne humeur sans compter, mais Kiba n'était pas très réceptif à son humour assez particulier.

-Ecoute si tu veux je vais aller lui parler, comme ça tout le monde sera rassuré.

-Très bien mais ne traîne pas. Si tu crois vraiment que je vais terminer ça tout seul tu te trompes.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis que je suis indispensable, je reviens tout de suite.

Hige eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Kiba lui balancer une insulte tout en pensant qu'il était décidément bien irritable comme il disparaissait déjà dans les escaliers. Il arriva rapidement devant la chambre de Toboe et y entra sans même frapper, s'attirant ainsi les mêmes insultes de la part du plus jeune. Ils s'étaient donné le mot ou quoi ? Toboe était allongé sur son lit c'est tout juste s'il avait relevé la tête quand Hige était entré.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu as chibi ? C'est Tsume qui te met dans cet état ?

-Ne me parle pas de lui.

-Oh toi, tu as eu à faire à son côté obscur.

-Totalement. Ce type est dérangé, vraiment ! Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas être mon ami, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Au moins ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal comme ça, j'arrêterai de m'inventer toutes sortes de films impossibles. Tu avais raison, il n'aime personne d'autre que sa propre personne !

-Oh tu sais, il se déteste lui aussi.

Hige avait espéré que Tsume se comporterait différemment avec son ami. Il avait espéré que peut-être, Toboe pourrait l'aider à retrouver sa part d'humanité, lui qui débordait toujours d'énergie et d'affection mais apparemment, le traitement ''Toboe'' n'était pas aussi efficace qu'il l'aurait espéré. Pourtant il connaissait bien son cousin il savait qu'il devait tout de même être un minimum attaché au brun sinon jamais il ne lui aurait proposé cette rencontre. Comme il ne cessait de le répéter, il était un solitaire, il n'avait besoin de personne alors…pourquoi avait-il ressenti ce besoin de voir Toboe ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, Tsume devait bien l'aimer dans le fond, Hige en était certain.

-Tu sais Tob', tu ne dois pas prendre tout ce qu'il dit au sérieux. Tsume est comme ça, un peu brusque. Il ne mesure pas la conséquence de ses mots parfois mais…je suis certain qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il doit être fatigué et aigri par la guerre mais tu ne dois pas le prendre pour toi. Tu étais simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Mais c'est lui qui voulait me voir ! Et encore, ça aussi il me l'a reproché.

Ça c'était du Tsume tout craché ! Il prenait des initiatives et quand il sentait que la situation lui échappait alors il faisait marche arrière et rejetait la faute sur les autres. Si Toboe s'était montré un peu trop insistant pour connaître sa vie privée alors il avait dû prendre peur et se refermer totalement sur lui-même. C'avait toujours été sa technique de défense préférée faire du mal. Et Toboe était une proie si facile, avec ses grands yeux dorés et sa bouille enfantine. Une offrande au grand méchant loup qui s'était peut-être un peu trop amouraché de l'agneau et qui maintenant ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Je sais que tu avais misé beaucoup d'espoir en lui mais ne baisse pas les bras. Tu sais, et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire car je ne le répèterai pas, Tsume est quelqu'un de bien seulement il a beaucoup souffert et maintenant il ne veut plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Crois-moi, personne ne voudrait avoir vécu ce que lui a vécu alors…laisse-lui un peu de temps. Je suis certain qu'il finira par revenir.

-Mais moi je ne demande qu'à l'aider ! Je veux qu'il me parle !

-Sois patient d'accord ? Si tu le presses, il ne fera que te repousser. Laisse-le venir à toi sans rien demander et tu verras qu'il finira par se confier. Tsume se sent beaucoup plus seul qu'il ne veut bien l'avouer. Alors ne sois pas triste d'accord ? Viens plutôt nous aider à terminer le repas avant que Kiba ne commence à gueuler.

Toboe sourit légèrement, imaginant parfaitement le brun en train de pester contre eux dans la cuisine parce qu'ils étaient trop long. Il suivit donc son ami quand celui-ci le tira par le bras pour le relever. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il avait raison et que Tsume finirait pas revenir vers lui car il avait vraiment envie de le connaître mieux de connaître son passé, sa vie dans les tranchées mais surtout, surtout de le connaître lui. Il voulait être capable de percevoir quand il était triste ou heureux, quand il était soucieux ou quand il profitait simplement du moment présent. Oui, Toboe voulait devenir son ami, cette personne qui deviendrait si importante pour lui qu'il ne pourrait plus rien lui cacher. Il recommençait peut-être à se faire des films mais au moins il croyait à nouveau en quelque chose, même si ce quelque chose semblait irréalisable.

-Alors c'est bon, tu as fini de te morfondre ? Plus de peine de cœur, on peut enfin se mettre au travail ?

-Quoi, mais n'importe quoi, ce n'était pas une peine de cœur !

-Très sincèrement je m'en fiche, tant que tu restes efficace c'est tout ce qui compte. Quoi que ce soit, tu dois être capable de t'en débarrasser à chaque fois que tu franchis cette porte, on a bien assez de problèmes comme ça, c'est clair ?

Toboe hocha la tête : il n'en attendait pas moins de Kiba. Le brun avait toujours eu une attitude très détachée envers eux mais Hige tout comme lui savaient très bien que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'au fond, Kiba disait ça pour qu'une fois à l'abri dans leur appartement, ils oublient leurs petits soucis quotidiens et se contentent de profiter de cette vie qui leur était offerte. Et puis Toboe savait pertinemment que, si un jour il avait un réel problème, il pourrait toujours se confier à son ami. Kiba serait là pour l'aider même s'il ne le disait pas. Maintenant il devait simplement les aider à mettre la table et partager ce repas en leur compagnie sans penser à Tsume ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. S'il voulait croire en l'avenir, il devait oublier les démons du passé et cet après-midi exécrable en faisait partie.

Tsume finirait par revenir. Ils parleraient, Toboe attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais il finirait par tout connaître de lui, il en était certain.

* * *

><p><em>-Ne reste pas là mon garçon. <em>

_-Mais il est blessé et…_

_-Je t'ai dit de ne pas rester là. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. _

_Pourtant Tsume était incapable de bouger. Il était arrivé depuis quelques jours et il avait immédiatement été envoyé au front. A son arrivée, cet homme lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il devait faire : comment se servir d'un fusil, d'une grenade, comme reconnaître l'ennemi et surtout, comment battre efficacement en retraite. Tsume s'était dit que peut-être il avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui l'épaulerait et qui l'aiderait à oublier les douleurs du passé. Il avait réellement vu en lui un allié de taille, un potentiel ami. _

_Et maintenant ce même homme était en train d'agoniser sous ses yeux. Il était mutilé de partout. Tellement que Tsume avait du mal à contenir ses hauts le cœur quand il posait les yeux sur son visage à la chair déchiquetée. Une forte odeur de sang et de chair brûlée s'élevait dans l'air l'odeur était insoutenable et pourtant ces hommes autour de lui qui récupéraient les armes sur les cadavres y semblaient parfaitement accommodés. _

_-S'il vous plaît venez m'aider, il y a un blessé ici !_

_Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Personne ne semblait même remarquer sa présence. Parfois, l'un ou l'autre soldat s'approchait pour jeter un coup d'œil mais quand ils voyaient l'état déplorable de l'homme, ils faisaient demi-tour aussi vite. Et Tsume était désespéré il ne savait pas quoi faire pour faire cesser les gémissements de son nouvel ami. Il était totalement paniqué de voir que, malgré les nombreux garrots qu'il lui avait maladroitement fait, le sang continuait de suinter abondamment des plaies béantes qui ornaient son corps tout entier. Il voulait le sauver, il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt mais personne ne venait l'aider. Il finit par distinguer au loin un médecin, un qu'il avait déjà croisé un peu plus tôt pendant que l'homme lui faisait des recommandations. _

_-Monsieur ! Docteur, par ici s'il vous plaît ! Vous devez l'aider !_

_Une lueur d'espoir ampli son cœur quand le médecin le rejoignit dans la fosse et qu'il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Bien trop occupé à lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, où son ami était blessé, il ne vit pas le regard désolé que le docteur posait sur lui. _

_-Vous devez l'aider, vous allez le faire n'est-ce pas ? Je lui ai déjà fait des garrots mais…_

_-Mon garçon je suis sincèrement désolé mais il n'y a plus rien à faire pour votre ami, dit-il en vérifiant tout de même le pouls très faible de l'homme. _

_-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si, vous pouvez le transporter à l'hôpital et lui administrer les soins nécessaires. _

_-Non, je ne peux pas, il ne survivrait pas au déplacement. _

_-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, s'il a survécu à cette bataille un petit trajet en ambulance n'aura pas raison de lui !_

_-Je ne parle pas du trajet en ambulance. Si on lui retire son casque, sa boîte crânienne ne tiendra pas. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui, je suis désolé. _

_Et là Tsume comprit. La guerre n'avait pas seulement blessé son ami, elle l'avait condamné à une mort certaine et effroyable. Une mort contre laquelle personne ne pouvait se battre. Tsume remarqua qu'effectivement son casque était fendu tout en longueur et qu'une grande quantité de sang sortait de la fente. Son ami allait mourir, devant lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Tout le monde l'appelait ''chef''. Oui, tout le monde venait le solliciter pour profiter de son aide et de sa générosité mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il allait mourir, il n'y avait personne. _

_-Est-ce qu'il souffre ? _

_-Probablement beaucoup. _

_-Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour abréger ses souffrances ? _

_-Je suis sincèrement navré mais nous n'avons pas assez de morphine en stock et nous ne savons pas quand nous en recevrons. Nous devons la conserver pour ceux qui ont encore une chance. La seule chose que tu peux faire à présent, c'est prier. _

_Et le médecin s'en alla, comme les autres. Ceux qui avaient encore une chance, ça voulait dire ceux qui seraient encore utiles pour combattre ? Une vie humaine avait donc si peu d'importance dès qu'elle n'était plus rentable ? Tsume avait depuis longtemps perdu l'illusion d'un monde uni mais il avait pensé qu'ici, avec la guerre, les mentalités seraient différentes et que la solidarité serait un peu plus présente que dans sa ville natale il s'était trompé. Le monde était le même partout : pourri et égoïste. La loi du plus fort régnait en maître où que l'on se trouve et cette pensée conforta Tsume dans son idée qu'il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même à présent. Quand il reporta son attention sur son ami, celui-ci était mort. Tsume sourit, c'était mieux ainsi. _

_-Bonne chance pour la suite, chef. Amusez-vous bien là-haut. _

_Maintenant Tsume était seul. La seule personne qu'il considérait être digne d'être son ami avait quitté ce monde alors maintenant il n'avait plus aucune attache. C'était très bien. Maintenant il resterait seul à tout jamais, c'était décidé. Il n'avait pas besoin de tous ces hypocrites qui lui tourneraient le dos à la première occasion. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces ''mais'' qui le laisseraient crever seul dans un trou après l'avoir dépouillé, non. Il avait simplement besoin d'être seul. Au moins lui ne se trahirait pas, ne se violenterait pas et ne se défilerait pas. Oui, il resterait seul et il fermerait son cœur à double tours. A tout jamais, il en faisait le serment. _

Tsume se réveilla en sueur. Son cœur battait la chamade. Chaque nuit c'était la même rengaine, le même cauchemar incessant qui emplissait son esprit. Il n'avait jamais oublié ce jour où il avait décidé de se couper du monde extérieur. A vrai dire, il avait déjà pris cette décision dans son enfance, à cause de ce que le juge avait appelé un ''incident involontaire commis par une personne souffrant de problèmes mentaux graves'' mais avec la mort du ''chef'', il s'était totalement refermé sur lui-même et avait refusé l'aide de quiconque. Au fil du temps, le monde avait fini par ne plus le voir jusqu'à l'oublier définitivement et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Et puis il y avait eu Toboe. Ce fichu brun qui, par de simples mots, avait ravivé la flamme éteinte de son cœur. Maintenant, malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il faisait preuve, il ne parvenait pas à sortir son visage de son esprit. Il avait semblé tellement blessé tout à l'heure, quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait rencontré que par pitié. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça au juste ? C'était tellement faux ! S'il avait voulu rencontrer Toboe c'est parce qu'il en avait eu envie. Parce qu'il avait eu envie de retrouver une attache, un but auquel s'accrocher pour rester en vie.

Parce qu'au fond, depuis quelques mois, il avait secrètement espéré que la mort le happe qu'elle vienne mettre un terme à tout ça. Il en avait assez vu de cette vie qui ne lui avait rien apporté si ce n'est souffrance et humiliation. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse. Mais maintenant il était lassé de ce petit jeu et il voulait que ça s'arrête. Puis il avait reçu cette lettre et il y avait répondu. Ensuite il y en avait eu d'autres qui, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, avaient petit à petit réchauffé son cœur meurtri. Et maintenant il était incapable de se défaire de cette emprise qu'il haïssait autant qu'il désirait. Il avait besoin de Toboe mais il refusait de se l'avouer. Il avait besoin de le voir, même si c'était pour lui dire des abominations. Il avait besoin de simplement sentir sa présence.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, tentant désespérément de se remettre les idées en place, en vain. Il savait très bien qu'il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil alors il allait aller faire une petit balade, histoire de redécouvrir la ville et, qui sait, ses pas l'emmèneraient peut-être jusqu'à l'appartement de son cousin…

* * *

><p>Toboe avait finalement trouvé le sommeil. Il s'était retourné pendant de longues minutes, avait soupiré plus d'une fois mais maintenant il y était arrivé il avait trouvé le sommeil. Il errait maintenant entre rêve et cauchemar, tiraillé par des pensées contraires qui se battaient entre elles pour remporter la première place. Et puis il y avait ces petits bruits inconnus qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer convenablement. C'étaient de tous petits bruits, à peine perceptibles mais assez tenaces pour troubler son sommeil léger. Et ça l'agaçait vraiment beaucoup parce qu'à cause d'eux, il ne parvenait pas à choisir entre rêve ou cauchemar. Alors il finit par se réveiller.<p>

Il se frotta d'abord les yeux avant de s'étirer comme un chat et bâiller comme un ours tout juste sorti de l'hibernation. Il était encore tellement fatigué ! Et ces petits bruits qui continuaient…ah il allait commettre un meurtre ! Il se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et sur laquelle semblait ricocher de petits cailloux. Si jamais c'était encore ces sales gosses qui s'amusaient à le réveiller, il allait vraiment se mettre en colère ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour venir l'embêter, il avait eu son lot d'émotions pour la journée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous…

Toboe se tut immédiatement. Sous sa fenêtre, il n'y avait aucun enfant. Juste lui. Juste Tsume qui le fixait de son regard sombre. Il l'avait reconnu, même dans la nuit. Que faisait-il ici et d'abord, comment savait-il qu'il habitait ici ? Sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il vit son aîné grimper à l'échelle posée contre le mur comme s'il connaissait cet endroit par cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa hauteur. C'était comme dans un rêve…comme quand Roméo venait pour…

-Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ?

-Hein ? Oh non…entre.

Ils chuchotaient, craignant que Kiba ou Hige ne les entendent et ne débarquement à l'improviste. Toboe referma rapidement la fenêtre, comme s'il voulait garder jalousement Tsume pour lui seul. Il se retourna ensuite vers lui comme son aîné avait déjà presque naturellement trouvé refuge contre le haut de son lit.

-Ferme la porte.

Sans se méfier de quoi que ce soit, Toboe s'exécuta. Tsume aurait très bien pu être un tueur en série ou un pédophile déguisé qu'il ne se serait douté de rien. Tsume était là et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la soirée avec la même impatience qu'un enfant qui attend pour ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël. Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans une pièce totalement close. Ce côté intime qu'ils avaient déjà créé au travers de leur correspondance les fit frissonner.

-Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas venu pour m'excuser.

Et c'était vrai. Tsume n'était pas là pour se repentir ni pour demander un quelconque pardon. Il était simplement venu parce qu'il avait besoin de le voir ça c'était la version officielle. Ce qu'il dirait plus tard à Toboe c'est qu'il avait voulu voir Hige et qu'il était tombé sur lui. Ils se fixèrent longtemps sans parler Toboe parce qu'il craignait de le mettre en colère une nouvelle fois et Tsume parce qu'il trouvait que le brun était encore plus beau dans la noirceur de la nuit, seulement éclairé par les reflets de lune.

-Alors tu as perdu ta langue ?

-Non, murmura Toboe, mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas quand je parlais.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu parles trop, nuance.

Oui, sauf que le brun n'ouvrait toujours pas la bouche et ça commençait à sérieusement exaspérer l'aîné. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour se heurter à un mur. Bon d'accord il avait peut-être été un peu dur avec lui tout à l'heure mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison pour rester silencieux à ce point. Son regard tenta vainement de croiser le sien mais, dès qu'il y parvenait, Toboe baissait la tête aussi vite et le fuyait. Bon, au moins maintenant c'est lui qui avait le pouvoir et cette optique lui plaisait assez, il devait bien l'avouer.

-Viens par-là.

Toboe le dévisagea un instant comme s'il avait en face de lui un extraterrestre. Est-ce que Tsume était bipolaire ? Quelques heures plus tôt il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui et maintenant il voulait qu'il se rapproche quelque chose clochait, ses pensées n'étaient pas cohérentes. Mais après tout, Hige lui avait bien dit qu'il finirait par faire le premier pas et que le moment venu, il lui suffisait de s'exécuter pour mettre Tsume en confiance. Il s'approcha donc timidement jusqu'à être assis lui aussi sur le lit, à une distance raisonnable comme s'il craignait de faire peur à Tsume s'il s'approchait plus. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui craigne la proximité.

-Je ne vais pas te manger.

Toboe sourit maladroitement tout en se rapprochant encore jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se frôlent. Il rougit alors violemment comme Tsume ne détournait pas le regard de son corps. Il restait là à le fixer, apprenant par cœur chaque trait de son visage. Toboe était un être d'une beauté fascinante pour lui, qui ne connaissait rien des traits de l'innocence. Alors il le dévisageait sans retenue, sans même se rendre compte à quel point son acte mettait le plus jeune mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus eu de contact aussi étroit avec quelqu'un depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait presque oublié les usages.

Après quelques minutes, Toboe finit par relever lui aussi le visage et ses yeux se connectèrent tout naturellement à ceux couleur olive de Tsume. Son aîné était tout aussi impressionnant de près que de loin, tout aussi beau aussi. Ses traits durs et marqués fascinaient Toboe. Il n'avait jamais vu un soldat d'aussi près et ça aussi l'intriguait beaucoup. Ici, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, le plus âgé lui apparaissait beaucoup plus accessible et bien moins terrifiant que sous le soleil de plomb qui les avait suivis pendant leur petite balade de l'après-midi.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de moi non plus.

-Je le sais. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si curieux tout à l'heure. Tu avais raison, ça ne me regarde pas.

Tsume n'était maintenant plus d'accord. S'il existait à présent une seule personne sur terre à qui il raconterait lui-même toutes les atrocités qu'il avait subies, c'était bien Toboe. Simplement…il ne se sentait pas prêt à le lui dire tout de suite. Il avait d'abord besoin de l'apprivoiser de le connaître lui-même. Il voulait que Toboe lui parle de lui en premier lieu. Ils avaient trois jours pour apprendre à se découvrir ou tout du moins, il avait trois jours pour apprendre à le connaître. Peut-être se confierait-il par la suite, dans d'autres lettres ou peut-être lors d'une autre permission.

-Tu es beaucoup plus mignon quand tu ne parles pas.

Toboe rougit encore, faisant maintenant concurrence avec les tomates. Tsume était décidément direct dans tout ce qu'il disait. Mais d'un autre côté, cela flattait beaucoup le brun que son aîné le voie autrement que comme un gamin. Parce que Toboe n'était plus un gamin. Il n'était peut-être pas un soldat mais il n'était pas un gamin pour autant. Il hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit les mains de Tsume se saisir des siennes et qu'il le tira un peu vers lui. Son cœur loupa un battement quand il se retrouva à genoux entre ses jambes, sentant son souffle chaud contre sa joue. Qu'est-ce que Tsume faisait ?

-Que…qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tsume ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te violer.

Et puis quoi encore ? Toboe le prenait-il vraiment pour un pervers de ce genre ? Non, Tsume n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas un de ces monstres qui abusaient de la fragilité et de la confiance des êtres les plus pures. Ces gens-là le répugnaient même il n'avait qu'une seule envie : leur faire subir le même châtiment, en dix fois pire. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il était peut-être solitaire et blessant mais jamais, jamais il ne ferait de mal à Toboe. Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à la seule personne qui essayait de le tirer de son enfer quotidien ?

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu…

-Shhh.

Toboe retint son souffle quand Tsume s'approcha de lui, encore et encore. Il était maintenant si proche de lui que le brun pouvait presque sentir son souffle s'écraser sur ses lèvres. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, incapable de faire le moindre geste et au fond de lui, ce rapprochement soudain lui faisait un bien fou. Il adorait être si près de lui. Il adorait sentir sa main se poser sur sa nuque. Il adorait sentir ses doigts chatouiller sa joue. Tsume finit par plonger son visage au creux de son cou et Toboe frissonna quand il respira son odeur à pleins poumons. Il osa même laisser ses mains se perdre le long de son dos jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles rencontre les quelques mèches longues qui longeaient sa nuque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de l'une d'elles.

Tsume ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il était incapable de réfléchir correctement et très franchement il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Il s'était senti attirer par lui comme pas un aimant. Il avait tellement besoin de ce contact pour ne pas perdre pieds, pour se prouver qu'il était encore en vie malgré toutes ces souffrances. Quand son visage se glissa contre la peau de Toboe, il fut frappé par une telle douceur qu'il sut déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Pire encore, quand les mains du brun tracèrent des arabesques sur son dos, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être. Il se sentait revivre contre lui. Toboe était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, tout ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps et même si sa conscience lui hurlait de partir tant qu'il en était encore temps, son cœur lui refusait de fuir.

D'un accord tacite, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur les draps défaits et Toboe trouva automatiquement sa place entre les bras de son aîné. Tsume passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes. Ce geste n'avait rien de sexuel, rien de malsain, ils en avaient simplement besoin, l'un comme l'autre. Ils ne pensaient pas que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal parce qu'après tout, ça ne l'était pas. Ils avaient juste besoin de réconfort, besoin d'importance. Dans les bras de Tsume, Toboe n'était plus un gamin. Avec Toboe serré contre lui, Tsume n'était plus un numéro. Il était quelqu'un. Un être vivant. Un être important. Un être humain. Dans cette chambre, cachés aux yeux de tous, ils devenaient d'autres personnes. Non, ils étaient enfin eux-mêmes.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans penser au lendemain, sans craindre d'être démasqués. Ils s'endormirent ensemble, simplement bercés par la respiration calme de l'autre et maintenant, ils n'avaient plus peur. La guerre n'existait plus, la mort n'existait plus, Kiba et Hige n'existaient plus. Pas dans leur monde. Il y avait tout juste assez de place pour eux deux. Pour eux et leur passé respectif, pour leurs douleurs, leurs joies, leurs galères et leurs désillusions. Ils ne se connaissaient presque pas, ils étaient presque des étrangers l'un pour l'autre mais leurs cœur eux, savaient. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ils ignoraient ce que demain leur réservait mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient attendu ce moment toute leur vie. Cette nuit-là fut la première pendant laquelle Tsume dormit d'un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre. Les choses vont peut-être un peu vite entre Tsume et Toboe mais...ils n'ont que 3jours xD Et puis avec le caractère lunatique de Tsume, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. <em>

_En tout cas pour ma part,j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous en aurez tout autant à me lire. _

_A bientôt :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Helloooooo!_

_Bon alors, je ne le répeterai jamais assez mais merciiii pour vos reviews, vraiment 3. _

_ Lia: je ne sais jamais répondre à tes reviews étant donné que tu es une anonyme mais sache que des reviews me font toujours extrêmement plaisir. :D Merci de me lire! Et oui,mes examens ce sont très bien passés. J'espère que pour toi aussi (si tu en avais) ^^_

_Dixy01: Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir :p Oh et bienvenue sur cette fic au fait! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire sur le coup,j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. _

_Bon vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est...long. Eh bien profitez-en car le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant...début août. *Et avant de me faire étriper*,sachez que je vous promets un joli chapitre aussi long et une surprise pour me faire pardonner. En fait je pars en Californie mardi prochain et je ne reviens que le 31 juillet donc je n'aurai pas le temps de poster avant mon départ mais qui sait, peut-être que je vais trouver l'inspiration là-bas! En tout cas j'espère vous retrouver en août, alors :p Et je vous laisse imaginer la suite en attendant ^_^._

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>Tsume était réveillé depuis plus d'une heure dehors l'aube commençait tout juste à pointer le bout de son nez. Il était réveillé mais pourtant il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il profitait de ces derniers instants de calme avant que la ville ne s'éveille elle aussi. Les cheveux en bataille de Toboe lui chatouillaient le cou. Il soupira presque de bien-être en resserrant son bras autour de sa taille. Il avait l'impression que son esprit était embrumé par un rêve qu'il aurait fait la veille. Pourquoi était-il venu le retrouver au juste ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait été attiré jusqu'ici et, une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en présence du brun, il n'avait pas pu résister bien longtemps à l'envie de le sentir contre lui. Il pouvait encore se rappeler cette sensation de plénitude qui avait pris possession de lui rien qu'au touché de sa peau sous ses doigts. Toboe avait une peau si douce.<p>

Son regard quitta un instant le visage de l'endormi pour faire une rapide inspection de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une petite chambre très sobre mais chaleureuse et accueillante. Devant le lit, un peu sur la gauche, Tsume découvrit le bureau sur lequel Toboe devait rédiger ses lettres et, juste à côté, il y avait une petite étagère sur laquelle trônait une ancienne boîte à musique. Simple et sobre mais pourtant si vivante, comme l'était Toboe. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment les choses avaient-elles pu devenir ce qu'elles étaient en si peu de temps ? Il y a deux jours il dormait sur un champ de bataille, entre les soldats et les rats et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait dans un lit, dans une petite chambre chaleureuse et accueillante, entre les bras d'un garçon bien plus jeune que lui. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était moralement incorrect. Toboe aurait pu être son jeune frère, il n'avait pas à dormir dans le même lit que lui et pourtant, il était incapable de s'en dégager. Il aimait ressentir cette sensation de douce chaleur et ces petits frissons très agréables qui prenaient possession de lui à chaque fois que le brun se collait un peu plus contre son torse. Il aimait sentir l'odeur sucrée de ses cheveux et celle tout aussi douce de sa peau. Dans cette position, les yeux clos, Toboe ressemblait à un ange. Tsume se répugna aussitôt de penser de telles choses il ne devait pas, c'était interdit. Toboe n'était qu'un gamin après tout. Un gamin qui l'attirait certes bien plus que tout autre homme mais un gamin quand même. Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions, non.

Toutes ces années passées seul et pendant lesquelles il s'était appliqué à chasser toute trace d'humanité en lui avaient créé un énorme vide dans son cœur, si bien que maintenant ses sentiments étaient décuplés sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Il avait envie de rester avec Toboe, de sentir encore son corps contre le sien, ses doigts parcourir son torse mais d'un autre côté sa raison lui criait de s'enfuir en courant tant qu'il en était encore temps. Si ses supérieurs avaient vent de ce qu'il faisait, il pourrait très bien perdre ses fonctions et il ne voulait pas avoir à vivre ça. Il aimait être soldat. Pas pour le combat, pas pour les cadavres qu'il dépouillait ni pour les hommes qu'il voyait mourir, non. Il aimait être soldat car il se rendait utile il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien. Grâce à la guerre il n'était plus cet homme que son père avait tant méprisé et tant fait souffrir, non, il était quelqu'un de bien.

C'était décidé, il allait partir avant que Toboe ne se réveille. Il avait fait une erreur en venant ici, une terrible erreur en perdant le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas rester, même s'il savait que son cœur n'oublierait jamais totalement ces grands yeux dorés qui l'avaient regardé avec tant de douceur la nuit dernière. Il devait s'en aller tant qu'il en avait encore la force. S'il restait ici, sous l'emprise du brun, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais repartir. Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir été aussi faible en venant le voir, maintenant il devait sauver le reste dignité qu'il portait encore. Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un de la sorte, encore moins à un homme, encore moins à un gamin. Non, il ne pouvait pas rester.

Alors qu'il cherchait la force de se lever, il sentit que le petit corps serré contre lui remuait. Un long gémissement de bonheur franchit la barrière des lèvres fines du brun comme il papillonnait des paupières. Toboe ramena le bras qu'il avait laissé le long de son corps jusqu'à l'épaule de Tsume, qu'il effleura du bout des doigts sans vraiment en être conscient, encore bien trop endormi pour comprendre qu'il était dans le même lit que lui. Il enfouit un peu plus son visage au creux de son cou et Tsume sut qu'il était fichu. Il ne pourrait plus partir maintenant. Pire encore, il se surprit même à caresser le dos du plus jeune tout en longueur, comme s'il était incapable de stopper son geste. Sentir Toboe se pelotonner contre lui en soupirant était la meilleure chose qu'il lui était arrivée depuis bien longtemps. Il devait se sortir de ce pétrin avant de ne plus être capable de se contrôler.

Oui mais comment ? Il était incapable de le repousser et une part de lui-même voulait rester secrète. Il craignait que Toboe le découvre et le repousse. Ses pensées contradictoires le mettaient totalement hors de lui : d'un côté il détestait le brun de le rendre si faible et d'un autre il l'aimait déjà beaucoup trop pour le quitter. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui, bon sang ? Où est-ce qu'il avait fait une erreur ? Quand la main de Toboe glissa le long de son cou, il sut où était la faille : c'était le brun. Son erreur avait été de répondre à sa première lettre, son erreur avait été de répondre à toutes les suivantes, son erreur avait été de vouloir le rencontrer, son erreur avait été d'être revenu. Toute sa relation avec Toboe avait été une erreur. Une terrible erreur dans laquelle il se complaisait à présent.

-Bonjour, chuchota le brun contre la peau de son cou, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, grogna finalement le soldat avant de s'extirper des draps.

Toboe le regarda se lever pour aller s'asseoir sur l'appui de fenêtre sans rien dire : où était le problème ? Il n'avait pas voulu effrayer Tsume, il avait simplement voulu lui signaler qu'il était réveillé et, par la même occasion, le saluer. ''Bonjour'', c'était bien ce qu'on était censé dire à quelqu'un qu'on voyait pour la première fois de la journée, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que Tsume avait fui de cette manière ?

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire ?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ne voulait rien dire, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Le brun se redressa finalement lui aussi en position assise décidément, les réveils avec Tsume étaient on ne peut plus charmants. Hier soir il s'était endormi auprès d'un homme doux et sensible et ce matin il se réveillait auprès d'un homme distant et blessant. Pourquoi Tsume se braquait-il de la sorte ? Toboe n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que si Tsume était venu le voir c'est parce qu'il en avait ressenti le besoin. Quoiqu'il dise, Tsume se sentait seul, il avait besoin de soutien et de réconfort. Toboe lui en donnerait autant qu'il voudrait pour autant qu'il le respecte. Il n'était pas une marionnette qu'on utilise au gré de ses envies.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis de la sorte, Tsume ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher avec moi.

-Et qui te dis que je me cache ? Tu ne sais rien de moi.

-J'en sais assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas celui que tu dis être.

Hier soir, Toboe avait découvert la véritable nature de son correspondant. Il savait à présent qu'il n'était pas cet homme froid et solitaire qu'il prétendait être. Tsume avait dû être un enfant très doux et très affectueux, il en était certain mais il avait dû subir un choc étant plus jeune, ce qui l'avait en partie poussé à renier tout contact humain. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, cet être doux sommeillait toujours et il ne demandait qu'à être réveillé. Toboe refusait de croire que Tsume aimait vivre seul la réaction qu'il avait eue la veille lui avait montré à quel point il souffrait de cette carence affective. Il avait besoin d'aide et Toboe l'aiderait.

-Ne te méprends pas gamin, si j'ai été sympa avec toi hier soir, c'était simplement parce que je ne savais pas où dormir.

Toboe soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'essayer de parler avec Tsume quand il était dans cet état. Il ferait mieux d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner au lieu de rester là à se chamailler avec un mur. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, sous son regard méfiant. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha légèrement en avant et posant une main sur sa nuque. Sous ses doigts, il sentit que Tsume frissonnait.

-Je sais que tu mens, Tsume. Je sais que l'homme que tu m'as dévoilé hier soir est celui que tu es réellement et je t'aiderai à redevenir cet homme-là. Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, si tu dois partir essaie de ne pas te faire voir, Kiba n'apprécierait que moyennement de savoir qu'un soldat a passé la nuit ici. Je serai au parc dans environ deux heures, si tu veux m'y rejoindre.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éclipsa, prenant soin de refermer la porte à clef derrière lui. Il espérait simplement que maintenant Tsume ne ferait aucun bruit là-haut, sinon Kiba se douterait de quelque chose et, s'il savait qu'il avait hébergé un soldat, il serait furieux contre lui. Il préférait ne pas réveiller la colère qui sommeillait en lui. Resté seul dans la chambre, Tsume s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits le petit brun l'envoutait totalement. Il finit par se décider à partir, prenant garde à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il ne reviendrait plus ici, jamais. Toboe ne l'aurait pas comme ça, il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Si le gamin pensait réellement qu'il irait à son petit rendez-vous, il se trompait ! Tsume n'était pas ce genre d'homme à qui on donnait rendez-vous, non. Il ne reverrait plus Toboe. Plus jamais.

* * *

><p>-Où est Kiba ? Demanda Toboe en croquant dans son pain grillé tartiné de confiture à la fraise.<p>

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hige d'un ton las, il s'est levé très tôt ce matin et il est parti. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas tard.

Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire et termina son déjeuner assez rapidement, contrairement à son habitude.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-Oh euh je…je n'en sais rien. Je pense que…j'irai me balader un peu.

-Génial, je peux venir avec toi ?

-Eh bien c'est à dire que…

Toboe était très mal à l'aise : il ne pouvait tout de même pas évincer son ami mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas l'emmener à son petit rendez-vous avec Tsume ! S'il le voyait, son aîné refuserait définitivement de se confier à lui et le brun préférait éviter ce scénario. Il avait besoin d'être seul avec Tsume pour réussir à percer sa carapace. De toute façon, Hige lui avait déjà dit ne pas être très proche de son cousin pire encore, Tsume et lui semblaient s'éviter un maximum. Toboe n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Hige n'avait pas essayé de le contacter quand il s'était engagé dans l'armée. Peu importe l'homme qu'il était, même solitaire et disant, Tsume restait un être humain et comme tout être humain il devait vivre des moments de faiblesse lors desquelles il aurait très certainement aimé se sentir entouré.

-Oh je vois, monsieur a un rencard !

-Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

-Alors dis-moi, comment il est ?

-Je n'ai pas de rencard !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis comme ça ?

Aussitôt, Toboe plaqua ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes tout en marmonnant une chose incompréhensible entre ses dents avant de filer prendre une douche sous le rire de Hige. Il adorait son ami mais il préférait prendre ses précautions tant qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir construire quelque chose avec Tsume. Il savait que s'il lui disait qu'il avait rendez-vous avec lui, Hige voudrait tout savoir et il serait bien capable de laisser échapper une allusion en présence de Kiba. Il était adorable et gentil mais aussi très maladroit. Toboe préférait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Et puis il avait bien le droit d'avoir des petits secrets lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Tsume se demanda un instant pourquoi il était venu. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas revoir le brun jamais. Oui, seulement il n'avait pas été capable de détourner le regard de l'horloge qui indiquait que les deux heures étaient presque écoulées. Oh au début, il avait feint de ne pas y prêter attention et puis finalement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le rejoindre. Et maintenant ils étaient au même endroit que la veille, allongés sur l'herbe, profitant simplement des quelques rayons du soleil…et Tsume devait bien avouer que ce moment était très agréable. Toboe ne parlait pas, ou alors très peu et quand il le faisait, il pesait ses mots pourtant le soldat savait pertinemment qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu lui demander. En fait, il devait y avoir plusieurs questions qui le démangeaient mais chaque chose en son temps.<p>

Le jeune brun semblait déjà avoir oublié la petite altercation qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, si bien qu'il avait accueilli d'un énorme sourire qui avait retourné le cœur de l'aîné. Toboe avait décidément un talent inné pour mettre les gens de bonne humeur sans réellement le vouloir. Tsume se demandait comment un être aussi sociable et joyeux avait pu s'enticher de cette cruche d'Hige. Tsume n'avait jamais eu un très bon contact avec son cousin, encore moins depuis qu'il l'avait laissé tomber comme les autres. Le soldat détestait sa famille, toute sans exception depuis ce jour spécial qui avait changé sa vie mais il se bagarrait avec Hige depuis l'enfance leur rancune était plus ancienne. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à ce conflit, non, Tsume ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter son cousin. Sa seule présence l'énervait sans vraiment qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ils avaient toujours été opposés l'un à l'autre et ne le vivaient pas plus mal.

-Comment as-tu rencontré Hige ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser cette question. Les mots avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse les contenir. Toboe tourna la tête vers lui, laissant sa longue chevelure brune lui barrer le visage. Tiens, depuis quand Tsume se montrait-il aussi curieux ? N'était-ce pas lui qui, quelques heures plus tôt, hurlait ne rien vouloir savoir de lui ? Il ne voulait même pas être son ami alors pourquoi s'intéresser à sa vie ? Toboe sourit il avait vu juste, Tsume n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être avec tant de conviction.

-C'est une longue histoire, murmura-t-il, ne voulant pas l'embêter.

-Puisque je te donne la parole, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches les complications.

Toboe fronça légèrement les sourcils autant il appréciait le Tsume doux et sensible qu'il avait découvert la veille, autant il ne supportait pas celui orgueilleux et cynique qu'il avait en face de lui à l'instant même. Tsume avait tendance à un peu trop vouloir prendre le contrôle à son goût mais il se tut, ne voulant pas raviver leur dispute matinale.

-Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais enfant. J'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère. Quand elle est décédée il y a deux ans, j'ai d'abord erré quelques temps dans la rue. J'ai rencontré Kiba et Hige alors que je faisais la manche. Il pleuvait ce jour-là, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Hige s'est simplement approché de moi, il a planté son regard dans le mien avant de fixer Kiba pendant quelques secondes. Quand il a hoché la tête, j'ai su que j'étais sauvé. Ils m'ont emmené dans leur studio et je ne les ai plus jamais quittés.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils : vraiment ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Toboe était orphelin. Le petit brun était si jovial, si enjoué et si plein de bonne humeur que personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il avec vécu de telles pertes. Tsume connaissait bien le deuil et il savait de quel courage il fallait parfois faire preuve pour le surmonter. Lui-même s'était terré dans la solitude, détestant le monde entier mais Toboe au contraire était resté ouvert aux autres et avait gardé sa joie de vivre. Secrètement, Tsume l'enviait beaucoup pour ça.

-Ils sont ma seule famille désormais, je les aime beaucoup.

Inconsciemment, Tsume se sentit un peu jaloux : maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé une personne désireuse de connaître cet homme oublié de tous qu'il était devenu, il refusait de la partager. C'était certes très égoïste et il comprenait difficilement pourquoi il ressentait un tel pincement au cœur mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Malgré ce qu'il disait parfois au brun, malgré son attitude arrogante et froide, il tenait déjà beaucoup à lui sans vouloir l'avouer. Toboe était sa bouée de sauvetage, celui qui lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Seul, il serait probablement devenu fou. Habituellement il détestait recevoir une permission car il passait toujours ses journées seul, enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel à ressasser de vieux souvenirs mais cette fois c'était différent. Toboe était là et sa seule présence l'apaisait et le rendait important. Oui, il se sentait important à ses côtés.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de t'engager dans l'armée ?

Tsume se crispa : il n'avait pu du tout envie d'aborder ce sujet, non. Mais après tout, lui s'était bien imposé dans la vie du brun…il ne pouvait pas toujours se refermer, sinon Toboe aurait vite fait de le jeter, comme les autres et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

-C'était une occasion comme une autre de partir de chez moi.

Toboe ne comprenait pas vraiment comment on pouvait préférer partir à la guerre plutôt que de rester vivre chez soi mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vécu le moindre problème familial. Il s'était toujours merveilleusement bien entendu avec sa grand-mère et les rares disputes qu'il avait eues avec elle n'avaient jamais duré très longtemps. Peut-être que Tsume n'avait pas eu cette chance. Peut-être avait-il souffert pendant son enfance ? De toute façon, le brun était intimement persuadé que ce qui l'avait fait devenir cet homme à l'apparence insensible était un évènement grave. Très grave.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à fuir comme ça ?

Tsume eu un sourire triste : si seulement Toboe savait, il comprendrait certainement beaucoup mieux ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui dévoiler son passé. Il n'avait surtout pas envie que Toboe le prenne en pitié, ça non. Il n'était pas là pour l'émouvoir, ni même pour lui rabâcher les oreilles à coup d'histoires tristes. Il voulait que Toboe continue à voir en lui cet homme fort qu'il essayait de lui montrer pas un lâche qui avait longtemps été l'esclave d'un père alcoolique.

-J'ai déjà répondu à une question n'essaie pas de tricher.

Le brun sourit doucement il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Il savait très bien que Tsume ne lui ouvrirait pas son cœur aujourd'hui pas encore. Au moins maintenant, il savait pourquoi il s'était engagé et, peu importe ce qu'il avait fui et pourquoi il avait fui, Toboe admirerait toujours cet homme qui se battait pour son pays. Après plusieurs minutes passées dans le silence le plus total, il finit par se relever, sous le regard perplexe que Tsume, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il partait déjà.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-J'ai promis à Hige que je l'aiderai pour faire un peu de rangement, il vaut mieux que j'y aille maintenant.

Toboe vit une brève lueur de tristesse passer dans le regard du soldat comme il se relevait à son tour pour le rejoindre. Tsume franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparait et prit ses mains entre les siennes, faisant doucement rougir le brun. Tsume était vraiment lunatique ! Mais Toboe appréciait ce contact qui s'installait peu à peu entre eux, comme un pacte secret qui les liait. Tsume agissait presque machinalement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, sans même savoir pourquoi il ressentait cet étrange pincement au cœur à l'idée de le quitter et de se retrouver seul, encore.

-Rejoins-moi ce soir à l'hôtel, chuchota-t-il.

Un étrange sourire prit place sur les lèvres du brun : un hôtel hein ?

-Je pensais que tu n'avais nulle part où dormir et que c'est pour cette raison que tu étais venu me rejoindre.

Tsume grogna tout en le relâchant : ce gamin commençait à sérieusement le mettre en rogne : oui il avait dit ça, et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'avait dit que c'était vrai, tout le monde pouvait se tromper ! Toboe était bien trop perspicace. Il l'entendit pouffer derrière lui avant de sentir son bras se glisser autour de sien. A peine avait-il tourné la tête qu'il tomba sur le sourire ravageur de son correspondant, visiblement très fier de l'avoir pris à son propre jeu. Toboe était un sale gosse.

-Ne te vexe pas, je disais ça pour rire.

L'aîné avait bien envie de le planter là, pour le coup mais quand le regard pétillant du petit brun se posa sur lui, il n'en eut pas la force. Il devenait bien trop faible !

-Très bien, on se retrouve ce soir dans ce cas.

Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il se pencha légèrement jusqu'à poser un baiser sur sa tempe et lui glisser l'adresse au creux de l'oreille avant de partir, laissant Toboe seul derrière lui comme ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée. Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que ce qu'il venait de se passer était bel et bien réel. Décidément le cousin de son ami était un être très paradoxal : une fois il lui disait de partir et la seconde d'après il l'embrassait. Sur la tempe mais c'était tout de même un baiser ! Il secoua la tête tout en le regardant s'en aller : maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'éclipser le soir sans se faire remarquer…et ça ce n'était pas gagné d'avance ! Comment allait-il réussir à duper Kiba ? Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait tout raconter à Hige, il devait prendre le risque.

* * *

><p>-Tu vas QUOI ?<p>

-Ne crie pas si fort…je dois rejoindre Tsume à l'hôtel.

-Oh seigneur, priez pour nous.

Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Toboe d'accepter une telle proposition ? Et en plus il voulait que ce soit lui qui divertisse Kiba, évidemment. Comme si c'était facile de divertir un homme ronchon et psychopathe au possible ! C'était tout de même facile, ça, Toboe partait roucouler avec son cousin pendant que lui devait se coltiner sœur sourire pendant toute une soirée bien sûr, il n'avait que ça à faire. Il pouvait dire adieu à son émission préférée si Kiba était avec lui le brun refuserait de regarder ce qu'il appelait '' une perversion de l'esprit''. Mon dieu, mais il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe le jour où il avait promis à Toboe de l'aider !

-Et puis d'abord pourquoi est-ce que tu vas à ce rendez-vous ? Tu ne le connais même pas ! Tu m'avais dit que vous vous étiez disputés.

-Oui, et c'était le cas jusqu'à hier soir mais il est venu et….

-Pardoooon ? Tsume est venu, ici ?

-Oui.

-Mais comment est-ce qu'il est rentré ?

-Par la fenêtre de ma chambre mais ce n'est pas le problème.

-Attends une minute. Tu veux dire que Tsume t'a rejoint…dans ta chambre…hier soir ? Mais bien sûr, et après tu vas me dire que vous avez dormi ensemble c'est ça ?

Hige crut mourir quand il vit que Toboe rougissait : non, son cousin n'avait tout de même pas fait ça ? Il n'avait tout de même pas dormi avec son ami ? Oh non mais ce n'était pas possible ça, on ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne ! Hige devrait vérifier la fermeture de la fenêtre afin que plus personne ne puisse s'y faufiler en douce. Et Toboe lui ne valait pas mieux son cousin aurait très bien pu avoir de mauvaises intentions ou pire encore mais non, lui n'y avait même pas pensé ! Il l'avait tout naturellement laissé le rejoindre et…il avait dormi avec lui. Dans le même lit. Oh lalalala, si jamais Kiba apprenait ça, il était un homme mort. Et maintenant il voulait renouveler l'expérience en plus !

-Pas question ! Si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit je m'en voudrais trop.

-Mais Hige ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ? Tsume est ton cousin et c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise à Kiba, moi ? Il va trouver ça bien trop suspect que tu déloges.

-Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir…il doit croire que je dors dans ma chambre et toi tu …tu as juste à l'occuper.

''Juste à l'occuper'', comme si c'était la chose la plus facile à faire ! Hige n'y arriverait jamais Kiba détestait être ennuyé et puis…comment Toboe voulait-il qu'il l'occupe au juste ? Est-ce qu'il avait un mode d'emploi pour bien s'y prendre avec les types asociaux ? Visiblement oui, puisqu'il avait réussi à séduire Tsume ! Non mais il voulait sa mort, ça devait être ça. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

-Oh j't'en prie Hige, je dois y aller.

-Mais enfin Toboe, tu ne le connais même pas !

-Il ne me fera pas de mal, si c'est ce que tu insinues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Toboe prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir : à vrai dire il ne s'était même jamais posé la question. Pour lui, Tsume était incapable de lui faire du mal. C'était quelqu'un de bien, de doux, il en était certain. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir vécu des années à ses côtés pour le savoir. Il le voyait dans son regard, dans ses gestes et…même si Tsume était parfois un peu froid, il savait qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond au contraire.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-A la bonne heure ! Tu veux vraiment que je te laisse aller passer la nuit avec lui tout ça parce que ton intuition te dit qu'il ne te fera pas de mal ? Non, je peux pas Toboe.

-On a déjà passé la nuit ensemble, je te signale.

-Oui mais on était là, Kiba et moi !

-Vous étiez là et vous ne l'avez même pas entendu ! Il aurait très bien pu m'étrangler dans mon sommeil mais il ne l'a pas fait. S'il te plaît Hige, fais-moi confiance.

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance.

Et c'était vrai, Hige faisait totalement confiance à son jeune ami. Il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il voulait ou non mais il était aussi si naïf…n'importe qui aurait pu profiter de son excès de bonté et de son affection habituelle. Oh il ne pensait pas que Tsume soit ce genre d'homme mais tout de même, on n'était jamais assez trop prudent ! Depuis tout ce temps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, peut-être son cousin avait-il changé ? Peut-être que la guerre avait changé cet homme qu'il était avant…Il n'était pas rare de voir des hommes détruits par le combat psychologiquement instables et Hige ne voulait pas risquer que Toboe soit une autre victime de cette guerre. Il y en avait déjà eu bien assez.

-Hige, je ne te demande pas de me donner ta permission de voir ou non Tsume parce que…tu sais très bien que j'irai le voir de toute façon. Je veux simplement savoir si tu m'aideras ou non, si je peux compter sur mon ami ou non.

Alors là, si Toboe le prenait par les sentiments, il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps ! Et puis d'abord depuis quand son chibi était-il devenu un jeune adolescent rebelle ? Ah, le sale caractère de son cousin déteignait déjà sur lui ! Il croisa le regard du brun et fut troublé d'y voir une telle détermination, une telle conviction. Toboe retrouverait Tsume ce soir, qu'il le veuille ou non. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à décider s'il voulait ou non être impliqué dans cette histoire. D'un côté il y avait Toboe et de l'autre Kiba. Ils étaient tous les deux ses amis et…ah, que sa bonne conscience ait au diable !

-D'accord, d'accord, marmonna-t-il, je m'occuperai de Kiba.

Toboe lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, le remerciant mille et une fois pour son amitié. Ouais bah, s'il n'avait pas usé de ses yeux de chien battu, Hige n'aurait jamais craqué qu'on se le dise !

-Hé, Tob', dit-il comme le brun filait déjà se préparer, promets-moi de faire attention, d'accord ?

-C'est promis, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète pas…Toboe n'avait pas l'air de mesurer la gravité de la situation : si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose et si jamais Kiba apprenait que c'était de sa faute, il le découperait bonnement et simplement en rondelles, sans chercher à en savoir plus. Et le pauvre Hige se retrouverait réduit à l'état de rondelles de carottes dans un surgélateur, tout ça parce qu'il avait été sympa avec son ami. Ce serait vraiment trop injuste quoi. Ah, la jeunesse de nos jours…elle finirait par avoir raison de lui !

* * *

><p>-Entre.<p>

Tsume s'effaça, laissant le jeune brun pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Toboe regarda autour de lui un instant c'était si petit ! Il y avait à peine assez de place pour un lit et une armoire le papier peint était défraîchi et la moquette salie par endroit mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Assieds-toi.

Il ne perdit par une seconde pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, les mains calées sous ses cuisses. Accroché à l'armoire, juste à côté du miroir, l'uniforme de soldat de Tsume pendait fièrement. Toboe était fasciné par ce costume kaki, capable de camoufler le soldat en toute circonstance. Il devait très bien aller à Tsume. Inconsciemment, il sourit à l'idée de le voir habillé de la sorte, ça devait le changer de ses éternels vêtements de cuir.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Rien, répondit le brun en secouant la tête, il est à toi ? Il pointa l'uniforme du doigt.

-Bien sûr qu'il est à moi, à qui veux-tu qu'il soit ?

Toboe se contenta d'hausser les épaules comme Tsume s'asseyait derrière lui, appuyé contre le mur. Il ne s'étonnait plus de son ton glacial, presque cynique. Après tout, c'était Tsume alors…plus rien ne l'étonnait venant de lui. Il ne sursauta même pas quand Tsume le força à se rapprocher de lui, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre ses genoux repliés, ni quand une de ses mains vint se perdre dans sa chevelure châtain.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu, finit par murmurer le soldat.

-Et moi je suis content d'être là.

Mais pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de tomber dans la niaiserie à chaque fois que le brun était à ses côtés ? C'était totalement stupide ! Il n'était pas niais, ni sensible, ni romantique il était solitaire, froid et distant. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de le sentir contre lui, de caresser ses cheveux de la sorte ? En son for intérieur, il se détestait d'agir de la sorte mais une part de lui-même aimait ce contact retrouvé. Quand il avait vu Toboe devant sa porte son cœur s'était doucement réchauffé et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il était heureux de le voir et pourtant il détestait cette idée. Il ne devait pas s'attacher, jamais. Il finirait par souffrir, comme toujours et il ne voulait pas ça, non, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Tsume, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le soldat grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''mais bien sûr que ça'' et tenta de reprendre ses esprits ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer, Toboe ne devait rien savoir du combat qu'il livrait, tiraillé entre son cœur et sa raison. Il observa attentivement le brun, qui regarda fixement le livre posé un peu plus loin sur son lit avant d'en caresser la couverture, toujours avec cette infinie douceur qui le caractérisait si bien.

-Baudelaire ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la poésie…

-Pourquoi, parce que je suis un soldat ?

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que j'associe mal la poésie à ton image.

-Il faut se méfier des apparences, murmura Tsume en laissant glisser ses doigts entre les cheveux du plus jeune.

-Est-ce que je peux regarder ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour prolonger la caresse sur son crâne.

-Si tu veux.

Toboe se saisit du recueil comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors ce recueil de poèmes était le premier rempart qu'il avait franchi pour découvrir qui était réellement Tsume. Ça pouvait paraître stupide pour une personne extérieure mais pour lui ce simple geste avait une grande importance : ça signifiait que son correspondant le laissait empiéter sur sa vie il acceptait qu'il le découvre. Toujours avec la même application il l'ouvrit, tombant sur une page légèrement pliée, comme si elle avait souvent été lue.

-La mort des amants, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

_Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,_

_Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,_

_Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,_

_Ecloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux._

_Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,_

_Nos deux coeurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,_

_Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières_

_Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux._

_Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,_

_Nous échangerons un éclair unique,_

_Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux ;_

_Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes,_

_Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,_

_Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes_.(1)

-C'est très beau, dit-il après avoir lu le poème.

Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Tsume puisse être si littéraire. Il portait un masque si froid, si indifférent qu'il était difficile de le voir autrement. Mais une fois de plus, les pensées de Toboe se confirmèrent : Tsume n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, au contraire. C'était un homme doux et sensible, romantique et passionné, sinon comment aurait-il pu aimer cette grande poésie qui pouvait parfois paraître si incompréhensible pour certains ? Pour le soldat, c'était tout sauf incompréhensible. C'était beau et touchant. Oui, Tsume était touché par ces mots qui lui allaient droit au cœur.

-La lecture, c'est bien souvent la seule chose qui nous reste dans les tranchées.

Toboe se contenta de hocher la tête en se plaçant un peu mieux contre ses genoux il avait peur que, s'il l'interrompait, Tsume se referme et cesse de lui parler. Le soldat parlait presque sans s'en rendre compte, laissant simplement les mots sortir de son cœur, comme s'il avait besoin d'en parler.

-Les autres ont les lettres de leur famille, moi j'ai les poèmes de Baudelaire.

-C'est tout aussi bien, osa-t-il chuchoter en attrapant la main qu'il avait posée sur les draps, juste à côté de lui.

Tsume haussa les épaules comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis alors…qu'aurait-il bien pu lire d'autre ? Ce que disait Toboe était stupide : bien sûr que c'était aussi bien ! Ce que Baudelaire avait écrit au moins, il y avait cru. Il n'avait pas écrit pour plaire à qui que ce soit, il n'avait fait que mettre sur papier des mots qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Au contraire, dans les lettres que les soldats recevaient, tout n'était qu'hypocrisie et mensonges. Les belles promesses d'amour et d'espoir n'étaient que des mensonges destinés à mettre du baume au cœur à des hommes plus morts que vifs. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que ces hommes croyaient réellement à ces mensonges, si bien qu'ils s'y accrochaient pour rester en vie. Ils survivaient grâce à des mensonges. Tsume ne pouvait pas comprendre ça.

-Si tu veux, moi aussi je t'écrirai un poème, plus tard.

Tsume eut un rire amer.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne pense pas que tu puisses jamais atteindre ce grand homme.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais devenir poète, j'ai dit que je voulais t'écrire un poème. Je n'ai pas besoin de talent pour te dire ce que je ressens.

Le soldat ne répondit rien, se contentant d'étendre les jambes pour permettre à Toboe de venir s'appuyer contre son torse. Il entoura sa taille fine de ses bras comme le brun laissait reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Il aurait presque trouvé Toboe attendrissant, comme ça. Presque, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il devenait sentimental, loin de là ! Et ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'il caressait maintenant son ventre par-dessus sa chemise qu'il devenait faible, non, il le faisait simplement parce qu'il avait besoin de se ressourcer avant de repartir au combat le lendemain soir. Cette idée lui serra le cœur : il allait déjà devoir repartir. Ces trois jours étaient passés si vite qu'il aurait voulu remonter le temps pour pouvoir les vivre encore. Il avait découvert tant de choses sur lui-même qu'il ne voulait plus partir. Non, il ne voulait plus quitter le brun. Le départ allait être difficile.

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?<p>

-Oh…Oh rien, il se sentait juste un peu nauséeux alors, il a préféré aller se coucher tôt.

-Est-ce que tu lui as donné un médicament, au moins ?

-Bien sûr que oui, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?

Ce que Kiba pouvait l'exaspérer quand il jouait à la mère poule comme ça. Bah, au moins ça prouvait qu'il tenait à eux…ou au moins à Toboe. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à le retenir en bas sinon il découvrirait la supercherie et serait probablement très, très en colère. A éviter, vraiment.

-Bon, puisqu'on est que tous les deux pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne regarderait pas…un film ?

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de se jeter sur le canapé en allumant la télévision. Bon, Hige prenait ça pour un oui. Il le rejoignit sur le canapé sans rien dire, craignant de laisser échapper le secret qui le liait à présent à Toboe. Son ami lui faisait confiance il devait veiller à ne pas le trahir. Il tenta donc de se concentrer sur le documentaire qui passait sur le petit écran. Un documentaire qui rendait hommage aux soldats qui étaient tombés à la guerre. Il entendit Kiba grogner comme il reposait la télécommande sur la table basse du salon.

-Des médailles hein ? Ouais, ça doit leur faire vachement plaisir de là-haut, bande d'abrutis.

Hige resta immobile il se demandait d'où son ami tirait cette aversion pour la guerre. Enfin, tout le monde détestait la guerre, évidemment et tout le monde aurait préféré ne pas avoir à regarder ce documentaire qui leur rappelait les pertes immenses occasionnées par les combats mais Kiba…Pour lui c'était différent. Au début il s'était contenté de réagir comme tout le monde : il ne manquait pas une occasion pour dire à quel point il trouvait cette idée de guerre absurde mais il s'informait un minimum sur l'avancement de leur armée mais maintenant…maintenant il se braquait à la moindre évocation de cette guerre. Hige avait vu son comportement changer un an et demi plus tôt : Kiba était devenu plus sombre, plus solitaire. Il passait beaucoup de temps seul, dans un endroit isolé dont il refusait de leur parler et dès que Toboe ou lui voulaient en savoir plus, il les envoyait sur les roses en leur disant que ça ne les regardait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur compassion.

-Non mais regarde-les, ils devraient avoir honte de dépenser autant d'argent pour aller parader dans un cimetière. Il aurait mieux fait d'utiliser cet argent pour garantir la protection de leurs troupes !

-Personne ne pensait que ça tournerait aussi mal.

-Eh bien ils auraient dû le prévoir ! Des milliers d'hommes sont morts à cause de leur négligence et qu'est-ce qu'ils font hein ? Rien du tout ! Ils continuent de croire que les choses vont tourner en notre faveur, qu'on pourra gagner la guerre avec une armée décimée de moitié !

-Nos ennemis aussi perdent des soldats…

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ! Si ces politiciens avaient agi en adultes dès le départ, personne ne serait mort. Personne n'aurait dû mourir. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Quand il n'y aura plus assez de soldats, ce n'est certainement pas eux qui iront se battre, non, ce sont des hommes comme toi et moi. Nous serons obligés de nous battre nous aussi, et tout ça pour assouvir leur soif de pouvoir !

Hige n'osa rien répondre à cela : Kiba semblait si triste, si en colère aussi…Il avait rarement vu son ami dans un tel état et pourtant il connaissait le brun depuis de nombreuses années. Kiba avait toujours été une personne assez sombre, victime d'un passé très lourd mais jamais il n'avait laissé échapper sa haine de cette façon. Le châtain aurait presque pu avoir peur de sa réaction mais finalement, Kiba semblait plus blessé qu'énervé. Oui, il portait en lui une profonde douleur très touchante. Une douleur qu'il avait peu à peu transformée en haine. Hige se faisait du souci pour lui. Kiba dût ressentir son malaise puisqu'il se leva, prêt partir.

-Excuse-moi.

-Kiba attends !

Hige le retint par le poignet, l'obligeant à le regarder. Le regard Kiba se planta dans le sien il était triste et désolé.

-Tu sais que si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux m'en parler, je suis ton ami.

-Tout va très bien.

-Kiba…je m'inquiète pour toi et…et Toboe aussi ! Tu as tellement changé. Tu sais bien que je suis là, qu'on est là. On voudrait que tu nous parles…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite : j'apprécie ce que tu fais mais mêles-toi de tes affaires.

-Kiba !

Mais le brun avait déjà filé. Hige soupira tout en se laissant retomber sur le canapé : il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider son ami, tellement ! Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il cachait, pas parce qu'il était curieux, non, mais parce qu'il voulait l'aider à aller mieux et pour ça il avait besoin de découvrir ce qui le faisait tant souffrir. Il soupira une énième fois. A la télévision, une autre médaille était décernée à un autre défunt. Stupide et inutile, comme cette guerre.

* * *

><p>-Tu as touchour vécu ichi ?<p>

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

Toboe sourit tout en avalant son morceau de pizza aux champignons. Dehors, le ciel était noir. Ils avaient passé la soirée à lire des poèmes et à en discuter, jusqu'à ce que la faim les tiraille tous les deux. Ils avaient alors commandé une pizza et à présent ils la mangeaient ensemble sur le lit, seulement éclairés par la lumière de la lune à l'hôtel, il y avait une panne de courant.

-Pardon…je te demandais si tu avais toujours vécu ici.

-Oui, ça je l'avais compris.

Le brun fronça les sourcils : est-ce que Tsume se fichait de lui ? Visiblement oui puisque maintenant le soldat souriait ! Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Tsume adorait le mettre en rogne il adorait voir ses sourcils se froncer et ses pommettes devenir rouges, il le trouvait très mignon comme ça.

-Non, j'ai quitté le pays dès que j'ai eu seize ans. Je suis revenu à la mort de ma mère et puis je me suis engagé dans l'armée. Depuis je suis toujours revenu dans cette ville pendant mes perms'.

Toboe hocha la tête tout en prenant un autre quartier de pizza il ne savait pas que son correspondant était parti si jeune de chez lui. L'air de rien, il en avait beaucoup appris pendant cette journée il ne regrettait pas d'avoir persévéré car sans ça, il n'aurait certainement pas appris à connaître Tsume et s'il avait baissé les bras, le soldat n'aurait certainement jamais eu confiance en lui. Oh il ne devait pas totalement lui faire confiance, mais assez pour lui parler de son passé et le brun se contentait de ça pour le moment. Ils parlèrent encore un peu Toboe appris que Tsume avait beaucoup voyagé pendant qu'il se battait contre l'ennemi. Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Tsume ne se raidisse avant de se jeter sur son lui, renversant le carton de pizza sur le sol.

-A terre !

Le plus jeune ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait il savait simplement qu'il était maintenant allongé sur le matelas, le corps de Tsume recouvrant le sien, visiblement paniqué.

-Tsume ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Reste couché !

Tsume se serrait contre lui, tentant de le recouvrir totalement. Toboe étouffait presque sous son poids et surtout, sa réaction lui faisait peur. Pourquoi est-ce que Tsume…oh, mais attendez-une minutes…est-ce que c'était bien des explosions qu'il entendait ? Mais comment est-ce que des explosions…il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour voir des lumières de différentes couleurs éclater dans le ciel. Mais bien sûr, il avait entendu parler de ce feu d'artifice. Oui mais apparemment Tsume non, puisqu'il restait totalement collé à lui, sans même tenir compte des ombres lumineuses qui se reflétaient sur les murs. Il semblait persuadé que l'ennemi attaquait.

-Bordel, et je n'ai même pas mon arme avec moi.

-Tsume, ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un…

-Ni aucune grenade !

-Tsume…

-Mais merde, comment ont-ils pu laisser l'ennemi s'approcher de la sorte ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ?

-Tsume, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Reste-là, je vais trouver quelque chose.

-Tsume regarde-moi.

Sachant pertinemment que quoiqu'il dise Tsume ne l'écouterait pas, le petit brun choisit d'agir. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses joues, encadrant son visage et l'obligeant à le regarder. Le regard du soldat était fuyant mais après quelques secondes d'insistance, il finit par le plonger dans celui de Toboe. Il semblait totalement perdu, paniqué à l'idée de mourir ici, paniqué à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le protéger. Il lançait de furtifs regards vers la porte, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un s'infiltre à l'intérieur. Si jamais c'était le cas il devait être en mesure de défendre Toboe et…

-Eh Tsume, calme-toi. Tout va bien d'accord ? Ce n'est rien, nous ne sommes pas attaqués. Tout va bien, tu dois te calmer.

Il caressa légèrement les joues de son aîné de ses pouces, tentant de le calmer. Tsume s'était redressé sur ses avant-bras et le regardait maintenant d'un air perplexe, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Alors Toboe l'obligea à tourner la tête sur le côté, pour qu'il puisse voir le feu d'artifice.

-Tu vois, il n'y a rien de grave. Il n'y a aucun soldat à part toi ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être qu'ils ont profité de cette festivité pour prendre la ville d'assaut.

-Tsume, s'il y avait réellement des forces de l'ordre hostiles ici, tout le monde serait paniqué mais il n'y a rien, viens avec moi.

Il le repoussa légèrement, juste assez pour être capable de se relever et, une fois debout, il saisit sa main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la fenêtre : dehors, un grand nombre de personnes regardaient le feu d'artifice, visiblement joyeux et sereins. Il n'y avait aucun soldat, aucune arme. Tsume ne devait pas s'inquiéter tout se passait bien. Pourtant derrière lui, son correspondant restait immobile, comme totalement déconnecté du monde réel. Toboe se retourna alors vers lui, se glissant contre son torse pour essayer de le faire reprendre pied avec la réalité.

-Tsume reste avec moi.

Le plus âgé baissa les yeux vers lui, comme s'il n'avait que vaguement entendu ce qu'il venait de lui dire : il n'y avait…pas de soldat ? Alors pourquoi avait-il entendu ces explosions ? C'était comme le bruit d'une bombe qui explose pourtant, ces mêmes bombes qu'il retrouverait le lendemain soir. Il avait vécu ces quatre dernières années en totale immersion au milieu de la guerre mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait eu aussi peur. Il avait eu peur pour Toboe, il avait eu peur que quelqu'un s'en prenne à lui. Oui, il avait été totalement effrayé et maintenant il avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient hors de danger.

-S'il te plaît.

Peu à peu, il prit conscience d'où il était. Il n'était pas sur un champ de bataille il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Toboe n'était pas en danger, il était dans ses bras. Tout allait bien…il n'y avait pas de soldat, personne n'allait mourir. Il avait réussi à protéger Toboe. Tout allait bien. Il renferma lui aussi le brun dans son étreinte, le menton posé sur le haut de son crâne, il profitait de la fin du feu d'artifice. Il se cramponna presque aux épaules du brun, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, que ce n'était pas un fantôme. Quand Toboe voulut se reculer, il le retint contre lui.

-Ne t'en vas pas, murmura-t-il.

-Je ne pars pas, Tsume. Suis-moi.

Et le soldat se laissa docilement reconduire jusqu'au lit, où il prit place avec le brun, qui l'obligea à s'allonger. Ensuite Toboe vint se serrer contre lui, comme la nuit dernière, mais cette fois c'était pour lui montrer qu'il était avec lui, qu'il ne le quittait pas. Tsume semblait si effrayé quelques minutes plus tôt que le plus jeune ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Tsume en tâtant son visage.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Tsume le savait bien sûr, il avait compris. Mais il avait besoin que Toboe le lui dise encore, pour ancrer ses mots dans son esprit et ne plus l'oublier : il allait bien. Il n'y avait aucun soldat, il allait bien. Tout allait bien. Personne ne viendrait le lui prendre. Toboe était toujours là avec lui, son même sourire doux collé aux lèvres. Tsume avait presque envie de l'embrasser mais il ne le ferait pas il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il avait vraiment besoin de sa présence alors ce n'était pas le moment de faire une connerie.

-Et toi, est-ce que ça va ?

-O-Oui, ça va. Je pensais… je pensais qu'il y avait un problème, avec ces explosions.

Oui, il avait réellement cru qu'ils étaient en guerre, alors il avait laissé parler son instinct et il s'était jeté sur son correspondant. Il avait voulu le protéger, il n'avait pas voulu le voir mourir comme le ''chef'' et sa réaction lui faisait peur : il savait que lors d'un combat on devait d'abord tenter de rester en vie et lui il n'avait pas hésité à mettre leurs vies en danger pour sauver le brun. Il s'était littéralement sacrifié pour lui. S'ils avaient vraiment été en guerre, il aurait très bien pu se prendre une balle pour qu'il reste en vie. Et il l'aurait fait sans hésitation, dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait précédemment. Il soupira en caressant doucement les omoplates un peu trop saillantes du brun il ne voulait plus s'en aller.

Il avait pris goût à cette vie simple et sans mort. Demain il repartirait au combat, il retrouverait les autres soldats, les cadavres et les rats. Demain il serait loin de cette ville, loin du brun. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tellement changé pendant ces deux jours, d'être devenu plus faible, moins apte au combat et pourtant il savait qu'il ne devait pas. L'ennemi n'aurait aucune pitié, il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Oui mais il était si bien là, avec Toboe contre lui, qui le rassurait. Il n'y avait pas de soldat, tout allait bien. Il allait encore profiter de cette nuit et de la journée de demain en compagnie de Toboe et demain soir, il redeviendrait l'homme froid et solitaire qu'il était. Il redeviendrait ce soldat sans sentiment capable de tuer sans trembler. Il n'avait pas le choix.

-Promets-moi de m'écrire demain, après mon départ.

Toboe mit un instant à répondre, réalisant tout juste que demain tout serait fini, Tsume ne serait plus là.

-C'est promis, finit-il par chuchoter, et toi promets-moi de revenir.

-Je ferai mon possible.

Il ferait tout pour revenir, tout pour revoir le brun, sentir encore son odeur, sa peau douce sous ses doigts. Il ne mourrait pas il reviendrait. Aujourd'hui il pouvait s'accrocher à quelque chose, il avait un but. Son but était de revoir Toboe, il devait l'atteindre. Ce soir il ne se souciait plus de sa raison, il écoutait son cœur et son cœur voulait revoir Toboe. Son cœur voulait construire quelque chose avec lui, quelque chose de solide. Son cœur ne voulait pas partir. Comme la nuit précédente il s'accrocha à lui, comme la nuit précédente il s'emplit de son odeur, comme la nuit précédente il ne fit aucun cauchemar.

* * *

><p><em>(1) <span>La mort des amants<span>, Baudelaire, Les fleurs du mal. J'ai dû étudier ce poème en cours de français alors il fallait bien qu'il me serve à quelque chose! :P_

_Bon eh bien voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Et à dans environ 3 semaines alors :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hellooooooooo :D_

_Alors, tout va bien depuis 3semaines? Je l'espère en tout cas! Sachez que pour ma part,mes vacances se sont super bien passées et j'ai fait le plein de soleil! Maintenant je suis prête à attaquer la suite de mes fictions. La preuve avec ce petit chapitre qui arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu (j'ai commencé à l'écrire hier et...j'étais décidément bien inspirée x) ). _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires super gentils qui me poussent à continuer cette fiction qui me tient vraiment à coeur. _

_Alors merci à Chokella,Lia et Dixy pour vos reviews sur mon dernier chapitre et aux autres aussi, qui me suivent dans l'ombre :P N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace tout de même, si l'envie vous en prend :). _

_ Dixy: Oh je ne savais pas que ma fiction pouvait provoquer une telle émotion :P J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre, dans ce cas ;). _

_Lia: Super pour tes exams! En ce qui concernent Kiba/Hige...sache que je ne connais pas encore le dénouement de mon histoire et j'écris au jour le jour donc je ne peux pas encore vraiment te dire s'il y aura quelque chose entre eux parce que...je change tous les jours d'avis x). Donc je verrai bien si,une fois le moment crucial arrivé,je choisirai de les mettre ensemble ou non ^^. Par contre, évidemment que je compte faire un lemon :P Mais pas tout de suite, c'est pour ça que ma fiction n'est pas encore classée M. _

_Voili voilou, j'espère que vous aimerez. Enjoy, comme on dit là-bas :). _

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>-Rappelle-moi ton âge déjà ?<p>

-J'ai seize ans, presque dix-sept ! Répondit le brun avec fierté.

-Vraiment ? Je ne t'en mettais pas plus de douze…

Tsume eut un sourire amusé quand le petit poing de Toboe s'abattit avec violence contre le haut de son épaule. Ce qu'il pouvait être teigneux, parfois ! Son sourire resta figé une fraction de seconde le temps d'un battement d'ailes de papillon avant que la réalité ne vienne le frapper de plein fouet. Il avait essayé de faire de l'humour mais…seize ans, c'était tout de même vraiment jeune. A cet âge-là, le brun n'aurait même pas dû avoir connaissance de la guerre c'était une affaire d'adultes. Et Toboe n'était pas un adulte, c'était seulement un gamin. Il détesterait l'entendre lui dire ça et pourtant c'était la vérité : ce n'était qu'un gosse. Seize ans, c'était encore l'âge de l'insouciance, celui qu'on veut quitter au plus vite pour devenir adulte. Lui en avait vingt-trois, l'âge des soucis, celui qu'on voudrait ne jamais avoir atteint.

-Hé papy, c'est l'âge ou bien tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas ?

Sortant de sa torpeur, Tsume fusilla du regard le petit brun qui le fixait avec malice. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était bien plus vieux que lui, Toboe ne manquait pas une occasion pour le lui faire remarquer, et ça avait le don d'agacer Tsume. Il n'était pas vieux c'est Toboe qui n'était encore qu'un gosse, nuance ! Et un sale gosse, en plus de ça. Si ça n'avait pas été Toboe, Tsume aurait bien été capable de corriger sévèrement celui ou celle qui aurait osé le traiter de cette façon. Oui, mais c'était Toboe…et son regard rieur l'empêchait d'être en colère contre lui ce qui l'énervait encore plus, évidemment.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, gamin.

Pour seule réponse, Toboe lui lança un sourire radieux qui fit fondre un peu plus les barricades de son cœur d'adulte borné et solitaire. Cet enfant dégageait une aura si généreuse qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser tout l'amour qu'il lui donnait il en était incapable.

-Je te demandais où tu voulais que je le range.

-Tu peux le garder, lâcha simplement Tsume quand il vit le large t-shirt dont Toboe semblait s'être amouraché.

Oui parce qu'évidemment, le brun n'avait prévu aucun vêtement de rechange pour le lendemain alors il avait squatté ceux de Tsume, et sans lui demander la permission en plus ! C'est donc en revenant d'avoir été chercher le petit déjeuner que l'aîné avec découvert son correspondant roulé en boule sous les couvertures, vêtu d'un de ses t-shirts qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Il aurait dû être en colère, lui hurler dessus pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas à fouiller dans ses affaires, mais quand les yeux encore embués de sommeil, à moitié dissimulés sous quelques mèches rebelles s'étaient posés sur lui, il n'avait pas eu le courage de le rabrouer. Après tout il n'y avait pas mort d'homme…ce n'était qu'un vieux t-shirt, rien de plus.

-Vrai ? Je peux ?

-Ouais…comme ça tu garderas un souvenir.

La mine enjouée du brun perdit un peu de sa clarté au rappel de la douloureuse fin de journée qui les attendait : Tsume allait partir. Il allait rejoindre le champ de bataille ce soir même, vers dix-sept heures. Oh bien sûr, Toboe savait qu'il serait obligé de s'en aller mais à ses côtés, il n'avait pas vu que le temps filait à toute vitesse. Il aurait voulu que Tsume reste encore auprès de lui parce qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il se sentait enfin vivant. Et puis il avait peur. Il était mort de trouille à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose de grave à son correspondant, qui était à présent devenu bien plus important à ses yeux qu'un simple soldat à qui il remontait le moral. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

-Hé gamin, ne fais pas cette tête-là.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Tsume soupira tout en reposant sur la chaise en bois la veste de cuir qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler. Il s'approcha du brun, assit sur le bord du lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, qu'ils n'avaient pas quittée depuis la veille et, après un instant d'hésitation, l'attira contre lui, une main passée dans sa longue chevelure brune et légèrement emmêlée. Voilà pourquoi il évitait à tout prix les contacts humains : ça faisait trop mal lorsqu'il fallait se séparer. Ne pas s'attacher jamais. Ne jamais, jamais devenir dépendant de quelqu'un, surtout pas. C'était la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver bien pire que de se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux. Il aurait dû le savoir pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter…alors pourquoi est-ce que voir le brun dans cet état lui faisait aussi mal ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de le rassurer, de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout irait bien ?

-Arrête ça tu veux ? Tu vas m'attirer la poisse !

-Merci Tsume, vraiment, maintenant s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie !

Et voilà que Toboe se détachait de lui pour aller bouder seul dans un coin. Il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, le gamin, mais il était tout de même vachement susceptible ! Tsume était maladroit, il le savait, mais Toboe était la première personne avec qui il avait une conversation de plus de trois mots depuis des années alors…il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait s'y prendre. Il ne voulait pas que Toboe se sente coupable, non, il avait simplement voulu détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Il avait encore tout fait rater, comme d'habitude. Un autre soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres comme il se relevait pour rejoindre le brun, posté devant la fenêtre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se colla contre son dos, les bras passés autour de sa taille.

-Tout ira bien.

-J'espère…

-On ne se débarrasse pas de moi si facilement, petit.

-Et si tu m'appelais Toboe ?

-Pas envie.

-D'accord, papy.

-Arrête ça tout de suite Toboe !

Ce sale gosse allait le rendre fou ! Et c'est qu'il se moquait de lui en plus, avec son rire cristallin qui l'enveloppait tout entier. Tsume préférait vraiment le voir comme ça plutôt que triste. Il le mettait en rogne, c'était certain, mais au moins il était à nouveau heureux. Ou en tout cas il semblait l'être. Le calme revenu entre eux, l'aîné posa son menton sur le haut du crâne du plus jeune, qui se laissa bien évidemment faire. Face à eux, le soleil montrait timidement quelques rayons dorés, qui peinaient à traverser les épais nuages gris qui remplissaient le ciel, tout comme la bonne humeur peinait à prendre le contrôle de leurs humeurs moroses. Toboe ne voulait pas qu'il parte et lui il ne voulait pas partir. C'était stupide, pathétique, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il resserra un peu sa prise autour de sa taille quand le clocher de l'église sonna seize heures. Il avait encore un long chemin à faire avant de rejoindre la gare.

-Je vais devoir y aller.

-Non, reste !

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, dit-il en se dégageant de lui, je suis obligé de partir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que déjà, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un lui sautait sur le dos. Qu'est-ce que Toboe essayait de faire au juste ?

-Alors j'te kidnappe et tu restes ?

Tsume ne put retenir un petit rire est-ce que le brun était sérieux ? Il avait décidément de l'imagination à revendre. Il aurait éventuellement pu le laisser le kidnapper, oui…mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Il était même justement certain que ce n'en soit pas une. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir sa tête placardée dans toute la ville sur un avis de recherche. Tout comme il n'avait pas envie que Toboe soit suspecté et ait des ennuis. Toboe avait beaucoup d'imagination, mais il ne réfléchissait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

-Mais bien sûr monsieur muscles, dit-il en le reversant sur le lit, et après ça on aura toute l'armée aux trousses, vraiment génial.

-Mais je veux que tu restes, pleurnicha le brun comme Tsume calait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

-On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut.

C'était une des premières choses que Tsume avait apprises. Quand il était enfant et qu'il demandait un cadeau, son père n'arrêtait pas de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec cette phrase à la con. Idem quand il avait voulu adopter un chat, puis un chien et finalement une tortue d'eau douce. C'était toujours la même rengaine. Alors évidemment maintenant, il avait capté. Et il n'avait plus jamais rien demandé. Toboe prit une moue totalement craquante, visiblement contrarié de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Et Tsume le trouva vraiment mignon comme ça, même s'il n'avait que seize ans.

-Je peux quand même venir avec toi alors ?

-Pas question !

-Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que Toboe éclate en sanglots sur le quai de la gare et qu'il soit incapable de prendre le train ! Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas la force de l'abandonner si le brun n'était pas bien et, même s'il n'avait pas envie de repartir à la guerre, il savait qu'il y était obligé alors, pour le bon déroulement de son retour, il ne voulait pas que Toboe l'accompagne. Ce serait déjà suffisamment difficile de le laisser.

-Parce que j'ai décidé que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Vraiment charmant !

Toboe roula sur le côté, se dégageant ainsi de la pression que Tsume exerçait au-dessus de lui. Bizarrement, il se sentait blessé de savoir que son aîné ne souhaitait pas qu'il l'accompagne pour lui dire au revoir. Lui aurait tellement aimé pouvoir rester avec lui jusqu'à la dernière seconde ! Il ne voulait pas que Tsume le laisse mais puisqu'il était obligé de partir, il voulait pouvoir profiter de sa présence un maximum. Ce ne serait jamais assez, il le savait. Il avait besoin de voir Tsume, de le toucher, de l'écouter parler. Il en avait réellement besoin, alors savoir que son correspondant ne partageait pas cette envie lui brisait le cœur sans vraiment qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il savait que le soldat occupait déjà une grande place dans sa vie. Une trop grande place.

Décidément, Toboe était bien irritable ce matin. Il n'était plus le sale gosse jovial et surexcité à qui Tsume aurait voulu clouer le bec au contraire. Se laissant lourdement retomber à côté de lui, le soldat fixa un long moment son dos sans bouger. Il se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ose troubler le silence qui s'était installé. Tsume par fierté, Toboe parce qu'il était blessé. Quand le plus vieux entendit son cadet renifler, il sut qu'il avait encore fait une bêtise. Lui était solitaire et froid, il avait habitué son cœur à ne laisser passer aucune émotion si bien que, même s'il souffrait en ce moment même de cette inévitable séparation, il n'en montrait rien. Mais Toboe n'était pas comme lui, ce n'était qu'un gamin. Un gamin incapable de gérer ses sentiments. Et Tsume l'avait blessé et il s'en voulait. D'une main tremblante, il dégagea sa nuque des longues mèches brunes qui y étaient logées et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à y enfouir son nez.

-S'il te plaît, ne complique pas plus les choses.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas venir ? Pleurnicha le brun en cherchant sa main à tâtons.

-Je sais que si tu viens…je ne partirai pas.

Se tortillant comme un ver, Toboe parvint à se retourner pour lui faire face : il ne voulait pas que son correspondant pense une telle chose ! Il voulait qu'il reste, c'était certain, mais jamais il ne l'obligerait à rester.

-Je te promets d'être sage ! Je n'essayerai pas de te retenir, c'est promis ! Oh s'il te plaît laisse-moi venir !

Tsume eut un triste sourire : Toboe ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas du brun dont il avait peur c'était de lui-même. Il ne doutait pas que Toboe le laisserait partir mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de le laisser, s'il voyait son visage s'éloigner sur le quai. Il se détestait d'être aussi faible, il se détestait de s'être laissé avoir par un gosse de seize ans, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. De toute façon, il s'était toujours détesté, peu importe l'homme qu'il était devenu. Toboe était là, en face de lui, et quand il le regardait avec ces yeux-là, il oubliait tout de la guerre.

-Bon d'accord, mais je te promets que si tu pleures, je ne t'écris plus !

La réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre et, quand il se jeta dans ses bras en lui murmurant une litanie de ''merci'', Tsume sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

><p>Ou peut-être que finalement, il aurait mieux fait de le barricader dans la chambre d'hôtel. L'avoir emmené avec lui lui semblait maintenant être une très mauvaise idée. Oh Toboe était adorable, bien sûr. Il ne faisait rien pour essayer de le retenir, mais il s'arrêtait à chaque coin de rue que ce soit pour admirer la vitrine d'un magasin de luxe ou un pigeon qui picorait du pain sec. Toboe était constamment dans la lune, et c'était très gênant de voir tout le monde se retourner quand il hurlait des ''Tsumeeee ! Viens voir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose''. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas feindre de ne pas entendre, sous peine de quoi le brun gambadait joyeusement jusqu'à lui avant de le tirer par le bras. Dans son uniforme militaire, Tsume ne passait pas inaperçu et il ne ratait pas les regards mi attendris, mi choqués que les passants posaient sur lui.<p>

-Toboe ça suffit maintenant, on y va.

-Oui mais attends, regarde ce que je…

-Toboe !

Ce n'était pas possible ça ! Est-ce que ce gamin n'avait jamais vu la ville ou quoi ? C'était bien l'impression qu'il donnait au soldat, en tout cas. Resté immobile quelques secondes, probablement un peu choqué parce qu'il lui avait crié dessus, Tsume remarquait pourtant très bien que Toboe glissait indéniablement vers une autre de ces boutiques stupides qu'il semblait tant aimer. Bon…puisqu'il n'y avait visiblement rien d'autre à faire et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être en retard, le soldat n'eut pas d'autre choix que lui saisir la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Toboe rougit tout autant que lui mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de le suivre sagement. Autour d'eux, les regards s'étaient faits plus insistants. Tsume pensa qu'on devait certainement le prendre pour un pédophile, ce qu'il pensait lui aussi être, parfois. Après tout, Toboe n'avait que seize ans…

Pourtant, fendre la foule au bras du brun le remplissait d'une étrange fierté bien plus agréable que celle qu'il pouvait ressentir quand il tuait un nombre consistant d'ennemis. Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à la gare, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre encore un peu. Ce ne fut qu'à quelques mètres du quai que Tsume réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été cynique aujourd'hui. C'est à peine s'il lui avait fait une réflexion désagréable. Serait-il possible qu'il devienne _gentil _? Non, n'importe quoi. Il s'était simplement bien comporté parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son correspondant garde une mauvaise image de lui. Et puis d'abord, depuis quand s'intéressait-il au regard des autres ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire, que Toboe soit déçu par l'homme qu'il était vraiment ? Il se perdait lui-même dans son raisonnement. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

-Bon eh bien…je pense que c'est l'heure de se dire au revoir.

La voix de Toboe ne fut qu'un murmure, mais un murmure assez fort pour que Tsume l'entende. Oui, c'était l'heure qu'ils se séparent. Dans quelques minutes à peine, il allait monter dans ce train, en direction de la dernière gare. Celle où personne ne s'aventurait jamais, excepté les fous et les soldats. Était-il fou ? Était-il soldat ? Lui-même n'en savait plus rien. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. La seule chose dont il était conscient, là, maintenant, c'était qu'il allait partir. Et le sourire que se força à lui lancer Toboe lui réchauffa le cœur autant qu'il lui fit mal. C'était un sourire plein de promesses et d'espoir, de doutes et de peur. Ça représentait parfaitement son état d'esprit actuel. Il avait peur, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il gardait espoir : l'espoir de revenir vivant pour revoir ce brun qui, en quelques jours seulement, avait réussi à raviver les braises de son cœur.

-Oui, c'est l'heure.

Il posa son énorme sac de voyage à côté de lui et se contenta de regarder le brun sans oser bouger. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre habituellement il partait toujours seul. Il se contentait d'attendre le train avant d'y entrer, une fois qu'il était arrivé en gare. Puis il partait. Sans penser à rien d'autre que sa destination finale. Une étrange sensation lui disait qu'aujourd'hui ce serait différent. Et il avait vu juste : quand le brun s'approcha pour se glisser entre ses bras, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus penser à rien d'autre avant un bon moment.

-Fais attention à toi, promets-le !

-Je ne suis pas une chochotte.

-Je suis sérieux, Tsume.

-Je ferai attention.

-Je t'écrirai. Dès ton départ.

-J'attendrai ta lettre.

Il le serra à son tour contre lui. Parfois il avait l'impression de tenir un enfant dans ses bras, tant Toboe était petit et fluet. Un enfant…c'est ce qu'il était après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Un enfant de seize ans, mais un enfant tout de même. Est-ce que la guerre pouvait tout justifier ? Pouvait-elle justifier cette étrange attirance qu'il ressentait envers cet enfant ? Il se détacha de lui et fixa longuement son visage, ancrant chacun de ses traits dans son esprit. Quand Toboe ferma les yeux et s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds, quand il s'approcha de lui, indéniablement attiré par lui comme par un aimant et enfin quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, il décida que oui, la guerre pouvait tout justifier. Et ça l'arrangeait plutôt bien.

-On ne devrait pas faire ça, chuchota-t-il quand un éclair de lucidité le remplit de culpabilité.

-Je m'en fiche, répondit simplement Toboe en l'attirant par le col de son blouson, s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces, j'ai envie de le faire.

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes.

-Et toi tu penses trop.

Le brun n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces tergiversations. Il savait que Tsume avait vingt-trois ans il savait qu'il était plus âgé que lui, tout comme il savait qu'il allait partir et qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas. Alors Toboe s'en fichait du gouffre qui les séparait la seule chose qu'il voulait là, maintenant, c'était l'embrasser. Il voulait l'embrasser parce qu'il ne savait pas si la vie leur offrirait une autre chance de le faire. Il voulait l'embrasser parce qu'il en avait envie, pas la peine d'essayer de chercher plus loin.

-Ton train va arriver, ajouta le brun en apercevant déjà au loin la machine infernale, alors embrasse-moi. _Maintenant_.

Tsume savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il le savait mieux que personne. Pourtant quand Toboe l'attira un peu plus vers lui, quand il entendit le bruit significatif du train qui entrait en gare et quand un filet d'air lui fouetta la nuque, il ne résista pas plus longtemps et posa définitivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux et sucré, comme le velouté de la joue d'un bébé. C'était différent de tous les autres baisers qu'il avait pu donner. Parce que, si Tsume refusait de s'attacher à quiconque s'il rejetait avec ferveur ses sentiments, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Un homme qui avait…certains besoins. Alors des hommes il en avait vu défiler pas mal. Mais cette fois, avec Toboe, c'était différent. C'était beaucoup plus beau, beaucoup plus doux beaucoup plus…vrai ? Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, entamant un doux ballet un peu maladroit, Tsume enroula un peu plus ses bras autour de sa taille.

Autour d'eux, les gens les bousculaient, se précipitant à l'intérieur des convois pour être certains d'obtenir les meilleures places, mais le soldat s'en fichait. Il voulait rester là, juste encore un peu… Quand finalement ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle mais comblés d'un sentiment nouveau qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, leur regards ne se détachèrent que lorsqu'un coup de sifflet retentit, brisant ce moment qu'ils venaient de partager. Ils auraient voulu se dire tant de choses mais le temps leur manquait. Tsume aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, au risque d'être ridicule mais la seule chose qu'il fut capable de faire fut d'attraper son sac avant de glisser une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Ne m'oublie pas, je reviendrai.

Toboe n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que déjà, le train quittait l'horizon, emmenant Tsume avec lui. Il passa une dernière fois sa langue sur ses lèvres, cherchant à récupérer la moindre trace du passage de son correspondant. Tout avait été si vite qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de savourer ce moment au maximum, tant il avait l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, que Tsume ne serait pas obligé de partir, qu'il resterait avec lui. Toujours. Mais maintenant Tsume était parti et lui…lui il se sentait seul et vide, déjà. Il était triste et en colère : ce n'était pas juste ! Mais il ne l'oublierait pas, jamais. Il l'aimait déjà beaucoup trop.

-Je t'attendrai, murmura-t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Oui il l'attendrait autant de temps qu'il faudrait. Des jours, des mois, des années s'il le fallait mais jamais il n'oublierait cet homme avec qui il avait échangé son premier baiser. Jamais il n'oublierait Tsume. Non.

* * *

><p>-Surveillez vos gosses, bordel, grogna le soldat comme un petit garçon se trébuchait dans la lanière de son sac.<p>

Pour seule réponse, il reçut un regard noir qui ne cachait rien des insultes peu gratifiantes que la grosse dame aurait voulu lui cracher au visage. Mais Tsume s'en fichait, de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de lui. Il s'en fichait et d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. L'image de Toboe seul sur le quai de la gare, qui regardait défiler les fenêtres d'un regard perdu refusait de quitter son esprit. Il s'en voulait d'être parti si vite, comme un voleur mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il reverrait bientôt le brun, il en était certain. Il devait simplement être vigilent et ne pas se faire flinguer, c'était tout. Il avait survécu jusqu'ici il tiendrait bien quelques semaines de plus ! De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, il avait promis. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait bien l'intention de tenir ses promesses.

Ce serait tout de même vachement con de crever maintenant alors qu'il avait enfin ouvert son cœur à quelqu'un. Enfin, que personne ne se méprenne : il resterait cet homme froid, solitaire et distant qu'il avait toujours été. Toboe avait réussi à atteindre son cœur de glace mais pas à le fissurer. Pas encore. Et puis pour son bien et pour le bien de sa mission en tant que soldat, il ne devait laisser personne briser sa carapace. Jamais. En aucun cas. Cet homme affectueux et sensible qu'il avait découvert au fond de lui, seul Toboe y aurait droit. Quand ils seraient ensemble. Seulement quand ils seraient ensemble.

Il soupira en appuyant sa tête contre le haut de la vitre embuée : Toboe. Il pouvait presque encore sentir son regard doré posé sur lui, son sourire si plein de vie dans son dos. Visiblement, ce sale gosse avait fait plus de dégâts que prévu sur le chantier en ruines qu'était son cœur. C'était tellement pathétique que c'en devenait affolant. Il était pathétique, lui, de n'avoir pas su résister à son rire enjôleur. Pourquoi l'avait-il invité au juste ? Il n'en savait rien. Sur le coup, il en avait juste ressenti le besoin, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il s'était entiché d'un gamin de seize ans. La bonne blague. Il soupira encore comme il voyait la ville s'éloigner de plus en plus : à l'intérieur du wagon, il n'y avait plus que des hommes qui portaient le même uniforme que lui.

-Toboe…

La descente aux enfers allait être rude.

* * *

><p>-Kiba ! Mais Kibaaaaa, attends quoi, tu ne vas quand même pas le réveiller !<p>

-N'essaie pas de te foutre de moi, il dort depuis hier soir !

-Oui mais…mais il a peut-être une mono machin !

-C'est ça, et moi je suis la réincarnation vivante de bouddha.

-Ah ? Je ne savais pas. Kiba attends !

Tous les sens en alerte, Hige essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher son ami de pénétrer dans la chambre de leur cadet, qu'il savait vide. Bordel, mais pourquoi est-ce que Toboe n'était pas encore rentré ? Il aurait dû écouter sa conscience –oui, il avait une conscience…parfois- et ne jamais le laisser partir ! Peut-être que Tsume avait eu un dédoublement de la personnalité et avait décidé de séquestrer leur chibi si naïf au fond d'une cave. Ou pire encore, il l'avait peut-être torturé à mort avant de le jeter dans un caniveau et tout ça c'était de sa faute à lui ! C'est vrai quoi, il ne pouvait jamais résister aux yeux de chien battu que lui lançait le petit brun, même si cette faiblesse le menait toujours à sa perte. Si jamais Kiba découvrait l'entourloupe, il était mort…au sens propre du terme.

Oh oui, Kiba n'aurait aucun remord à la ligoter sur une chaise pour lui arracher chaque centimètre carré de peau à l'aide d'un éplucheur pour concombres. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il lui ouvrirait ensuite le torse à coups de tire-bouchon et lui enlèverait tous les organes. Ce serait dégoûtant : il y aurait du sang partout. _Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais visionner de film d'horreur la veille d'une journée à haut risque en compagnie de Kiba._ Oui, c'était préférable. Au moins, ça lui éviterait de s'inventer mille et un scénarios stupides. Kiba ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hige, je te jure que si jamais tu t'es foutu de moi, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

…Ou pas. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir vivre aux côtés d'un pareil psychopathe ? Il aurait dû le savoir, que cette histoire finirait mal. Il l'avait toujours su.

-Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Jamais je ne te trahirai !

Il avala sa salive de travers quand Kiba le fusilla du regard en s'approchant de la porte. Hige ferma les yeux quand Kiba tourna la clef dans la serrure : de toute façon, quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit rapide et surtout, surtout, qu'il ne voit rien. Hige n'avait jamais vraiment supporté la vue du sang surtout sur lui-même. Il s'attendait à ce que Kiba lui hurle dessus avant de se ruer sur lui mais rien. Bon…peut-être qu'il lui faisait face, une machette à la main, et qu'il attendait simplement qu'il se manifeste ? Dans ce cas, autant faire le mort, comme les opossums : peut-être qu'il finirait par se désintéresser. Une minute…deux minutes…il commençait à avoir du mal à retenir sa respiration, là ! Tant pis à la guerre comme à la guerre, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux. Paix à son âme.

Mais, à son plus grand étonnement, Kiba ne se tenait pas à deux centimètres de son visage pour lui arracher le globe de l'œil dès qu'il papillonnerait des cils non. Il avait pénétré dans la chambre. Sa curiosité à présent bel et bien réveillée, le cousin du soldat finit par vaincre sa peur et rentra lui aussi à l'intérieur de la chambre de Toboe. A son plus grand étonnement, il découvrit Kiba assit au bord du lit, qui dégageait le front d'un brun visiblement endormi. Il soupira presque de soulagement. Il avait vraiment eu chaud, cette fois.

-Bah tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit qu'il…

-Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller !

Ben voyons. Pour un qui pensait que Toboe s'était fait la malle, Kiba prenait son cas bien au sérieux, à présent. Et comme d'habitude, c'était lui qui se faisait engueuler. On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes…Tout de même, Toboe avait fait fort : Hige n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait rentré si vite. Oui, parce que le châtain savait pertinemment que Toboe venait tout juste de revenir : ses joues rouges et son souffle court en témoignaient. Kiba prit ça pour une poussée de température, que le petit brun appuya un peu plus en gémissant d'une voix rauque. Comédien.

-Il est peut-être malade.

-Peut-être.

-Je vais lui préparer quelque chose de chaud pour ce soir.

-Bonne idée.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à son état !

Et voilà il en prenait encore pour son grade ! Pauvre, pauvre de lui ! Était-il le seul à constater la maltraitance dont il était victime ? A ce stade-là, c'était même de la discrimination il n'y en avait que pour le brun et son joli sourire, ce n'était pas juste. Heureusement qu'il l'aimait bien, leur Toboe, sinon il aurait déjà porté plainte depuis longtemps ! Il s'approcha de Kiba pour le prendre par le bras, ce qui lui valut un regard glacial de la mort qui tue qu'il feint d'ignorer. Il ne doutait pas que Toboe ait besoin d'être un peu seul, maintenant.

-Mais si je m'inquiète beaucoup. Laissons-le maintenant, il a besoin de repos. On repassera le voir plus tard.

Toboe remercia secrètement son ami quand il entendit la porte claquer derrière eux. Il avait fait le plus vite possible pour rentrer si bien qu'à peine glissé sous la couette, il avait entendu les pas de ses amis dans l'escalier. Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était concentré pour jouer au malade mais à présent, alors qu'il était seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Tsume et…à leur baiser. Il espérait de tout son cœur que son correspondant survive maintenant. Il voulait le revoir le plus vite possible pour partager encore avec lui, ces minutes merveilleuses qu'ils avaient échangées. Quand il s'assit contre le haut de son lit, le t-shirt de Tsume passé par-dessus ses vêtements et qu'il commença à rédiger sa lettre, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

Il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas assez profité de lui. Il avait l'impression que ce manque cet horrible vide qu'il sentait au fond de lui ne s'effacerait jamais. Il aurait voulu rester auprès de lui encore et encore, pouvoir se glisser dans ses bras pour l'éternité. Parce que l'éternité elle-même ne serait certainement pas assez longue pour qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il n'y avait pas assez de mots pour l'expliquer. C'était une étrange sensation qui lui était inconnue et qui pourtant était très agréable. Il voulait revoir Tsume, plus que tout, et il ne savait même pas s'il le reverrait un jour…en vie. Il ne savait même pas si quelqu'un le lui dirait, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'un jour, Tsume cesserait tout simplement de lui écrire. Peut-être qu'il n'en aurait plus la force, plus l'envie…et alors Toboe penserait qu'il serait mort, et il se laisserait dépérir à son tour. Oui, peut-être que leur histoire était vouée à l'échec après tout. Alors il pleurait. Il hoquetait sans retenue.

Sans savoir que, quelques mètres plus loin, Kiba écoutait derrière la porte…

* * *

><p>Il avait retrouvé la guerre aucun doute là-dessus. La boue dans laquelle il pataugeait et cette horrible odeur qui avait empli son être tout entier à l'instant même où il avait posé pied à terre le lui rappelaient cruellement. Il était bien loin de la ville, de sa chambre d'hôtel et des bras du brun. C'était un autre monde ici, une autre dimension. La mort. Fusil sous le bras, il attendait. Un nouvel assaut d'obus ou une bombe qui leur éclaterait à la figure, peut-être. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais il attendait quand même. Dès son retour, Kobe lui était tombé dessus pour lui raconter toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécues pendant son absence. Tsume ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille, avant de finir par ne plus l'écouter du tout. Alors le gamin s'était barré, certainement vexé. Un gamin, tout de même plus vieux que Toboe.<p>

Alors depuis il attendait, à l'abri dans sa tranchée. Il guettait quelque chose au loin. Il ne savait pas quoi, il savait juste qu'il devait attendre, que cette chose finirait par arriver. Et il ne parlait à personne, évidemment, question d'honneur. Il n'avait pas envie de leur demander si le courrier était déjà arrivé et puis, au vu des têtes de déterrés qu'ils tiraient tous, il devinait que non. Alors il devait attendre. Et il attendit comme ça une heure, deux heures, trois heures, peut-être plus, avant de le voir arriver au loin, celui qui leur distribuait le courrier chaque jour. Et son cœur s'était douloureusement serré, son ventre s'était noué, guettant son nom, qui n'arriva qu'à la fin du tas de lettres. Une minute de plus et il aurait bien été capable de faire une syncope.

Il avait presque déchiré l'enveloppe, sous les regards curieux des autres, qui savaient à quel point il ne se réjouissait habituellement pas de recevoir du courrier. C'est tout juste s'il se levait pour récupérer ses lettres, avant. Oui mais quelque chose avait changé, maintenant. Et Tsume se fichait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était l'écriture ronde de Toboe sous ses yeux.

_Tsume, _

_Depuis combien de temps es-tu parti, au juste ? Une heure ? Oui, ça doit être ça : une heure. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression de t'avoir quitté depuis des semaines. C'est atroce, cette sensation de vide qui a pris possession de tout mon être. Tu me manques. Quoi que je fasse, tu me manques. Il y a toujours ton visage, quelque part, il y a toujours ton odeur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra pour que ma douleur s'estompe. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle disparaîtra un jour. En tout cas, pas tant que tu seras là-bas et moi ici. _

_Tu dois trouver tout cela stupide, toi qui répugnes tellement à ouvrir ton cœur, mais je ne peux pas me taire. J'ai besoin de te dire tout ça, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire ici et que ce manque de temps me ronge. J'aurais voulu que tu ne partes jamais, que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin. C'est comme si tu étais parti avec un morceau de mon cœur. Prends-en soin dans ce cas. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire mais mon esprit est encore trop confus pour tout mettre en place. _

_Sache simplement que ce baiser c'était…un moment inoubliable et précieux dont je me délecterai chaque jour, dans l'attente inespérée d'en recevoir d'autres. Parce que tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as promis. Tu m'as demandé de t'attendre et moi je t'attendrai, Tsume, je t'attendrai toujours. Alors reviens-moi, d'accord ? _

_Voilà déjà que je dois m'arrêter d'écrire Kiba rôde autour de ma chambre, je le sais. Ne fais pas de bêtise là-bas, prends soin de toi et surtout, surtout, écris-moi vite. Je m'inquiète déjà. Tu me manques. _

_ Toboe. _

La signature était accompagnée d'un petit cœur gribouillé. Alors c'était donc ça, ce qu'il attendait : ce petit coin de paradis qui lui venait tout droit de la ville ? Oui, visiblement, c'était ça. Ça devait être ça, puisqu'à présent il se sentait plus léger de savoir que le brun avait tenu sa promesse, qu'il lui avait écrit. Il relut la lettre plusieurs fois avant de la replier et de la glisser dans une poche intérieure de son blouson tout contre son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à lui sans cesse, mais au moins maintenant, Toboe l'accompagnerait toujours, quoiqu'il soit en train de faire. Et, s'il devait tomber au combat, le brun serait avec lui. Mais il ne mourrait pas, pas maintenant, il le lui avait promis. Lui aussi, il voulait encore pouvoir sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, alors il ne mourrait pas. Pas encore.

_Toi aussi, tu me manques_.

* * *

><p><em>Ps: J'espère que vous aurez aimé mon petit bonus bisou :P. <em>

_Alors que va-t-il se passer? La suite prochainement. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello tout le monde :)_

_Alors me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Comme vous pourrez le voir, le début est un peu plus centré sur Kiba, pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux pourquoi il répugne autant la guerre (même si beaucoup l'avait déjà compris). _

_Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables! 3. _

_Et Lia, j'ai passé mes vacances en Californie et oui,j'ai bien bronzé :p Il a fait jusque 49°C là-bas,autant te dire que j'en ai profité et que maintenant, le climat belge me déprime u_ù. _

_Voili voilou, bisous à toutes et à la prochaine!_

* * *

><p>-Keiji…<p>

Kiba effleura la pierre tombale du bout des doigts, tentant de retrouver un peu de chaleur humaine par-delà l'épais bloc de pierre, en vain. La tombe du soldat était le dernier rempart qui le séparait du jeune homme et pourtant il lui semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi éloigné de lui, même pas lorsqu'il partait en mission pendant des semaines. Agenouillé dans l'herbe qui entourait la tombe, Kiba ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer douloureusement à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de son visage. Ce n'était pas juste. Keiji était bien trop jeune pour mourir : il avait encore tellement de choses à découvrir, tellement de choses à vivre, avec lui.

-Pardonne-moi de ne pas être venu plus tôt, j'avais tellement de choses en tête…

Trois jours qu'il n'était pas venu le voir, c'était un exploit. Habituellement il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans que le brun ne vienne se recueillir sur la tombe de celui qu'il avait autrefois aimé et qu'il aimait encore profondément. Un soldat. Un soldat de vingt et un ans qui avait trouvé la mort au détour d'une embuscade. Kiba l'avait appris comme ça, un beau matin, en parcourant d'un regard angoissé les noms des corps qui avaient été retrouvés. Il avait appris la mort de son compagnon au travers d'un vulgaire bout de papier.

-Je suis perdu Kei'…

Il s'était d'abord inquiété de ne plus recevoir aucune nouvelles de lui mais, comme leur relation était restée un secret, il n'avait pas été officiellement prévenu de son décès. Et ça lui avait fait tellement mal de le découvrir de la sorte. Keiji reposait déjà au cimetière et lui, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Il se sentait comme mutilé d'une part de lui-même, comme si une moitié de son cœur lui avait été arrachée. Quand il avait appris cette triste nouvelle, il avait déchiré la lettre qu'il était en train de lui écrire et dans laquelle il le suppliait de lui donner des nouvelles _écris-moi je t'en supplie, je m'inquiète tellement pour toi. Dis-moi que tu vas bien Kei', que tu vas bientôt me revenir _. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire combien il lui manquait, combien il lui tardait de le revoir. Keiji était mort et lui il était mort avec lui.

-Je voudrais tant que tu sois là, que tu me conseilles comme tu savais si bien le faire.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar, alors que Keiji était en permission. Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas très bien la ville. Kiba se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand son petit ami avait poussé la porte. Il se souvenait de son regard timide et perdu qui s'était presque machinalement accroché au sien. Il se souvenait de la jolie teinte rosée qu'avaient prise ses joues pendant qu'il s'avançait vers lui et surtout, il se souvenait du timbre de sa voix quand il lui avait demandé : _est-ce que cette place est libre ?_ Il n'avait pas encore vingt ans. Ils avaient longuement parlé, jusqu'à ce que le soldat lui propose de terminer leur conversation dans sa chambre d'hôtel : il n'aimait pas dormir seul et n'était pas très rassuré dans cette ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans vraiment savoir si c'était la vérité ou si, au contraire, ce n'était qu'un prétexte, Kiba l'avait suivi. C'était la première fois qu'il découchait.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens ? Moi je n'ai rien oublié.

Comment pourrait-il avoir oublié le déroulement de cette soirée ? Elle resterait à jamais gravée dans son cœur et son esprit. Il l'avait suivi jusque dans sa chambre et Keiji s'était fait une joie de le présenter à certains voisins de chambrée, qui n'avaient pas vu cette intrusion d'un bon œil. Ils pensaient tous que Keiji était trop naïf et trop irresponsable. C'était vrai. Kiba l'avait su au premier regard mais il s'en fichait : cette naïveté le rendait adorable à ses yeux. Keiji lui avait ensuite montré son uniforme et lui avait parlé de la guerre, de son statut de 'petit nouveau' qui faisait aussi de lui une 'mauviette'. Il détestait ce surnom et il était bien déterminé à leur montrer à tous qu'il n'était pas une poule mouillée. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir.

-Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi.

Ensuite un lourd silence s'était installé entre eux et, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Keiji avait collé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et Kiba ne l'avait pas repoussé. Quand ils furent séparés, Keiji lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris : il n'avait jamais ressenti cet étrange sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui quand il l'avait vu, attablé au bar. Et il ne voulait pas passer à côté. Il ne voulait pas que les battements de son cœur ralentissent. Kiba non plus. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Et la nuit suivante également, comme celle d'après et comme toutes les autres. Juste tous les deux. Juste Keiji et lui, étroitement enlacés, à l'abri des regards. Quand il fut temps pour le soldat de repartir, Kiba était déjà tombé amoureux de lui.

-Ce déchirement n'était rien comparé à celui que je ressens aujourd'hui, tu sais.

Et pourtant ! Il se souvenait encore des litres d'eau salée que son petit ami avait traînés derrière lui jusqu'à la gare. Il ne voulait pas le quitter et le lui faisait bien sentir. Il avait peur que Kiba ne l'oublie, qu'il ne le remplace. Le brun avait usé de tous ses mots doux, de tous ses sourires pour le rassurer. _'Cesse de pleurer, je te promets que quand tu reviendras je serai ici, exactement à cet endroit. Et je t'attendrai. Je te promets que je ne t'oublierai pas. Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie ?'_ Et pour cause : le blondinet lui avait écrit toutes sortes de petits mots doux qu'il avait glissés un peu partout dans les poches de ses vêtements. C'était des 'je t'aime', des 'tu me manques déjà' et des 'écris-moi rapidement' à n'en plus finir.

-Tu vois, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. J'ai tenu ma promesse.

Keiji s'était alors serré contre lui, avait niché son visage inondé de larmes au creux de son cou et l'avait embrassé avant de quitter le quai. Kiba n'avait pas dû attendre bien longtemps avant de voir son visage réapparaître derrière une vitre ils s'étaient mutuellement murmuré un 'je t'aime' du bout des lèvres et ensuite le train était parti. La dernière image que Kiba eut de lui ce jour-là fut celle d'un petit blond totalement collé contre la vitre du compartiment, en larmes. Il eut exactement la même image à chacune de leurs séparations. Quand il était rentré ce soir-là, quand il avait retrouvé ses amis, il s'était senti morose. Heureusement, il retrouvait en Toboe un peu de la joie de vivre qui semblait habiter Keiji tout au long de la journée. Le petit brun était la copie conforme de son blondinet à lui.

-Ils me cachent quelque chose.

Après leur séparation, ils s'étaient écrit de très nombreuses lettres enflammées au travers desquelles le soldat lui disait sans rougir combien il l'aimait, combien il voulait le revoir pour encore l'embrasser, pour encore s'endormir dans ses bras. Kiba les avaient précieusement conservées. Ils s'écrivaient pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Keiji revienne. Et Kiba l'attendait toujours sur le quai, à l'endroit exact de celui qu'il lui avait indiqué. Et Keiji descendait inlassablement par la même porte celle qui le menait directement à lui. Il se jetait alors dans ses bras, sans tenir compte du regard des autres soldats, qui trouvaient cela 'malsain'. Mais le petit blond s'en fichait. Il avait retrouvé Kiba et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui : enfin pouvoir le serrer encore dans ses bras. Avec cette insouciance d'enfant qui l'habitait, malgré les horreurs auxquelles il devait faire face chaque jour.

-Je m'inquiète pour Toboe. Je t'ai déjà perdu toi, je ne veux pas le perdre lui.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient dits au revoir, plus d'un an plus tard, Keiji s'était montré étonnement câlin envers lui. Il avait absolument tenu à faire l'amour le matin même et ça avait été plus fort encore que les autres fois. Il lui avait dit : _'Aujourd'hui je dois te quitter mon amour, n'oublie rien de ce moment. N'oublie rien de nos moments, moi j'emporterais tout de toi là où je vais. Ne sois pas triste, la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, je ne partirai plus jamais, je te le promets. Je t'aime Kiba, je t'aime tellement '_. Sur le moment, le brun n'avait pas tout compris. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il lui disait tout ça mais il avait pensé qu'ils en parleraient la prochaine fois, quand ils auraient plus de temps devant eux. Sur le quai, Keiji avait posé si longuement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait versé tant de larmes que Kiba avait tout oublié de cette histoire. Et quelques semaines plus tard son compagnon périssait dans une embuscade. Keiji le savait depuis le début, que cette séparation serait la dernière. Il l'avait senti.

-Est-ce que seulement tu penses à moi, là-haut ? Est-ce que tu m'attends ?

Une légère brise vint fouetter son visage. Kiba ferma les yeux, profitant de cette caresse que lui ciel acceptait de lui offrir. Depuis la mort de son soldat, il interprétait chaque chose comme étant un signe du ciel. Il s'adressait régulièrement à Keiji, tout au long de la journée, pour lui demander de l'attendre, parfois pour le supplier de venir le chercher ou simplement pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il regarda longuement la photo sur laquelle son petit ami était souriant. C'était le jour où il avait rejoint l'armée et Kiba le trouvait infiniment beau dans cet uniforme qui lui avait pourtant coûté la vie. Depuis ce jour, il avait détesté la guerre et ceux qui en étaient responsables. Mais aujourd'hui encore il devait y faire face : il savait que Toboe lui cachait quelque chose et qu'Hige prenait un malin plaisir à l'aider. L'imbécile.

-Kei' je t'en prie fais quelque chose, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

Il savait depuis la mort de ses parents que la perte d'un être cher pouvait être douloureuse mais il savait mieux que quiconque que la perte d'une part de nous-même était insurmontable. Keiji l'avait quitté depuis près de huit mois maintenant et pourtant il lui semblait que chaque jour sa douleur était plus grande, plus profonde. Il ne voulait pas que Toboe vive la même chose que lui, il ne voulait pas le voir sombrer peu à peu comme lui était en train de sombrer. Il ne méritait pas une telle chose. Toboe avait encore la vie devant lui, alors pourquoi tenait-il vraiment à prendre part à cette guerre ? Ce n'était pas son combat, bon sang ! Il ne devait pas souffrir, il ne pouvait pas souffrir !

-Je vais découvrir ce qu'il cache, je te promets de ne pas laisser cette guerre frapper un autre innocent.

* * *

><p>Bien loin de se douter tout ce qui pouvait se tramer derrière son dos, Toboe profitait pleinement de ce bonheur auquel il avait goûté. Il avait reçu une lettre ce matin et, au lieu d'en prendre connaissance auprès de son ami Hige, qui était définitivement une sale petite fouine, le brun avait décidé de s'octroyer une journée détente sous le grand arbre qu'il avait fait découvrir à Tsume. Il avait glissé la lettre encore cachetée dans son sac et avait aussi emmené avec lui de quoi répondre à son soldat. Maintenant qu'il était enfin en paix et pouvait déguster les mots de son désormais compagnon, Toboe ne perdit pas une minute pour lire sa lettre, la première qu'il recevait depuis son départ.<p>

_Toboe, _

_Je manque de temps pour te répondre mais j'avais besoin de t'écrire ces quelques lignes. Tes mots me touchent sans que je ne puisse pourtant moi-même en mettre sur ce que je ressens. Ici rien n'a changé, c'est toujours le même merdier. Beaucoup de nouveaux visages qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnus et beaucoup d'autres qui ont disparus. Mais bon peu importe combien nous sommes, peu importe les visages, ça ne change pas la donne. La guerre est toujours aussi présente et toujours aussi assassine. Content d'avoir un fusil entre les mains, parfois ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, donne-moi de tes nouvelles. _

_Sache simplement que, depuis ton absence, ce trou béant qui s'est installé dans mon cœur ne me quitte plus. _

_Tsume. _

Trois jours. Trois jours que Tsume était parti trois jours qu'il devait réapprendre à vivre seul. Tsume n'était pourtant pas resté très longtemps, mais le brun s'était habitué à sa présence auprès de lui. Il soupira : de soulagement de savoir que le soldat allait bien et de frustration de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le voir, le toucher, lui dire à quel point il lui manquait. Il n'avait pas tenu en place pendant ces trois jours, craignant qu'il lui soit déjà arrivé quelque chose, guettant chaque jour l'arrivée d'un courrier qui aurait soulagé son cœur de cet insupportable poids. Jusqu'à ce matin. Il aurait presque pleuré de bonheur quand le facteur lui avait annoncé qu'il avait du courrier pour lui.

Ce n'était rien, juste quelques mots, juste quelques phrases pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter mais Toboe se contentait de cela. Il n'avait pas besoin que Tsume lui écrive un roman, il avait juste besoin de savoir qu'il était toujours en vie, qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Et puis de toute façon, il savait très bien que son aîné n'aimait pas s'étaler. Tsume n'était pas homme qui étalait ses sentiments sur papier. Il n'étalait pas ses sentiments d'ailleurs, jamais. Hige l'avait prévenu : Tsume était devenu cet homme froid et solitaire et il devrait s'armer de patience s'il voulait faire fondre la carapace de glace autour de son cœur. Toboe était une personne très patiente. Il avait tout son temps, avoir Tsume auprès de lui était suffisant pour accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Pendant ces trois jours, Toboe n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui. A ces moments volés qu'ils avaient partagés, à ce baiser, aux mots parfois durs, parfois doux de Tsume. A son visage, ses traits teintés d'une douleur refoulée au plus profond de lui. Toboe rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant le haut de son crâne reposer contre l'écorce du grand arbre. Son regard se plongea sur le ciel bleu, tentant de lire dans les nuages. S'il en trouvait un qui ressemblait à un cœur alors…c'est que tout irait bien. Sinon… Il se trouvait stupide de s'adonner à un jeu aussi enfantin mais depuis que Tsume était parti, il tentait d'interpréter chaque signe. Chaque moyen était bon pour se rassurer. Il avait besoin de croire en quelque chose en attendant les autres lettres de son désormais…petit ami ? Il ne savait pas si Tsume accepterait qu'il parle d'eux en tant que couple, mais c'est ainsi qu'il se considérait : en couple avec Tsume.

Après tout, ils s'étaient embrassés et les couples s'embrassaient. Alors ils en étaient un, n'est-ce pas ? Toboe devrait lui poser la question dans sa prochaine lettre, même si un refus de la part de son soldat lui briserait le cœur. Il aimait Tsume, vraiment beaucoup, mais il avait toujours cette peur au fond de lui, cette peur que le soldat se moque de lui. Oui, le brun craignait de n'être qu'un passe-temps pour cet homme auquel il était déjà tellement attaché. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être refoulé par Tsume. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées macabres de son esprit. Tsume ne se moquait pas de lui. Il ne devait pas penser de telles choses.

-Il ne se moque pas de moi.

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler seul, maintenant. Il devenait vraiment gâteux, dès que le soldat était loin de lui.

* * *

><p>-Bordel, regarde où tu mets les pieds !<p>

-Désolé, murmura le jeune homme en se relevant péniblement, mais il fait tellement glissant ici !

Tsume grogna en rabattant les pans de son k-way autour de lui. Il détestait les gamins maladroits et encombrants comme Kobe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on les lui refourguait toujours à lui ? Il soupçonnait les autres soldats de comploter contre lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il pesta un peu plus quand les semelles de ses chaussures s'enfoncèrent dans le sol boueux. Deux jours qu'il pleuvait sans s'arrêter à croire que le sort s'acharnait contre eux : comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile de se battre sans se casser la figure tous les deux mètres. Et évidemment – comme une mauvaise nouvelles n'arrivait jamais seule- Tsume était chargé faire le guet cette nuit, avec Kobe, sous la pluie, dans la boue.

Il soupira tout en se laissant tomber sur le sol boueux, fusil à la main. Il retira sa capuche et rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant la pluie s'abattre sur son visage sans tenir compte des gouttelettes sournoises qui se faufilaient le long de son cou. Il avait juste besoin de décompresser un peu, d'oublier l'espace d'un instant la pression de cette guerre. Depuis deux jours, il avait parcouru des kilomètres sans s'arrêter, simplement pour sauver sa peau. L'ennemi était de plus en plus présent, de plus en plus cruel aussi. Comme si la mort leur procurait une poussée d'adrénaline. Ils ne rataient à présent jamais leur cible et les morts se comptaient par centaines. En seulement deux jours. Il s'était jeté corps et âme dans la bataille, si bien qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Toboe une seule seconde. Il ne devait pas penser à lui : il devait rester fort, impassible, indestructible. Il devait être plus fort qu'eux survivre s'il voulait le revoir.

-Tu vas être malade.

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires.

Tsume était resté le même il n'avait pas changé. Il était resté cet homme asocial et cynique qui n'acceptait personne d'autre que lui-même. Il réservait son masque d'humanité à Toboe. Uniquement à Toboe. Et, même si Kobe était un gamin tout comme lui, même s'il n'avait rien contre lui, il n'était pas Toboe. Tsume ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre. S'il le faisait, il serait perdu. Il ferma les yeux et son esprit tout entier fut envahi par le visage du jeune brun ça lui faisait un bien fou de le retrouver l'espace d'un instant, même s'il n'était pas réellement présent. Il pouvait enfin revoir son sourire. Ce même sourire qui lui avait tant manqué.

-Je crois que…

-Ferme-la deux secondes, tu veux.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler, surtout pas à Kobe. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le gamin essayait de se rapprocher de lui. Il n'était pas stupide il voyait très clair dans son petit jeu, il savait que le jeune soldat faisait tout pour toujours se retrouver avec lui, peu importe la mission. Depuis son retour, Kobe le suivait comme son ombre sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et ce rapprochement ne l'enchantait absolument pas : il voulait qu'on le laisse seul, pas qu'on lui colle un gamin inutile dans les pattes. Un autre soupir las franchit la barrière de ses lèvres comme il rabattait la capuche de son k-way sur son crâne. Au loin, il pouvait entendre l'orage gronder.

-Tsume ? Tenta encore le jeune soldat en se rapprochant un peu de lui.

-Quoi encore ?

-Est-ce que tu penses que tout ça sera bientôt finit ?

L'aîné prit la peine de relever la tête plantant son regard froid dans le sien, terrifié. Kobe n'était qu'un gosse, après tout, comme Toboe. Tsume tenta d'imaginer un instant quelle serait la réaction du brun s'il devait faire face aux horreurs de la guerre, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas associer un évènement aussi sombre à une personne aussi joviale et pleine de vie. Toboe n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille, il n'avait rien à faire entre les cadavres et les éclats d'obus. Il était bien trop jeune, trop innocent pour cela, comme l'était Kobe. Et pourtant, Kobe était bel et bien là, avec lui. Lui lançant un dernier regard, il se contenta de hausser les épaules parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. Quand lui s'était engagé, tout le monde pensait que la guerre ne durerait pas plus de quelques mois et pourtant il était toujours là quatre ans après.

-Moi je…je suis content d'être venu, continua le plus jeune en reniflant.

Laissant tomber son masque d'impassibilité l'espace d'un instant, Tsume fronça les sourcils : est-ce que le gamin devenait fou ? Il devait l'être en tout cas pour dire de pareilles sottises. Personne n'était heureux de patauger dans la boue, personne n'était heureux d'enterrer chaque jour des camarades, des frères, des amis. Personne n'était heureux de s'endormir au milieu des rats. Alors ça devait être ça : Kobe était fou.

-Sans ça, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré.

Tsume sursauta : que venait-il de dire ? Non vraiment, il devait avoir de la fièvre ! Quand il le regarda une dernière fois, il vit que Kobe s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il attirait les gamins comme le miel attire les abeilles ? Quand il reprit ses esprits, le visage du petit soldat était tout proche de sien. Dans la boue, sous la pluie, guettant le moindre geste de l'ennemi, Kobe allait l'embrasser. L'embrasser ? Quand enfin il prit conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer, Tsume le repoussa violemment. Si fort que le plus jeune en lâcha le fusil qu'il tenait jusque-là.

-Fais attention à toi, gamin.

Tsume n'embrassait pas les gamins, sauf Toboe. Il n'aimait pas les gosses, sauf Toboe. Il n'acceptait pas que les gamins s'approchent de lui, sauf Toboe. Il refusait de s'attacher à un gosse, sauf à Toboe. Kobe n'avait pas sa place, il ne devait pas s'attacher. Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes après s'être entiché d'un petit brun, ce n'était pas pour s'attirer plus d'ennuis avec un deuxième petit blond. Il l'avait formé, il lui avait appris à survivre, à se servir d'une arme, à dégoupiller une grenade, à lancer un obus et même à fuir. Il avait fait de lui le soldat qu'il était devenu, il ne pouvait pas lui apporter plus. C'était impossible, il n'avait plus rien d'autre à offrir.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura enfin le blond comme une seconde averse, plus violente encore, s'abattait sur eux.

Le soldat ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à dire.

-Je ne te plais pas ?

S'il lui plaisait ? Tsume n'en savait rien. A vrai dire, il ne s'était même jamais posé la question. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de reluquer ses camarades, surtout lorsque c'était un gamin. Il savait simplement que Kobe était blond et un peu plus petit que lui. Plutôt mince, comme tous ceux qui étaient restés envie plus d'un mois. La guerre n'était pas très grasse. De quelle couleur étaient ses yeux, au juste ? Verts ? Bruns ? Bleus ? Il n'en savait rien, la seule chose dont il était certain, c'est que ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi beaux, aussi pétillants que ceux du brun. Toboe avait un regard qu'on n'oubliait pas. Il apprendrait plus tard que Kobe avait les yeux gris. Mais est-ce qu'il lui plaisait ? Il était gentil, c'est tout ce qu'il avait retenu de lui jusqu'à présent. Gentil et particulièrement collant.

-Tu m'as manqué, quand tu es parti, dit-il en posant une main sur la sienne.

Tsume se dégagea.

-Arrête ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je te dis d'arrêter.

Tsume se renfrogna un peu plus : il avait envie d'être tranquille. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec une nouvelle histoire à l'eau de rose, il n'était pas là pour ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, c'était déjà bien assez difficile d'essayer de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant sa permission. Il était ici pour se battre, pour sauver sa peau, pour massacrer des ennemis, pas pour calmer les ardeurs d'un gosse. Il s'appuya contre une motte de terre et étendit ses longues jambes devant lui tout en fermant à nouveau les yeux : il avait envie d'être loin de cet endroit pourri, loin de ce plan foireux. Il avait envie d'être dans une certaine chambre d'hôtel, avec une certaine personne.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Tsume soupira : ce qu'il pouvait détester les sangsues comme Kobe !

-Oui.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Assez longtemps pour que je te demande d'arrêter ce petit jeu.

-Je ne joue pas.

Et voilà que c'était reparti. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui, si le gamin ne jouait pas ? Il s'en fichait éperdument ! Il n'y aurait rien entre eux, Kobe devait se mettre ça en tête. Oh bien sûr, Tsume avait déjà eu de nombreuses aventures sans lendemain avec différents soldats, qui étaient à présent morts ou, pour certains, survivants, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir d'autres aventures, pas avec un gosse, pas maintenant qu'il y avait Toboe. Il n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face s'il faisait une telle chose. Il se souvenait encore de son regard quand ils s'étaient quittés non, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire une chose pareille. Il ne pourrait jamais le faire souffrir à ce point. Tsume n'ouvrit les yeux que quand il entendit des pas au loin et il bondit presque aussitôt sur son fusil, prêt à descendre le premier suicidaire qui aurait osé s'aventurer jusqu'à eux, si bien que le soldat chargé de la distribution du courrier se retrouva avec un fusil braqué sur lui.

-Quel chaleureux accueil, ricana-t-il, je viens jusqu'ici contre vents et marées pour vous amener votre courrier et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? Charmant !

-Tu pourrais te présenter !

-Pour que je me fasse descendre ? Tu rêves mon pauvre Tsume ! Tiens, j'ai une lettre pour toi.

Une lettre pour lui et deux pour Kobe. Le soldat n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture de son correspondant. C'était Toboe, qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être ? Kobe remercia leur ''facteur'' tandis qu'il partait déjà plus loin pour distribuer les dernières lettres. Tsume put sentir le regard brûlant du petit blond dans son dos.

-C'est lui ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Tentant de protéger au maximum la lettre de l'eau du ciel, Tsume sentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écriture du brun.

_Tsume, _

_Je suis si soulagé de savoir que tu vas bien ! Je me suis tellement inquiété pendant ces trois jours que ça en devenait presque invivable ! Même Hige ne pouvait plus supporter mon caractère qu'il qualifiait si bien de ''monstrueusement impossible'', pas très original, hein ? Mais bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus besoin de te démontrer la stupidité de ton cousin. Je te réponds de notre endroit secret, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour de bon. Je n'aime pas l'automne, tu sais ? J'ai l'impression que le monde autour de moi sombre dans les prémices d'un profond sommeil. J'aime le soleil et la bonne humeur qu'il propage autour de lui. Mais je n'aime pas l'automne. Ni l'hiver. J'aime d'autant moins ces deux saisons maintenant que je sais que tu les passeras dehors. J'espère que tout se passera bien !_

_Kiba se comporte bizarrement avec moi depuis quelques jours, je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Ça me fait peur, je ne veux pas qu'il nous sépare. Excuse-moi, tu n'as certainement pas besoin d'entendre ça. Oh ! Et avant que j'oublie, je voudrais te poser une question…Je sais d'avance qu'elle ne te plaira pas mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Alors voilà : est-ce qu'à présent, après ce baiser, est-ce que nous sommes…un couple ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais pour ma part, j'aimerais que ce baiser aboutisse à quelque chose de concret. Je veux devenir quelqu'un d'important pour toi. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je ne veux pas qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un mot, un mot futile mais j'aimerais simplement savoir ce que tu en penses. Dans mes moments de doute, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est concert et ce qui ne l'est pas. _

_Je voudrais que tu sois là. Tu me manques terriblement, j'espère que tu pourras bientôt revenir. J'avais raison : ma douleur ne veut pas me quitter. Le sentiment que je ressens en pensant à toi est à la fois le plus atroce et le plus beau de tous. Atroce parce qu'il me plonge dans un gouffre d'inquiétude sans fond et beau parce qu'à présent je peux penser à toi autrement que comme étant l'homme à qui j'écris. Je t'ai découvert, un peu et j'aime l'homme qui vit en toi, beaucoup. _

_Je vais m'arrêter maintenant, je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes trop de temps à lire mes imbécilités ! J'espère que rien de ce que j'ai écrit ne t'aura froissé. Tu sais cette histoire de couple, ce n'est pas grave, c'était stupide de ma part de souhaiter quelque chose que tu ne veux peut-être pas, excuse-moi ! Tant que je sais que tu me reviendras, rien d'autre ne compte. Je t'envoie mille baisers ensoleillés. Tu me manques toujours autant. _

_Toboe. _

Et Tsume crut sentir les rayons de soleil réchauffer sa peau…ce qui était stupide puisqu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur eux. Un micro sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, lui faisant oublier quelques secondes la boue, la pluie, Kobe et les ennemis. Même le regard mauvais du blondinet sur lui ne pouvait plus l'atteindre Toboe avait décidément le chic pour lui remonter le moral, même s'il était à des kilomètres. Des moments de doute ? Tsume ferait en sorte qu'il n'en ait plus jamais.

* * *

><p>-Kiba ?<p>

-Où est Toboe ?

-Je l'ai envoyé chercher quelques provisions.

-Tout seul ?

Hige fronça légèrement les sourcils : pourquoi est-ce que Kiba lui demandait une telle chose ? Il n'était pas rare que Toboe parte seul pour faire quelques courses ça lui faisait plaisir de rendre service et puis ces derniers temps, Hige savait qu'il aimait se retrouver seul pour faire le point. Il s'inquiétait pour Tsume et son changement radical d'humeur quand il ne recevait aucune nouvelle n'échappait à personne. Hige avait peur que Kiba ne déniche l'entourloupe. Le brun serait vraiment très en colère de savoir qu'ils s'étaient joués de lui. Ils voulaient simplement le préserver Kiba semblait tellement souffrir quand on abordait le sujet de la guerre. Le châtain ne savait que trop bien que son ami n'accepterait jamais que Toboe ait une relation, même lointaine, avec un soldat. Il ferait tout pour les séparer.

-C'est un grand garçon maintenant.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Hige, Toboe n'a rien d'un adulte.

-Parce qu'il n'en est pas encore un.

Mais il n'était plus non plus un gamin, se retint-il d'ajouter. Kiba avait souvent tendance à surprotéger leur petit brun sans accepter de voir que Toboe n'était plus un enfant. Il avait grandi il était devenu une autre personne, plus mature, plus responsable, certainement autant qu'eux. Ou presque. Toboe avait maintenant le droit de prendre ses propres décisions, de faire ses propres choix. Personne ne pouvait plus le juger. Et Kiba ne l'acceptait pas. Il n'acceptait pas de le voir partir, comme une mère n'accepte jamais le départ de ses enfants. Il voyait toujours en Toboe l'être sensible et fragile qu'il était quand il les avait rejoints. Toboe était toujours sensible, il était toujours fragile, mais plus autant qu'avant.

-Tu ne comprends rien, Hige !

-Non Kiba, tu as raison. Je ne comprends plus rien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis de la sorte. Toboe n'est plus un enfant.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'a plus besoin de nous !

Bien sûr qu'il avait encore besoin d'eux. Il avait encore besoin de leurs conseils, de leur soutien, de leur amour, mais il avait aussi besoin de faire ses propres expériences, ses propres erreurs. Kiba ne pourrait pas toujours être là pour lui dicter quoi faire et pour l'embaumer d'un voile protecteur à chaque faux pas. Toboe avait besoin de vivre, tout simplement. Hige s'approcha doucement de Kiba, comprenant enfin ce qui semblait le chiffonner et voulant rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Quand il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, il le sentit se raidir mais n'en tint pas compte.

-Toboe aura toujours besoin de nous, Kiba. Il aura toujours besoin de toi. Mais tu dois le laisser vivre sa propre expérience.

-Je sais…

Kiba soupira et ne chercha même pas à se dégager quand Hige passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'en avait plus la force et puis…ça lui faisait un bien fou de redécouvrir un peu le contact humain. Depuis que Keiji l'avait quitté, il n'avait plus jamais accepté aucune étreinte, se refermant ainsi sur lui-même encore plus qu'avant. Hige était son ami alors…il pouvait bien se laisser aller quelques instants dans ses bras, juste le temps de se ressourcer, juste le temps d'oublier.

-Ne t'en fais pas, notre Chibi aura toujours besoin de maman Kiba à ses côtés !

-Abruti, répondit-il simplement en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Hige avait le don de l'exaspérer, vraiment. Il le détestait.

* * *

><p><em>Toboe, <em>

_Tu avais raison : ta précédente lettre n'était qu'un tissu de monstrueuses imbécilités. Je vois que côtoyer mon cousin commence doucement à avoir un effet négatif sur toi. Alors dans cette lettre…_

Le rythme cardiaque du brun s'accéléra : il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire des choses pareilles, maintenant Tsume allait le détester !

…_je voudrais que tu me dises ce que je dois faire, de quelle façon je dois t'embrasser la prochaine fois pour que tu comprennes ? Sache que je ne suis pas un pédophile je n'embrasse pas les gamins comme toi sans raison valable !_

Un pédophile ? Non non non et non ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, jamais ! Bien sûr qu'il le savait, que Tsume était tout sauf un être de la pire espèce !

_Je t'ai embrassé – je t'ai laissé m'embrasser !- parce que j'en avais envie. Au moment même où tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, tu ne t'appartenais plus. Bien sûr que nous sommes un couple, sale gosse ! Je ne te savais pas assez stupide pour poser la question._

Toboe ne put s'empêcher de sourire : alors comme ça ils étaient un…couple ? Son sourire timide se transforma en un large sourire rayonnant quand cette information atteint son cerveau : Tsume acceptait qu'ils soient un couple !

_Maintenant que tout est clair, je peux enfin te répondre. Ici pas de changement, il pleut tellement que notre tranchée ressemble maintenant à un effroyable coulis de boue. Impossible de faire deux pas sans s'empêtrer dans dix centimètres de terre marécageuse. Inutile de préciser que c'est galère de se battre dans de telles conditions. Heureusement, l'ennemi semble être atteint tout autant que nous puisque ses assauts se font plus rares. Nous devrions en profiter pour attaquer mais c'est trop dangereux, nos recrues sont trop faibles et affaiblies par ce temps maussade. _

_J'aime la pluie. J'aime l'automne et l'hiver mais ici c'est un autre monde, c'est une saison inconnue. Ça n'a rien de comparable à tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. J'aime le froid et la neige car l'hiver est la seule saison pendant laquelle je peux me promener en pleine rue sans craindre de croiser cent visages. Je suis un solitaire, ne l'oublie pas. _

Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ? Tsume ne cessait de le lui rappeler. Un solitaire, mais un solitaire au cœur tendre, il en était persuadé !

_Je te mentirai si je te disais ne penser qu'à toi : je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ici. Ici on ne peut penser qu'à notre propre survie. Alors c'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense : survivre pour revenir, survivre pour te revoir. Tu as promis de m'attendre alors attends-moi encore un peu. J'ai bon espoir de revenir dans un mois, mais je ne veux rien te promettre. Un mois ce n'est pas si long. Ce n'est pas long quand on cherche à sauver sa vie, c'est long quand on attend la mort. Alors pour moi, ce ne sera pas long. _

Un mois ? Toboe se précipita sur le calendrier : si Tsume revenait dans un mois, avec un peu de chance il serait là le jour de son anniversaire ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer très fort pour qu'il soit de retour.

_Je dois déjà m'arrêter et pourtant je voudrais encore t'écrire, parce que chaque mot que je t'écris me rappelle un peu plus que je dois me battre. Que quelqu'un m'attend. Etrangement, quand je me mets à penser à toi, je me rends compte que ton absence me pèse et que ta présence me manque. Tu me manques. Et ne t'avises pas de prendre ça pour une déclaration, gamin !_

_Tsume. _

C'était à présent certain : Toboe ne pourrait plus perdre son sourire de sitôt. Tsume venait de lui dire qu'il lui manquait, c'était la première fois ! Il s'en voulait soudainement d'avoir pu douter de lui il n'aurait jamais dû. Maintenant il avait plus que jamais foi en lui, foi en leur couple. Il ne douterait plus, ni de ses sentiments, ni de son retour. Tsume allait se battre et il allait revenir. Dans un mois, il l'espérait vraiment. Quand Toboe replia la lettre, il se dit que le destin avait bien fait les choses : il lui avait permis de connaître Tsume…

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous aura plus ^^ <em>

_Je suis comme Toboe, j'aime le soleil! Je crains déjà le retour de l'automne,puis de l'hiver T_T. _

_Alors, Kobe sous le charme de Tsume? Qui l'aurait cru? Et comment cela va-t-il se terminer? _


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Désolée pour mon retard mais j'ai eu plein de choses à faire ces derniers temps et moins de temps pour gérer mes fictions. Même si mes chapitres mettent un peu plus de temps à arriver, sachez que je n'abandonne rien! Ce sera juste un peu plus long étant donné que je vais bientôt commencer l'unif. _

_J'en profite d'ailleurs pour souhaiter bonne chance à toutes celles et ceux qui vont bientôt reprendre les cours! (Ou qui les ont déjà repris!). _

_Bisous!_

* * *

><p><em>Salut Tsume !<em>

_Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête que tu feras quand tu liras cette lettre. J'imagine que tu t'attendais à en recevoir une de notre adorable petit brun, mais cette fois c'est moi qui ai été le plus rapide. Ce n'est certainement pas utile de te préciser que je fais ça uniquement pour lui, et qu'il n'est pas au courant. Il serait furieux s'il savait que je t'ai écrit. Alors ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord ? Après tout entre cousins, on a bien le droit de faire des cachotteries !_

_Bref, j'écourte les courtoisies, je sais à quel point tu dois déjà avoir envie de déchirer cette lettre. Ne le fais pas ! N'oublie pas que je t'écris dans l'intérêt de Toboe. Après être tombé sur une de tes lettres (ne t'en fais pas, j'ai simplement lu les informations dont j'avais besoin…(au fait, un petit conseil, si tu veux séduire Toboe, évite de lui dire que toutes les jolies phrases qui lui sont adressées ne sont pas écrites dans le but de lui faire une déclaration !) (et encore félicitations, moi qui pensais que tu resterais éternellement célibataire, je me trompais !)). Donc après avoir malencontreusement trouvé cette lettre, j'ai appris que tu comptais revenir dans un mois. Si tu es toujours en vie d'ici là, évidemment. Enfin bon, il ne te reste plus qu'une semaine à tenir, ce serait tout de même vachement stupide de ta part de te faire descendre maintenant !_

_Tu serais donc de retour la semaine prochaine…et tu sais ce qu'il y a, la semaine prochaine ? Non ? L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE TOBOE ! Je te rassure tout de suite : je ne compte pas t'inviter à une de ces fêtes costumées dont je raffole. Je sais que tu ne viendrais de toute façon pas. On est asocial ou on ne l'est pas, hein ? Bref. Donc je voudrais te proposer un petit deal… tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, évidemment, mais je crois savoir que tu n'aimerais pas trop que Kiba vous tombe dessus la prochaine fois que tu viendras faire une petite escapade nocturne chez nous ? Au fait, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point Kiba serait capable de t'écorcher vif s'il te trouvait dans le même lit que notre Chibi ? Non ? Eh bien c'est chose faite. Toboe n'apprécierait certainement pas beaucoup de te retrouver découpé en dés de jambon au petit matin…_

_Revenons-en à nos moutons : je voudrais que tu fasses croire à Toboe que tu n'as pas eu la permission de revenir la semaine prochaine (ça lui brisera le cœur, évidemment, méchant !) (mais de toute façon ça ne sera jamais qu'un gros mensonge…ce n'est pas comme si tu n'y était pas habitué) et que finalement tu viennes quand même ! Mais ne te présentes pas chez nous avant la tombée de la nuit : si tu acceptes notre petit deal, je te promets de faire en sorte que ni Kiba, ni moi ne soyons à la maison pour la nuit. Tu auras donc tout le temps nécessaire pour fêter tes retrouvailles avec notre brun (évidemment, je compte sur toi pour fêter ces retrouvailles dans les limites du raisonnable : pas d'alcool, pas de drogue, pas de sexe, on est d'accord ?). Et je suis persuadé que Toboe sera ravi de te voir débarquer alors qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir. _

_Je garde le meilleur pour la fin : tu seras le premier à avoir le grand honneur de pouvoir souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à notre Chibi national ! Oui, parce que si mon petit cerveau surdéveloppé à bien calculé, tu arriveras pile la nuit de sa naissance. Si ce n'est pas romantique, ça ? Evidemment, je te le répète, tu as le droit de refuser, mais dans ce cas tu devras garder un œil sur le verrou de la porte (Kiba a tout un tas de pieds de biche très imposants !). A toi de voir si tu préfères passer un peu de temps seul avec lui ou non…_

_Je te laisse vieille branche, j'attends ta réaction avec impatience…et ne prends pas ça pour une déclaration !_

_Ton cousin préféré, Hige. _

Le soldat ne put retenir un grondement de mécontentement qui attira rapidement l'attention de Kobe. Imperceptiblement, le blondinet s'était approché de lui pour savoir si –enfin- il était célibataire. Ce à quoi Tsume avait répondu que, même si c'était le cas, il n'était pas intéressé par toutes les propositions indécentes qu'il avait bien pu lui faire. Vexé d'être ainsi vu comme un être dépravé, le jeune soldat avait battu en retraite, laissant son pair ruminer seul dans son coin. Tsume rangea rageusement la lettre, pestant encore et encore contre son imbécile de cousin. Décidément, il ne regrettait vraiment pas de ne pas être resté en contact avec lui : Hige avait atteint le fin fond de la bêtise.

Faire volontairement souffrir Toboe ? Jamais ! Et pourtant, Tsume savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait à quel point son cousin aurait été capable de lui rendre la vie impossible s'il avait refusé. Et puis…il ne pouvait pas nier avoir très envie de pouvoir profiter de la présence du brun sans craindre à chaque instant d'être démasqué. Même quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Tsume avait senti que Toboe n'était pas totalement avec lui : il craignait que Kiba découvre son petit jeu, et sa peur l'empêchait de se jeter corps et âme dans leur relation. Alors il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire. Il dirait à Toboe qu'il n'avait pas reçu la permission qu'il espérait et donc qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir la semaine prochaine. Toboe lui en voudrait peut-être terriblement par la suite, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était soit ça, soit risquer d'être découvert par un homme qui semblait totalement contre leur rapprochement. A choisir, il préférait s'attirer les foudres du brun plutôt que de le perdre à tout jamais.

Alors qu'il allait rejoindre son poste, un nouveau détail attira l'attention du soldat : l'anniversaire de Toboe ? Pourquoi le brun ne lui avait-il rien dit ? De quoi aurait-il eu l'air, lui, s'il s'était présenté devant lui sans aucun cadeau ? Il aurait été humilié. Tsume n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des cadeaux, il n'avait même pas l'habitude de fêter les anniversaires, mais cette fois c'était différent. Toboe était son…petit ami, et même s'il avait du mal à se familiariser avec cette idée, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de feindre l'indifférence. Le jeune brun était si naïf, si enfantin qu'il aurait probablement été d'avantage blessé si Tsume ne lui avait pas porté attention. Et puis il pouvait bien se permettre de lui offrir un cadeau pour le remercier des nombreuses lettres enflammées d'amour et d'espoir qu'il lui avait écrites et qui lui avaient si souvent réchauffé le cœur.

* * *

><p><em>Je te hais. Si jamais j'apprends encore que tu as lu les lettres que je lui envoie, je n'aurai aucun remord à te descendre. <em>

Hige ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la simple phrase que son cousin lui avait renvoyée : Tsume était et resterait un être violent et dépourvu de tout humour. Qu'est-ce que leur petit Toboe pouvait bien trouver à cette grosse brute ? Hige ne l'avait jamais compris. Bon, au moins le soldat avait lu sa lettre jusqu'au bout…il ne lui restait plus qu'à surveiller le moral de leur petit brun : s'il frôlait le zéro absolu, c'est que son cousin avait bel et bien pris ses menaces au sérieux. Mais il ne doutait pas qu'il ait pris la bonne décision, il savait à quel point Tsume était entier s'il avait l'opportunité de passer un peu de temps seul avec Toboe, il ne la laisserait pas passer.

Il connaissait son cousin mieux que personne et, s'il était aujourd'hui devenu une personne froide et solitaire, il savait que quelque part au fond de lui, l'ancien Tsume existait toujours. Et cet ancien lui avait toujours eu besoin de beaucoup d'attention et d'affection. Avant la mort de sa mère, c'était une personne débordante de tendresse, il était persuadé que ce Tsume-là n'avait pas totalement disparu. Au contraire, Toboe était certainement en train de le faire remonter à la surface. Alors il ferait le bon choix il choisirait de mentir pour mieux le retrouver.

Quand Hige vit la mine déconfite de Toboe se profiler devant lui, il sut qu'il avait eu raison.

* * *

><p><em>Toboe,<em>

_Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins pour t'annoncer ce que j'ai à te dire : je ne reviendrai pas la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai pas eu la permission dont j'espérais bénéficier. Je sais que cette nouvelle te fera certainement perdre ton beau sourire et j'en suis désolé. Je te promets de faire mon possible pour te revoir le plus vite possible, sans pour autant vouloir te donner de nouveaux faux espoirs. Je pensais sincèrement qu'ils ne me refuseraient pas cette permission, mais je m'étais trompé. Je suis désolé de t'en avoir parlé avant même d'en être certain…j'aurais dû savoir que la guerre ne faisait aucun cadeau. Les pertes sont de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus rapides, surtout. Nous aurons besoin de tout le monde pour contrer le prochain assaut. _

_J'espère que cette nouvelle ne te donnera pas un trop gros coup au moral et que tu garderas ta bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Parle-moi encore de toi, de tes journées, de tes rêves, comme tu sais habituellement si bien le faire. Si je n'en montre rien, je ne pensais pas que cette nouvelle m'abattrait autant. Je voulais réellement te revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Pardonne-moi encore et écris-moi vite pour combler ce vide qui me ronge à nouveau. J'attends de tes nouvelles le plus vite possible ! Tu me manques toujours autant. _

_Tsume. _

Le cœur du brun se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine comme il se retenait contre le mur. Il avait l'impression que ses forces le quittaient et que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds tant cette lettre lui faisait du mal. Depuis le jour où Tsume lui avait annoncé son potentiel retour, il avait planifié chaque journée, chaque minute, chaque seconde qu'il passerait à ses côtés. Il avait orchestré leur future rencontre à la minute près, alors que Tsume lui apprenne aujourd'hui qu'il ne pourrait pas le rejoindre lui brisait le cœur plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Alors…Tsume ne serait réellement pas là pour son anniversaire ? Le brun s'était tellement réjoui de passer cette journée avec lui ! Son plus beau cadeau aurait été de le revoir, de pouvoir le serrer contre lui pendant cette journée si spéciale. Maintenant qu'il savait que Tsume ne serait pas là, il n'avait plus envie de fêter son anniversaire, pas sans lui.

Il vit Hige s'approcher de lui tout sourire, mais il eut à peine la force de lui répondre. Il ne voulait plus sourire maintenant que son cœur était à nouveau plongé dans un océan d'angoisse. Il avait sans cesse peur pour Tsume : peur qu'il soit blessé, peur qu'il soit capturé ou, pire encore, peur qu'il soit tué sur le champ de bataille. Il voulait que son soldat revienne au moins pour qu'il puisse lui transmettre toute son énergie positive. Il avait peur que Tsume ne faiblisse s'il restait trop longtemps seul là-bas. Il savait qu'il était totalement stupide de penser une chose pareille : son aîné était resté seul des années sans jamais être blessé. Il devait lui faire confiance, Tsume ne mourrait pas.

-Un problème Chibi ?

-Non…

-Tob' ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, insista Hige en feignant l'innocence.

Le petit brun soupira, baissant les derniers remparts qui l'empêchaient encore d'annoncer la nouvelle à son ami.

-Tsume ne reviendra pas…

-Comment ça ?

Hige employa volontairement un ton inquiet, comme s'il craignait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à son cousin. En adoptant ce comportement, Toboe ne se douterait jamais de son implication dans cet abominable complot. Maintenant qu'il voyait sa bouille triste, le châtain avait presque des remords. Ce n'était pas très gentil de prendre le brun par les sentiments Toboe était tellement sensible !

-Il n'a pas eu sa permission.

Hige se sentit très mal à l'aise quand il vit les larmes perler au bord des yeux de son ami. S'il n'avait pas craint de se faire rejeter, il aurait serré le brun dans ses bras en lui disant de ne plus s'en faire, que tout était de sa faute et que Tsume serait bientôt là, avec lui. Son sentiment de culpabilité atteint son apogée quand Toboe posa son front contre son épaule en murmurant un petit ''ce n'est pas juste''. Il referma ses bras autour de ses épaules et se fit violence pour ne pas tout lui avouer sur le champ.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain qu'il reviendra très vite ! Il doit être aussi triste que toi de ne pas pouvoir te revoir bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas Chibi, tout se passera bien.

Et le châtain espérait vraiment qu'il n'arriverait rien à son cousin pendant cette dernière semaine qui le séparait du brun. Si jamais Tsume était blessé ou s'il trouvait la mort au combat, il ne voulait pas que Toboe pense que ça pourrait être de sa faute. Et pourtant il savait mieux que personne qu'à la minute même où son ami apprendrait la nouvelle, il culpabiliserait comme jamais, pensant qu'il aurait dû se démener pour revoir Tsume. Alors maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que tout se passe bien. Prier…et consoler le brun qui pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. Si jamais Kiba le trouvait dans cet état, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

* * *

><p>-Tsume !<p>

-Barre-toi !

Bon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que Kobe le collait comme ça ? Une pluie d'obus leur tombait dessus depuis tout à l'heure et au lieu de sauver sa peau, Kobe restait fidèlement auprès de lui pour leur renvoyer la donne. Sauf qu'il était encore trop inexpérimenté et que Tsume n'arrivait pas à faire son travail avec le gamin dans les pattes. Il devait non seulement bombarder l'ennemi mais en plus il devait surveiller que Kobe ne se blesse pas en essayant de l'aider. Résultat : il n'avait pas vu l'obus qui venait tout juste de s'écraser à quelques mètres d'eux et qui les avait projetés à terre. Si Kobe semblait indemne, Tsume, lui, avait reçu un éclat d'obus dans la jambe et la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste.

-Mais je ne peux pas…

-Ne reste pas là !

Et le blondinet qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit ne semblait pas décidé à décamper. Il restait statique devant lui, les mains tremblantes, sans comprendre que son manque de réaction attirait encore un peu plus l'attention des ennemis. Un soldat qui restait immobile était une cible parfaite, Kobe ne semblait pas l'avoir encore compris. Tsume dégoupilla une grenade qu'il balança derrière eux après avoir aperçu par-dessus son épaule un groupe de soldats ennemis. Il ne voulait pas mourir, bordel ! Pas si près du but. Il devait vivre, il l'avait promis à Toboe.

-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter. Si tu ne dégages pas tout de suite, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas !

Tsume le pensait réellement : il n'avait pas d'amis, pas d'affinité pour qui que ce soit, alors si Kobe devait mettre sa vie en péril, il n'hésiterait pas à le lui faire amèrement regretter. Les émotions étaient décuplées ici, sur le champ de bataille, et si le soldat n'avait jamais été un enfant de cœur, il avait appris que pour survivre il fallait parfois faire des choix. Et s'il n'aimait pas l'idée de descendre un des siens – un gosse qui plus est- il n'éprouverait pourtant aucun remord à le faire. Pas si Kobe mettait sa vie en danger.

-D'accord mais je…je reviendrai te chercher !

Le soldat poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand il vit la silhouette du blondinet s'éloigner de lui. Il roula sur le côté pour se mettre le mieux possible à l'abri et grimaça de douleur quand sa jambe cogna lourdement contre une paroi terreuse. Se redressant difficilement en position assise, il examina l'étendue des dégâts : l'impact était profond. Merde. S'il ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose, il était bon pour passer sur le billard, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne reverrait pas la ville de sitôt. Il serait certainement maintenu à l'hôpital pendant très longtemps. Il voulait être là pour l'anniversaire de Toboe, il devait faire quelque chose. Il déchira un morceau de son t-shirt et le mit en bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur : ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Et ensuite il fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire : il enfonça ses doigts dans sa chaire meurtrie pour en retirer l'impact. La douleur qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là était indescriptible. C'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu imaginer, tellement qu'il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

Sa cuisse fut ensuite assaillie par de nombreux lancements intenables qui l'obligèrent à rejeter la tête en arrière pour essayer de se calmer. Il aurait tout fait pour que cette horrible douleur disparaisse, tout. Il finit par retirer le bâillon qu'il s'était lui-même imposé et entoura la plaie de ce garrot improvisé. Il le serra de toutes ses forces, gémissant de douleur malgré lui. Sa respiration était saccadée, autour de lui il n'entendait presque plus les tirs, ni les hurlements des soldats mutilés, à moitié morts. De grosses gouttes de sueur se mêlaient à ses larmes et ses doigts agrippaient ses vêtements, essayant vainement de se raccrocher à quelque chose. D'un geste presque machinal, sa main trouva la poche intérieure de son blouson, là où il gardait précieusement la première lettre que Toboe lui avait envoyée après son départ. Il la déplia et aussitôt ses spasmes se calmèrent peu à peu.

_Parce que tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as promis. Tu m'as demandé de t'attendre et moi je t'attendrai, Tsume, je t'attendrai toujours. Alors reviens-moi, d'accord ? (…) Tu me manques. _

Toboe…il ne devait pas mourir. Ce n'était pas encore son heure, pas aujourd'hui. Il voulait le revoir. Il devait lui dire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire avant, il devait lui dire qu'il…il ne pouvait pas mourir. Alors il se recroquevilla un peu plus, fuyant pour la première fois les assauts meurtriers de la guerre. Habituellement il les affrontait en face, mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui il ne faisait pas le poids. Et il détestait cette idée qui le rendait faible à ses propres yeux. Il voyait ces hommes autour de lui, morts ou mourants pour avoir combattu et lui il restait terré dans un coin, attendant que la douleur passe, espérant être rapidement remis sur pied. Il était impuissant et c'était un sentiment qu'il supportait très mal.

Peu à peu, les coups de feu cessèrent comme la douleur se faisait plus forte dans sa cuisse. Il n'entendit bientôt plus que des gémissements de douleur et des pleurs tandis qu'il perdait peu à peu connaissance, ne pouvant plus supporter le déchirement qui le broyait de l'intérieur. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il vit le visage de Kobe se dessiner devant lui, accompagné d'un autre qu'il crut être celui d'un médecin. Son impression se confirma quand une aiguille s'enfonça dans sa chair, le faisant peu à peu sombrer dans un coma plus profond encore. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le médecin lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il l'emmenait rapidement à l'hôpital et les dernières paroles qu'il se souvint avoir prononcées furent :

-Je dois être sur pieds pour samedi.

Et ensuite ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p>Kiba pénétra dans la chambre de Toboe, plongée dans le noir. Il se faisait du souci pour son ami, le voyant peu à peu se renfermer sur lui-même depuis plusieurs jours. Demain c'était son anniversaire et pourtant, le brun savait très bien que Toboe n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête. Son esprit était ailleurs, auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, Kiba en était à présent certain. Il espérait simplement que ce quelqu'un en question soit un homme bien, un jeune homme de la ville. Pas un soldat. Pas un homme qui le ferait souffrir, volontairement ou non d'ailleurs.<p>

-Toboe ?

Le petit brun tourna à peine la tête, ayant entendu depuis longtemps que son aîné approchait. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Tsume, il sombrait doucement dans un puits d'angoisse et de tristesse. Il était déçu que son petit ami ne puisse pas être là pour ce jour si spécial qui le rapprochait un peu plus de lui mais surtout, il avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir le revoir. Il ressentait un étrange sentiment, une horrible sensation qui mettait tous ses sens en alerte. Comme s'il présageait que quelque chose de grave arriverait à son soldat. Comme s'il savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Mais il ne voulait pas penser ça, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas possible, pas imaginable. Leur histoire ne pouvait pas prendre fin avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Non, il refusait.

-Kiba, murmura-t-il en retenant ses larmes, qui ne faisait que couler à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Tsume.

Le brun s'approcha encore, jusqu'à prendre place à ses côtés, assis sur le bord du matelas. D'un geste presque maternel, il posa sa main sur son front, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Comme s'il cherchait une explication aux joues rouges du plus petit. Mais il n'avait pas de fièvre, rien. Alors il repoussa simplement les quelques mèches de cheveux qui barraient son front et lui massa le haut du crâne, comme il l'avait souvent fait avec Keiji quand il ne se sentait pas bien ou qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Toboe était comme lui, jeune, innocent et blessé. Kiba ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici tout seul.

Toboe eut un petit sourire triste : c'était Kiba qui lui disait ça ? Ce même Kiba qui restait enfermé seul dans sa chambre des journées entières et qui refusait le moindre soutien ? Toboe n'avait pas envie de faire semblant, il ne voulait pas faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'en vérité rien n'allait bien. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça, aussi seul, aussi perdu. Et c'était vraiment très désagréable. Il essayait de se changer les idées, de penser à autre chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tsume était toujours présent dans son esprit, quoiqu'il fasse. Ses craintes ne dormaient jamais. Il était sans cesse assailli par le doute et par la peur, tellement qu'il s'y perdait lui-même.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Quand les paroles de Kiba vinrent se répercuter contre ses tympans, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il savait que son ami se doutait de quelque chose, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si vite confronté à ses responsabilités. Il ne pouvait pas tout avouer à Kiba, ce n'était pas possible. Il savait à quel point le brun ferait tout pour le séparer de Tsume et ça non plus il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais il savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais pareille maintenant qu'il avait rencontré le soldat. Pour lui, c'était comme une évidence, il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui. Il avait besoin de Tsume. C'était peut-être stupide mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Alors il ne pouvait rien dire à Kiba, il ne devait rien dire.

-Rien du tout, tenta-t-il d'expliquer en se redressant.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

Kiba avait toujours admiré le brun pour sa jovialité et sa positivité à toute épreuve. Presque encore plus tenace que celle de Keiji. Toboe souriait toujours, tout le temps, quoi qu'il fasse, quelle que soit la situation, il ne perdait jamais son sourire. Alors le voir ainsi : triste, blessé, éteint, ça lui brisait le cœur. Parfois quand il le regardait, il avait l'impression que le petit Toboe qu'il avait toujours connu n'était plus là. Toboe était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus mûr, de plus mature mais aussi quelqu'un de plus sérieux. Et sa bonne humeur lui manquait, tout autant que ses sourires et ses questions qui l'énervaient parfois tant elles étaient naïves. Toboe ne lui posait plus jamais de questions, comme s'il ne voulait plus savoir.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Le petit brun fut profondément touché par les paroles du plus âgé : depuis quelques temps, il se demandait s'il avait toujours sa place dans son cœur. Il trouvait Kiba de plus en plus distant, de plus en plus froid avec lui. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être de trop, de l'agacer. Il avait eu peur de perdre son amitié si précieuse qui l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois, alors entendre ces paroles qu'il avait tant espérées sortir de sa bouche, ça lui réchauffait le cœur malgré la tristesse qui l'avait envahi. C'était comme un petit coin de paradis dans son enfer. Il planta son regard dans celui, plus sombre de Kiba et eut tout à coup envie de le serrer contre lui. Pour le remercier d'être venu, de s'être inquiété pour lui. Pour le remercier d'exister, de l'accompagner sur le chemin de la vie, qu'il soit difficile à gravir ou non.

Alors il ne se retint pas : il se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces, comme il l'aurait fait si ç'avait été Tsume. Il le serra contre son cœur, le visage niché contre son cou, et Kiba eut tout juste la force de lui rendre son étreinte. Il avait depuis longtemps oublié à quel point c'était bon de tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras. Toboe était petit et frêle comme l'était Keiji, voilà pourquoi il profita d'avantage de sentir ses bras autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de retrouver son amant à travers cette étreinte, de revivre leurs plus beaux instants. C'était comme un rêve oublié, comme un disque rayé qu'il retrouvait après des années.

-Toboe…

-Merci. Merci pour tout, Kiba.

-Mais…

-J'ai besoin de me retrouver, dit-il, de faire le point. Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété. Je vais bien, je t'assure que je vais bien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux mais ce bonheur à un prix, tu sais. Il me fait peur parfois, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Pardon, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses du souci.

Kiba resta un moment interdit, se contentant de respirer la douce odeur coco qui se dégageait des cheveux bruns de son cadet. Toboe venait de lui avouer ouvertement que quelque chose avait changé, et il était touché malgré lui par cette marque de confiance aveugle. Et, même s'il voulait savoir, même s'il voulait être rassuré sur ses fréquentations, Kiba le comprenait. Il comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas lui en parler, pas tout de suite. Presque huit mois que Keiji avait disparu de sa vie et pourtant ni Hige, ni Toboe n'étaient au courant de son existence. Ils avaient vécu leur relation en secret et c'est encore en secret qu'ils vivaient leur séparation. Kiba ne se sentait pas prêt à en parler, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Alors il comprenait Toboe, même si cette décision lui faisait mal.

-Tu me promets qu'il n'y a rien de grave ?

-Bien sûr ! Rien de grave ne peut m'arriver quand tu es là !

Toboe lui envoya un magnifique sourire. Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas vraiment changé.

* * *

><p>Tsume grimaça quand il posa le pied à terre : sa blessure le faisait toujours beaucoup souffrir et le médecin l'avait prévenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de forcer sur sa jambe. Il avait été pris en charge deux jours plus tôt et était toujours sous antis-douleur. En ce moment même, il aurait dû être couché sur un lit d'hôpital, la jambe au repos et un repas infecte sous le nez. Pourtant il venait d'arriver en gare seulement quelques minutes plus tôt il avait quitté l'hôpital et les soins dont il y bénéficiait contre l'avis du médecin pour revoir Toboe. Uniquement pour lui. Quand il avait appris qu'il devrait être immobilisé plus d'une semaine, il avait catégoriquement refusé de rester enfermé entre quatre murs et avait décidé de profiter de cette semaine pour rejoindre la ville.<p>

Bien sûr, il avait dû promettre au colonel de se reposer et d'être remis sur pieds pour la semaine suivante, mais au moins il était venu. Il avait abandonné les tranchées, les rats et ses frères d'arme derrière lui pour quelques jours de repos. Plissant les yeux dans la pénombre, il jeta un œil sur le cadran d'horloge suspendu au-dessus de lui : vingt-deux heures trente. Hige lui avait promis de quitter leur appartement en compagnie de Kiba dès vingt-deux heures il était déjà en retard !

Ignorant la douleur, il clopina sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'appuyer contre un mur, reprenant son souffle. Sa blessure le rendait faible, inutile et lent. Il se détestait pour ça. De l'extérieur de la gare, il pouvait apercevoir la fenêtre de la chambre de Toboe. Un sourire involontaire se dessina sur ses lèvres comme il lui semblait retrouver ses dernières forces. Son être tout entier était attiré par cette fenêtre derrière laquelle il pouvait presque imaginer le visage endormi de son brun. Armé de cette image qui le rendait plus fort que jamais, il s'enfonça dans la nuit tombante, bien décidé à ne prendre du repos qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé.

* * *

><p>-Mhm, pas maintenant…<p>

Profondément endormi, Toboe chassa d'une main distraite le voile de soie qui venait d'effleurer sa joue. Il grogna et se roula en boule sous les couvertures en soupirant, une main calée sous la tête et l'autre glissée dans son cou. Mais le voile de soie revint à la charge, encore et encore. Sur sa joue, sur son poignet, sur le haut de sa main, sur son nez, sur ses yeux clos, sous son oreille. Et Toboe le chassa en rouspétant, cherchant inlassablement une nouvelle position qui pourrait le protéger.

Penché au-dessus de lui, Tsume sourit en le regardant tourner la tête pour la énième fois. Toboe avait vraiment le sommeil très profond mais le soldat ne s'en plaignait pas : il profitait de ces quelques minutes de jeu pour admirer les traits calmes et paisibles de son petit ami. Un genou de chaque côté de son corps pour l'empêcher de filer, il en avait presque oublié la douleur insupportable de sa cuisse. Il approcha un peu plus son visage du sien, jusqu'à laisser son souffle rencontrer le sien. Toboe plissa le nez, fronça les sourcils, grogna un peu plus et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Alors Tsume passa à la vitesse supérieure, de plus en plus désireux de rencontrer les grand yeux dorés qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Toujours avec la même douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il frotta son nez contre sa joue, caressant sa peau douce de ses lèvres au passage. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la main de Toboe s'écrase contre sa joue, tout comme il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce geste réveille presque instantanément le brun. Amusé par les prunelles mi endormies et mi effrayées qui le fixaient, Tsume recula un peu son visage du sien, laissant les rayons de lune dévoiler son identité.

-Tsume ?

Toboe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il voyait. Il devait être en train de rêver. Oui, ça devait être ça, son inconscient lui jouait de mauvais tours, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Tsume ne devait pas être là…il n'avait pas eu sa permission, il le lui avait dit alors…non, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant il semblait si réel ! Ses lèvres qui parcouraient sa mâchoire, la main qu'il avait glissée dans ses cheveux, l'autre qui remontait le long de son flanc n'avaient rien d'illusoire. Mais alors si tout cela n'était pas un rêve, cela voulait dire que…

Le brun n'eut pas l'occasion de tergiverser plus longtemps : les lèvres du vrai/faux Tsume venaient de happer les siennes et, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa langue s'enroulait déjà autour de la sienne avec envie, comme pour rattraper les nombreux baisers qu'ils avaient retenus depuis un mois. Alors Toboe cessa de se poser des questions, il profita simplement de ce moment, sans se demander s'il s'agissait ou non d'un merveilleux rêve. Il enroula ses bras derrière sa nuque, l'obligeant à s'approcher encore plus de lui et approfondit le baiser jusqu'à ce que le souffle vienne à leur manquer, avant de recommencer encore et encore, esclave de tout cet amour qu'il retrouvait enfin.

Ce n'est que lorsque Tsume s'allongea contre lui et qu'un lancement plus fort que les autres dans sa cuisse le rappela à l'ordre qu'ils se séparèrent pour de bon, les yeux noirs de désir. Tsume roula sur le côté, se détachant à contrecœur du corps fin du brun et il s'appuya sur sa jambe valide. Toboe avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de revenir se coller contre lui, une main caressant sa nuque, l'autre glissée sous son blouson de cuir et qui traçait de petites arabesques sur sa peau halée.

-C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu te poses la question ?

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun, à présent persuadé que c'était bien son Tsume qui était allongé à ses côtés. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux quand la grande main rugueuse du soldat se posa sur sa joue et que ses lèvres se posèrent tout contre les siennes pour un baiser en surface. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui. Tsume avait tenu sa promesse, il était revenu et Toboe redécouvrait avec joie ce côté câlin qui l'habitait une fois la nuit tombée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en effleurant la cuisse du soldat, le faisant grimacer.

-Dommage collatéral, répondit-il simplement en l'obligeant à remonter sa main.

Il ne voulait pas que Toboe le voit aussi faible.

-Tu as mal ?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Je m'occuperai de toi, promit-il finalement en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

Tsume sourit à nouveau, trouvant finalement du positif dans cette blessure. Tout compte fait, il devrait peut-être remercier Kobe quand il le reverrait : grâce à lui, il allait bénéficier du meilleur traitement qui soit. Il ne doutait pas que le brun prendrait sa mission très à cœur. Une main toujours accrochée à ses cheveux, Tsume l'attira contre lui jusqu'à le serrer dans ses bras, le menton posé sur le haut de sa tête. Il profitait simplement de l'avoir retrouvé, de ses cheveux ébouriffés qui chatouillaient son nez, de ses mains qui parcouraient son corps, de ses lèvres qui embrassaient son cou. De toute la douceur et de toute la tendresse qu'il lui offrait sans compter, simplement de ce bonheur de l'avoir à nouveau contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as tellement, tellement manqué.

Le soldat s'imprégna de ces paroles qui gonflaient son cœur de joie et de fierté. C'était la première fois qu'il les recevait autrement que sur papier et les entendre de la bouche de Toboe était cent fois meilleur que tous les mots doux qu'il avait pu lire dans ses lettres. C'était comme un nouveau souffle de vie, une accalmie, un petit coin de paradis dans son enfer. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, il hésita, ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, essaya encore, échoua…et c'est finalement quand le brun se cala un peu mieux contre lui, quand il vit ses yeux clos, quand sa respiration se fit plus calme, quand sa main trouva la sienne et qu'il le sentit caresser sa cuisse avec toute la douceur du monde qu'il prononça les mêmes mots. Ces mots qu'il avait enfouis au fond de son cœur, ces mots qu'il n'espérait plus jamais dire.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Et ça lui fit un bien fou. C'était une libération, une partie de son passé qui ressurgissait en lui, une esquisse nouvelle d'un futur qu'il voulait passer à ses côtés.


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou tout le monde! _

_Je suis dééééésolée pour ce retard. Mes chapitres mettront certainement plus longtemps à arriver mais ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que j'arrête d'écrire. Au contraire, j'ai des tas d'idées mais avec l'université qui a recommencé, j'ai énormément de travail et je n'ai que le week-end pour écrire. Et, étant donné que je suis incapable d'écrire mes chapitres à l'avance eh bien voilà, ils mettent plus de temps à arriver. _

_Donc je m'en excuse mais sachez que je ne vous oublie pas et que je fais mon possible pour poster dans des délais raisonnables. _

_D'ailleurs, pour parler de ce chapitre, il sera en 2 parties. Voici donc la première. _

_Encore merci d'être là et de me suivre, vous êtes super! 3_

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>-Tsume je…ça va aller, essaie de te calmer.<p>

Il était exactement trois heures trente-six du matin quand le brun avait été réveillé par un long gémissement de douleur. Depuis plusieurs minutes Tsume ne cessait de changer de position, cherchant à adopter une posture qui le ferait moins souffrir. Il dormait profondément aux côtés de Toboe quand un lancement plus vif que les autres l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Sa cuisse recommençait à le faire souffrir et il avait l'impression que la douleur s'était amplifiée depuis la dernière fois. Peut-être parce qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'effort aujourd'hui…ou peut-être parce qu'il avait préféré ne pas réveiller le brun pour se soigner à l'heure habituelle. Et maintenant il en payait le prix fort : la douleur était tellement intense qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

Il avait d'abord voulu se lever pour aller se soigner en toute discrétion mais il avait été incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il était comme paralysé et, même s'il essayait au maximum de les retenir, de petits gémissements de douleur franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Tellement que Toboe s'était rapidement réveillé, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire son petit ami pour faire autant de bruit. S'il avait d'abord cru à une farce, il avait rapidement perdu son sourire en le voyant se tortiller à côté de lui. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de son front et il était brûlant de fièvre.

-Je vais appeler un médecin.

-Non !

Tsume encercla le poignet du brun, l'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre geste. Il ne voulait pas qu'il appelle le médecin : il savait qu'il serait automatiquement transféré à l'hôpital le plus proche et qu'il n'en sortirait pas avant plusieurs jours. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller sa semaine de repos sur un lit d'hôpital, entre quatre murs blancs et dans une ambiance pire que déprimante, jamais ! Il avait besoin de se ressourcer auprès de son brun pour mieux pouvoir faire face à la guerre. La douleur allait bien finir par s'en aller, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette fichue jambe prendre le dessus sur son mental ! Il était bien plus fort que ça, c'était le moment de le montrer.

De son côté, Toboe était tiraillé entre son cœur et sa raison : il savait que c'était grave, que son soldat souffrait beaucoup et que la solution la plus sage aurait été de faire venir le médecin au plus vite mais d'un autre côté, il voyait à quel point Tsume comptait sur lui et combien il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à nouveau. Il avait tout fait pour lui, pour revenir auprès de lui quelques jours, pour honorer sa promesse alors, même si Toboe s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, il n'avait pas la force de le trahir. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre sa volonté et puis, très égoïstement, il voulait garder Tsume pour lui seul. Il allait bien s'occuper de lui, il en était capable.

-Reste là, supplia presque le soldat en tirant Toboe ver lui comme il le voyait à nouveau essayer de s'en aller.

-Je reste avec toi, le rassura le brun en revenant s'asseoir près de lui, je vais simplement chercher de quoi te soulager.

Mais Tsume refusait pourtant de le laisser partir. S'il s'entêtait à répéter qu'il était un être solitaire et froid, dans ces moments de peur et de douleur, il ne pouvait contenir son besoin de tendresse et d'attention sous l'épaisse carapace qu'il portait habituellement. Ses craintes et son passé ressurgissaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et ses angoisses remplissaient son être tout entier en même temps que la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait la cuisse devenait plus forte. Toboe fut incapable d'ignorer sa détresse, si bien qu'il se recoucha à ses côtés pour l'attirer tendrement contre lui, étonné de voir que le soldat ne le repoussait pas. Au contraire, il s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme s'il craignait qu'il disparaisse d'un moment à l'autre.

-Fais-moi confiance, je te promets que je ne vais prévenir personne, mais pour ça tu dois me laisser te soigner.

Toboe déposa un baiser sur le haut de son front pour appuyer ses dires et, à force de patience et de mots doux, il finit par obliger Tsume à le lâcher. Le soldat n'aimait pas l'idée de le voir partir loin de lui sans savoir exactement où il allait mais il souffrait vraiment et il savait mieux que personne qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état. Il comprenait maintenant les hurlements de douleur et les pleurs des soldats mutilés. Il vit le brun disparaître de son champ de vision avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard armé d'une bassine d'eau, d'une serviette éponge et d'un bandage. Il lui demanda de retirer son pantalon en rougissant, n'osant pas soutenir son regard et, malgré la douleur, Tsume ne put retenir un sourire face à la gêne qu'éprouvait le brun.

S'il n'avait pas autant souffert, il aurait bien volontiers joué le jeu de la séduction, juste pour voir encore rosir ses jolies pommettes. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de jouer. Il retira son pantalon en cuir pour laisser apparaître le large pansement qui serrait sa cuisse et qui était à présent totalement gorgé de sang. Le bandage adhérait totalement à sa chair à vif, tellement qu'il serra les draps à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges quand Toboe voulut le lui retirer. Le brun s'excusa d'un baiser tout en déposant la serviette humide sur son front en sueur.

-Pardon. Dis-le-moi si je te fais mal.

-Je ne suis plus un gamin !

-Je sais, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Pourtant quand il voulut à nouveau lui retirer son bandage, il eut confirmation que si Tsume n'était pas en sucre, il n'était pas non plus insensible à la douleur. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs longues secondes il découvrit la plaie de son petit ami. Il était dans un sale état, vraiment. Toboe se demandait presque comment il avait réussi à venir jusqu'à lui dans un tel état. Les médecins de l'armée étaient-ils tous des incompétents ? Sinon pourquoi l'aurait-on laissé quitter l'hôpital alors que la plaie était toujours ouverte et avait suppuré ? Pas étonnant que le soldat souffre ! Toboe passa les minutes suivantes à désinfecter la blessure, prenant bien garde à ne pas lui faire de mal tout en épongeant toujours son front. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard, après lui avoir mis un nouveau bandage que le brun put à nouveau le rejoindre sous les draps, toujours avec la même douceur et la même délicatesse.

Il se glissa derrière lui et entoura son torse de ses bras fins tout en frottant son nez sur le bas de sa nuque dégagée. Contre lui, il put entendre Tsume soupirer de bien-être, certainement soulagé de sentir sa douleur s'apaiser de seconde en seconde. Toboe s'était vraiment bien occupé de lui, bien mieux que tous les médecins qu'il avait pu voir jusque-là. Il avait l'impression qu'un vent de fraîcheur s'était posé sur sa cuisse, emmenant sa douleur au loin. Très vite, le soldat se détendit entre ses bras et se serra un peu plus contre lui, laissant de côté son orgueil et sa fierté. Il pouvait à présent profiter pleinement des retrouvailles avec son brun. Epuisé de s'être autant débattu, il sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes, luttant pourtant contre la fatigue.

-Tu peux dormir Tsume.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Menteur.

Toboe sourit en l'entendant grogner contre lui : il pouvait très bien le voir battre des paupières pour essayer de rester éveillé, en vain. Il était envahi par une énorme vague de fatigue tout à fait compréhensible après sa douleur. Il l'entoura un peu plus de la couverture et, rapidement, la respiration de son soldat devint de plus en plus calme et Toboe sut qu'il était endormi. Il ferma à son tour les yeux, rassuré de savoir Tsume auprès de lui et non pas sur un champ de bataille à des centaines de kilomètres de là. A présent il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles : Tsume ronflait doucement contre lui, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.

* * *

><p>-Attention, Kiba !<p>

Hige eut tout juste le temps de tirer le brun en arrière que déjà la voiture qui avait failli le faucher filait dans la nuit. Il soupira quand le brun se laissa tomber dans ses bras en rigolant bêtement : Kiba était saoul. Vraiment, _vraiment _saoul. Au début il avait pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'emmener son ami dans un bar sympa pour lui permettre de se changer les idées. Mais il avait rapidement déchanté quand il avait découvert que le brun ne tenait pas l'alcool. Très vite, les verres s'étaient succédés et Kiba était devenu incontrôlable : il s'était rué sur la piste de danse, s'était collé à tout le monde avant de finalement disparaître dans les toilettes. Et maintenant il vacillait dangereusement au bord de la route en criant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel en enroulant son bras autour du sien, histoire de le retenir si jamais il venait à se trébucher. Kiba pouffa encore un peu plus en le regardant : il ne comprenait visiblement pas la situation pitoyable dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Hige baissa presque la tête de honte quand son ami cria haut et fort qu'il avait envie de vomir en plein milieu du couloir de l'hôtel. Tout le personnel s'était retourné vers eux, lançant un regard mi dégoûté, mi curieux au brun. Hige lui demanda de se taire mais c'était visiblement peine perdue puisque, une fois dans l'ascenseur bondé d'un samedi soir, son ami continua ses jérémiades obscènes.

-Oooow, c'est comme à la fête foraine quand ça monte, ça monte, ça monte et puis pouuuuf ça descend. La dernière fois j'ai vomi tu sais ? C'était franchement pas génial, on pouvait même voir des morceaux entiers de croustillons si on regardait bien !

-Kiba par pitié, tais-toi.

-Et c'était tout chaud et…

-Boucle-la ! Si tu l'ouvres encore, je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de vomir tes croustillons.

Les quelques personnes autour d'eux soupirèrent d'aise quand ils s'aperçurent que la petite menace d'Hige faisait son effet et que le brun se taisait. A vrai dire, il était affalé contre son ami et commençait doucement à s'endormir, assommé par l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines. Hige le traîna derrière lui jusqu'à la chambre et l'obligea à passer par la salle de bains avant de se coucher, précisant qu'il était un déchet. Mais bien évidemment, Kiba fut parfaitement incapable de faire deux pas s'en s'étaler lamentablement : il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool. Hige fut donc contraint de l'aider à se rafraîchir et à enfiler une tenue pour la nuit. Il rougit violemment quand le brun se retrouva en boxer devant lui et qu'il se mit à glousser un ''je te ne savais pas aussi entreprenant''. Hige eut vite fait de le mettre au lit avant d'aller lui-même prendre une douche, espérant secrètement que son ami ne fasse aucune bêtise pendant ce temps.

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva Kiba adossé contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre son torse et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se précipita vers lui, craignant qu'il se soit blessé en tombant ou qu'il se sente réellement mal. Mais le brun restait obstinément replié sur lui-même et refusait de répondre à ses questions. Hige ne savait plus quoi faire il regrettait à présent beaucoup de l'avoir entraîné dans ce bar et de l'avoir laissé autant boire. Il aurait dû savoir que Kiba n'était pas habitué de boire, qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Il aurait dû mieux s'occuper de lui. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Hige entendit Kiba remuer et au bout de quelques secondes à peine, le brun se jeta dans ses bras, toujours en pleurant, toujours aussi saoul.

-Kiba ?

-Il me manque, déclara-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

-Qui ça, Toboe ? Il va bien tu sais, ne t'en fais pas.

-Non ! Non, pas lui ! Mais il me manque, il me manque beaucoup trop.

-De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Hige avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. C'était comme lorsqu'il regardait une série télévisée et qu'il ratait l'épisode pendant lequel Brandon déclarait sa flamme à Caroline : après il n'y comprenait plus rien. Eh bien là c'était exactement la même chose : il ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi parlait Kiba. Qui lui manquait autant ? Et puis d'abord, depuis quand son ami lui disait-il ce genre de chose, à LUI ? Habituellement, Kiba le jugeait trop stupide et trop immature pour parler de sujets importants… et de toute façon le brun ne se confiait jamais à personne. Alors il devait vraiment être très très saoul pour lui parler aussi ouvertement.

-Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, Kiba.

Le brun releva vers lui ses yeux larmoyants et si Hige ne l'avait pas cru saoul, il aurait réellement pu croire que la petite lueur qui brillait au fond de son regard était du désir. Impression qui fut encore un peu plus renforcée quand Kiba glissa une main dans sa chevelure tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, arborant une moue qui le rendait – toujours selon Hige- horriblement sexy.

-Tu sais que si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, j'aurais presque pu tomber amoureux de toi ?

Les joues d'Hige prirent une jolie teinte rosée, comme les joues d'une adolescente qui vivait son premier amour. Kiba venait de lui dire ça…à LUI ? Bon, respire…une deux, une deux… Il avait dû mal entendre, voilà tout. Jamais au grand jamais le brun n'aurait pu tomber amoureux de lui, il le savait.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

Le châtain obligea son ami à se coucher, mais Kiba l'entraîna avec lui, au grand malheur de celui-ci. Il aimait beaucoup le brun, vraiment, mais il n'appréciait que moyennement tenir un homme saoul entre ses bras. Kiba soupira presque de bien être en se blottissant contre lui et, alors qu'il somnolait, Hige aurait presque pu apprécier ce moment si les dernières paroles du brun n'avait pas brisé l'osmose entre eux.

-Hige ?

-Mhm ?

-J'ai envie de vomir.

Et c'est en soupirant que le jeune homme accompagna son ami aux toilettes. La nuit allait être longue…

* * *

><p>Quand Tsume ouvrit les yeux, le radio réveil affichait 9 :45. Il n'avait plus dormi jusqu'aussi tard depuis bien longtemps. A la guerre, les nuits étaient courtes et débutaient généralement bien avant le lever du soleil. Le soldat s'étira, grimaçant lorsque sa cuisse le rappela à l'ordre et enfouit un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller qui avait encore l'odeur du brun. Une minute : l'odeur du brun ? Pourtant…il tourna la tête pour vérifier sa première impression et c'est là qu'il découvrit que Toboe avait déserté. Il n'était plus dans le lit avec lui. Tsume n'eut pas le temps de paniquer plus longtemps que déjà, il entendait du bruit un étage plus bas : ça devait certainement être lui…<p>

Il se releva tant bien que mal pour le rejoindre, hésitant un instant entre affronter son regard ou fuir à toute vitesse tant qu'il en avait l'occasion : cette nuit, il s'était montré faible. Il avait craqué. Qu'allait penser son brun à présent ? Un soldat qui se tortille de douleur en pleine nuit au point d'être au bord de la crise de larmes, ce n'était franchement pas l'image qu'il voulait montrer de lui. Son ventre décida pour lui et c'est d'un pas traînant qu'il rejoignit la cuisine, attiré par la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il évita le regard du brun quand celui-ci lui envoya son plus beau sourire, repoussant au maximum le moment où il croiserait son regard rempli de pitié. Mais, étrangement, Toboe semblait avoir oublié cet incident.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton joyeux, j'ai fait des crêpes, tu en veux ?

-Ouais, répondit simplement le soldat en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, quand est-ce que tes amis reviennent ?

-Hige m'a simplement dit qu'ils seraient de retour pour le déjeuner. Tu veux du jus d'orange, avec les crêpes ?

-Ouais.

Toboe fronça les sourcils, devinant sans aucun mal que quelque chose froissait son compagnon. Tsume n'osait pas le regarder en face et évitait au maximum la conversation par de très brèves réponses. Le brun n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir que ce qui le rendait aussi ronchon avait un rapport avec l'incident de la vieille : Tsume pensait avait perdu sa fierté en se montrant aussi fragile. Mais Toboe n'en pensait rien, au contraire, il aimait cette facette de sa personnalité qu'il avait découverte. Il aimait le Tsume vulnérable dont il pouvait s'occuper. Il aimait ce Tsume là autant qu'il aimait le Tsume fort et orgueilleux.

Il déposa une assiette de crêpes et un verre de jus d'orange sur la table et se précipita presque sur son soldat pour le maintenir contre le plan de travail, le voyant déjà prêt à esquiver à nouveau la conversation en dévorant son petit-déjeuner. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras fins et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à hauteur de ses lèvres. Aussitôt, un sourire rayonnant se dessina sur ses lèvres et, si Tsume resta d'abord impassible, il ne put retenir lui aussi un imperceptible sourire.

-Bonjour au fait, murmura-t-il doucement en penchant la tête sur le côté, attendant que Tsume l'embrasse.

Le soldat aurait voulu pouvoir le repousser. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de résister à ses yeux dorés qui le regardaient avec amour et à sa bouche qui lui faisait tant envie. Mais il en était incapable. Il glissa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure brune et légèrement ébouriffée pour rapprocher son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles s'entremêlent et, le regard mi-clos, il frôla les lèvres de son compagnon pour un baiser en surface. Toujours collé contre lui, Toboe profita simplement de ce moment de tendresse qui les rapprochait un peu plus et leur faisait oublier à tous les deux l'incident de la nuit. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tsume semblait plus détendu : Toboe semblait ne pas vouloir revenir sur son comportement nocturne et c'était tant mieux.

-Sale gosse, murmura-t-il après que le brun l'ait embrassé une seconde fois juste avant de s'éloigner de lui pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Le sale gosse en question se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire radieux et barbouillé de Nutella, que le soldat ne put s'empêcher de trouver attendrissant : le brun n'était encore qu'un enfant, après tout. Tsume le rejoignit ensuite à table, bien décidé à profiter des quelques heures de tranquillité qu'il pouvait encore passer en tête à tête avec lui…

* * *

><p>-Ow ma tête !<p>

-La belle au bois dormant se réveille !

-Vire de là, Hige.

Le châtain sourit : Kiba recommençait à l'insulter ça voulait dire qu'il allait mieux. Et très franchement, il préférait cent fois avoir à faire à un Kiba cynique et méchant plutôt qu'à un Kiba bourré qui vomit tripes et boyaux jusqu'au petit matin. Oh oui ! Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus en voyant le brun se masser les tempes : Kiba devait avoir une gueule de bois phénoménale. Lui qui ne buvait jamais, il allait payer ses excès de la veille. D'ailleurs il semblait déjà en souffrir, puisqu'il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en lui grognant de couper la musique.

-Il n'y a pas de musique, Kiba.

-Si, dans ma tête !

Kiba aurait tout donné pour que le pivert perché quelque part dans sa boîte crânienne arrête de lui picorer le cerveau tout !

-Tu veux une aspirine ?

-Arrête de hurler !

Hige pouffa quand Kiba lui lança son deuxième oreiller en plein milieu du visage : oui, le brun allait vraiment mieux ! C'était bon de le revoir en pleine forme. Il aurait presque pu l'embrasser, si seulement il ne lui avait pas lancé ce regard assassin.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'amener cette aspirine, au lieu de sourire comme un crétin ?

Kiba était de retour.

* * *

><p>-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !<p>

-Mais Kiba, c'est la stricte vérité.

Et voilà que le brun commençait déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs : il ne voulait pas croire qu'il ait pu être saoul et surtout, _surtout_ qu'il ait pu vomir devant lui. Il lui hurlait littéralement dessus en le traitant de menteur et quand Hige avait le malheur de vouloir lui tenir tête, Kiba montait presque automatiquement dans les tours. Hige avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon : après tout il n'y avait rien d'honteux d'avoir été malade devant un ami de toujours…si ? Pas pour lui en tout cas ! Les amis étaient là pour partager nos joies et nos peines, nos soirées festives et nos états d'ébriété. Bref, pour tout partager, même les longues heures passées au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

-Enfin Kiba, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de dire que tu as vo…

-Je n'ai pas été malade, hurla-t-il alors, et puis d'abord, même si c'était le cas, c'est entièrement de ta faute.

-De MA faute ?

-Parfaitement ! Si tu ne m'avais pas entraîné dans ce bar malfamé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai poussé à boire, je te signale !

-Mais tu aurais dû m'en empêcher !

-Je ne suis pas ta mère !

Kiba était de retour…et leurs querelles intempestives aussi. Que du bonheur.

* * *

><p>-Kiba ?<p>

-Quoi encore ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Non.

Le jeune homme regarda son ami, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis son réveil et était toujours allongé sur son lit, un sac de glace sur le front, et il fit la moue. Il avait vraiment besoin d'assouvir sa curiosité ! Il avait attendu toute la nuit pour ça, ce n'était pas rien ! Il méritait une récompense.

-Mais c'est vraiment important tu sais !

Kiba fronça les sourcils : depuis quand le mot ''important'' faisait-il partie du vocabulaire d'Hige ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu sais hier, tu m'as parlé de quelqu'un…qui te manquait et…

-Ne va pas plus loin, tu userais ta salive pour rien.

-Mais…

-La discussion est close, Hige.

Ce n'était pas juste, il voulait savoir !

* * *

><p>-Mais j'ai pas envie que tu partes !<p>

-Toboe, arrête de faire l'enfant.

-Alors fais-moi encore un bisou.

Tsume soupira pour la forme mais il lui offrit bien volontiers ce qu'il lui demandait : ces quelques heures passées auprès de lui s'étaient écoulées bien trop vite selon lui et, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il ne voulait pas partir lui non plus. Bien sûr, ils se reverraient plus tard, mais cette nuit et cette matinée qu'ils avaient passées ensemble étaient de précieux moments qui ne se reproduiraient plus avant bien longtemps. Maintenant, il y aurait toujours l'ombre d'Hige et de Kiba qui rôderait quelque part autour d'eux. Il se trouvait totalement stupide de dire ça, mais il lui semblait avoir découvert pour la première fois les joies d'une vie de couple. Durant ces quelques heures, plus rien d'autre n'avait compté hormis leur relation. Tsume avait aimé ce moment, vraiment, même s'il se refusait de l'avouer.

-On se rejoint ce soir alors, hein ?

-Oui.

-Et tu fais attention à toi, d'accord.

-Oui.

-Promis ?

-Toboe, je te rappelle que je suis un soldat, je reviens tout juste de la guerre, ce n'est pas une petite blessure de rien du tout qui aura raison de moi.

-Oui, mais tu fais quand même attention.

-Si tu arrêtes de me le demander, oui.

Le petit brun fit la moue mais décida de mettre ces dernières minutes à profit pour lui montrer un peu plus à quel point il tenait à lui. Ils ne se reverraient plus avant de très longues heures et, même s'il n'était pas encore parti, Tsume lui manquait déjà. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui avant de finalement le laisser partir, sachant pertinemment que Hige et Kiba ne tarderaient pas. Il raccompagna son soldat jusqu'au pas de la porte, lui envoya un dernier baiser volant qui le fit grogner et à la fois sourire puis, rassemblant ce qui lui restait de courage, referma la porte derrière lui. Tsume parti, il devait se changer les idées pour ne pas trop penser à lui : il allait préparer le repas et, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait en cacher un peu pour faire découvrir à son soldat ses talents culinaires…

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop choqué(e) d'apprendre que même nos héros préférés peuvent se prendre une cuite :p<em>

_A bientôt!_


	10. Chapter 92eme partie

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Alors je vais d'abord commencer par vous remercier pour tous vos gentils commentaires! J'espère qu'il reste encore du monde pour accueillir ce nouveau chapitre malgré son retard...inacceptable? _

_Pour le coup, je suis la seule responsable. Quand j'ai commencé à publier toutes mes fictions, j'avais oublié de calculer un facteur important: la masse de travail que j'aurais pour les cours. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, je suis incapable d'écrire mes chapitres à l'avance simplement parce que si je n'ai pas l'inspiration nécessaire eh bien je sais que je vais écrire n'importe quoi. Alors je me répète, je préfère mettre un certain temps à poster mais être satisfaite de ce que je vous propose. _

_Alors voilà, oui mes chapitres mettront certainement un certain temps à être postés mais vous devez savoir une chose: je n'abandonne jamais ce que je commence. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, ce sont les auteurs qui disparaissent du jour au lendemain et définitivement alors qu'ils s'étaient engagés envers les lecteurs. Donc je vous promets que cette fiction continuera d'exister jusqu'à la fin, même si cela doit prendre un certain temps. _

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et pour ceux qui passeront encore par ici, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre que vous avez dû attendre plus que prévu ^^' Gomen!_

_Encore merci à vous et...enjoy!_

* * *

><p>-Joyeux anniiiiiversaiiiiiire, joyeux anniiiiiversaiiiiiire, joyeux anniiiiversaire Toboe, joyeux anniiiiiversaiiiiire ! Allez Kiba, chante avec moi !<p>

Le brun leva les yeux au plafond, profondément blasé par l'attitude enfantine de leur ami et, avec beaucoup plus de retenue, il s'approcha du plus jeune, l'attirant dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte. Il n'avait pas besoin de se ridiculiser à coup de couplets endiablés pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux d'être à ses côtés en ce jour si spécial.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Toboe, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

Le petit brun lui sourit en guise de remerciement alors que, la seconde d'après, il atterrissait dans les bras d'Hige, qui l'avait attiré contre lui sans retenue, ne pouvant dissimuler sa joie. Leur chibi était presque un homme à présent et ça…ce n'était pas négligeable !

-Est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Dans tout juste un an, tu pourras venir boire avec nous ! Je te ferai goûter à tous les alcools forts que je connais et –sans vouloir me vanter- je suis plutôt bon dans ce domaine ! Hey Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le plus âgé l'avait vigoureusement délivré de l'étreinte étouffante, fusillant du regard un Hige incrédule qui ne comprenait ce qu'il avait –encore- fait de mal. Sa réponse ne tarda pas à arriver quand Kiba glissa un verre de jus de pommes entre les mains de Toboe.

-N'y compte pas. Ce n'est pas parce que Toboe grandit qu'il doit devenir un alcoolique comme toi.

-Qui est-ce que tu traites d'alcoolique au juste ? Rétorqua Hige d'un air cynique, faisant allusion à l'état fort déplorable du brun la veille.

Kiba se contenta de froncer les sourcils : s'il n'avait pas tant tenu à ce que cette journée soit parfaite, il n'aurait pas hésité à faire ravaler son air arrogant à Hige. Il était loin d'avoir été saoul. C'est tout juste s'il avait été légèrement…pompette. Et encore, le mot était fort ! Et puis de toute façon, tout ça c'était de la faute d'Hige et sa mauvaise influence, voilà !

Le menaçant d'un dernier regard qui lui promettait une conversation musclée sur le sujet, il entraîna Toboe à l'écart sans tenir compte des protestations du dit alcoolique qui n'était visiblement pas d'accord de les voir s'éclipser sans lui. Il les rejoignit alors qu'ils arrivaient au salon, où Kiba et lui avaient disposé les cadeaux du brun.

Toboe releva vers eux des yeux admiratifs, légèrement embués devant les paquets tapissés de papier coloré.

-Vous…vous n'étiez pas obligés de…

-Shhh, ouvre-les.

Le plus jeune effleura d'une main tremblante le premier cadeau, tâtant timidement les côtés, cherchant certainement à deviner ce qui s'y cachait. Il savait qu'à cause de la guerre, les temps étaient très durs pour tout le monde…eux en premier. Après tout, ni Kiba, ni Hige n'avaient d'emploi et il savait que, même s'ils cherchaient à lui cacher leur situation, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal de payer leur loyer.

Il s'était attendu à ne rien recevoir et il s'était rapidement fait à cette idée : il n'avait pas besoin de cadeaux. Après tout, l'important n'était-il pas qu'ils soient tous ensemble ? A ses yeux, avoir la chance d'être à leurs côtés en ce jour si particulier était bien plus précieux que tous les cadeaux du monde. Ils étaient sa famille, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Finalement, il fit doucement glisser ses doigts sous les morceaux de ruban adhésif, détachant le papier sans le froisser, comme s'il avait autant de valeur que le cadeau en lui-même. Il ne put retenir un petit hoquet de surprise quand, délivré de sa fragile prison, un bracelet en acier glissa contre sa paume.

Il écarquilla grand les yeux en faisant rouler le bijou entre son index et son pouce, comme absorbé dans ses pensées. Finalement, il fit glisser le bracelet autour de son poignet pour qu'il rejoigne ses petits frères. Derrière lui, Kiba et Hige le regardaient d'un air attendri. Le petit brun semblait profondément ému et ça, ça ne pouvait leur faire plus plaisir.

-C'était mon idée, se sentit obligé de préciser Hige pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Mais c'est moi qui l'ai choisi.

-Il est magnifique…

Hige se souviendrait toujours de ce jour où ils avaient vu revenir le brun en larmes. Il était très tard et, à peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte que déjà Kiba lui tombait dessus pour lui passer un savon mémorable, totalement paniqué…sauf que les larmes dans les yeux dorés du brun avaient presque automatiquement mis un terme à sa colère.

Leur chibi s'était alors jeté dans les bras de Kiba en hoquetant, balbutiant entre ses larmes qu'il avait perdu un de ses précieux bracelets, seuls souvenirs de sa grand-mère. Le lendemain, ils avaient tous les trois arpenté les rues de la ville…sans succès. Si Toboe leur avait alors dit que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'il avait encore les autres, ils avaient pu voir la lueur de tristesse dans ses prunelles. Ni Kiba, ni lui ne pouvaient supporter de le voir triste.

-Ouvre l'autre, chibi !

Toboe reporta son attention sur le deuxième paquet, plus imposant mais beaucoup plus fin. Quand il le prit, il crut d'abord qu'il n'y avait qu'une feuille à l'intérieur tant il était léger. Pour la deuxième fois, il entreprit de déballer son cadeau méticuleusement et quand il découvrit ce qui s'y cachait à l'intérieur, il ne put retenir ses larmes cette fois.

C'était une photo, une simple photo de Kiba, Hige et lui. Un souvenir capturé, volé au temps. Sur le cliché, on pouvait les voir, Hige et lui, tout sourire alors que, juste à sa droite, Kiba semblait grognon. Et pour cause ! Toboe se souvenait de ce jour où ils avaient supplié le brun pour aller sur la petite fête foraine qui s'était arrêtée en ville.

A peine étaient-ils arrivés sur place qu'ils avaient été abordés par un photographe amateur. Au début, Kiba avait continué son chemin sans même se retourner mais au bout de quelques secondes il avait remarqué l'absence des deux enfants bruyants qui lui filaient habituellement la migraine. Alors il s'était retourné…et il était tombé sur deux regards adorablement mignons auxquels il eut bien du mal à résister…avant de finalement céder, toujours en râlant.

C'était l'histoire de ce cliché. Toboe pensait que Kiba avait refusé de l'acheter et, s'il avait été un peu déçu sur le moment, il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Il pouvait comprendre. C'était décidé, cette photo serait désormais la chose la plus précieuse en sa possession.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, entendit-il murmurer derrière lui, mais on espère que ça te plaît.

Il tourna lentement sur lui-même pour finalement faire face à ses amis…et il n'attendit pas une minute pour leur sauter au cou. Kiba parût surpris mais il finit par encercler le petit corps un peu trop maigre qui se serrait contre le sien, comme l'avait aussi fait Hige. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés tous les trois, profitant simplement de ce moment à la fois rare et intense avant de se séparer.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez me faire, merci beaucoup !

-Et attends de goûter à mon faaantastique gâteau au chocolat ! Tu ne l'oublieras pas de sitôt !

-Ça c'est certain, attends-toi à passer les trois prochains jours cloués au lit.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu insinues au juste, Kiba ?

-Que tu es un abominable cuisinier !

-Puisque tu es si doué, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même ?

-Est-ce que tu m'as laissé le choix ?

Toboe sourit en les regardant se chamailler. Ils avaient beau se disputer toutes les cinq minutes, il savait qu'au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils s'aimaient beaucoup. Bon d'accord, cet amour était peut-être enseveli sous des tonnes d'orgueil et d'insultes, mais au moins il existait !

Ses pensées allèrent ensuite à Tsume : qu'est-ce que son soldat pouvait bien être en train de faire en ce moment même ? Il avait hâte de le revoir, même s'ils n'étaient séparés que depuis quelques heures seulement. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'avait pas fait trop d'efforts et que sa blessure ne s'était pas aggravée. La perspective de revivre la même scène que cette nuit l'angoissa un peu, mais la voix d'Hige le sortit très vite de ses pensées.

-Bah alors chibi, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir goûter au paradis ?

-Comprends-le, il ne doit pas être pressé de se retrouver face à l'enfer.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi cynique ?

Toboe secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite en souriant : ses amis étaient d'irrécupérables gamins. Et après ça, c'est encore lui qu'on traitait comme un enfant…Il rejoindrait bientôt Tsume, en attendant, il voulait juste profiter de ce temps précieux avec sa famille…

* * *

><p>-C'est pour votre petite amie ?<p>

Le soldat ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer la jeune fille d'un regard teinté d'exaspération : il la soupçonnait de prendre son temps uniquement pour le retenir auprès d'elle.

-Elle a vraiment beaucoup de chance, c'est une édition rare.

Ça, il savait. Sinon il ne serait pas ici. Était-elle vraiment stupide ou bien n'était-ce qu'un leurre pour qu'il le prenne en pitié ? Si c'était le cas, ses petites manigances étaient loin d'être un succès. Il détestait par-dessus tout les pimbêches écervelées qui gloussaient à tout va dans l'espoir futile de l'attirer dans leur lit.

-J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on m'offre ce genre de cadeaux…

Pourquoi ? Elle travaillait dans une librairie, elle pouvait s'offrir tous les livres qu'elle souhaitait. Tsume restait impassible : les tentatives de séduction de la jeune femme le laissaient de marbre. Il avait peut-être énormément de défauts mais…il était fidèle. Du moins, maintenant qu'il était avec Toboe, il n'avait plus jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il soupira en pensant au petit brun : dans quelle histoire s'était-il à nouveau empêtré ? Il savait que pour son bien et celui de Toboe, il aurait mieux fait de mettre un terme à cette relation avant même qu'elle n'ait réellement commencée. Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête il pouvait se faire tuer à tout moment…Ce serait totalement égoïste de sa part de rester avec lui sans savoir combien de temps ils pourraient profiter de leur idylle. Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait incapable de le quitter.

A chaque fois, le brun posait sur lui son grand regard doré à la fois innocent et doux…et lui, il ne trouvait simplement pas le courage de le quitter. Ca le mettait en rogne, mais il ne pouvait pas combattre ça. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi…bien avec quelqu'un et il ne voulait pas que ça cesse. Alors autant profiter un maximum du temps qui leur était accordé, aussi court dû-t-il être.

-Je suppose que vous êtes occupé ce soir, ajouta la jeune fille en rougissant, mais peut-être pourriez-vous…m'inviter à boire un verre, un autre jour ?

Tsume posa sur elle un regard mauvais : pour qui le prenait-elle au juste ? Parce qu'il était un soldat, était-il forcé de se distraire dans le lit d'une inconnue pendant ses permissions ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle croyait ?

-Est-ce que vous avez terminé ?

-Pardon ?

-L'emballage.

-Oh euh…eh bien oui mais…

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me le donner ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Il avait déjà perdu bien trop de temps ici. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Toboe, il serait parti en claquant la porte depuis bien longtemps. La jeune femme poussa le livre vers lui, visiblement légèrement contrariée d'être ainsi repoussée. Qu'est-ce qui clochait au juste ? Était-ce sa coiffure ? Ou bien son rouge à lèvre qui ne lui plaisait pas ?

Tsume quitta la boutique sans perdre de temps, boitant légèrement sous la douleur toujours présente de sa jambe. Cette fille lui avait fait perdre bien assez de temps. Toboe avait promis de le rejoindre aussi vite que possible après sa petite fête d'anniversaire, il espérait simplement avoir le temps de tout préparer. Il voulait profiter de cette soirée comme si elle aurait pu être la dernière.

* * *

><p>-Tu vois Kiba, personne n'est mort et il ne reste plus une seule miette de mon gâteau !<p>

-Les effets ne sont pas immédiats, ne te réjouis pas si vite.

-Tu es simplement jaloux parce que Toboe a aimé ma cuisine.

-Il n'a pas eu le choix, tu l'as presque gavé !

Allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, les mains posées sur son ventre légèrement rebondi, Toboe regrettait presque de ne pas avoir su résister au regard malheureux de son ami. Après sa première part de gâteau au chocolat, il avait tenté de décliner gentiment la proposition d'Hige quand il lui en avait proposé une deuxième…sauf qu'Hige l'avait fixé d'un air si triste qu'il avait finalement cédé. Ce petit manège dura jusqu'à la quatrième part, après laquelle il déclara que, s'il avalait encore une seule bouchée, il allait littéralement exploser.

Maintenant il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et il se sentait nauséeux. Oh, bien qu'un peu trop cuit, le gâteau d'Hige n'était pas si mauvais…il payait simplement sa gourmandise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule fixée au mur et qui affichait déjà dix-sept heures passées. Il devait impérativement trouver un moyen de s'éclipser s'il voulait rejoindre Tsume…mais pour ça, il devait d'abord réussir à bouger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Toboe, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

En plus Kiba le couvait comme une mère louve, épiant ses moindres faits et gestes.

-Hein ? Oh, si si, ça va ! Je voulais juste aller faire une…petite promenade digestive !

-Génial, on peut t'accompagner ?

Le petit brun fusilla Hige du regard, qui comprit alors son erreur. Il lui mima un petit ''désolé'' du bout des lèvres alors que Toboe cherchait déjà un argument de taille pour déjouer sa proposition. Sauf que, à son plus grand étonnement, Kiba prit la parole en premier.

-Laisse-le tranquille, Hige. Il a certainement besoin d'être un peu seul.

S'il n'avait pas été assis, Hige en serait tombé sur les fesses : Kiba était-il en train de laisser Toboe prendre son envol ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Et pourtant, quand il vit le plus âgé s'approcher de leur chibi et quand il vit ses bras s'enrouler doucement autour de lui, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : quelque chose avait changé chez Kiba.

-Je te demande juste de faire attention, d'accord ?

Toboe releva son regard sur le jeune homme qui venait tout juste de le relâcher : serait-il possible que Kiba soit au courant de quelque chose ? Non, si ç'avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait probablement barricadé dans sa chambre il savait à quel point il détestait la guerre et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Il devait saisir cette merveilleuse occasion pour rejoindre Tsume.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Et encore merci, pour tout ça…c'était vraiment…merci !

Il quitta ensuite l'appartement. Il savait que, s'il restait plus longtemps, il allait à nouveau fondre en larmes et qu'il ne pourrait pas partir. Inconsciemment, il s'en voulait un peu de délaisser ses amis aujourd'hui après tout ce qu'ils avaient organisé pour lui. Il était tiraillé entre son affection pour cette famille qui était devenue la sienne et son désir de voir l'homme avait qui il voulait construire son futur.

Resté seul avec Kiba, Hige prit quelques secondes pour dévisager ce dernier : oui quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi ? Le brun tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et, s'il ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu, il aurait presque pu jurer avoir vu un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Il grandit, n'est-ce pas ?

Hige ne répondit rien.

-Je suppose que je ne peux plus le traiter comme un enfant à présent. Même s'il en est encore un.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils : Kiba était-il en train d'avouer qu'il était temps de laisser leur chibi prendre ses propres décisions ?

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il pourra faire tout ce qu'il voudra ! Il ne connaît rien des dangers du monde extérieur.

-Je te reconnais bien là.

Toboe avait vécu autant de souffrances qu'eux mais Kiba refusait de l'accepter. En fait, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait dire adieu à ce cocon familial qu'ils avaient créé tous ensemble mais il ne voulait pas encore y penser. Cette ''famille'' l'aidait à rester digne, à ne pas sombrer dans les méandres de sa tristesse. Il en avait besoin pour continuer à avancer.

-Kiba ? Intervint Hige, voyant que son ami était pensif.

Le brun releva la tête, ancrant son regard légèrement perdu dans le sien, à la fois énervant mais tellement rassurant à ses yeux.

-Je suis fier de toi tu sais, ce que tu as fait c'est…cool ! Toboe n'a pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.

Kiba fronça les sourcils : Hige avait totalement perdu la raison. Avait-il vraiment l'air d'une baby-sitter ?

-Fais la vaisselle au lieu de dire des bêtises !

Hige voulut protester mais la voix glaciale du brun le coupa dans son élan.

-Et tu as intérêt à ce que tout soit propre !

-Et je peux savoir où tu vas ?

-Me reposer, ton truc n'était vraiment pas net !

-Ce ''truc'' c'était un gâteau ! Et puis d'abord tu en as mangé aussi alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être le seul à…

Mais Kiba ne l'écoutait plus, il avait déjà disparu à l'étage. Hige soupira d'exaspération en ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude : Kiba n'avait pas tant changé que ça finalement. Il avait toujours besoin d'un souffre-douleur pour se sentir exister…et il fallait que ce beau rôle tombe évidemment sur lui ! Parfois il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se casser une jambe le jour où il l'avait rencontré.

-Il est vraiment pas cool !

C'était une belle soirée en perspective.

* * *

><p>-Désolé pour me retard…<p>

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais ? Tu t'étais perdu ou quoi ?

-Non mais je…

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, entre.

Tsume était nerveux et tout son stress s'évacuait à travers son comportement froid, presque agressif. Le brun pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre sans faire de bruit, craignant de mettre le soldat un peu plus en rogne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça : il s'attendait à recevoir un accueil plus ou moins chaleureux, heureux de se retrouver après toutes ses heures passées loin l'un de l'autre.

Mais non, c'est à peine si Tsume l'avait salué. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à lui quand il s'était doucement hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, lui tournant le dos avant même que ses lèvres n'aient pu effleurer les siennes.

-Tu vois bien que tu es dans mon chemin, ne reste pas là !

Toboe atterrit sur le lit sans même avoir rien demandé. Il tentait de capter le regard de Tsume, cherchant à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, en vain. Le soldat se comportait avec lui comme au premier jour et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ca le mettait même plutôt mal à l'aise.

Tsume était en colère contre lui-même et ce sentiment ne l'aidait en rien à canaliser son stress. Quand il était rentré, il avait voulu préparer quelque chose pour grignoter avec le brun, sauf que ces longues années passées à manger du pain sec lui avaient visiblement fait oublier les précieuses recettes dont il était auparavant si fier.

Résultat : ils devraient se contenter d'un paquet de chips écrasé et d'une bouteille de soda déjà largement entamée. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire des courses !

-Tsume, tu…

-Ferme-la deux secondes tu veux, tu vois bien que je suis occupé !

Et pour combler le tout, il ne savait plus où diable il avait mis le cadeau de Toboe. Ce n'était pas croyable de vivre dans un foutoir pareil ! Il était vraiment, vraiment en rogne contre lui-même. Tellement qu'il ne vit pas le brun se recroqueviller contre le haut du lit, les mains tremblantes et la tête basse.

Le brun sentait ses yeux brûler, il se sentait mal. Il voulait partir de cet endroit où il avait pourtant tellement voulu venir ! Tsume lui faisait peur. Il agissait bizarrement et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un inconnu. Il voulait partir, il voulait rejoindre Hige et Kiba. Eux au moins, ils ne lui hurleraient pas dessus.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soldat trouva enfin le paquet qu'il avait tant cherché qu'il entendit les pleurs derrière lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour tomber sur Toboe, totalement replié sur lui-même, cherchant à étouffer ses pleurs contre la paume de sa main.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit : il avait été trop loin. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était plus avec un de ces soldats sans âme et sans émotions. Il avait oublié qu'il n'avait plus face à lui un de ces hommes rodés par la vie, imperméable à toute insulte. Il était avec Toboe, un être fragile et extrêmement sensible, un être qui ne comprenait pas que ce changement de comportement n'était rien d'autre qu'un état de stress. Il avait oublié tout cela.

Alors il soupira, se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles en s'approchant du lit. Toboe sursauta quand il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

-Hé, arrête de pleurer.

-Mais tu…tu es fâché contre moi !

Non, il n'était pas fâché contre lui. C'était entièrement de sa faute, il avait oublié de contrôler ses sentiments. Il avait perdu son sang-froid…ce qui était tout de même abominablement dérisoire pour un homme qui avait frôlé la mort de très près. Il ne savait plus comment vivre en communauté, ni comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait autrement que par la violence et par un comportement défensif.

-P-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir, si tu ne voulais pas me voir ?

Bien sûr qu'il voulait le voir, sinon il ne se serait pas gêné pour le lui faire comprendre ! Tsume soupira un peu plus : avec son comportement asocial et solitaire, il parvenait à gâcher une journée qui aurait dû être parfaite pour le brun. Il devait vraiment avoir un problème.

-Arrête de dire des conneries.

Il attira doucement son visage jusqu'à lui, essuyant vaguement ses larmes au passage.

-Et si tu me disais plutôt bonjour ?

-Tu ne vas pas me tourner le dos cette fois ?

Il avait fait ça ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Alors il se pencha un peu plus vers lui et, sans perdre une seconde, il colla lui-même ses lèvres aux siennes. Très vite, Toboe soupira de bien-être, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il préférait cent fois ce Tsume-là. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes avant que le soldat ne mette finalement un terme à leur échange.

Le petit brun lui envoya un regard interrogateur quand il vit que ses jolies arboraient à présent une jolie teinte rosée. Tsume attrapa quelque chose qui était posée un peu plus loin sur le lit et, aussitôt, Toboe écarquilla les yeux : qu'est-ce que…

-C'est pour toi.

Tsume lui fourra le cadeau entre les mains fuyant son regard comme la peste. Il se sentait à présent absolument idiot. Il avait arrêté d'offrir des cadeaux depuis que son père lui avait renvoyé le sien en pleine figure, hurlant que c'était tout juste bon pour les tapettes dans son genre. Pourtant le petit Tsume de l'époque y avait mis toutes ses économies. Inconsciemment, il craignait que Toboe rejette à son tour le cadeau.

-Bon anniversaire, articula-t-il tout de même du bout des lèvres sous l'air incrédule de son amant.

Toboe restait parfaitement immobile : comment Tsume avait-il su ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était son anniversaire. Il fixa un instant le paquet des yeux, se demandant s'il devait ou non l'ouvrir. Il ignorait que, à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, le soldat était à deux doigts de lui arracher le cadeau des mains, le suppliant d'oublier tout ça.

Finalement, toujours à moitié déconnecté du monde réel, il déchira le papier. Sous ses doigts, une couverture en carton se profila sur laquelle il était écrit : _''Les Fleurs du mal, par Charles Baudelaire.''_ Un recueil de poèmes. Tsume lui avait offert de la poésie.

Le soldat regarda le papier se déchirer avec une angoisse presque palpable. Puis il fixa son regard sur celui toujours impassible du brun alors qu'il découvrait enfin son cadeau. Il interpréta sans doute mal son manque de réaction puisqu'il s'entendit bafouiller des paroles incompréhensibles en se reculant légèrement du jeune homme.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le garder si tu ne l'aimes pas.

C'est ce moment que choisit Toboe pour relever ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui.

-Ce n'était pas censé te faire pleurer…je savais bien que c'était stu…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : le brun s'était littéralement jeté sur ses lèvres. Une fois la surprise passée, Tsume lui rendit son baiser, attirant un peu plus son corps à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Toboe avait entortillé ses doigts autour d'une mèche de cheveux blancs alors que de sa main libre il exerçait une légère pression contre sa nuque.

-Merci, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, tu ne pouvais me faire plus plaisir.

Toboe sentit un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres du soldat alors qu'elles happaient à nouveau les siennes. Il ne lui avait pas jeté le livre à la figure il n'était pas comme son père. Très vite, leur baiser devint plus enflammé et leurs caresses d'abord sages avant de devenir de plus en plus prononcées prirent une tournure dangereuse qu'ils n'avaient jamais expérimentée jusque-là.

Tsume glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, inversant leur position pour le surplomber légèrement. Toboe sembla un peu surpris mais il ne dit rien, retraçant simplement sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts, comme s'il cherchait à tout prix le contact. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son ventre avant de finalement s'arrêter sur ses cuisses. Il cassa leur baiser quand il sentit le pansement glisser sous ses doigts.

-Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

Le soldat mit un instant à comprendre : Toboe ne trouvait rien de mieux à lui demander dans un moment pareil ? Il grogna, cherchant à embrasser à nouveau sa peau mais Toboe s'enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas, le fixant d'un air sévère.

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre, gronda-t-il.

-Et toi ne cherche pas à me distraire.

-je te demande simplement si tu vas bien.

-Si je n'allais pas bien, murmura Tsume d'une voix étonnement sensuelle, je ne pourrais pas faire ça…

Il plongea son visage au creux de son cou, mordillant sa peau avec tendresse, le faisant hoqueter de surprise.

-Ni ça…

Il s'allongea totalement sur lui, laissant ses mains parcourir ses flancs, lui procurant de très agréables petits frissons. Toboe encercla son torse de ses bras, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière alors que Tsume continuait sa douce torture.

-Alors, tu es satisfait ?

Le brun décida que oui. Et il le lui fit bien comprendre en glissant à son tour son visage contre sa peau, suçotant doucement sa pomme d'Adam, ses doigts retraçant les courbes du bas de son dos tandis que le soldat ne put retenir un petit gémissement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne le pensait pas capable de faire ça.

La chaleur entre leurs deux corps s'embrasa d'un seul coup alors que leurs peaux avides l'une de l'autre cherchaient sans cesse à se rapprocher un peu plus. Très vite, les mains de Tsume commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise du plus jeune qui, lui, ne perdit pas de temps pour retirer au soldat son blouson de cuir.

Toboe gloussa quand les doigts de son amant vinrent chatouiller son torse, mais très vite son petit rire se transforma en un gémissement plus audible alors que la langue de Tsume prenait le relai de ses mains.

Les pensées du brun étaient embrouillées il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait mais il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Une douce sensation avait pris possession de lui, l'empêchant de réfléchir logiquement. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que Tsume et lui étaient en train de franchir une étape importante.

Ses doigts tirèrent sur les mèches blanches du soldat alors que la langue de ce dernier s'attardait autour de son nombril. D'une main presque experte, le soldat caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse à travers le pantalon de tissus. Il ignorait ce qu'il était en train de faire mais les petits gémissements de plus en plus prononcés du brun le poussaient à continuer.

Ils perdirent tous deux la notion de réalité tandis que leurs torses dénudés glissaient à présent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, leurs gestes désordonnés mais ils s'en fichaient. Quand les mains de Tsume glissèrent jusqu'à la fermeture de son pantalon, Toboe se raidit imperceptiblement…mais assez pour que le soldat le remarque.

Il releva son visage vers lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Le brun le rassura d'une caresse sur la joue, mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Ce qu'il voulait ? Toboe ne savait même pas à quoi s'attendre, alors comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il voulait exactement ? La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il voulait encore sentir Tsume contre lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais que sa peau quitte la sienne. Alors il hocha la tête sans réellement s'en rendre compte, attirant le visage de l'homme jusqu'au sien.

-C'est toi que je veux.

Tsume posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui promettant à travers ce simple baiser qu'il ferait de cette étreinte un souvenir inoubliable. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée alors que les mains de Tsume trouvaient à nouveau tout naturellement leur chemin jusqu'au pantalon du brun. Oui, il ferait en sorte que cette nuit soit parfaite. Il s'arrangerait pour que Toboe n'en désire jamais un autre que lui. Tout commençait ici.

* * *

><p><em>Qui a dit que j'étais horrible? <em>

_Petit sondage, juste pour le fun: qui vote pour le lemon au prochain chapitre? Nan parce que si vous voulez, je peux très bien zapper cette étape et les faire se réveiller au petit matin comme si de rien n'était (A). _

_Bisous bisous!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Bonjour! _

_Voilà (enfin) le chapitre 10 et le lemon tant attendu. _

_Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été aussi longue pour poster mais j'ai vraiment été très occupée ces derniers mois et je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration alors j'ai préféré ne pas me forcer à écrire, même si cela signifiait que je devais laisser ma fiction en suspend. _

_Je vous l'ai déjà dit et me répète: même si mes chapitres prennent (très) longtemps pour être postés, cela ne signifie en rien que j'abandonne ma fiction, absolument pas!_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Il y a un LEMON, donc toutes celles qui ne voudraient pas le lire, passer ce chapitre ;) _

_Pas beaucoup de détails pour ce lemon, mais je vous avoue avoir un peu de mal avec les détails, je trouve que ça fait perdre son charme au moment. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez!_

_Je vous dis à une prochaine fois! _

_Gros bisous et merci de me suivre!_

* * *

><p>-Détends-toi…<p>

Toboe hocha machinalement la tête. Mais lorsque le regard tenta de capter son regard et qu'il détourna aussitôt les yeux, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il obligea alors le plus jeune à le regarder, refusant de faire quoi que ce soit de plus si ce n'était pas vraiment ce que le brun désirait.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien ! ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il voyait déjà Toboe ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

-P-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda finalement le brun.

Sous les caresses de Tsume, Toboe avait totalement perdu toute notion de réalité. Il s'était finalement retrouvé nu sous le corps encore à moitié vêtu de son compagnon et, si pendant quelques secondes il n'avait pas réagi, lorsqu'il réalisa que les mains du soldat ne couraient plus sur son corps, il avait finalement relevé son visage vers lui.

Tsume le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Son regard était ancré sur lui, le faisant légèrement rougir, de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous ce regard brûlant qui le consumait. Tsume ne le touchait plus, bien trop occupé à scruter chaque détail qui faisait de lui celui qu'il était aujourd'hui.

-Je…je ne te plais pas ?

La voix tremblante, Toboe ne savait plus quoi penser. Si au début, il s'était simplement senti gêné de se retrouver dans une telle situation, la panique avait fini par s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il comprit que, peut-être, sans ses vêtements, Tsume ne le trouvait pas à son goût.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un gamin alors que le soldat, lui, était déjà un homme. Et un très bel homme, en plus de ça. Il aurait pu avoir qui il voulait, Toboe en était persuadé alors pourquoi se serait-il intéressé à un gamin comme lui ? Oui, ça devait être ça : son corps encore frêle d'adolescent devait le dégoûter.

-Ce…c'est ça ? Tu n'as…tu n'as plus…envie de moi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Oh je…je vais m'en aller, alors !

Dans la précipitation, Toboe repoussa Tsume, cherchant à toute vitesse quelque chose pour cacher son corps, arrachant presque les draps qui recouvraient le lit du soldat. Le rouge aux joues, au bord des larmes, il bondit presque sur ses pieds, prêt à partir au beau milieu de la nuit, son corps nu simplement recouvert d'un drap…lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, l'enfermant aussitôt dans une étreinte chaude et accueillante…mais qui ne rassura pas le brun pour autant.

-Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? entendit-il Tsume lui murmurer d'une voix encore un peu rauque.

Lorsque le brun sursauta et chercha à se débattre, Tsume le relâcha presque automatiquement, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part du brun. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, il voulait simplement qu'il arrête de dire de telles choses. Il voulait le rassurer… mais il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Et visiblement, il s'y prenait mal, puisqu'il vit Toboe tenter de se camoufler un peu plus derrière le drap, bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles en se rapprochant un peu plus de la porte.

-Je…je suis désolé ! Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi beau que toi mais je…

Stop, c'en était trop ! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore, ce gamin ? Pas beau ? Et depuis quand ? Au contraire lorsqu'il l'avait vu là, totalement à sa merci, nu, les lèvres tremblantes, retenant un léger gémissement de plaisir, il l'avait trouvé plus beau que jamais.

Reprenant le contrôle de la situation, Tsume s'approcha de lui, l'obligeant à le suivre jusqu'au lit. Une fois debout face à lui, il tenta de lui retirer le drap sous le lequel il s'était caché. Au début, Toboe refusa de le lâcher, les doigts crispés sur le morceau de tissu.

-Non, s'il te plaît ne…

-Tais-toi.

Tsume insista, se rapprochant du brun pour l'obliger à desserrer sa prise. Quand enfin Toboe se laissa faire, et quand il fut à nouveau nu devant lui, le soldat l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit. Il pouvait sentir la détresse presque palpable de l'adolescent lorsqu'il le surplomba avant de venir doucement l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

-Je ne te trouve pas beau, murmura-t-il.

Le cœur du petit brun s'emballa tandis qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Il voulait s'en aller d'ici, il voulait rentrer ! Les mots de son amant le faisaient douloureusement souffrir et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir : Tsume avait bien le droit de ne pas le trouver à son goût, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à le trouver beau.

-Je te trouve…magnifique, ajouta le soldat en glissant à nouveau ses mains sur ses flancs, retraçant les courbes de son corps du bout des doigts. Alors arrête de dire des conneries.

Un magnifique sourire prit alors place sur les lèvres du brun, contrastant avec ses yeux brillants de larmes. Tsume ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant, enfouissant dans un coin de sa tête l'idée selon laquelle Toboe n'était encore qu'un gamin. C'est vrai, son corps nu d'adolescent lui hurlait à quel point il était plus jeune que lui, mais il s'en fichait.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que cette nuit entre ses bras soit inoubliable pour Toboe… tout comme pour lui. Il embrassa doucement la bouche de son cadet, qui répondit cette fois avec joie au baiser. Pleinement mis en confiance par ces paroles, Toboe enroula à nouveau ses bras autour du cou du soldat, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

Tsume sourit légèrement entre deux baisers tandis qu'il sentait les jambes du brun venir timidement s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Ce gamin était incroyable : quelques minutes plus tôt, il voulait s'enfuir et voilà qu'à présent il prenait les initiatives.

-Tu veux toujours le faire ? demanda-t-il doucement en rompant leur baiser.

Toboe lui répondit par un gémissement mêlant bien-être et frustration tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément à coller à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne.

-Ça risque de faire un peu mal, ajouta-t-il, ne voulant pas lui mentir.

-Je…je sais mais je…j'ai confiance en toi, Tsume.

Le soldat pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, se délectant de ces mots qu'il n'avait que trop peu souvent entendus. Depuis la mort de sa mère, plus personne ne les lui avait dits et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, les entendre à nouveau lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse, se positionnant entre ses deux jambes écartées. Il posa une main sur une de ses cuisses légèrement tremblantes, tentant de le calmer par des caresses.

Toboe déglutit tandis qu'il voyait le soldat se glisser à nouveau contre lui. Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant, trop occupé à profiter pleinement de ce plaisir nouveau pour lui mais…maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli, il commençait à prendre peur. Non, peur n'était pas le mot exact, il était simplement en plein doute.

-Quoi ? demanda Tsume en rougissant légèrement tandis que le regard du brun était rivé sur son entre-jambes.

-R-Rien ! répondit précipitamment le plus jeune.

-Toboe, gronda-t-il, si tu ne me le dis pas, j'arrête tout.

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il croisa les bras sur son torse.

-C'est juste que ce…c'est… gros, dit-il finalement en baissant les yeux, persuadé que Tsume allait se moquer de lui.

Tsume était son tout premier petit ami. Avant lui, il n'avait jamais connu l'amour. C'était avec lui qu'il avait échangé son premier baiser, ses premiers mots doux et, à présent, sa première fois. Il n'y connaissait rien et son inexpérience le gênait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire plaisir à son aîné et, au lieu de ça, il gâchait tout.

Il entendit d'ailleurs le soldat étouffer un léger rire tandis qu'il le dévisageait avec des yeux rieurs.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, grommela-t-il en détournant les yeux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Tsume en l'embrassant doucement à la commissure des lèvres, je sais que c'est impressionnant mais ça finit toujours par rentrer.

Toboe bouda de plus belle en voyant que son amant se moquait ouvertement de lui : qui avait-il de mal à poser des questions ? Il avait bien le droit d'être impressionné il n'y connaissait rien, lui !

-Plus sérieusement, ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien.

Le brun hocha la tête, tentant désespérément de penser à autre chose. Tsume n'eut aucun mal à percevoir le stress palpable qui émanait de son amant, alors il tenta maladroitement de le rassurer en l'embrassant.

-Je te le promets.

-O-Oui, d'accord, répondit Toboe en cassant brutalement le baiser tandis que le sexe de Tsume venait butter contre ses fesses.

-Regarde-moi.

Tsume obligea le brun à le regarder alors que d'une main, il parcourait son torse.

-Tu es beau, murmura-t-il en venant doucement l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

-Tu me rends différent, ajouta-t-il alors que ses lèvres descendaient le long de son cou, faisant doucement gémir le brun.

Il le sentit se détendre imperceptiblement sous ses caresses comme il sentait ses mains suivre le cours de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frémir. Mais lorsqu'il commença à le pénétrer, pourtant avec le plus de tendresse possible, il l'entendit couiner.

-Mon père voulait un fils hétéro, lâcha-t-il alors pour attirer l'attention du brun.

-Q-Quoi ?

-Ouais, il pense que les homos sont des démons, qu'ils sont contre-nature. Quel choc lorsqu'il a découvert que son fils était pd.

-Ne… ne parle pas de toi comme ça… Tsume.

Son prénom murmuré du bout des lèvres était un mélange de douleur et de plaisir maintenant qu'il était presque totalement en lui. Il essuya l'unique larme qui roula le long de la joue du brun, avant de continuer.

-Il pensait que le diable était en moi. Il a longtemps essayé de me 'remettre sur le droit chemin'…à sa manière.

Il sentit les doigts de Toboe s'enrouler autour de ses cheveux tandis qu'il cherchait ses lèvres à tâtons. Tsume sourit : il pouvait entendre les plaintes douloureuses du brun et pourtant, c'est lui que ce dernier cherchait à apaiser. Comme s'il voulait chasser les démons de son passé. Tsume caressa sa cuisse tout en se retirant de son corps…avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, le faisant gémir de plaisir cette fois.

-Plutôt crever que de coucher avec une femme.

-Tsume…

-Le seul que je veux, dit-il en caressant doucement son sexe, le faisant hoqueter de surprise, c'est toi…

Les ongles du brun s'enfoncèrent dans son dos tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de l'attirer un peu plus contre lui, soulevant son bassin pour l'inciter à continuer ses caresses, ce que le soldat fit sans perdre de temps.

Ses grognements de plaisir se mêlèrent à ceux de son amant alors qu'il se retenait le plus possible pour ne pas accélérer, craignant de blesser ou d'effrayer le plus jeune.

-Tsume… plus vite.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le lui répéter deux fois. Le soldat ne se fit pas prier pour accélérer ses mouvements de bassin, caressant de plus en plus vite le sexe du brun, qui se cambra sous les caresses, collant sa bouche contre la sienne pour échanger un baiser désordonné, presque bestial.

-Mon père voulait… un fils…hétéro.

Répéta-t-il entre deux baisers, accélérant encore et encore ses mouvements.

-Bordel… je ne regrette pas de lui avoir tenu tête.

-Tsume…

-Tu me rends dingue.

-Tsume…

Toboe ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de gémir son prénom, lui demandant toujours d'aller plus vite. Toutes ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour lui et lui faisaient littéralement perdre la tête. Tsume était en lui et ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant même était indescriptible. Son corps tout entier était brûlant de désir, prêt à imploser si Tsume décidait de tout arrêter.

-Han Tsume, encore…

-Tu me rends totalement fou.

Entendre le brun lui demander de continuer, gémir son prénom comme il le faisait à l'instant même, d'une voix chargée de plaisir mettait tous ses sens en ébullition. Tsume aurait voulu se fondre en lui et c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle chose. Bien sûr, il avait déjà couché avec tout un tas d'autres hommes avant Toboe, mais il ne leur avait jamais vraiment fait l'amour comme il le faisait à présent au brun.

Le plaisir de Toboe avait pris le pas sur le sien et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'entendre gémir sous le plaisir. Pour la première fois, il faisait passer quelqu'un d'autre avant lui. Pour la première fois, il avait envie de prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même. Oui, Toboe le rendait différent… et il aimait ce nouveau lui-même qu'il découvrait au contact du brun.

-Tsume... Tsume je…

-Non attends…encore un peu… juste un peu.

Il entendit Toboe gémir de frustration, mordant sa lèvre inférieure et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Il dévorait littéralement ses lèvres, et son amant était loin de s'en plaindre. Il sentait les ongles du brun s'enfoncer dans sa peau, glissant le long de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins… et le moindre de ses mouvements l'emmenait un peu plus près du plaisir suprême.

Il tentait par tous les moyens de prolonger ce moment, de prolonger leur plaisir, ne voulant pas que tout s'arrête mais il sentait que, pour Toboe comme pour lui, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de se contenir.

-Tsume, je ne peux vraiment…plus…

-Je sais…

Il accentua une dernière fois ses caresses le long du sexe du brun, qui, en gémissant son prénom de plus belle, finit par se déverser dans sa main. Tsume ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, plongeant son visage dans son cou pour y mordre sa peau, cherchant un maximum à atténuer son râle de plaisir alors que, après s'être retiré de lui, il sentit la main de Toboe venir timidement s'enrouler autour de son sexe.

Il se laissa doucement retomber contre son corps, cherchant à conserver la chaleur entre eux, sentant le souffle chaud et saccadé de son amant venir s'écraser contre son épaule, ses bras étant toujours enroulés autour de sa taille, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse.

Cette nuit, pour la première fois, il n'avait pas envie de fuir après le sexe. Pour la première fois, il avait découvert l'amour, le vrai, celui qui vous donne envie de rester pour l'éternité auprès de l'être aimé.

* * *

><p>-Merci, chuchota le brun contre son torse.<p>

Tsume lui envoya un regard mi-fatigué, mi-interrogateur tandis qu'il caressait distraitement son épaule du bout des doigts.

-Je n'oublierai jamais cet anniversaire, gloussa-t-il en guise d'explication alors qu'il se pelotonnait un peu plus contre lui, frissonnant lorsqu'un léger courant d'air vint glisser sur sa peau.

Le soldat poussa un léger grognement tout en cherchant ses lèvres à tâtons : lui non plus n'oublierait jamais ce premier moment d'intimité avec le brun. Cette première étreinte avait tout simplement été parfaite. Il en s'était plus senti aussi vivant, aussi entier depuis des années et cette agréable sensation de bien-être, il la devait au petit brun blottit entre ses bras.

-Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête, que tu ne repartes jamais.

-Tu sais que c'est impossible.

Toboe soupira : il s'en voulait de parler de ça à un moment comme celui-ci, mais il avait besoin de faire part de ses angoisses à son amant. Il n'y a qu'à ses côtés qu'il se sentait en sécurité, loin de la guerre. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

-J'ai toujours peur que tu ne reviennes pas. J'ai toujours peur que tout cela s'arrête, que ça n'ait été qu'un rêve.

-Peut-être que c'en est un.

Toboe se releva légèrement, appuyant sa tête contre la paume de sa main en dévisageant le soldat d'un air bizarre.

-En tout cas, ça en a tout l'air.

-Eh bien moi, j'espère que c'est bien réel… même si ça signifie que tu dois repartir, ajouta-t-il d'un air triste.

-Tout se passera bien, arrête de t'inquiéter.

-Mais…

-Et puis je ne suis pas encore parti, alors arrête de me casser les oreilles avec ça. Les angoisses, c'est pour les bonnes femmes et moi, je ne suis pas ton psy.

Tsume vit le brun faire la moue tandis qu'il l'attirait à nouveau contre son torse. Il voulait simplement qu'il se taise et qu'il profite pleinement de ce moment à deux, était-ce trop lui demander ? Il s'en voulait à nouveau de l'avoir repoussé de la sorte : il savait que Toboe s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'il craignait de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Lorsqu'il était loin de lui, Tsume passait le plus clair de ses nuits à douter. Il se demandait s'il reverrait un jour le brun ou si, comme les autres, la guerre finirait par avoir raison de lui. Dans ces moments-là, il relisait ses lettres pour y trouver la force qu'il n'avait plus. Les mots du petit brun réchauffaient son cœur et lui rendait le courage qu'il avait perdu. Le courage et la force nécessaires pour affronter l'ennemi le lendemain.

Oui, lorsqu'il était loin de lui, Tsume était rongé par la peur. Mais pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il serrait le brun contre lui, pas alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour. A cet instant précis, il se sentait simplement calme et serein. Il ne voulait pas que les doutes de Toboe viennent gâcher ça. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais il avait besoin de s'imprégner de cette sensation de bonheur pour tenir le coup. Pour avoir la force de partir…et de se battre un peu plus chaque jour pour revenir.

-Pardon, entendit-il encore comme il sentait les lèvres de Toboe se poser au creux de son cou, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère.

Tsume soupira : non, il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Une fois de plus, il prit conscience à quel point il était peu habile en relations humaines. Il voulait simplement montrer au brun qu'il était heureux à ses côtés et au lieu de ça, lui pensait qu'il était en colère contre lui.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu t'inquiètes. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter maintenant… profite simplement du fait que nous soyons ensemble.

Toboe hocha simplement la tête tout en remontant légèrement la couverture sur leurs corps nus. Tsume avait raison, il était stupide de s'inquiéter alors que ce moment était tout simplement parfait. Tsume n'était pas à des centaines de kilomètres, sur un champ de bataille Tsume était avec lui, contre lui.

-Essaie de dormir, je ne veux pas que…

-Je t'aime, Tsume.

-P-Pardon ?

-Je t'aime. Tu m'as demandé de profiter de ce moment que nous partagions, c'est ce que je fais. Je t'aime, c'est ce que j'ai envie de te dire là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je t'aime, c'est ce que j'ai envie de te dire après que nous ayons fait l'amour. Je t'aime, c'est comme ça…et ça me fait beaucoup de bien de te le dire.

Le soldat planta son regard dans celui, plein de sincérité du brun. La seule personne qui lui ait jamais murmuré ces trois petits mots, c'était sa mère. Tsume ne les avait plus entendus depuis sa mort, il ne les avait plus jamais prononcés lui non plus.

_Je t'aime, c'est comme ça. _

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que lui aussi, il l'aimait. Qu'il avait changé sa vie, qu'il avait ranimé en lui un cœur qu'il croyait ne plus posséder. Oui, il aimait le brun un peu plus chaque jour, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il était incapable de les lui dire à son tour. Il ne lui répondait pas et pourtant, Toboe restait là, à le regarder en souriant. Comme si son sourire, son regard, comme si tout de lui lui criait ces mots.

_Je t'aime_.

Alors à défaut de mots, Tsume fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire à ce moment précis : il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec fougue tandis que ses mains retraçaient à nouveau les courbes de son corps nu et que, toujours en l'embrassant, il le surplombait pour venir à nouveau glisser son sexe contre le sien, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

Alors que la nuit faisait petit à petit place au jour, ils firent l'amour, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'épuisés, à bout de souffle, tremblants de bonheur, ils laissent le sommeil prendre possession de leurs âmes. Etroitement enlacés, front contre front, nez contre nez, ils se laissèrent bercer par une mélodie nocturne. Et Tsume les entendit à nouveau, ces trois petits mots qui lui faisaient tant de bien :

-Je t'aime.

Et ça, c'était le plus douce des mélodies qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre.

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre exclusivement ToboeTsume. Désolée, je ne me suis pas encore relue, je voulais vous poster ce chapitre au plus vite ;)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Coucou tout le monde!__  
><em>

_Me revoici, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!_

_J'espère pouvoir poster plus régulièrement maintenant que je suis en ''vacances'', je vous promets de faire mon possible.  
>J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que cette histoire touche à sa fin (mais pas de panique, je pense qu'il reste encore environ 5 chapitres!) mon épilogue est déjà partiellement écrit, je sais donc exactement comment tout ça va se finir. <em>

_Mais en attendant j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!_

_Je vous remercie de me suivre et vous fais plein de bizow!_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis._

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>Kiba referma la porte de son pied et secoua ses cheveux trempés par la pluie. Les bras chargés de provisions, il pesta contre Hige qui avait, une fois de plus, laissé traîner ses chaussures dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon. Il fut d'abord tenté de hurler à Hige de rappliquer, exaspéré de voir que son ami ne venait jamais l'aider à ranger les courses, mais se ravisa finalement.<p>

Et pour cause : devant lui, recroquevillé en position fœtale, un bras ballotant dans le vide, Hige dormait à poings fermés sur le canapé. Kiba aurait pu être tenté de le réveiller pour le sermonner, mais il n'eut pas le cœur à faire une telle chose. Il savait que le jeune homme manquait de sommeil ces derniers temps, et il s'en voulut presque de se comporter de façon si détachée avec lui.

Hige était gentil, au fond. Bien sûr, il était stupide et parfois il le mettait vraiment en rogne, mais il était gentil. Il savait que, s'il n'avait pas eu Hige à ses côtés, Kiba aurait des cheveux blancs depuis longtemps. Il tentait de le ménager au maximum, pour qu'il ait à s'inquiéter le moins possible. Hige prenait soin de lui, l'air de rien et Kiba lui en était reconnaissant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus, de le repousser à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui apporter son aide.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute : depuis la mort de Keiji, Kiba s'était totalement refermé sur lui-même, refusant toute aide du monde extérieur. Il ne voulait plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit, il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il savait que c'était trop tard, qu'au fond de lui, il était déjà attaché à Hige et à Toboe, mais il voulait limiter les dégâts au maximum. Alors il le repoussait, se montrant exécrable avec lui. Il s'en voulait de voir la tristesse qui prenait possession des prunelles habituellement si pétillantes d'Hige à chaque fois qu'il le repoussait, mais il s'entêtait à penser que c'était pour son bien. Pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Parfois, lorsqu'il regardait Hige, il lui semblait voir à travers son sourire le même sourire que Keiji et cela lui faisait mal autant que ça réchauffait doucement son cœur. Hige et Keiji étaient les mêmes. Ils étaient tous les deux pleins de vie, souriants et drôles. Toujours prêts à rendre service, faisant passer le bonheur des autres avant le leur. Tout en Hige lui rappelait Keiji. Cette ressemblance le troublait à tel point qu'il venait parfois à douter de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme.

Et il détestait Hige pour cela. Il le détestait lorsqu'il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait. Il le détestait lorsque son cœur se réchauffait doucement à sa vue. Il le détestait lorsqu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir revenir. Il détestait Hige parce qu'il parvenait à lui faire oublier Keiji, l'espace d'un instant. Il parvenait à apaiser la douleur qu'il ressentait perpétuellement. Hige le calmait, Hige l'aidait à oublier. Auprès de lui, il se sentait _vivant_.

Mais il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas oublier Keiji, il ne voulait pas oublier leur amour dans les bras d'un autre. Keiji était mort et Kiba s'interdisait d'être heureux à nouveau. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait plus être heureux, ce n'était pas possible. A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Hige, à chaque fois que son cœur s'emballait lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, il se détestait un peu plus. Il avait l'impression de trahir Keiji, de salir sa mémoire. Il voulait que le jeune homme continue à vivre à travers lui, il ne voulait pas l'oublier, jamais.

-Mhmm encore cinq minutes...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'Hige marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles dans son sommeil et Kiba ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il le vit ramener sa main à hauteur de son visage, se grattant distraitement la joue. Même lorsqu'il dormait, Hige parvenait à le faire sourire. Le brun déposa les provisions sur la table et partit chercher une couverture avant de s'approcher du jeune endormi.

Il déplia la couverture et la déposa sur le corps recroquevillé, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Hige se roula en boule sous la couverture, poussant un soupir de bien-être dans son sommeil.

-Espèce de bébé.

Lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos pour aller ranger les provisions, décidant qu'Hige avait le droit de se défiler pour cette fois, il ne vit pas le sourire que ce dernier arborait fièrement dans son sommeil.

* * *

><p>Tsume grogna. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, puis les referma en grognant à nouveau et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller à côté de lui. Il tenta vainement de retrouver le sommeil réparateur qui l'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt et dût finalement se résoudre : le sommeil en question s'était fait la malle en même temps que son amant et ne semblait pas prêt à revenir. Alors il grogna à nouveau et décida finalement de s'extirper des draps.<p>

Il frissonna lorsque l'air frais vint glisser sur la peau hâlée de son corps, contrastant avec la chaleur des draps qu'il venait de quitter. Il grimaça lorsqu'une douleur lancinante se propagea le long de sa cuisse mais tenta d'y faire abstraction : pas question que cette foutue guerre vienne lui gâcher la journée. Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir totalement du lit que déjà, il voyait revenir Toboe, tout sourire, fredonnant un air qu'il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu à la radio un peu plus tôt.

-J'ai fait des pancakes !

-T'es certain de ne pas être une bonne femme ? demanda Tsume sur un ton ironique, faisant référence aux talents culinaires de son amant.

-Tu as vérifié cette nuit, non ?

Tsume se contenta de sourire en coin : oui, il était bien certain que Toboe était un homme. Ou alors, une bonne femme vachement bien refaite. Mais il préférait l'idée selon laquelle Toboe était un homme. Ou plutôt, un jeune homme. Un adolescent. Un enfant. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée qui lui donnait toujours mal au crâne. Toboe était peut être un gosse, mais un gosse consentant et responsable, alors que personne ne vienne l'emmerder avec son âge.

-Comment va ta cuisse ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, t'as la mémoire courte.

-J'ai trouvé de nouveaux pansements, il ne faut pas que ça se réinfecte.

-C'est bon, fiche-moi la paix.

-A moins que tu ne préfères terminer ton séjour à l'hôpital parce que tu n'auras pas prix ta blessure au sérieux.

Tsume grimaça : depuis quand Toboe avait-il pris autant d'assurance. Il pesta contre celui qui n'était encore qu'un gamin et, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, il l'attira contre lui, le faisant hoqueter de surprise. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes et retint un soupir de bien-être lorsque sa langue alla caresser la sienne. Embrasser Toboe était la meilleure sensation qu'il avait éprouvée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, après lui faire l'amour, évidemment.

-T'es peut-être mieux monté qu'une bonne femme, murmura-t-il, mais putain, tu es aussi chiant qu'elles.

Toboe sourit en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

-Je prends soin de toi, c'est mal ?

Tsume n'en savait foutrement rien personne n'avait jamais pris soin de lui.

-C'est dangereux pour toi.

-Comment ça ?

Tsume roula alors sur le côté jusqu'à surplomber le brun, qui gloussa avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou aimé.

-J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les infirmiers, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

Et il fondit littéralement sur sa bouche, entreprenant déjà de le déshabiller pour prolonger ce qu'ils avaient découvert cette nuit. Les pancakes attendraient pour le moment, il avait plutôt envie d'un dessert.

* * *

><p>-Wow désolé, je me suis endormi ?<p>

Hige se trouva stupide d'avoir posé cette question lorsque, une main glissée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il croisa son reflet et découvrit une jolie marque d'oreiller sur sa joue. Kiba ne lui avait pas répondu, continuant sa vaisselle sans même se retourner. Hige s'approcha de lui et prit un drap, commençant à essuyer les assiettes que Kiba avait posées sur le bord de l'évier.

-Au fait, merci pour la couverture.

Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle : lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, une couverture moelleuse était posée sur ses épaules. Pourtant il était persuadé de s'être endormi comme une masse, n'ayant pas eu le courage de se relever pour aller chercher de quoi se couvrir. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication possible : c'était Kiba qui l'avait couvert. Et Hige trouvait serait absolument mignon au fond, Kiba n'était pas le jeune homme froid et insensible pour qui il se faisait passer. Hige l'avait toujours su.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

-Mais bien sûr.

Il ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi Kiba se barricadait de la sorte derrière une montagne de cynisme et sous des kilomètres de mauvaise foi. Mais c'était Kiba et il l'aimait comme ça ! Il ne manqua rien de la légère teinte rouge qui colorait à présent les joues de son ami. Kiba pouvait être incroyablement craquant quand il voulait !

-Essuie au lieu de dire des bêtises !

-A vos ordres, chef.

Hige put le voir sourire et ça, ça valait tout l'or du monde.

* * *

><p>-S'il te plaîiiiit !<p>

-J'ai dit non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je déteste la foule.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, se laissant retomber sur le lit derrière lui, Toboe fit la moue. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il essayait de convaincre Tsume de l'accompagner à la fête foraine, mais le soldat refusait obstinément. Le brun avait tout tenté mais son amant était resté de marbre. Alors Toboe faisait la tête, parce qu'il avait envie de profiter au maximum de ces moments avec son compagnon. Il avait envie de se promener, fièrement accroché à son bras. Il n'avait pas envie de rester terré dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

-Arrête de faire cette tête-là.

Pas de réponse.

-Toboe, j'ai dit ''arrête''.

Le soldat soupira : de toute évidence, son amant était plus têtu qu'il ne le pensait. Il détestait la foule. Il la détestait depuis toujours, mais d'autant plus depuis qu'il connaissait la guerre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de chaque personne, comme s'il voyait en chacun d'eux un potentiel ennemi, capable de lui tirer une balle dans la tête dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. En plus de détester la foule, il était devenu parano. Et il détestait vraiment ça. Il détestait ça parce que ça le rendait faible. Et il ne voulait certainement pas se montrer faible devant Toboe.

-Je n'aime pas la foule, c'est comme ça.

-Mais on n'a pas besoin d'y rester toute la soirée ! Et puis c'est une occasion d'être tous les deux.

-On est tous les deux, ici.

-Mais on ne va tout de même pas rester enfermés pendant le reste de la semaine !

La remarque du brun lui fit mal : Toboe ne voulait pas rester seul ici avec lui. Toboe ne voulait pas rester seul avec lui. Il voulait sortir, il voulait voir du monde, s'amuser. Tsume n'avait pas besoin de tout ça, il n'avait pas besoin de ce contact extérieur. S'il était avec le brun, cela lui suffisait. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas réciproque. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette constatation : faisait-il peur au brun ? Toboe s'ennuyait-il à ses côtés ? Après tout, il n'avait plus l'habitude de vivre avec quelqu'un, pas étonnant que le petit brun se soit si vite lassé.

-Si tu t'ennuies ici je te ne te retiens pas, tu peux t'en aller.

Toboe fronça les sourcils : pourquoi est-ce que Tsume réagissait de la sorte ? Il voulait seulement sortir avec lui, ce n'était pas un crime, si ? La fête foraine s'arrêtait en ville une fois par an mais le brun n'avait jamais l'occasion d'y participer. Kiba détestait ça et disait qu'il n'avait pas d'argent à dépenser pour des futilités de ce genre. Toboe le comprenait. Mais cette fois, il voulait seulement faire découvrir au soldat des choses qu'il ne devait plus connaître depuis longtemps.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te braques comme ça ? demanda-t-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés, je ne m'ennuie pas avec toi, sinon je ne serais pas là.

Tsume grogna lorsqu'il le sentit se coller un peu plus contre lui et passa presque machinalement un bras autour de ses épaules.

-C'est juste que… je voulais qu'on fasse quelque chose tous les deux. Je n'ai pas envie que tu restes enfermé ici alors que tu passes déjà ta vie caché dans tes tranchées. Je voulais juste que tu profites de ton temps ici. Mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, Tsume. On peut rester tous les deux, je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller.

Lorsqu'il vit la lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux du brun, Tsume se trouva stupide d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Il n'avait pas pensé que, si Toboe voulait qu'ils sortent, c'était uniquement pour lui faire découvrir autre chose que les misères de la guerre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de lui de la sorte, qu'on se soucie de lui. Il ne savait plus ce que c'était que d'être aimé, d'être choyé.

Il était tout juste capable de faire de la peine au brun et se détesta pour cela. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour être en couple. Et pourtant il ne voulait plus être seul. Il soupira davantage avant de doucement poser ses lèvres contre la tempe du brun, dans un pardon silencieux. Il sentit Toboe sourire contre sa peau et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme le brun. N'importe qui d'autre serait parti après cette réflexion.

-Dépêche-toi de te préparer, dans ce cas.

-Mais tu as dit que…

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit, et grouille-toi, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Toboe colla ses lèvres aux siennes avant de se faufiler hors de la chambre, sous le regard blasé de Tsume. Il devenait faible face au brun mais, étonnamment, cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

* * *

><p>-Dis donc, tu fais des progrès !<p>

Kiba se contenta de rejeter la tête en arrière et de hausser un sourcil. Hige le trouva incroyablement sexy ainsi mais il se garda bien de le dire.

-Toboe a délogé, il n'est pas rentré de la journée et… tu n'y as même pas fait allusion !

Kiba se renfrogna : c'est vrai, Toboe n'était pas rentré. Et il devinait qu'il ne rentrerait pas cette nuit non plus. Au fond de lui, il se faisait un sang d'encre pour celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, mais il avait dit qu'il lui laisserait plus de liberté et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Toboe n'était plus un enfant, il n'avait plus le droit de le couver comme une mère louve.

-Il a certainement mieux à faire que de traîner avec nous.

Ce fut au tour d'Hige de froncer les sourcils : depuis quand Kiba acceptait-il que Toboe passe la nuit SEUL avec un inconnu ? Soit le brun était tombé sur la tête, soit il avait décidé d'enfin lâcher prise. Et dans le second cas de figure, Hige s'inquiéterait pour lui. Il savait à quel point Kiba ne voulait pas de point d'attache, à quel point il voulait rester solitaire. Mais il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Je sais que tu sais.

Hige sursauta lorsque le souffle de Kiba vint s'écraser contre sa nuque.

-Je sais que tu sais. Et crois-moi, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te tue de mes mains.

Hige pouffa pour se donner contenance et glissa une main contre la nuque pour venir se gratter la base des cheveux. Erreur : Kiba le connaissait à présent par cœur et savait qu'il faisait cela lorsqu'il était gêné ou mal à l'aise.

-Tu… tu n'oserais pas, pas vrai ?

-Si.

Et le pire, c'est qu'Hige savait que Kiba était tout à fait capable de lui faire la peau, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il s'écarta légèrement du jeune homme et rigola légèrement pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ouais enfin, c'est pas comme s'il courait un grave danger non plus.

-J'espère pour toi.

Hige déglutit : il espérait vraiment que Tsume n'était pas devenu un tueur en série et qu'il n'avait pas kidnappé le jeune brun. L'idée de parcourir la ville de fond en comble pour s'assurer que Toboe était en parfaite santé lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne se rétracte. Toboe allait bien, il en était certain. Ou du moins, il l'espérait vraiment beaucoup. Il était trop jeune pour mourir.

* * *

><p>-J'y vais, attends-moi là. Et ne bouge pas !<p>

Toboe hocha la tête en souriant, regardant son petit ami s'éloigner pour aller lui acheter des croustillons. Tsume s'était montré particulièrement adorable depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre d'hôtel, comme s'il cherchait à se faire pardonner son comportement. Bien évidemment, Toboe ne s'en plaignait pas. Il adorait ce Tsume tendre et affectueux qui lui tenait la main et lançait un regard noir à toutes celles et ceux qui osaient le bousculer dans un mouvement de foule.

Il perdit Tsume de vue lorsque celui-ci se perdit entre les dizaines de personnes agglutinées devant le stand. Il sourit : Tsume détestait vraiment la foule, cette soirée le lui avait prouvé. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas que quelqu'un le frôle et il était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre lorsque quelqu'un avait le malheur de le bousculer ou de lui marcher sur le pied. Toboe devait à chaque fois user de ruse pour empêcher son petit ami de commettre l'irréparable.

-Eh salut mon mignon, t'es tout seul ?

Toboe sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se dégagea rapidement pour tomber face à face avec trois hommes visiblement bien éméchés, une bière à la main.

-N-Non.

-Pourtant t'es bien seul là, non ?

Le brun chercha un instant son amant du regard, mais Tsume n'était nulle part. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsque l'homme empoigna son bras pour tenter de l'entraîner à l'écart, il tenta de se débattre, même s'il ne faisait pas le poids contre la carrure de cet homme.

-Lâchez-moi !

-Arrête de te débattre, ou ça va mal se terminer pour toi !

Toboe sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les empêcha de couler : ce n'était pas le moment de fondre en larmes comme une fillette ! Il devait faire quelque chose. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire : il shoota de toutes ses forces, visant l'entrejambe de son agresseur. L'homme se plia en deux en gémissant de douleur et Toboe en profita pour filer. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de quelques pas que déjà, il était rattrapé par les amis de l'homme qu'il venait de frapper. A deux, ils n'eurent aucun mal à l'attirer un peu en retrait, vite rejoint pas le dernier d'entre eux.

-Alors où tu pensais aller comme ça, hein ?

-Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû me frapper, gamin. Tu m'as vraiment mis en rogne, tu sais.

Le rire gras de l'homme s'éleva tandis que Toboe pouvait sentir son haleine alcoolisée à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Il tenta à nouveau de se débattre mais il était totalement incapable de se défendre. Quelle idée il avait eue lorsqu'il avait promis à Tsume qu'il ne risquait rien, qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul l'espace de quelques minutes ?! Il était tout bonnement incapable de survivre seul dans ce monde de fous.

-Et tu sais ce que je fais, quand je suis en rogne ?

Toboe secoua la tête de gauche à droite en gémissant de douleur lorsque la main de l'homme se glissa dans ses cheveux pour attirer son visage un peu plus près du sien.

-Je ne fais qu'une bouchée des petits gringalets comme toi, gamin.

Toboe ferma les yeux, attendant simplement la suite. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Alors à quoi bon perdre son énergie à se débattre ? Sauf qu'aucun coup ne vint. Il entendit un gémissement de douleur et il s'étonna lui-même lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas sa voix. Il osa alors ouvrir un œil et, s'il fut ravi de découvrir Tsume devant lui, il perdit rapidement son sourire lorsqu'il perçut la lueur meurtrière au fond de son regard.

-Tsume !

Mais le soldat ne lui lança aucun regard. Ses yeux fixaient l'homme qui se relevait en titubant, le nez en sang.

-Ca, tu vas me le payer mon mignon.

Toboe sursauta lorsque le poing de son amant percuta à nouveau la joue de l'homme, qui se retrouva bien vite à terre. Ses deux amis tentèrent de s'interposer mais ils rejoignirent bien vite leur compagnon au sol. Tsume semblait serein et le voir aussi calme alors qu'il venait tout bonnement de mettre trois hommes à terre fit peur au petit brun. Tsume semblait presque satisfait de voir le sang ruisseler le long de leurs visages.

Toboe le vit s'approcher d'un pas calme et mesuré de l'homme qui avait, un peu plus tôt, posé la main sur lui. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur, l'attrapant par le col de son blouson, l'étouffant à moitié et approcha son visage du sien.

-Si tu poses encore une seule fois la main sur lui, si tu oses encore ne serait-ce que le regarder, je te tue. C'est compris ?

L'homme hocha la tête, bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles. Tsume ajouta :

-Et la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles ''mon mignon'', je te tue aussi. D'ailleurs je me demande s'il ne serait pas préférable que je te tue tout de suite.

L'homme tenta de se débattre, mais Tsume le frappa à nouveau pour qu'il cesse de bouger. Le sang de Toboe se glaça instantanément : il n'avait plus devant lui son amant doux et aimant, mais le soldat habitué de tuer pour survivre. Tsume agissait presque mécaniquement, comme s'il n'avait été que trop habitué à ce genre de situation. Comme si tuer était devenu une routine pour lui.

-Ouais, je devrais te tuer maintenant. Dommage que je n'aie pas mon flingue avec moi.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour mettre un terme à sa vie. Il pouvait encore utiliser ses poings, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Son poing s'écrasa contre son visage, encore et encore, cherchant plus à le faire réellement souffrir plutôt que le tuer. Et Toboe n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il n'aimait pas la lueur de cruauté qu'il voyait au fond de son joli regard olive. Il devait faire quelque chose, et vite.

-T-Tsume. Arrête ça. Arrête ça, tu vas le tuer.

-Et alors ? Il t'a manqué de respect.

-Je… je ne veux pas que tu le tues, tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

Le rire de Tsume lui parvint aux oreilles.

-Si, bien sûr que si, j'en suis un.

Il avait tué des centaines d'hommes. Des hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des jeunes qui ne connaissaient encore rien de la vie, des pères de famille, des hommes qui avaient promis à leur femme enceinte de revenir, des fils qui avaient promis à leur mère de rentrer sains et saufs. Il les avait tous tués sans se poser de question. Simplement pour sauver sa peau. Alors oui, il était indéniablement un meurtrier.

-Non, non c'est faux. Tu es un soldat. Tu te bats pour sauver les tiens. Tu risques ta vie tous les jours pour des gars comme lui pour que… pour que moi je reste vie. Pour que personne d'autre n'ait à souffrir des malheurs de la guerre, pour que personne ne soit fait prisonnier. Pour que personne ne soit torturé, exécuté. Même des types comme lui. C'est pour ça que tu te bats et c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

Toboe ne voulait pas que son amant ait une telle image de lui-même. Tsume n'était pas un meurtrier, il était tout le contraire. Il n'était pas un de ces êtes abjectes qui tuent par pur plaisir, par pur sadisme. Tsume n'était rien de tout cela. Il était quelqu'un de bien, le brun en était persuadé. Il n'aurait jamais pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Tsume lui avait prouvé par ces gestes qu'il était quelqu'un de très bien. Il avait été doux et patient avec lui, il l'avait guidé. Un meurtrier n'aurait jamais été capable de faire une telle chose. Le petit brun s'approcha de son amant, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour le regarder. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Je t'aime Tsume. Je t'aime parce que tu es quelqu'un de courageux, de volontaire. Je t'aime parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, prêt à te sacrifier pour les autres. Et c'est ça que j'aime chez toi. Alors s'il te plaît, ne pense pas que tu es un meurtrier. Ne pense pas que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais, que tu es comme ces types. Parce que c'est faux. Je t'aime alors tu es forcément quelqu'un de bien. S'il te plaît lâche-le. Tu n'es pas comme lui, Tsume. Arrête maintenant. Je t'aime toi, pas celui que tu penses être.

Le soldat planta son regard dans le sien, cherchant à déceler la moindre once de mensonge. Mais il n'y avait rien. Toboe était totalement sincère. Et cela troubla le plus âgé : Toboe était sincère avec lui. Il l'aimait et il ne trichait pas lorsqu'il disait cela. C'était nouveau pour Tsume toute cette attention, cette affection, toute cette sincérité.

Il saisit alors la main du petit brun, qui s'empressa de lier ses doigts aux siens. Toboe caressa doucement la paume de sa main et Tsume soupira : il savait très bien qu'il serait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de violent devant son petit brun. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un s'occupait de lui et il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir tout cela être réduit en fumée. Il était attaché au brun, à tout ce qu'il lui apportait, à tout ce qu'il lui faisait découvrir. Et il ne voulait pas perdre ça. Alors il relâcha l'homme en soupirant, laissant celui-ci filer comme un lapin sans demander son reste, suivi de près par ses deux amis.

Les doigts toujours liés à ceux du brun, il n'osa pas vraiment affronter son regard. Toujours agenouillé à ses côtés, il avait honte de s'être emporter de la sorte. Qu'allait penser le brun après cela ? Il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être dangereux, qu'il était prêt à tuer. S'il avait été à la place du brun, il aurait filé le plus loin possible.

Mais il n'était pas Toboe. Et Toboe n'était pas lui. Le petit brun n'avait aucunement l'intention de fuir. Et il le lui prouva en glissant doucement sa main libre contre sa joue, l'obligeant à le regarder. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, il lui sourit le plus tendrement du monde et lui demanda comme si c'était la seule chose qui importait en ce moment même :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Tsume hocha simplement la tête.

-Tu es sûr ?

Le soldat eut un triste sourire : Toboe s'inquiétait encore et toujours pour lui. Il venait de lui prouver qu'il était capable du pire et pourtant le regard du brun n'avait pas changé. Lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur lui, il voyait toujours autant de bienveillance, autant d'amour.

-Ouais. Désolé… pour ça.

Toboe sourit à son tour, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts avant de se redresser.

-Tu es de retour, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et je ne compte pas laisser cet imbécile gâcher notre soirée !

Tsume le dévisagea, se demandant comment faisait le brun pour garder son sourire à toute épreuve. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé à son sujet, peut-être que Toboe n'était plus vraiment un gamin.

-Alors, tu viens ?

Le soldat saisit la main qu'il lui tendait, bien décidé à lui faire oublier l'incident qui venait de se produire.

* * *

><p>-Tsume regarde ! Il est ma-gni-fi-que !<p>

Le dit Tsume fronça les sourcils, se promettant de casser toutes les dents de ce rival que Toboe trouvait si magnifique… lorsque son regard se posa sur ce rival en question. Une peluche. Voilà ce que Toboe pointait du doigt, des étoiles plein les yeux. Un énorme chat en peluche gris. Tsume leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Toboe le tirait par le bras.

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chat !

-Ce n'est qu'une peluche.

-Un chat en peluche !

Le soldat soupira : en fait oui, Toboe était encore un gosse. Mais un gosse incroyablement mignon et attendrissant. Il s'approcha du stand de tir et paya une partie, sous le regard émerveillé de Toboe qui l'avait rejoint, se collant presque contre lui.

-Fais gaffe, recule-toi un peu.

-Vise bien !

-Tu me prends pour qui ?

Toboe gloussa et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il regardait son petit ami se positionner. Tsume était un soldat, bientôt, ce petit chaton trop mignon serait à lui !

* * *

><p>-Merci merci ! C'est toi le meilleur, Tsume !<p>

-E-Eh !

Tsume rougit légèrement lorsque Toboe s'élança à son cou, posant vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'eut pas le temps de rougir davantage que le petit brun s'était déjà détaché de lui, serrant dans ses bras l'énorme peluche en forme de chat que Tsume avait gagnée pour lui. Le soldat avait l'impression de lui avoir offert la lune tant le brun semblait ravi.

Voir un tel sourire illuminer son visage réchauffait doucement son cœur endormi depuis longtemps. Il était prêt à endurer toutes les guerres, toutes les batailles, toutes les douleurs pour un seul de ses sourires. Parce que son sourire lui faisait tout oublier : la douleur, la peine, le peur. Tout. Il oubliait tout ce qui était susceptible de lui faire du mal lorsqu'il était auprès de lui.

Toboe rayonnait dans la nuit, tel un soleil. Tsume sourit à cette idée et s'approcha jusqu'à passer un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant de façon possessive contre lui.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu es tombé amoureux.

-Jaloux ?

-Je n'aime pas la concurrence.

Toboe pouffa tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser doucement au coin des lèvres.

-Merci, pour cette soirée.

-C'était moins pénible que prévu.

En réalité, Tsume avait vraiment apprécié cette soirée auprès du brun, excepté l'altercation avec les trois abrutis. Il aimait être avec lui. Et, même s'il détestait la foule, la présence du brun lui faisait oublier sa colère et sa haine. Mais ça, évidemment, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-On rentre ? Je suis fatigué.

-Ouais, rentrons.

Une nouvelle journée se terminait. Bientôt, cette vie paradisiaque serait derrière lui. Bientôt, il devrait retourner à son quotidien, faire face à la guerre. Bientôt, il devrait se battre pour survivre. Mais en attendant, il voulait profiter pleinement de l'instant présent, de ces instants entre les bras du brun. Chaque seconde qu'il passait auprès de lui était un cadeau du ciel. Il prenait conscience à présent à quel point la vie était précieuse, à quel point elle valait la peine d'être vécue. Il revivait grâce à lui.


	13. Chapter 12

_Coucou mes amours! _

_Me revoici avec la suite de ''Les revers de la guerre''. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il reste normalement 3 chapitres après celui-ci. je dis normalement car en réalité, depuis quelques temps, je suis un peu indécise. _

_Je vous explique: j'avais décidé de la fin depuis un bon moment. Sauf que depuis quelques temps, j'hésite à nouveau entre la happy end ou la sad end lol. Je dois encore me décider et je pense que je ne le ferai qu'en écrivant... donc suspens encore pour vous et pour moi lol. _

_J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre. _

_Je vous fais plein de bisous et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances!_

* * *

><p>-C'est une blague ?<p>

Toboe posa sur lui un regard tellement innocent que Tsume ne put s'empêcher de ravaler l'insulte qui lui frôlait les lèvres.

-Pas question que je dorme avec _ça_.

-Mais Tsume…, geint le brun en serrant un peu plus étroitement l'énorme chat en peluche entre ses bras.

-J'ai dit non.

Non, pas question qu'il perde la face, cette fois. Il avait déjà cédé aux grands yeux dorés de son amant lorsqu'il avait choisi cette énorme peluche en cadeau, mais pas question qu'il laisse cette horreur envahir son intimité et son espace personnel.

Il vit le brun faire la moue, mais décida qu'il ne céderait pas. Même pas si Toboe lui faisait ces yeux -_là_, ni s'il murmurait son prénom de _cette _façon.

-Enlève cette chose de mon lit, tout de suite.

-Mais ce n'est qu'une peluche !

Rectification : c'était une énorme peluche. Plus grosse encore que l'animal qu'elle représentait. Où avaient-ils trouvé un chat de cette taille, sérieusement ? En plus, connaissant Toboe, le petit brun allait dormir tout contre cette chose… et lui alors ? Pas question qu'il laisse cette immonde peluche se mettre entre eux, ça non !

-Je te préviens, c'est cette chose ou moi !

-Pardon ? !

Oui, c'était certainement très égoïste et puéril de réagir de la sorte, mais si ce chat tout pelucheux pensait vraiment gagner cette guerre, il se trompait ! Il n'était pas prêt à céder sa place, ça non.

Toboe écarquilla les yeux : Tsume lui posait-il vraiment un ultimatum ? Sa merveilleuse peluche –cadeau de son soldat, qui plus est- ou le dit soldat en personne ? Bien sûr, le brun avait une idée toute faite de la réponse à donner, mais il avait envie de jouer un peu.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-N'importe quoi.

Toboe sourit en caressant doucement la tête de sa peluche.

-Tu entends ça, mon bébé, Tsume est jaloux.

-Mon _bébé ? _

Le petit brun pouffa : Tsume était indéniablement jaloux. D'une peluche en plus. C'était mignon comme tout.

-Oui, c'est mon bébé maintenant. Et lui au moins il ne m'abandonnera pas pour aller…

Toboe se tut : Tsume lui avait déjà bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus parler de son départ maintenant. Il voulait profiter de ce temps qui lui était donné. Alors il se tut et baissa la tête, comme honteusement pris en faute. Alors le soldat soupira et s'approcha de lui. Il retira doucement la peluche d'entre ses bras pour la poser un peu plus loin puis l'attira contre lui.

-Tu attendras que je sois parti pour me faire des infidélités avec ton bébé. En attendant je suis là, alors c'est moi avant cette chose.

-Alors je peux t'appeler ''bébé'' ?

-Pas question.

Toboe pouffa contre son épaule : Tsume détestait les petits surnoms à l'eau de rose que Toboe affectionnait tant. Pas question de l'appeler ''bébé'' ou ''mon cœur'', ''mon amour'', à la rigueur, même s'il savait que le soldat n'aimait pas ce surnom, encore moins lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-Il faudra bien que je te trouve un surnom !

-C'est ridicule.

-Je ne vais quand même pas t'appeler ''Tsume''.

-Et pourquoi pas ? C'est mon prénom.

-Mais tout le monde t'appelle comme ça. Et moi je ne suis pas tout le monde, je suis ton petit ami. Et tu es MON Tsume.

-Tu le sais. Je le sais. Pas besoin de surnom débile.

Toboe fit la moue. Tsume leva les yeux au ciel avant de doucement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sourit légèrement dans le baiser lorsqu'il sentit le brun enrouler ses bras autour de son cou en soupirant d'aise. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, le soldat ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-Ca, ça prouve que nous sommes ensemble. Que je t'appartiens autant que tu es à moi. Pas besoin de surnom niais et mièvre à souhait.

Le petit brun pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, embrassant son épaule au passage. Ils s'allongèrent finalement sous les draps et Toboe ne perdit pas une minute pour venir se blottir tout contre le corps de son petit ami. Petit ami qui ne perdit pas une minute pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte possessive et étouffante.

-Je finirai bien par te trouver un surnom, murmura Toboe avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi ?<p>

-Tu peux faire ce que tu voudras, il n'en est pas question.

Toboe s'approcha doucement de son petit ami, assis en tailleur sur le lit. Il le regarda le plus innocemment du monde avant de demander :

-Tu ne sais pas nager ?

Tsume lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait faire de la journée. Au vu de la température étouffante, le brun avait tout naturellement décidé d'aller passer la journée à la piscine, sauf qu'il avait essuyé un refus écrasant de son amant.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que je sais nager !

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est sale. Il y a des gosses partout qui chouinent et qui se noient. Des adultes qui gueulent. Et pas question que tu te mettes en maillot de bain devant tout le monde.

Toboe pouffa en se laissant aller contre lui.

-Alors je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, toi ?

-Ca m'est égal.

-Tsume, gronda gentiment le brun, arrête de toujours avoir l'air si indifférent. Il y a bien quelque chose que tu dois avoir envie de faire !

Le soldat sembla réfléchir un instant : il ne connaissait pas vraiment la ville, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait y faire. Et puis, s'il avait décidé de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui, c'était surtout pour Toboe. Lui aurait cent fois préféré rester enfermé à ne rien faire, mais il savait que le brun se serait ennuyé à mourir. Et qu'il n'aurait pas osé protester.

Il ne voulait pas le voir triste ou malheureux par sa faute. Alors il lui avait demandé de choisir une activité qu'il voudrait faire. Lui n'en avait aucune idée.

-Tsume ?

-J'en sais rien.

Toboe soupira en se laissant aller contre le mur derrière lui : il adorait son amant, vraiment. Mais parfois son manque d'enthousiasme le fatiguait. Il faisait tout pour tenter de le stimuler, de le voir sourire, partager. Mais Tsume n'était pas très réceptif. La plupart du temps, il le laissait faire ce que bon lui semblait et se contentait de suivre le mouvement.

Toboe aurait vraiment voulu que son amant s'investisse davantage, qu'il lui donne son avis, prenne des décisions. Mais rien n'y faisait, Tsume restait parfaitement impassible. Soupirant à nouveau, il ne vit pas le regard soucieux que lui lançait le dit Tsume.

S'il n'y laissait rien paraître, Tsume craignait sans cesse que le petit brun finisse par se lasser de lui, de son caractère asocial et brut. Alors le voir réagir de la sorte réveillait chez lui une sensation très étrange. Il ne voulait pas que Toboe parte. Il ne voulait plus être laissé derrière. Alors, comme pour réparer une faute qu'il n'avait pas vraiment commise, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Je ne connais pas cette ville. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?

Souriant de toutes ses dents, le brun commença à lui faire une liste de toutes les activités possibles et imaginables qu'on pouvait faire en ville. Dont une qui attira plus particulièrement l'attention du soldat.

-Du pain ball.

Toboe haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une partie de mon monde.

* * *

><p>-Kibaaaaa ? Kiiiiiibaaaaaa ? Ah, tu es là, dit Hige en pénétrant dans le salon, tu pourrais répondre !<p>

-Et toi tu pourrais arrêter de me casser les oreilles.

Hige grimaça tandis qu'il venait se planter devant Kiba, qui avait le nez plongé dans un magazine. Le brun releva la tête, visiblement contrarié d'être dérangé.

-Quoi ?

-On sort aujourd'hui.

-Non.

-Oh que si, fanfaronna Hige en le saisissant par le bras, il y a un soleil radieux dehors. Pas question qu'on reste enfermé. On ne fait jamais rien !

-Eh bien dans ce cas vas-y, sors ! Mais laisse-moi tranquille.

Hige soupira tandis qu'il voyait Kiba reprendre place dans le canapé. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça il était bien décidé à gagner cette bataille !

-Tu as une mine affreuse.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu es blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et tu as un teint livide. On pourrait presque croire que tu n'es pas en bonne santé !

Hige rit sous cape lorsqu'il vit l'air dépité que tentait de dissimuler Kiba. Il savait que, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le brun faisait tout de même attention à son image et n'aimait pas être critiqué. Hige avait donc touché un point sensible en s'attaquant à son physique –qu'il était loin de trouver repoussant-.

-Eh oui, d'ailleurs tout le monde en parle dans l'immeuble.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, madame Brooke, notre vieille voisine, t'a croisé l'autre soir. Elle t'a trouvé affreusement pâle. Elle a alors lancé une rumeur selon laquelle tu serais atteint d'une grave malade. Etrangement, personne n'a eu du mal à la croire.

Hige fit mine de prendre un air soucieux, riant sous cape tandis qu'il s'approchait de son ami jusqu'à venir coller une main contre son front.

-Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, pas vrai ?

Kiba planta un instant son regard dans le sien, troublé par tant de proximité et par les prunelles mi- inquiètes, mi- rieuses qui le regardaient. Finalement, il le repoussa et se leva, comme pour dissimuler ses joues légèrement rouges.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Oh allez Kiba, ne sois pas si rabat-joie et amuse-toi un peu pour une fois !

-Je m'amuse beaucoup i… Hige !

-Tututu, je t'emmène et puis c'est tout !

Et Kiba n'eut même pas le temps de se débattre que son ami le tirait déjà par le bras.

* * *

><p>-Tu voulais que je choisisse.<p>

-Mais j'étouffe là-dedans !

-Ce n'est qu'un casque.

-Un casque _très_ lourd.

Tsume leva les yeux au ciel en poussant son amant devant lui, d'une main posée à plat sur le haut de son dos. Toboe bougonna de plus belle lorsqu'il se retrouva avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un fusil entre les mains.

-T-Tsume, qu'est-ce que c'est ? On ne va tout de même pas…

-Du calme, je ne vais t'obliger à tuer personne, si c'est ce que tu penses, dit-il d'un ton légèrement vexé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

En réalité si, cette idée lui avait vaguement traversé l'esprit avant qu'il ne la rejette vivement. Tsume ne l'obligerait jamais à faire une chose pareille, il en était persuadé ! Son amant était quelqu'un d'attentionné et de prévenant, jamais il ne le mettrait dans une situation qui pourrait lui nuire d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Allez suis-moi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

* * *

><p>-Tu es ridicule, si tu veux mon avis.<p>

-Ca tombe bien, ton avis ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

Kiba tiqua et fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il voyait Hige refermer le rideau de la cabine d'essayage dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis plusieurs minutes. Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer le jeune homme lorsqu'il avait décidé de venir acheter un maillot de bain ?

-De toute façon, on ne va jamais à la plage.

-Parce que tu ne veux jamais y aller.

-Et ce n'est pas près de changer.

-Sauf que moi, j'ai décidé de ne plus t'attendre pour vivre ma vie.

Le brun hoqueta légèrement de surprise : que voulait dire Hige, au juste ? Est-ce qu'il avait décidé de déménager ? Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un ? Allait-il l'abandonner lui aussi ? Cette idée lui serra désagréablement la poitrine tandis qu'il tentait de refouler cet horrible sentiment d'abandon du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Tadaaaaam !

Kiba détailla un instant le corps presque nu de son ami du regard, rougissant légèrement alors que son regard arrivait à la hauteur du maillot de bain, puis détourna vivement les yeux, comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses.

-Tu devrais vraiment surveiller ton poids.

-Kiba, où l'homme qui a toujours le petit mot pour faire plaisir ! Merci beaucoup monsieur compliment.

Le brun s'attendait à ce que son ami s'offusque, à ce qu'il lui hurle de la fermer. Mais rien. Hige était resté parfaitement impassible. Il lui avait simplement souri puis lui avait tourné le dos. Kiba était troublé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par ce comportement étrange qu'il trouvait inhabituel. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant à dissiper ces pensées qui lui donnaient mal au crâne.

* * *

><p>-Tu as compris ?<p>

-Oui, déclara Toboe, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ?

-En fait, on va faire de l'art !

Tsume haussa un sourcil tandis que Toboe l'entraînait déjà sur le terrain, son magnifique sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, qui faisait doucement sourire Tsume lui aussi.

-Oui, on va mettre un peu de couleurs dans cet endroit que je trouve un peu terne, j'appelle ça de l'art !

Le soldat eut un pauvre sourire tandis qu'il suivait son amant pour aller se mettre à l'abri. Son petit brun aurait-il la même vision des choses s'il se trouvait sur un champ de bataille ? Penserait-il que le sang des ennemis et des alliés répandu sur le sol ajouterait des couleurs à ce paysage terne et aride ?

* * *

><p>-Couuuuuuuurs ! Tsume, attention !<p>

Le soldat n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'il se retrouva collé au sol en un quart de seconde, Toboe étalé de tout son long sur lui. Le petit brun s'était littéralement jeté sur son dos lorsqu'il avait vu qu'un de leurs adversaires visait son compagnon.

Eclatant de rire, il tenta d'enfouir son visage au creux du cou de son compagnon pour se calmer. Tsume soupira d'un air blasé tout en souriant : il ne pensait pas que cette activité plairait autant à son brun. Et pourtant, Toboe semblait s'amuser comme un fou, riant aux éclats à tout va et prenant son rôle très au sérieux. Tsume ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était jeté au sol pour échapper à une attaque de l'adversaire.

-Cesse de pouffer comme ça, tu vas nous faire repérer.

-Désolé, chuchota le brun en tentant vainement de se calmer. J'adore ce jeu !

-Content de voir que tu apprécies.

-On y retourne ?

-Oui, et cette fois essaie de viser le grand brun qui nous regarde de haut depuis tout à l'heure, je donnerai tout pour lui faire ravaler son regard arrogant.

-Reçu cinq sur cinq !

Une caresse et trois baisers plus tard, les deux amants se remirent en position d'attaque, bien décidés à ne pas perdre la face face aux autres équipes.

-Ne fais pas cette tête.

* * *

><p>-Mais on a perdu !<p>

-Ce n'est rien.

Mais Toboe était bien décidé à bouder pendant un petit moment encore. Il avait perdu à un point près, se faisant voler la première place par le ''grand brun au regard arrogant'', qui semblait d'ailleurs très fier de lui. Et Toboe ne pouvait s'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard, ce qui faisait rire son amant, qui ne pensait pas que son petit copain était un aussi mauvais perdant.

-Non mais regarde-le ! Attention les chevilles ! Ce type m'exaspère vraiment beaucoup !

Pour toute réponse, Tsume rigola de plus belle. Et Toboe ne put s'empêcher de reporter toute son attention sur son amant : c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire de la sorte.

-C'est pas drôle, arrête de te moquer de moi, dit-il en le bousculant légèrement de son coude.

-Arrête de râler pour rien, si tu veux que je ne me moque pas de toi.

-Mais ce type affreux nous a battus !

-Et alors ? Il a peut-être gagné mais il s'entraîne chaque semaine ici. Nous n'avons pas à rougir de notre score.

Mais Toboe ne voulait rien entendre : ils avaient perdu.

-Tu veux que je te dise ?

Le petit brun releva la tête tandis qu'il voyait son amant s'approcher de lui jusqu'à venir l'enlacer pour le coller contre lui. Oubliant sa colère et sa déception pour un instant, Toboe ne perdit pas une seconde pour venir entourer la taille de son amant à son tour, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Quoi ? murmura-t-il.

-Je suis très fier de toi.

-C'est vrai ? demanda le brun, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Oui, répondit le soldat avec un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres, tu as été parfait.

Ravi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Toboe n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de venir coller ses lèvres à celles de son amant. Tsume eut d'abord un mouvement de recul avant de totalement se laisser aller entre les bras du petit brun. Il n'était pas habitué à toutes ces marques d'affection, encore moins en public. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il glissa une main dans la chevelure mi –longue de son amant, comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir hésité avant d'approfondir leur baiser.

-J'aurai droit à une récompense ? demanda Toboe le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Comment ça ?

-Oui, puisque j'ai participé à cette activité et qu'on est plutôt bien classés, j'aurai droit à une récompense ?

Tsume se demande l'espace d'un instant si par ''récompense'', le brun sous-entendait ''cadeau'', mais lorsqu'il vit la lueur de malice au fond de ses magnifiques prunelles dorées, il comprit aussitôt et glissa son visage tout près de son oreille pour lui répondre.

-Je vois que tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi.

-Comme si toi, tu le pouvais.

-Tu as raison, dit-il en effleurant doucement le lobe de son oreille de ses lèvres, d'ailleurs, je te propose de rentrer directement, pour que je puisse te donner ta récompense.

Toboe pouffa lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser entre la sienne pour l'attirer vivement à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible.<p>

-C'est une blague ? C'est à peine si tu ne m'as pas obligé à venir acheter de nouveaux calçons avec toi !

Hige éclata de rire, se remémorant la tête qu'avait tirée son ami lorsqu'il l'avait tiré par le bras en déclarant qu'il avait besoin de nouveaux calçons. Si Kiba s'était débattu comme un beau diable, le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables, Hige n'avait pas manqué la jolie couleur coquelicot qui avait teint ses joues.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es coincé ! En plus j'avais vraiment besoin de nouveaux calçons, t'es vraiment pas cool, Kiba !

Hige s'attendait à ce que Kiba riposte par une réplique acerbe dont lui seul avait le secret, mais rien ne vint.

-Eh Kiba, tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en voyant que son ami s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la rue.

Il s'approcha de lui pour voir son regard rivé sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un au loin. Hige passa une main devant ses yeux mais n'obtint aucune réaction de son ami.

-Kibaaaaa ? Dis quelque chose quoi, tu me fous la trouille !

-Tu vois ce que je vois ?

-Comment ça ?

-Là ! Toboe, c'est Toboe !

Hige tourna alors son regard dans la direction indiquée par le brun et tomba tout net sur Toboe… accompagné de Tsume. Le soldat avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et le petit brun semblait visiblement très heureux dans ses bras.

-Kiba ?

-C'est qui ce type, avec lui ?

-Kiba…

-Hige ne me dis pas que… ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je pense ! Ne me dis pas que c'est un soldat !

-Kiba, c'est…

-On rentre.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit : on rentre.

* * *

><p>-Alors beau brun, que puis-je faire pour toi ?<p>

-Tsume ! rigola le brun tandis qu'il sentait la main de son amant remonter le long de son ventre.

-Oui ?

-Ca chatouille !

Le soldat oubliait toujours à quel point son amant était chatouilleux, frissonnant dès qu'il effleurait une zone sensible de son corps. Assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, il se pencha vers lui pour venir doucement l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

-Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

-Je suis tout à toi, mon amour.

Ce fut au tour de Tsume de frissonner à l'entente de ce surnom qu'il détestait pourtant. Il ne prit pas la peine de protester, fondant sur les lèvres offertes de son brun. Bientôt, il serait à nouveau séparé de lui. Bientôt, il devrait retourner à l'enfer de son quotidien. C'est pourquoi il voulait profiter au maximum de son brun. En ce moment il était là, entre ses bras, frémissant sous ses caresses et Tsume ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Jamais.

* * *

><p>-Tu te fous de moi ?<p>

-Je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir !

-Oh tu pensais, toi ? Et depuis quand es-tu équipé pour ça ? Tu es totalement irréfléchi, Hige !

-Mais il avait l'air heureux, pourtant !

-Oh oui, bien sûr qu'il était heureux ! Mais quand il sera reparti, hein ? Quand il se sera fait tuer sur le champ de bataille ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il sera heureux, à ce moment-là ?

Kiba était hors de lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hige s'était montré aussi imprudent. Il avait jeté leur petit brun dans la gueule du loup. Et d'un loup soldat, en plus de ça ! Kiba ne voulait vraiment pas que le brun souffre comme lui avait souffert, ça jamais.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es si pessimiste ? Tsume ne se fera peut-être pas tuer !

-Parce que tu crois que la guerre, c'est le monde des Bisounours ?! C'est bien ce que je disais : tu es complètement irresponsable !

-Je suis peut-être irresponsable, mais au moins je n'empêche personne de vivre !

Kiba se figea, suspendant son geste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! Tu l'étouffes ! Tu l'empêches de faire ce qu'il veut, parce que tu as peur pour lui. Tu as peur qu'il devienne aussi aigri que toi, cracha-t-il, mais tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de vivre ! Tu étouffes tout le monde ! Tu es tellement égoïste que tu ne vois pas que les gens autour de toi souffrent. Tu m'étouffes, Kiba. Je n'en peux plus de ton caractère, Kiba. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te retrouver tout seul ! Parce que Toboe vas se barrer avec lui et moi… et moi je vais finir par devenir cinglé si je reste ici !

Hige avait craché ces paroles avec tellement de hargne que Kiba avait reculé d'un pas. Son cœur s'était serré douloureusement à l'entente des mots durs qui étaient sortis de la bouche de son ami et, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il pleurait.

Il pleurait et cette constatation brisa le cœur d'Hige en un millier de morceaux. Il s'en voulut atrocement de lui avoir parlé de la sorte. Il l'avait blessé et il s'en voulait énormément. Il tendit une main vers lui, comme pour saisir l'insaisissable, réparer l'irréparable.

-Kiba je…

Mais il avait déjà fui. Il avait disparu dans la nuit, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il l'avait peut-être brisé à tout jamais.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Je reviens vers vous pour vous poster ce chapitre et vous annoncer que l'histoire touche à sa fin, et que le dénouement a été choisi! Alors happy end ou non? Il reste deux chapitres après celui-ci :)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez! _

_Gros bisous!_

* * *

><p>-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?<p>

-Tu verras.

-J'adore les surprises !

Tsume sourit tout en passant un bras autour des frêles épaules de son jeune compagnon. Ce soir, il devrait quitter le brun pour repartir au combat. A peine avait-il ouvert les yeux le matin même que cette douloureuse réalité lui avait éclaté en plein visage. Lorsqu'il avait vu le brun tenter de cacher ses yeux brillants de larmes, il avait décidé de tout faire pour lui changer les idées jusqu'au moment crucial de leur séparation.

Fermement accroché à lui, Toboe semblait visiblement heureux que Tsume l'emmène quelque part pour leur dernière journée ensemble avant le départ de son soldat. Cette simple idée lui broyait littéralement le cœur, mais il voulait faire bonne figure au bras de son amant. Il avait décidé de mettre sa tristesse de côté pour aujourd'hui et de profiter un maximum du temps qu'il leur restait. Il voulait que Tsume emmène avec lui de très beaux souvenirs.

Cette semaine à ses côtés avait été tout simplement parfaite. Il avait vécu au paradis entre les bras tendres et protecteurs de Tsume. Savoir que, dans quelques heures à peine, il serait séparé de lui lui brisait le cœur, mais il voulait profiter au maximum de ces dernières heures. Il était prêt à tout pour son beau soldat.

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt, annonça Hige avec un sourire triste et forcé.

Mais Kiba ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il resta obstinément couché sur son lit, lui tournant le dos. Hige soupira : depuis leur dispute deux jours plus tôt, Kiba ne lui adressait plus la parole. Pire, il l'ignorait totalement. Et Hige se sentait impuissant face à cette situation. Il s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir blessé, mais lorsqu'il voulait s'excuser, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

-Je sors prendre l'air… à tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, il ne vit pas que, sur les joues de Kiba, les larmes coulaient encore.

-Wow c'est…

-L'endroit où tu m'as emmené la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés, compléta Tsume.

Toboe sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'avancer de quelques pas, jusqu'à venir s'asseoir contre un arbre isolé et d'où l'on pouvait admirer la plaine surplombée par la colline. Il saisit la main de Tsume pour l'obliger à prendre place à ses côtés. Une fois que Tsume l'eut rejoint, il se blottit dans ses bras, inspirant profondément son odeur.

-Je suis content que tu te sois souvenu de cet endroit, murmura-t-il en jouant avec un des boutons du blouson de Tsume.

-Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ?

Effectivement, leur première rencontre resterait à jamais gravée dans son esprit. Certes, elle ne s'était pas déroulée comme ils l'auraient espéré, mais jamais il ne l'oublierait. Ce jour-là déjà, il était irrévocablement tombé amoureux du petit brun, sans le savoir, bien évidemment.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça encore le soldat.

Toboe releva alors le nez, plongeant son regard pétillant dans celui de son amant. Les prunelles de Tsume avaient retrouvé tout leur éclat depuis que le brun était entré dans sa vie.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, dit encore Tsume en détournant les yeux tandis qu'il lui tendait ce ''cadeau d'adieu''.

C'était une broche. Une broche très simple et visiblement très ancienne.

-Oh Tsume c'est… merci ! Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que ça représente ?

-Ca porte-bonheur… enfin il paraît. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma mère.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille, murmura alors Toboe.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire.

Toboe se mordit la lèvre inférieure : il savait que le sujet 'famille' était un point sensible pour son amant. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère le jour de leur séparation. Il voulait à tout prix qu'ils se quittent en bons termes. Alors tant pis si Tsume ne voulait rien lui dire, c'était son droit après tout. Mais, contre toute attente, le soldat décida de parler.

-Ma mère est morte quand j'étais gosse, dévoila-t-il.

-Je suis désolé…

-Mon père m'a élevé à la dure. Puis il m'a foutu à la rue le jour où ses bouteilles sont devenues plus importante que moi… en fait non, ça faisait déjà bien longtemps que c'était le cas. Il s'est juste débarrassé de moi quand il a compris que je ne lui ramènerai jamais de fric pour essuyer ses dettes au café.

Toboe ne sut pas quoi dire face aux révélations de son amant. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire : il se glissa tout contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre le haut de son torse. Tsume glissa une main dans ses cheveux longs, espérant que Toboe ne poserait pas davantage de questions.

-Merci beaucoup, mon amour, je la garderai très précieusement, dit-il en venant l'embrasser.

Tsume glissa une main contre sa nuque pour prolonger le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Toboe se leva et Tsume fronça les sourcils.

-Attends-moi là une minute.

Toboe s'éloigna légèrement de lui. Tsume soupira pour se donner du courage et appuya sa tête contre le tronc derrière lui, surveillant son amant du coin de l'œil. Il se demandait comment il arriverait à le quitter dans si peu de temps. Comment serait-il capable de retourner à la guerre après cette inoubliable semaine à ses côtés ? Toboe lui avait fait oublier l'enfer. Il lui avait fait découvrir le bonheur des choses simples… il lui avait réappris à aimer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas son amant revenir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit quelque chose de vert devant son nez qu'il secoua légèrement la tête, interrogeant le brun du regard. Toboe vint à nouveau trouver refuge au creux de ses bras avant d'expliquer :

-C'est un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Je ne pensais pas en trouver un si facilement ! Puisque tu m'as offert ton porte-bonheur, je veux que tu emmènes ça avec toi. Je m'en voudrais éternellement s'il t'arrivait malheur.

Alors Tsume glissa la fleur dans sa poche. Il y a quelques mois de cela, il aurait ri et aurait refusé ce cadeau, qu'il aurait trouvé futile et insensé. Comment une fleur si frêle pourrait-elle le protéger du danger ? Comment pourrait-elle empêcher les balles de l'atteindre ? Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il voulait garder ce cadeau de Toboe comme le plus beau des trésors. Il voulait l'emmener avec lui, le protéger.

-Merci, dit-il d'une voix si faible que Toboe eu du mal à l'entendre.

-Je t'aime Tsume, vraiment beaucoup.

Et le cœur du soldat se serra douloureusement à ces paroles. Tellement que, pour cacher sa tristesse et son angoisse, il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'embrasser le petit brun. Il avait peur de le quitter, peur de partir. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la guerre lui faisait peur.

* * *

><p>-Mais où est-ce que tu étais bordel ?!<p>

Hige sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Kiba se jette sur lui comme une furie. Oui, il avait dit qu'il sortait prendre l'air. Non, il n'avait pas prévu d'y rester des heures. Dire qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer serait mentir. En réalité, il avait longuement hésité à revenir.

Face à Kiba, il se heurtait à un mur. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu trouver les bons mots. Il était en colère contre lui-même, contre Kiba, contre Toboe et son bonheur visiblement si parfait. Alors il avait traîné de bar en bar et, après de longues heures, alors que la pénombre commençait doucement à tomber sur la ville, il avait décidé de rentrer. Et il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver Kiba dans cet état, en pleurs.

-Excuse-moi je…

-Tu es parti ! Tu ne revenais pas, exactement comme lui ! hurla Kiba, totalement hystérique.

Lorsque Kiba avait enfin daigné quitter sa chambre, Hige était déjà parti. Au début, il avait feint l'indifférence et s'était dit que de toute façon, il serait bien mieux sans lui… puis les heures avaient défilé et l'angoisse était montée en lui. Hige ne revenait pas. Il ne reviendrait peut-être plus jamais. Peut-être l'avait-il quitté pour toujours, exactement comme Keiji.

-De qui est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Hige.

Mais Kiba baissa la tête, honteux de laisser de nouvelles larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il n'avait que trop pleuré, il ne voulait pas qu'Hige le voit dans cet état, il ne voulait pas qu'il ait pitié de lui. Mais Hige voulait comprendre. Alors il s'approcha de corps qui tressautait sous les larmes et posa un doigt sous son menton, obligeant Kiba à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et voir les larmes dans ses prunelles azur lui brisait le cœur.

-Qui est parti, Kiba ? Toboe ?

Kiba hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-Qui alors ? Keiji ?

Kiba écarquilla grand les yeux : comment Hige était-il au courant de l'existence de Keiji ? Il était resté extrêmement discret lors de cette relation. Alors comment l'avait-il découvert ?

-Tu te demandes comment je sais, pas vrai ? demanda alors Hige en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je vous ai vus ensemble, une ou deux fois… puis un jour plus rien. Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que tu as changé… alors un jour je t'ai suivi… tu sais… jusqu'au cimetière, quoi. Je suis vraiment désolé, Kiba. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… j'aurais vraiment voulu que tu sois heureux.

Alors comme ça, Hige savait tout ? Il savait pour Keiji… il savait pourquoi il se comportait de la sorte… et il avait toujours supporté ses sauts d'humeur sans broncher. Sans se plaindre, sans dire un mot. Les larmes de Kiba redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque le souvenir de son amant lui revint en mémoire.

-Shhh… allez, viens-là, murmura Hige en attirant le brun dans ses bras.

Kiba hoqueta de surprise mais n'essaya pas de se défaire de son étreinte, au contraire. Il aimait entendre les battements calmes et rassurants de son cœur. Il ne rechigna pas non plus lorsqu'Hige glissa une main à travers ses cheveux pour masser le haut de son crâne.

-Je suis désolé pour tout, Kiba, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses toi aussi, annonça le brun à travers les larmes.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser Kiba. Je ne te laisserai jamais. Bordel, je suis totalement incapable de vivre sans toi, tu comprends ça ?

Kiba fronça les sourcils : que voulait dire Hige ?

-Je ne vais pas te laisser parce que je… laisse tomber. Je resterai toujours avec toi, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

-Je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'être heureux… murmura Kiba entre ses larmes.

S'il savait que sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans Hige à ses côtés, il ne voulait pas non plus empêcher le jeune homme à rester avec lui. Hige avait le droit d'être heureux, ce n'était pas juste de l'obliger à rester auprès de lui s'il n'en avait plus envie. Après tout, qui aurait voulu vivre avec un type comme lui ?

-Je suis heureux, répondit très franchement Hige. Vous me rendez heureux, Toboe et toi. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'en parler. J'aurais dû te dire que Toboe voyait Tsume.

-Depuis… depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble ?

-Quelques mois. Et je suis intimement persuadé qu'ils sont profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tu sais je m'en suis longtemps voulu, j'ai essayé de faire machine arrière, mais Toboe n'a rien voulu entendre. Il est amoureux. Tsume le rend heureux. Et Toboe le rend meilleur. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, tu dois me croire.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

-Tu ne peux pas toujours le protéger, Kiba. Toboe doit faire ses propres choix. Et il a choisi Tsume. Il souffrira, un jour ou l'autre. Il a déjà souffert. Mais il sera aussi heureux. Je sais que tu voudrais pouvoir rendre tout le monde heureux, mais tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Ce monde est rempli de tristesse, de sentiments négatifs. Personne ne peut y échapper : ni toi, ni moi, ni Toboe, ni personne ! Toboe sait ce qu'il fait, il a grandi.

Kiba n'ajouta rien. Qui avait-il à ajouter ? Hige avait parfaitement raison il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. Il avait confiance en lui, en Toboe. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas les perdre comme il avait perdu Keiji. Il s'était senti tellement impuissant lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser ses proches souffrir, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était temps pour lui de lâcher prise.

Il était temps pour lui d'apprendre à tirer un trait sur le passé, apprendre à vivre avec lui. Il n'oublierait jamais Keiji ni leur histoire, mais il ne devait plus regarder en arrière. Il devait aller de l'avant, c'est ce que son amant aurait voulu.

Alors il serra davantage Hige contre lui, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

-Merci d'être là pour moi Hige, murmura-t-il, merci de me supporter.

-Bah tu parles, tu es un vrai petit ange.

Kiba sourit avant de dire :

-Tu comptes pour moi, vraiment.

Sans Hige, il serait très certainement devenu fou. Hige renifla, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Alors il se contenta de poser son menton sur le haut de son crâne et répondit :

-Toi aussi, tu me rends fou. Et au sens propre comme au sens figuré !

Kiba sourit. Hige sourit. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, comme avant.

* * *

><p>Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer. Pour Tsume. La journée avait défilé bien trop rapidement, les heures s'étaient écoulées bien trop vite. Et l'heure était déjà venue de se dire au revoir. Il faisait presque nuit noire. Tsume repartait avec l'avant-dernier train, celui de 21h12. Il était tout juste 21h et ils se trouvaient déjà sur le quai de gare, tout près l'un de l'autre.<p>

Toboe savait que son amant détestait la foule, et encore plus les démonstrations d'affection en public. Alors, même s'il mourait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que son train n'arrive, il se retenait. Il restait à distance raisonnable de lui, laissant simplement leurs deux corps s'effleurer de temps en temps. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quand ils se reverraient. Ni même s'ils se reverraient.

Même si cette fois le soldat ne l'avait pas brusqué en lui rappelant qu'il risquait tous les jours de se faire tuer, Toboe était bien conscient de ce risque. Et cette éventualité lui donnait davantage envie de fondre en larmes. Mais il serait fort. Même s'il devait l'attendre des mois durant, jamais il n'abandonnerait son soldat. Jamais il ne le trahirait. Il était amoureux de lui et son petit coeur rempli d'amour savait que jamais il ne pourrait en aimer un autre que lui. C'était lui ou personne.

Il aurait voulu lui faire part de ses craintes, lui dire à quel point il avait peur de ne jamais le revoir. Mais Tsume n'aimait pas les pleurnichards. Et il n'avait que trop pleurniché. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait changé, qu'il avait à présent confiance en l'avenir, en l'amour... tout simplement confiance en lui. Alors il sursauta presque de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de Tsume retracer les courbes de son visage avant de venir se glisser contre sa nuque. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Tsume se trouvait juste devant lui.

-Est-ce que tu m'attendras? demanda très sérieusement le soldat.

-Bien sûr, répondit le brun en s'accrochant aux pans de son blouson, je t'attendrai toute une vie s'il le faut.

Alors Tsume sourit avant de venir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé auparavant, tentant de lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, tout ce qu'il était incapable de lui dire à voix haute. Lorsque Toboe vint entourer son cou, lui enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, l'approchant davantage de lui. Il avait vraiment besoin de le sentir tout contre lui.

-Je ne veux pas partir, glissa-t-il entre deux baisers.

Et Toboe resta stoïque de stupeur: c'était la toute première fois que Tsume lui disait une telle chose. La première fois qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Il releva la tête et aperçut ses yeux brillants. Les rôles étaient à présent inversés, c'était à lui de le rassurer. Alors il vint encadrer son visage de ses mains et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, avoua-t-il. Mais tu seras bientôt de retour. Pour toujours, je l'espère vraiment. Et moi je t'attendrai, je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Parce que je t'aime, vraiment beaucoup. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

Tsume se contenta d'hocher la tête: il s'en voulait de n'être pas capable de lui murmurer ces trois petits mots lui aussi. Et pourtant Toboe ne se plaignait jamais, comme s'il savait l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait.

-Tu vas beaucoup trop me manquer, ajouta Toboe en le serrant contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Toi aussi, répondit Tsume en refermant ses bras autour de lui.

-Tu m'écris dès ton arrivée?

-Oui... et toi écris-moi dès ce soir.

Toboe hocha la tête et lutta de toutes ses forces pour que les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux ne coulent pas le long de ses joues tandis qu'il voyait le train arriver au loin. L'étreinte de Tsume se fit plus forte si cela était possible, puis il embrassa longuement son front avant de s'éloigner légèrement de lui, le gardant tout de même dans ses bras.

-Tu as le droit de craquer, murmura-t-il.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Toboe pour fondre littéralement en larmes, cachant son visage inondé de larmes au creux du cou de son amant. Tsume lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer. Ce n'est que lorsque le train fut arrêté qu'il se décida à prendre la parole.

-Je dois y aller, murmura-t-il la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Non... non, non, non.

Toboe le serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne voulait pas que Tsume parte, il voulait qu'il reste avec lui! Mais Tsume le repoussa légèrement et vint essuyer ses larmes avant d'attirer son visage tout près du sien pour venir l'embrasser encore et encore.

-Je te promets de revenir, dit-il.

Toboe hocha la tête puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le voir s'éloigner de lui. Alors que Tsume allait monter dans le train qui le ramènerait en enfer, il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir son petit brun, toujours en pleurs, mais qui tentait de lui sourire vaillamment. Et c'est là qu'il comprit. C'est là qu'il sut que peut-être, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Et il ne voulait avoir aucun regret.

-Je t'aime, dit-il franchement.

Un énorme sourire vint s'afficher sur les lèvres du petit brun tandis qu'il lui répétait les mêmes mots. Il fit un pas en avant... mais le train démarrait déjà, emmenant son amant loin de lui. Il vit son visage à travers la vitre et son coeur se serra: il espérait sincèrement revoir très vite son amant.

Mais peut-être ne se reverraient-ils jamais.


	15. Je ne suis qu'un soldat

_Coucou mes lectrices adorées!_

_Me revoici avec la suite de cette fiction. _

_Comme vous pourrez le voir, cette fanfiction touche bientôt à sa fin. Je veux d'ores et déjà vous remercier pour votre inconditionnel soutien. Cette fiction me tient énormément à coeur, je mettrai le plus grand soin à la terminer comme il se doit. _

_Bisous bisous! _

* * *

><p><em>Toboe, <em>

_Ici tout est encore plus sombre qu'avant. Je pensais avoir connu le pire sur le champ de bataille, je me trompais. Peut-être est-ce après avoir tant goûté au bonheur d'être avec toi qu'à présent tout me semble plus obscur sans toi ? Peu importe. Je m'accroche au souvenir de ton visage pour survivre. J'ignore quand je pourrai te revoir, les permissions se font rares. J'espère te revoir avant la fin de l'année. Ou peut-être la guerre aura-t-elle cessé d'ici là ? J'en doute, mais je garde espoir. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as redonné espoir. _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien en ville, que tu penses un peu à moi malgré la douleur que cela doit t'apporter. Ici il ne se passe pas une seule seconde sans que je ne pense à toi. Tu me donnes la force dont j'ai besoin pour continuer à combattre. Continuer à tuer pour sauver ma peau. Je me dis parfois que je ne mérite pas un être aussi merveilleux que toi, mais je sais que ces pensées t'attristeraient, alors je les chasse aussitôt qu'elles m'assaillent. _

_N'oublie pas de m'écrire au plus vite, j'attends chaque jour de tes nouvelles. _

_Prends surtout bien soin de toi. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Tsume_

Les mains de Toboe tremblèrent tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la lettre qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir. Il avait peur pour Tsume. Peur que la guerre ait finalement raison de lui. Peur qu'il finisse par succomber sous les balles et les obus. Tsume avait déjà été blessé à cause de la guerre, il espérait simplement qu'il n'y laisserait pas la vie. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Maintenant que Tsume était reparti, tout lui semblait plus terne et plus morne. Il avait perdu sa joie de vivre, mais il s'efforçait de garder espoir. Car il savait que Tsume avait besoin de lui et s'il perdait sa joie de vivre alors il ne pourrait plus la transmettre à son soldat.

Il devait lui répondre dès maintenant, pour que Tsume n'aie pas à attendre sa réponse. Il savait à quel point le courrier était important pour les hommes du front. Alors qu'il se précipitait pour aller à l'étage, il se heurta à Kiba, qui venait lui aussi relever le courrier.

-Bonnes nouvelles ? demanda le brun avec un léger sourire.

Toboe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, étonné de voir ce sourire sur les lèvres de son ami. Kiba ne souriait plus depuis longtemps, mais depuis quelques jours, il avait retrouvé ce sourire qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps.

-Oh c'est juste…, bafouilla Toboe.

-C'est Tsume ? demanda Hige, qui venait de surgir derrière Kiba.

-Hige ! dit Toboe, totalement paniqué à l'idée que Kiba découvre et s'oppose à sa relation avec son soldat.

-Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Kiba, je sais tout. Hige m'a tout expliqué. Je ne te cache pas que j'aurais préféré que tu choisisses quelqu'un d'autre mais… je suppose que je ne peux pas contrôler ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Alors tu… tu ne vas pas m'empêcher d'être avec lui ?

-Bien sûr que non Toboe, personne n'a le droit de t'empêcher d'être avec la personne que tu aimes. Ne laisse jamais personne prendre des décisions à ta place.

Toboe n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était persuadé que, le jour où il découvrirait sa relation avec Tsume, Kiba s'y opposerait fermement. Il avait redouté ce moment depuis le début, craignant de perdre une personne très importante pour lui. Car s'il aimait Tsume plus que tout, Kiba et Hige avaient une place tout aussi importante dans son cœur.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, le petit brun se jeta dans les bras de Kiba, le serrant fermement contre lui. D'abord surpris par un tel élan d'affection, Kiba referma finalement lui aussi ses bras autour de lui, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau serrer ce petit être si fragile contre son cœur.

-Oh merci Kiba, merci beaucoup ! J'avais si peur que tu ne l'acceptes pas ! Tsume est quelqu'un de bien tu sais, je suis vraiment amoureux de lui !

-Je ne doute pas que c'est quelqu'un de bien mais… fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

-Je me suis déjà préparé… au pire, murmura tristement Toboe. Mais je suis certain que Tsume reviendra sain et sauf, il me l'a promis ! D'ailleurs je vais aller lui écrire, d'accord ? Il attend ma lettre.

Puis Toboe fila, remerciant encore Kiba de ne pas le séparer de Tsume. Resté seul avec Hige, le brun soupira : il avait vraiment dû prendre sur lui pour rester aussi calme. Au fond de lui, il aurait voulu pouvoir arracher le petit brun des horreurs de la guerre. L'éloigner de Tsume pour qu'il n'ait jamais à souffrir. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire une telle chose. Il devait respecter les choix de Toboe.

-Félicitations Kiba, dit Hige d'un air enjoué, tu commences à couper le cordon ombilical !

Kiba lui lança un regard noir mais le sourire à toute épreuve d'Hige lui réchauffait le cœur. Il savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, Hige resterait à ses côtés.

* * *

><p><em>Mon amour, <em>

_J'espère que cette lettre réussira à égayer l'enfer que tu vis chaque jour. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me rendre plus utile, te kidnapper à jamais pour que tu n'aies plus jamais à souffrir à cause de la guerre. Mais je suis impuissant… _

_Oh j'ai une terriblement bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Kiba sait pour nous deux, Hige lui a tout raconté ! Et tu sais quoi ? Il ne s'opposera pas à notre relation ! Il est heureux de voir que j'ai trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'un homme aussi merveilleux que toi. Je suis tellement soulagé de savoir que rien ni personne ne se mettra sur notre route !_

_Lors de ton prochain retour, j'aimerais vraiment te le présenter. Je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup de points en communs. J'espère que la prochaine fois que l'on se reverra, ce sera pour toujours. Je ne veux plus te laisser partir. C'est très certainement égoïste de ma part, mais je te veux pour moi seul, pour toujours et à jamais. _

_Mon amour, tu me manques énormément. Tu n'es pas parti depuis si longtemps et pourtant ce temps loin de toi me semble être une éternité. J'espère que tu tiens le coup et que tu me reviendras sain et sauf. _

_Je t'envoie toutes les ondes positives qui m'entourent, mes sourires qui se font pourtant rare loin de toi, et la joie de vivre qu'il me reste. En espérant que cela puisse réchauffer ton cœur et te permettre de me revenir au plus vite. _

_Je t'aime Tsume, plus que tout au monde. Je t'attends. _

_Toboe_

Tsume arbora un sourire mi-soulagé, mi-mélancolique : soulagé de savoir que Toboe se portait bien et qu'il l'attendait, mélancolique lorsqu'il se remémorait leurs moments à deux. Toboe lui manquait plus que tout lui aussi. Il pensait ne pas pouvoir survivre une seconde de plus sans lui, et pourtant il se battait chaque jour pour survivre, pour avoir la chance de revoir un jour le magnifique sourire de son petit brun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda une voix derrière lui tandis qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à répondre au courrier.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Depuis son retour, et comme à chaque fois, Kobe ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Ce petit gringalet qui lui rappelait tant Toboe tout en étant pourtant si différent de lui le suivait comme son ombre. Cela agaçait énormément le soldat, mais il avait appris à vivre avec. Comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait entacher son bonheur parfait avec son petit brun.

-C'est ton petit ami ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Rien… seulement je pensais qu'une fois la guerre finie… toi et moi… on pourrait…

-Eh bien tu pensais mal. Il y a déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Il ne voulait pas que Kobe se fasse de fausses idées. Il savait que le jeune soldat était un peu trop attaché à lui, mais ses sentiments n'étaient absolument pas réciproques. Il aimait Toboe, vraiment beaucoup.

-Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre les autres, dit-il pour changer de sujet. Ils ont besoin de nous.

Et même si cela lui déchirait le cœur, même si cet horrible pressentiment qui le suivait depuis des jours refusait de le quitter, il mit un pied devant l'autre et se prépara pour monter une nouvelle fois au front. Une dernière fois peut-être.

* * *

><p>-Kibaaaaa, non mais ne joue pas encore à la mère-poule vieux jeu !<p>

-Il n'est pas question qu'il dorme ici, sous ce toit, et avec Toboe !

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Alors Hige se retint d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il vit les joues de Kiba devenir rouges de colère. Oui, il avait peut-être omis un ou deux détails sur leur relation… comme par exemple que Toboe et Tsume avaient déjà dormi ensemble, et que Toboe n'était certainement plus le petit angelot pur et innocent pour lequel le prenait Kiba.

-Oh relax, détends-toi, Kiba. Toboe n'est plus un bébé ! Et puis tu lui as donné ton consentement maintenant, tu ne peux pas les empêcher d'être ensemble.

-Oh mais je ne les empêche pas d'être ensemble, la journée ! Tsume n'a qu'à trouver un autre endroit où dormir !

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'ils ont déjà dormi ensemble !

-Tais-toi, cingla Kiba, ne me rappelle surtout pas cette information !

Hige leva les yeux au ciel, et attira Kiba dans ses bras. Le brun grogna pour la forme, mais se laissa docilement faire. Depuis leur petite mise au point, il n'était plus hermétique aux élans d'affection d'Hige. Et d'ailleurs, lorsqu'Hige cala sa tête au creux de son cou, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-Sois gentil, Kiba, Toboe a l'âge de construire sa vie. Et puis Tsume est quelqu'un de bien, qui l'aime vraiment. Tu préfèrerais peut-être qu'ils se voient en cachette et que Toboe fugue toutes les nuits ?

Alors Kiba grommela : au fond de lui, il savait qu'Hige avait raison, mais il n'avait pas envie de capituler. Sauf que… Hige et Toboe s'étaient –comme toujours- ligués contre lui et il ne voulait pas qu'ils lui fassent tous les deux la tête. Alors il soupira et se laissa aller davantage dans les bras d'Hige avant de répondre :

-Il faut que je réfléchisse, et il faut surtout que je vois de quoi à l'air ce Tsume d'abord !

Et il se détesta lorsqu'il sentit le sourire d'Hige. Hige savait qu'au final, il accepterait que Tsume reste, et il détestait vraiment cette idée.

* * *

><p>-Ne reste pas là !<p>

Tsume hurla de toutes ses forces, mais Kobe ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il voyait le jeune homme totalement tétanisé face à lui. Paralysé par la peur. Et Tsume se demandait comment lui parvenait à rester debout. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade. Les tirs résonnaient autour d'eux et Tsume avait l'impression d'être devenu sourd. Il entendait les coups de feu au loin… alors qu'il était debout au milieu du champ de bataille.

-Bouge !

Il aurait dû continuer à courir. Abandonner Kobe derrière lui. Mais… il avait les mêmes yeux que Toboe. Le même regard naïf et pétillant. S'il n'avait pas croisé son regard, il aurait continué sans se retourner. Mais il l'avait regardé. Et il avait vu Toboe dans ses yeux. Et… il ne pouvait définitivement pas l'abandonner, lui.

Alors il courut vers lui. Son visage angoissé se confondit avec celui si enjoué de Toboe. Il le voyait dans chacun de ses traits, et il courait pour empêcher qu'il se fasse tuer. Il ne voulait pas que Toboe meure, c'était hors de question. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il mourait. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir sous ses yeux. Pas le droit de mourir, tout simplement.

Les bruits de tirs l'assourdissaient, la poussière l'aveuglait mais pourtant… pourtant lorsqu'une balle déchira le torse de Toboe, il vit parfaitement sa chair se morceler. Tout comme son cœur.

-Toboe, non ! hurla-t-il.

Il se jeta sur le corps qui glissait au sol. Deux mains tremblantes et fragiles s'accrochèrent à son torse avec l'énergie du désespoir. Deux yeux amplis de peur se plantèrent dans les siens… et c'est là qu'il comprit : ce n'était pas le corps de Toboe qu'il tenait dans ses bras, c'était celui de Kobe.

Tout se passa très vite. Les yeux de Kobe se firent de plus en plus ternes, et il put presque l'entendre expirer son dernier souffle entre ses bras. Il vit son corps s'abattre sur le sol tandis qu'il regardait ses mains tremblantes et couvertes de sang. L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait réellement cru tenir le corps sans vie de Toboe. Et il avait cru mourir lui aussi.

Puis il entendit les tirs au loin, les hurlements des hommes mutilés. Les pleurs de ceux qui avaient déjà compris. Et une fraction de seconde plus tard, une douleur lancinante lui vrilla l'abdomen. Son cri de douleur mourut au fond de sa gorge. Du sang coula le long de sa bouche. Il baissa le regard et vit le sang. Le sang qui s'écoulait de son ventre.

Un second tir. Une seconde balle. Cette fois la douleur lui broya la cuisse, réveillant son ancienne blessure. Il tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur. Mais personne ne l'entendit. Ou du moins, personne ne vint à son secours. Mêmes ses genoux ne le supportèrent plus, et il tomba sur le sol. Allongé auprès du corps sans vie de Kobe.

Alors une mélodie lui vint en tête en même temps que le visage de Toboe. Une mélodie qu'il avait entendu plusieurs fois, alors qu'il venait tout juste de s'engager dans l'armée.

_A l'heure où la nuit passe au milieu des tranchées_

_Ma très chère Augustine, je t'écris sans tarder_

_Le froid piqué me glace et j'ai peur de tomber_

_Je ne pense qu'à toi..._

Oui, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Il ne pensait plus qu'à lui depuis qu'il l'avait vu la toute première fois. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il était plus mort que vif. Il n'avait plus le goût de la vie. Plus aucun espoir de liberté. Il ne croyait plus à l'amour depuis longtemps. Y avait-il jamais cru ? Non.

Toboe lui avait appris le sens du mot aimer. Il l'avait aimé avec toute la douceur et toute la patience dont il avait besoin. Il avait tout supporté de ses sauts d'humeur. Tout enduré pour le comprendre. Et il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir aimé plus tôt. Toboe lui avait rendu goût à la vie. Il lui avait donné la rage de vaincre. Il lui avait rendu l'espoir d'une vue après la guerre.

_Mais je suis un soldat_

_Surtout ne t'en fais pas_

_Je serai bientôt là_

_Et tu seras fière de moi_

Toboe lui avait tant de fois fait promettre de lui revenir sain et sauf. Et il avait tant de fois prié les dieux de lui donner cette chance de revoir encore son visage. Le revoir, entendre son rire, sécher ses larmes, faire avec lui des promesses d'un avenir meilleur.

''Je serai bientôt là'', il le lui avait promis. Il se demanda ce que faisait Toboe à cet instant même : était-il en train de l'attendre ? Probablement. Lui n'avait de cesse d'espérer revoir son visage à chaque seconde.

_A l'heure où la guerre chasse des garçons par milliers_

_Si loin de la maison, et la fleur au canon_

_Ces autres que l'on tue sont les mêmes que moi_

_Mais je ne pleure pas..._

Non, il ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps. Depuis l'enfance. Chaque jour, il tuait des dizaines d'hommes qui lui ressemblaient en tout point. Qu'est-ce qui les différenciaient au fond ? Leur couleur de peau ? Non. Leusr idéologies ? Certainement.

Il tuait des hommes comme lui. Des hommes qui avaient certainement une femme et des enfants. Ou peut-être simplement une femme, ou peut-être simplement des enfants. Mais il les tuait sans sourciller. Parce qu'il avait à présent quelque chose à protéger lui aussi. Il voulait protéger Toboe. Alors s'il devait tuer ces hommes chaque jour pour lui permettre de n'avoir jamais à endurer les atrocités de la guerre, il le faisait sans seconde pensée.

_Car je suis un soldat_

_Surtout ne t'en fais pas_

_Je serai bientôt là_

_Et tu seras fière de moi_

-Toboe… murmura-t-il en levant une main vers le ciel.

_A l'heure où la mort passe dans le fleuve à mes pieds_

_De la boue qui s'en va, des godasses et des rats_

_Je revois tes yeux clairs j'essaie d'imaginer_

_L'hiver auprès de toi..._

L'hiver auprès de lui, il ne l'avait pas connu. Il n'avait pas eu le privilège de voir ses yeux s'illuminer à la vue de la neige. Il n'avait pas eu le bonheur d'entendre son rire cristallin pendant qu'il faisait un bonhomme de neige. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire des anges dans la neige. Pourtant ils devaient être aussi beaux que son âme.

Il ne pourrait jamais le voir emmitouflé sous une épaisse couverture. Il ne préparerait jamais de chocolat chaud pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer après ses jeux dans la neige. Il ne passerait jamais du temps en cuisiner, à chercher des plats qui lui permettraient de passer l'hiver sans se soucier de rien.

Non, il ne verrait jamais la neige à ses côtés. L'hiver passerait sans lui.

_Mais je suis un soldat_

_Je ne sens plus mes bras_

_Tout tourne autour de moi_

_Mon Dieu sors-moi de là_

Ses membres étaient engourdis. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Et pourtant la douleur lui broyait le cœur et les os. Et là, au loin, près des nuages, il pouvait voir le visage de Toboe. Il le voyait se dessiner sur le bleu du ciel.

Un rayon de soleil perça les épais nuages noirs qui se faisaient menaçants et il sourit. Le soleil souriait, exactement comme le faisait Toboe. Il avait le même sourire chaleureux et bienveillant.

_Ma très chère Augustine, j'aimerais te confier_

_Nos plus beaux souvenirs, et nos enfants rêvés_

_Je crois pouvoir le dire nous nous sommes aimés_

_Je t'aime une dernière fois..._

Oh oui, il l'avait aimé. Il l'avait aimé plus que tout. Et il s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir dit plus souvent. Si seulement il avait su, il le lui aurait répété à chaque seconde. Toboe l'avait rendu heureux, il l'avait rendu amoureux. Oui, il l'aimait profondément. Il l'aimerait toujours.

Il emportait avec lui son amour, cet amour qu'il n'avait pas su lui crier.

_Je ne suis qu'un soldat_

_Non, je ne reviendrai pas_

_Je n'étais qu'un soldat_

_Prends soin de toi _

Il s'était battu, encore et encore. Mais cette fois, son corps ne voulait plus se relever. Il refusait de l'écouter. Il était allongé là, dans la boue, auprès du corps presque froid de Kobe. La douleur lancinante qui broyait son corps l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires. Et pourtant il savait : il savait que plus jamais il ne reverrait Toboe.

Il lui avait menti. Il ne rentrerait pas cette fois. Avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, il glissa une main dans la poche de son blouson et en ressortir un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Le porte-bonheur que lui avait offert Toboe.

Il sourit : même si lui était couvert de boue, la fleur était intacte. Verdoyante comme au premier jour. Comme le souvenir de Toboe dans sa mémoire.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il.

Le soleil réchauffa une dernière fois son visage avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. Il emmenait avec lui son amour pour le petit brun, et le souvenir impérissable de son visage.

* * *

><p>Toboe était rayonnant. Aujourd'hui, il espérait recevoir la réponse de Tsume à sa dernière lettre. Il attendait le facteur de pieds fermes. Il avait déjà rédigé une autre lettre qu'il comptait bien envoyer aujourd'hui. Non, ce n'était pas une réponse à la lettre de Tsume, c'était simplement une lettre à travers laquelle il lui rappelait à quel point il l'aimait, et à quel point il se languissait de le revoir.<p>

-Eh, Tob, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hige qui revenait tout juste d'avoir été faire les courses.

-Je dois recevoir une lettre de Tsume aujourd'hui, répondit-il tout sourire.

-Oh je vois ! Le facteur ne devrait pas tarder, je l'ai croisé en bas de l'immeuble.

Alors Toboe trépigna d'impatience jusqu'à ce qu'il voit sa silhouette se dessiner en bas du palier… et son sourire rayonnant se fana lorsqu'il vit la mine triste qu'arborait celui qui avait été, pendant de longs mois, témoin de leurs échanges.

-Désolé petit, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Q-Quoi ? Mais désolé pourquoi ? demanda Toboe en prenant d'une main tremblante la lettre qu'il lui tendait.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes… avant qu'il n'éclate totalement en sanglots lorsqu'il lut les mots si longtemps redoutés. Il était totalement incapable de se retenir. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Qu'une partie de lui venait de s'éteindre.

Il hurla face à l'injustice de cette nouvelle. Tsume et lui s'aimaient, alors pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit de s'aimer à jamais ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandèrent en cœur Hige et Kiba, qui avaient accouru en l'entendant hurler.

Il planta sur eux son regard rempli de larmes. C'est à peine s'il les distinguait à travers ses larmes. Il était incapable de leur répondre. La réalité était bien trop douloureuse à dire.

Mort. Tsume était mort.


	16. Sometimes it hurts instead

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Voici déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Eh oui, elle touche à sa fin. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie pendant tout ce temps. _

_Et je vous rappelle que vous pouvez me suivre ici: _

_ pages/Little-Dolls24s-World/633485416737192?ref=hl_

_Je vous fais plein de bisous! _

* * *

><p>-C'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais, tu devrais lui laisser une chance.<p>

Hige soupira : le petit brun n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la soirée. De toute façon, depuis presque trois mois, il ne disait plus rien. Il restait obstinément muet depuis _ce _jour où tout avait basculé pour lui.

Kiba, tout comme lui, était désemparé face au comportement du plus jeune. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour tenter de lui redonner le sourire. Ce soir, ils avaient invité un de leurs nouveaux voisins, visiblement très intéressé par le petit brun. Ils avaient seulement voulu l'aider, lui donner à nouveau le goût des joies d'une vie à deux…sauf que Toboe l'avait très mal pris.

Au début, malgré son silence, les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées…jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon ne glisse une main sur sa cuisse par-dessous la table pendant le repas. Pour certains, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une marque d'affection mais pour le brun, c'était une déclaration de guerre. Il avait brusquement quitté la table pour venir s'enfermer dans sa chambre et depuis, personne n'arrivait à l'en faire sortir.

-Toboe…

Hige soupira : cette situation le rendait dingue. Et dire que tout ça, c'était de sa faute ! Si seulement il ne l'avait pas mis en contact avec son cousin, Toboe n'aurait jamais eu à souffrir de ce drame. Il aurait vécu une vie tout à fait ordinaire, comme tous les adolescents de son âge. Il aurait certainement trouvé l'amour entre les bras d'un charmant jeune homme qui l'aurait rendu heureux. Il n'aurait jamais eu à pleurer la perte si brusque d'un être cher.

Il pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir et fit quelques pas en direction du jeune garçon recroquevillé sur son lit. Il détestait tellement le voir dans cet état, ça lui brisait le cœur.

-Tu sais je…

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure : jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre ces mots de la bouche du plus petit. Toboe avait toujours été un être pétillant, jovial et très sociable. Il cherchait perpétuellement le contact alors aujourd'hui, qu'il lui demande de le laisser, ça montrait à quel point il avait changé depuis l'annonce de cette terrible nouvelle.

Non, ''changé'' n'était pas le terme exact. Hige savait qu'au fond de lui, il était toujours le Toboe qu'ils avaient connu. Il était juste plus sombre. Il s'était totalement refermé sur lui-même et refusait toute aide extérieure. Il était à présent semblable à une coquille vide, enfouie sous un amas de tristesse.

-Ecoute-moi au moins.

-S'il te plaît, je veux être seul.

-Mais tu veux toujours être seul !

Hige regretta aussitôt d'avoir haussé la voix quand Toboe se replia un peu plus sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas voulu lui parler de cette manière, il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal. En réalité, il était surtout en colère contre lui-même. Tout était de sa faute ! Il aurait tellement voulu être capable de remonter le temps, de ne jamais lui avoir dit comment contacter Tsume.

-Tob'…

-S'il te plaît.

-Mais bon sang, pendant combien de temps comptes-tu nous ignorer comme ça ?

Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, la colère qu'il retenait au plus profond de lui depuis presque trois mois éclatait à présent sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

-S'il te plaît, arrête.

-Tu crois être le seul à souffrir mais tu te trompes ! Kiba et moi, on s'inquiète sans cesse pour toi ! Kiba ne dort même plus, il passe ses nuits à essayer de calmer tes cauchemars !

Et c'était vrai. Si Kiba avait toujours été une vraie mère poule, depuis le terrible drame qui avait plongé le plus petit d'entre eux dans un océan de souffrance, il lui était totalement dévoué. Il se donnait corps et âme pour tenter de lui rendre le sourire. Il croulait sous la fatigue mais qu'importe, il passait la quasi-totalité de ses nuits au chevet du plus petit.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te comporter comme un égoïste, tu n'es pas le seul à vivre sous ce toit !

Il était lui-même horrifié par la violence de ses mots, mais il ne pouvait pas les contenir. Derrière lui, il n'avait pas entendu Kiba arriver.

-Mais si vraiment tu veux te la jouer dépressif, bravo, tu es sur la bonne voie. Tu as raison, continue à détruire ceux qui t'entoures !

-Hige.

-De toute façon tu t'en fiches pas vrai ? Il n'y a que lui qui compte !

-Ça suffit, Hige.

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Il ne reviendra jamais. Il est mort, tu m'entends ? Mort !

-Hige !

Kiba l'attira d'un geste vif vers l'arrière et l'obligea à le suivre dans le hall. Il ferma la porte derrière lui alors qu'il repoussait lourdement le corps d'Hige contre le mur face à lui.

-Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Gronda-t-il, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à lui dire ?!

-On ne peut pas continuer comme ça et tu le sais ! Ce n'est pas un caprice d'adolescent qui va nous…

-Un caprice d'adolescent ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Le ton glacial qu'avait employé le brun le laissa de marbre. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il savait que Kiba était très en colère. Il avait dépassé les limites, il le savait. Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il n'avait pu voulu lui hurler toutes ces atrocités. Les yeux incroyablement bleus du brun se plongèrent dans les siens et il en eut le souffle coupé.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois, tu n'as rien compris. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il a perdu l'être auquel il tenait le plus et ça, tu dois l'accepter. Tu dois accepter de ne pas pouvoir le remplacer. Il a perdu celui à qui il pouvait se confier, celui avec qui il voulait construire un avenir. Il est en colère, il souffre et il ne comprend pas, ce n'est pas un caprice. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Si tu penses vraiment qu'il simule son chagrin depuis près de trois mois alors…tu es un imbécile.

Et il le planta dans le hall, pénétrant à nouveau dans la chambre du petit brun. Hige resta seul, immobile, tentant de calmer les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Kiba avait raison, il n'était qu'un imbécile. Il lui avait hurlé dessus alors que la seule chose dont Toboe devait avoir besoin, c'était du soutien.

Il n'avait pas été là pour lui dans ce moment crucial. Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant, il était décidément un bien mauvais ami. Il décida finalement d'aller se coucher : il savait que de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas discuter avec Toboe aujourd'hui. Il avait à présent la nuit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour se faire pardonner…car il savait d'avance qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Quand il s'approcha du lit dans la pénombre, il put voir que le petit brun était toujours recroquevillé, les mains collées contre les tempes, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger des mots durs d'Hige. Cette vision lui fit horriblement mal au coeur : dans cette position, il semblait tellement fragile que c'en était douloureux.<p>

Il fit quelques pas vers lui jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Pendant quelques instants qui semblèrent être des heures, il n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter envers lui. Il lui semblait avoir en face de lui un étranger. Depuis trois mois, il n'avait presque plus eu aucun contact avec l'adolescent.

Finalement, il décida de se comporter comme s'il avait eu en face de lui le jeune homme insouciant et débordant de vie d'autrefois. Il posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Timidement, le petit brun posa ses yeux sur lui et Kiba put lire toute la détresse dans son regard. Cela le mit en colère : la vie était tellement injuste ! Il ne méritait pas ça.

-Toboe…

-P-Pourquoi ?

Kiba fut déstabilisé l'espace de quelques secondes, juste le temps nécessaire à Toboe pour poursuivre sa question.

-Pourquoi lui ? C'est…c'est pas juste !

Sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Kiba vit Toboe lui tomber dans les bras, en pleurs. Il pouvait sentir les larmes rouler le long de son cou tandis qui son corps tressautait à présent sous d'incontrôlables sanglots. Il finit par refermer son étreinte autour de lui, le berçant doucement de gauche à droite.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il à demi-mots.

Oh oui, il savait mieux que personne que cette vie était une chienne. Qu'elle ne supportait pas le bonheur et qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à transformer une idylle en cauchemar.

-Il me manque, parvint encore à articuler le plus jeune avant que sa voix ne se brise.

Kiba glissa une main dans ses cheveux, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il aurait tout donné, _tout_, pour que le chagrin de son petit Toboe disparaisse à jamais. Il détestait le voir dans cet état, si fragile, si vulnérable.

-Je veux qu'il revienne, Kiba, fais-le revenir, je t'en supplie !

-Si seulement je le pouvais, Toboe…

Il berça le brun contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit que Toboe somnolait dans ses bras. Il voulut le détacher de lui pour le mettre au lit, mais le petit brun resta obstinément accroché à lui. Alors Kiba ne bougea pas. Il resta là, Toboe dans les bras, et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait lâché. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait laissé seul face à son chagrin.

-Kiba… ?

-Oui ? chuchota-t-il dans la pénombre.

-Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que lui, je le sais.

-Personne ne te demande d'aimer qui que ce soit d'autre, Toboe.

-Mais Hige…

-Je m'occupe de lui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Le petit brun hocha la tête contre son torse, reniflant encore avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'aimait pas la nuit. Il la haïssait depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans voir apparaître la silhouette de son amant. Tsume lui manquait plus que tout, tellement qu'il avait l'impression que son monde s'était écroulé, qu'il n'avait plus rien. Un trou béant avant pris la place de son cœur.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Tsume revienne. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé partir. Il aurait dû le retenir égoïstement, il aurait dû le supplier de rester avec lui, de ne plus jamais retourner à la guerre. Tsume aurait refusé, bien sûr. Il l'aurait traité de gamin et lui aurait dit de se taire, d'arrêter de pleurer. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose.

Maintenant c'était trop tard, il était parti pour toujours. Il ne reviendrait jamais. Pendant ces trois mois, Toboe avait espéré de toutes ses forces que tout n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Tous les matins, il avait attendu la venue du facteur, espérant recevoir une lettre de son amant dans laquelle il lui aurait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il serait bientôt de retour. Et tous les matins, il finissait en pleurs dans sa chambre, ne pouvant supporter une nouvelle désillusion.

Il était fatigué d'attendre, fatigué d'espérer. Fatigué de vivre. Depuis que Tsume n'était plus là, sa vie avait perdu toute sa saveur. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie sans lui, il ne voulait pas d'une vie avec un autre. Il voulait être à ses côtés. Il le voulait lui. Et il ne l'aurait plus jamais.

_-Je t'ai dit que tu avais le droit de pleurer. _

_Tsume avait soupiré, puis l'avait attiré dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le quai de la gare, Tsume attendait le train qui le ramènerait en enfers, et Toboe était, comme toujours, inconsolable. Il hoqueta un peu plus tandis que le soldat le serrait contre lui, une main glissée dans ses cheveux bruns. _

_-Je t'ai dit que je reviendrai. _

_Oui, il lui avait promis de revenir. Il lui avait promis qu'ils vivraient encore tout un tas de fabuleux moments tous les deux. Il lui avait promis de revenir, pour lui. _

_-On s'écrit, pas vrai ? _

_Toboe avait doucement hoché la tête tandis que Tsume l'éloignait légèrement de lui pour venir essuyer ses larmes de ses pouces. Il s'était ensuite penché vers lui, alors que l'arrivée de son train était annoncée, et avait doucement frôlé ses lèvres des siennes. Il l'avait ensuite tendrement embrassé, avant de se séparer de lui. Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien et c'est là qu'il lui avait murmuré ces trois petits mots que Toboe espérait entendre chaque jour :_

_-Je t'aime. _

_Puis il était parti. _

-Il me manque tellement que ça me fait mal.

Si Tsume l'avait quitté, il aurait souffert, bien sûr. Mais il se serait fait une raison. Il aurait pensé que, si Tsume n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui, c'était préférable qu'ils en restent là. Mais Tsume ne l'avait pas quitté, il était _mort_ et cette simple pensée lui déchirait les entrailles. Il était mort. Il l'aimait, il le lui avait dit. Mais il était mort.

Il était mort et il y a tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire encore ! Il aurait dû lui dire que lui aussi, il l'aimait, ce jour-là sur le quai de la gare. Oh bien sûr, Tsume le savait, il le lui avait dit assez souvent. Mais ne pas lui avoir dit ce fameux jour lui laissait un goût amer, le goût du regret.

-Cette douleur ne disparaîtra jamais totalement, tu sais.

Le brun releva vers Kiba des yeux rougis. Kiba regardait fixement le plafond, une main glissée à travers les cheveux du plus jeune.

-Moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un à cause de la guerre, tu sais. La guerre me l'a enlevé et j'en ai voulu au monde entier. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il revienne. Mais il ne reviendra jamais. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle de sa mort, ça m'a fait si mal que j'ai cru mourir. Aujourd'hui ma douleur s'est atténuée, mais elle est toujours là. J'ai trouvé la paix auprès d'Hige, auprès de toi, mais certains jours, la douleur est tellement vive que ni les sourires d'Hige, ni sa bonne humeur n'arrivent à m'apaiser. Keiji me manquera toujours, c'est comme ça. Tout comme Tsume te manquera toujours lui aussi.

Aurait-il la force de vivre toute une vie avec cette douleur au fond de lui ? Aurait-il la force de vivre tout ce temps sans la présence de Tsume à ses côtés ? Pourrait-il, comme Kiba, l'oublier un peu dans les bras d'un autre ? Il était persuadé que non. Il ne pourrait jamais en aimer un autre que lui, même un peu. C'était lui et personne d'autre. Il le lui avait promis. Il n'y avait de la place dans son cœur que pour lui.

-Essaie de dormir un peu.

-Tu restes ?

-Oui, bien sûr que je reste.

-Promis ?

-Je te le promets.

Toboe se blottit un peu plus entre les bras du brun, comme pour s'assurer qu'il disait vrai, qu'il ne partait pas. Depuis que Tsume était mort, depuis qu'il était parti, il était terrorisé à l'idée que Kiba et Hige le laissent à leur tour. Il était mort de peur à l'idée de se retrouver seul.

Kiba resserra davantage son étreinte. La détresse du petit brun était tellement palpable qu'elle l'écrasait littéralement. Il aurait tout donné pour apaiser son cœur meurtri, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider. C'était un combat qu'il devait mener seul, lui pouvait simplement l'épauler.

-Kiba ?

-Oui ?

-Merci, merci pour tout, chuchota Toboe dans la pénombre.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux pour le regarder, Toboe était déjà endormi. Il le berça encore quelques instants pour être certain qu'il était bel et bien endormi. Puis il l'allongea sur le lit et le couvrit légèrement avant de quitter la pièce. Cette nuit, comme toutes les autres, allait être longue.

* * *

><p>-Comment va-t-il ?<p>

-Comment oses-tu le demander ?

-Ecoute Kiba, je suis…

-Désolé ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien tu peux l'être. Tu n'as même pas idée du mal que tu lui as fait ! Il n'a certainement pas besoin de toi pour venir l'enfoncer un peu plus. Il souffre, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

-Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile.

-Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut t'excuser.

-Je le sais, je m'excuserai demain auprès de lui, murmura Hige. Mais toi, est-ce que ça va ?

Kiba hocha la tête tandis qu'il se laissait doucement aller dans les bras d'Hige, assis à côté de lui sur le canapé.

-C'est juste… compliqué, de faire face à une situation presque similaire, dit-il.

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler, murmura Hige en resserrant un peu plus ses bras autour de lui.

Kiba hocha à nouveau la tête avant d'enfouir son visage au creux du cou de son ami. Même s'il avait été en colère contre lui, il était incapable de lui en vouloir. La présence d'Hige l'apaisait naturellement.

-Tu iras vraiment t'excuser demain ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est promis. En attendant essaie de dormir, tu as vraiment une sale tête.

-Oui mais si jamais…

-Si Toboe fait un cauchemar alors j'irai le calmer.

Kiba fut réticent pendant quelques instants avant de finalement hocher la tête. Après tout, Hige n'était pas quelqu'un d'irresponsable, il pourrait très bien s'occuper de Toboe.

-Tu restes avec moi ? demanda-t-il en se calant entre ses bras.

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit Hige avant d'embrasser le haut de son crâne. Je resterai toujours avec toi, tu le sais.

Maintenant qu'il avait vu à quel point la perte d'un être cher pouvait être destructrice, il voulait toujours rester auprès de ceux qu'il aimait. Et Kiba en faisait partie.

* * *

><p>23h18. Un quai de gare. Un homme. Une cicatrice. De la peur. De l'appréhension. Un cocktail de sentiments. L'amour, le stress, l'impatience. Un nouveau départ.<p> 


End file.
